Un pájaro puede enamorarse de un pez, pero
by LooneyLovegood26
Summary: Tercera Generación. Ellos no han sido marcados por la guerra, al menos no directamente. Son adolescentes normales, exceptuando claro, el hecho que son magos y brujas. Ya han pasado algunos años desde sus ingresos a Hogwarts, han hecho buenos amigos y enemigos. Aunque la vida no es simple y las circunstancias apremian cuando un par de primos empiezan a verse como algo más...
1. Chapter 1

******Capítulo 1: El segundo verano.**

Hacía calor esa noche y se dijo a sí misma que probablemente por eso no podía conciliar el sueño. Miró hacia la desgastada mesilla de noche y con resignación y algo de fastidio, comprobó que pasaban dieciocho minutos de las tres de la mañana. Bufó mientras se colocaba sobre su costado izquierdo y su brazo formando un triángulo con su cuello, sostenía su cabeza. En la medida en que la oscuridad se lo permitía, intentó ver más allá de la desvencijada mesita laqueada, que seguramente había pertenecido a alguno de sus tíos o incluso, a su padre. Con un ritmo pausado y tranquilo, su prima dormía desde hacía horas y la envidió por la paz que irradiaba esa chica estando tanto despierta como descansando. En cambio ella no conocía lo que era esa paz. Lo cierto es que hacía meses que le costaba horrores conciliar el sueño, y luego por el día se sentía como un zombie, se perdiéndose en cada conversación. Por más que tratara de autoconvencerse y encontrar inútiles excusas como causas de su insomnio, ella sabía muy bien el verdadero origen de todo aquello. La vocecilla de su consciencia era más audible de lo que ella hubiese deseado alguna vez. Ella no siempre había sido así, más bien, todo lo contrario. No era una persona que se culpara por cosas que no le correspondían, como por ejemplo, su tía Hermione. "A esa mujer si le gusta llevar cargas ajenas" se dijo a sí misma.

Ella era vivaz, despreocupada, y según su padre, mostraba una pasión inigualable por defender a los suyos, digno comportamiento Weasley.

Suspiro de manera sonora, sin temer despertar a la muchacha con la que compartía el cuarto. Rose estaba profundamente dormida, y ella, que la conocía a la perfección, con certeza podía decir que no se despertaría hasta las siete de la mañana, cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaran por la ventana. Entregándose de nuevo a sus pensamientos, ladeó sus labios que intentaron dibujar una sonrisa al momento que ella recordaba con nostalgia y tristeza como al final del verano anterior había deseado fervientemente que este verano llegase, por más que amaba Hogwarts. Pero ahora no quería estar allí. La casa de sus abuelos, La Madriguera, era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Pero él se encontraba allí. Y si bien, tampoco era fácil evitarlo en el colegio ya que pertenecían a la misma casa, siempre podía excusarse diciendo que tenía que dedicarle mayor tiempo a sus estudios porque "los TIMO's eran algo fundamental en la vida de cualquier mago o bruja". Citar en sus desvaríos a su prima Rose, quien era igual de responsable que su madre en sus épocas de colegio, le dibujó una sonrisa, esta vez completa en su rostro. Ella era tan distinta a la hija de su tío Ron y su tía Hermione que nadie apostaría por pensar que aquellas dos muchachas eran parientes, a no ser por el cabello rojo profundo que ambas llevaban, aunque el de su prima era rizado y el de ella caía en una cascada carmesí. Se sintió afortunada de tener esa familia, de cabelleras predominantemente granate, y con sus reuniones de mesas interminables. Si bien sus abuelos maternos eran muy cariñosos con ella y sus hermanos, no era lo mismo. Los Weasley eran absolutamente especiales y no podía sentirse más orgullosa de llevar ese apellido. Y entonces recordó que él también llevaba parte de esa sangre y su garganta se anudó otra vez. "Diablos" pensó. Esa sensación de culpabilidad mezclada con congoja la asaltaba cada vez más a menudo y no le gustaba para nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos entornados, cayendo inconscientemente sobre la almohada donde su brazo izquierdo seguía apoyado. Al darse cuenta de su llanto involuntario, apuró su mano derecha de manera torpe hacia sus párpados ahora cerrados, al momento que susurraba de manera apenas audible.

—Contrólate, Dominique.

Comprendió que era totalmente ilusorio pensar que se dormiría aquella noche, mientras girando nuevamente hacia el reloj se sorprendió al ver que ya eran casi las cinco. Aquella vocecilla le había jugado una mala pasada por enésima vez.

Supuso que no estaría nada mal bajar un momento al patio. Después de todo hacía una noche hermosa coronada por una brillante luna blanca. "En el patio estará un poco más fresco al menos" se dijo, y decidió que sería buena idea ir hasta los columpios que su abuelo Arthur había instalado cuando su hermana mayor, Victoire tenía unos dos años de edad. Además, su abuela Molly despertaría pronto para comenzar con los quehaceres hogareños, en los que se incluía el desayuno para todos sus nietos, su esposo y algunos de sus hijos que ya estaban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia un pequeño armario que compartía con su prima. El modesto mueble rebosaba de prendas de ambas chicas, que si bien no eran muy aficionadas a la moda, les gustaba verse bien y sus padres podían permitirles algunos caprichos. De todas maneras, Rose siempre afirmaba que lo de afuera era insignificante comparado con el interior y la personalidad de alguien, y aunque ella no lo repitiera en voz alta sabía con certeza que una vez más, la inteligente y centrada Rose estaba en lo correcto. Eligió un vestido de tiras de un celeste muy claro con pequeñas flores blancas bordadas en la parte inferior. Se calzó unas sandalias bajas y levantó su pelo con una coleta alta. Aún atado, el cabello le llegaba hasta casi la cintura. Volviéndose hacia el espejo, se volteó un poco para ver el largo de su pelo y sonrió. Amaba su cabello. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella misma. Le daba como un sentido de pertenencia a aquella familia. Se alisó el vestido con las manos, cayendo en cuenta que le quedaba bastante más corto que el verano anterior, por no decir que realmente se preocupó al ver su busto, o mejor dicho, como intentaba escaparse del vestido. Pensó que la endemoniada prenda se había encogido a causa de algún lavado imprudente. Pero luego recordó la atención extra por parte del público masculino que había tenido aquel año en Hogwarts, y que sus primas le afirmaban a capa y espada que era porque sus tributos de veela se habían comenzado a desarrollar. Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados, con una expresión un tanto divertida cuando se acordó de la ocasión en la que durante un almuerzo, un tímido Hufflepuff de cuarto se le había acercado balbuceando que creía que ella era hermosa como ninguna chica que había visto en su vida y que lo haría tremendamente feliz si aceptara salir con él. Las chicas que la rodeaban en ese momento comenzaron a cotillear y a proferir risitas tontas, e incluso algunas de burla. Ella se giró y las fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que cesen esos comportamientos idiotas. Volvió a girarse hacia el asustado muchacho y le dijo que se sentía halagada en demasía, pero que no tenía intenciones de salir con nadie y que no se lo tomara de manera personal. El chico comprendió a la perfección y supo que ella no le mentía. No era nada personal. De hecho, el muchacho no era para nada desagradable a los ojos y su mirada era de las más amables que había visto. Ella se levantó de su sitio y le dejo un cálido beso en la mejilla del muchacho, a lo que él sonrió agradecido.

—¿Sabes? Tú deberías estar en Gryffindor. Eso fue muy valiente —le dijo y luego, volteó para salir del Gran Comedor y dirigirse a su clase de Pociones, mientras sentía que una mirada ambarina le quemaba la espalda.

Salió de su ensimismamiento gracias a que su prima se removía en su cama suspirando a algo que sonó muy parecido a "Scorpius", lo que la hizo sonreír nuevamente. Ella sabía muy bien que Rose se sentía atraída hacia el rubio amigo de Albus, y aunque lo negara a diestra y siniestra, se moría de celos cada vez que lo veía con su novia de turno, si es que se las podía llamar "novias".

Apuró el paso, ya que si seguía parada frente al espejo echaría raíces seguramente. Abrió la puerta del cuarto con suavidad y salió al pasillo, mirando hacia ambos lados, aunque no esperaba encontrar a nadie. Se aventuró hacia las escaleras, bajándolas con sigilo, aunque eso no evitó que la madera adentrada en años crujiera bajo sus pies. Al llegar a la cocina, vio que su abuela no se había levantado todavía. La Madriguera aún se hallaba en completo silencio. Quitó el pestillo de la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero de la casa y salió presurosa hacia la noche que para nada se veía oscura, todo lo contrario de hecho, porque aunque hacia el Este el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, la luna seguía estando en lo alto del firmamento. Cruzó con parsimonia la extensión de césped que la separaba de aquellos árboles de los cuales pendían los columpios en los que tantas veces se había refugiado cuando su madre la regañaba por algo. Y esta vez, aunque su madre ni sospechaba lo que le ocurría a su segunda hija, sentía esa misma sensación que le hacía tragar con dificultad. Ese llanto que por mucho que trataba de reprimir, siempre terminaba por aflorar. Agradeció estar sola en ese momento y se echó a llorar sin tapujos. La soledad y el desasosiego que la atizaban eran difíciles de llevar, para ser sincera no sabía hasta cuando lo soportaría. Respirando con algo de trabajo por la congoja, se hizo una promesa, más que nada para ella, pero también para el mundo, y para hacerla sonar más real y convincente, la pronunció en voz alta.

—Yo, Dominique Weasley, juro alejarme de él, así me cueste cada sonrisa que pueda llegar a tener de ahora en más. Seré feliz por él, aun así encuentre una mujer que lo enamore. Yo tendré mi vida y él la suya.

Asintió para sí misma, satisfecha con su resolución, cuando una voz que conocía bien interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—Definitivamente, el momento ha llegado Dom, te has vuelto loca —dijo el muchacho riendo por lo bajo y acercándose hacia el columpio donde se mecía ella.

—Sí, claro. Tú te lías con Lisa Boot y yo soy la desequilibrada —contestó ella, evidentemente molesta.

Lisa tenía la misma edad que ella y era hija de Terry Boot, un hombre que había sido compañero de colegio de sus tíos Harry, Hermione y Ron, y como este decía siempre que surgía el nombre de la chica en cuestión durante una conversación, le recordaba terriblemente a Lavender Brown. La cara de su tío se tornaba tan roja como su pelo cuando nombraba a la novia que tuvo durante la cursada de su sexto año y suspiraba con hastío, mientras su tía Hermione siempre le decía que solo había obtenido lo que se había buscado con un deje de reproche. Parecía increíble que después de tantos años ese tema continuara siendo algo peliagudo para la pareja. Cayendo en cuenta que esos ojos ambarinos idénticos a los de una cierta tía suya la observaban con curiosidad, recordó que no estaba sola y se giró hacia el dueño de esa mirada tan perturbadora para sus sentidos.

—De todas maneras —continuó ella —¿se puede saber por qué tienes la impresión que he enloquecido? Y más interesante aún, ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas, James Potter? Según recuerdo amas más dormir hasta el mediodía que a cualquiera de tus conquistas.

De nuevo, fue imposible para ella esconder su molestia por lo dicho por el chico, pero de pronto, su cara se torció en una mueca de espanto. Por Merlín, ¿acaso James la había escuchado recitar su promesa? ¿Qué excusa le pondría ahora? Sabía que si él la había oído con claridad preguntaría hasta el cansancio hasta enterarse de que hablaba con eso de "Yo tendré mi vida y él la suya". Intentó disimular lo más que pudo su expresión, tratando de relajarse, pero le resultó prácticamente imposible. James la conocía demasiado, habían sido tan compañeros y confidentes como ella misma lo era con Rose. Decidida a no demostrar lo mucho que la aterraba que él la interrogara, subió su mirada hasta la ambarina de James, con un tono de desafío.

James la contempló por un segundo más, antes de decidir que se sentaría en el columpio vacío al lado de Dominique. Seguramente algo le pasaba a esa chica desde hacía meses. Durante ese tiempo él había notado que la chica estaba distante, muchísimo más que de costumbre, pero que eso ocurría solo en ciertos momentos. Si él la observaba desde lejos, como por ejemplo, cuando por la tarde todas las primas se acercaban a la arboleda que había detrás de la casa para tratar sus "temas de mujeres", ella se comportaba de forma natural, como si nada le ocurriera. Reía con ellas a carcajadas. Esa risa tan particular de Dominique lo hacia sonreír sin siquiera notarlo. Entonces la veía. Cuando ella pensaba que nadie la observaba, su semblante cambiaba, como si recordara algo que la hiciera infinitamente desdichada.

Comenzando a mecerse en el columpio, volvió la vista a Dominique una vez más. Dado a la cercanía que tenía en ese momento, él pudo notar claramente que ella había estado llorando, pero decidió que esperaría que la conversación avance antes de preguntar por las causas de su llanto.

—Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, no niegues que es bastante extraño encontrarte a las seis de la mañana columpiándote y hablando sola… Es una situación bastante graciosa de ver, créeme —ésta vez, riendo de manera audible —. Y para responder a tu segunda pregunta, no sé de dónde has sacado eso de que yo no me levanto temprano —terminó, levantando el mentón con falso enojo.

Dominique sonrió por primera vez de manera genuina. Le encantaba ver a James hacerse el ofendido. El muchacho lo noto y sonrió también. Sin saber bien por qué, tomo la mano de la joven entre la suya y ella no supo bien qué hacer. Simplemente se quedo allí, inmóvil, contemplando las manos de ambos entrelazadas. Entonces James habló.

—Quiero saber por qué llorabas —le espetó de pronto, pero cuando ella estaba por abrir la boca para replicar, él volvió a preguntar —. ¿O debería preguntar por quién?

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que Dominique más había temido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestarle? ¿La verdad? No, eso jamás. James nunca lo iba a saber. Ni James ni nadie lo sabría. Además, ella ya se había hecho a sí misma cierta promesa que no rompería apenas a diez minutos de haberla jurado. Tendría que pensar rápido, muy rápido, pero más relevante aún, lo que sea que se le ocurriera debería ser convincente. James no era ningún idiota en estos casos y la conocía como la palma de su mano.

—James, sabes bien que confío plenamente en ti, pero hablar en este momento no me ayudaría en nada —dijo ella mientras soltaba la mano que la sostenía firmemente, pero aún así de manera tierna —. No pienses que no deseo hablarlo contigo, no tengo ánimos para hablarlo con nadie, la verdad —se apresuró a aclarar viendo que la mirada del moreno se inundaba en dudas.

—Dom… —Comenzó el, con cierto titubeo —. Me preocupas, y mucho.

El muchacho de ojos ambarinos hizo una pausa, tomando aire, como si lo que fuese a decir le pesara toneladas. Y así era. James estaba alarmado por su prima favorita. A lo largo de los años ellos se habían vuelto inseparables. Compartían una conexión especial, toda la familia lo afirmaba. Ambos eran casi de la misma edad y sus personalidades eran explosivas como pocas, una clara herencia Weasley. Pero había más que eso. Era como si tuvieran la capacidad para leer los pensamientos del otro con solo una mirada, sin intercambiar palabras. Pero desde hacía tiempo, ella se hallaba abstraída, sumida en algo que James no lograba descifrar. Sabía que no era el único que lo notaba, pero también sabía que era quien más había notado el rotundo cambio. Dominique era de comentarios ácidos y sarcasmo, valiente hasta el cansancio, como buena Gryffindor, disfrutaba de las bromas pesadas de su tío George y lo vitoreaba cuando hacía alguna de las suyas, mientras la mayoría de la familia lo miraba con ojos de reproche. Ahora todas esas características perecían haberse esfumado junto con ese vínculo del que tan orgulloso se sentía. Y eso lo ponía nervioso. Necesitaba saber que ocurría.

—Potter, ¿desde cuándo estas tu tan intranquilo por los demás? —largó ella tratando de esquivar las preguntas inquisitivas y aunque odiaba admitirlo, sinceras. Ella se daba cuenta que James se preocupaba y que claramente había notado el cambio. Sin embargo, no permitiría que el chico llegara al fondo de todo eso.

James la miró con cierto recelo por el intento de la muchacha de esquivar la situación. Eso hizo que su curiosidad aumentara. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para afectarla así? ¿Algún chico? ¿Un amor no correspondido quizás? Eso era imposible. Quien estuviera en su sano juicio y tuviera la oportunidad de ver y conocer a Dominique caería rendido a sus pies sin segunda chance. Ella tenía un humor incomparable, era independiente y resuelta. Y qué decir de su belleza. Era preciosa. Su cabellera interminable del rojo más intenso, ojos azules profundos, como el más bonito cielo de primavera. Sus gestos, como arrugaba su nariz al reír, cerrando sus ojos y ocultando parcialmente sus pecas. El desgraciado que la estuviera haciendo sufrir, si es que sus sospechas eran ciertas, era un tremendo idiota. Y él, si en algún momento lograba dar con el tipo en cuestión, lo molería a golpes, solo por ser tan estúpido.

—Ni lo intentes, Weasley. Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Conociéndome, y sé que lo haces, no podías pretender ni por un segundo que me despistarías con un ataque tan tonto —advirtió él manteniendo una mirada seria, aunque tranquila. Volvió a tomar aire y prosiguió —. Sé muy bien que algo ha ocurrido. Los cambios no aparecen de la nada, por no decir que todo esto no es nada nuevo. Me atrevería a decir que desde que empezamos el curso anterior, en septiembre has dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Me encantaría saber cuáles son las causas para que cada vez que volteo a ver te encuentro cabizbaja, apesadumbrada. Por no mencionar que últimamente me evitas como si sufriera de spattergroit.

Había llegado el momento, y aunque no quería hacerlo, era necesario. No quería mentirle justamente a él. Habían compartido demasiado durante toda su vida como para empezar con falsedades en ese momento. Pero pensándolo con detenimiento, Dominique asumió que era lo mejor para la familia, para James y para ella. Podría superarlo sola y sin problemas se dijo a sí misma, aunque no estaba del todo segura de aquello. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

—Serás pesado, James... —bufó antes de inventarse el cuento más grande de su vida —. Bien, quieres saberlo, gran entrometido, te lo diré. El asunto es que...

No pudo terminar su inventada frase ya que escucho una voz potente, pero adorable y familiar que la llamaba. Miró hacia delante y vio a su abuela Molly de pie en la puerta de la cocina que daba salida al patio. James oyó claramente el llamado, al momento que su abuela se dirigía a él también.

—¡Niños! —exclamó su abuela en un tono afable y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ambos chicos rodaban los ojos por tal trato infantil. Dominique comenzaría el sexto curso en Hogwarts al término de ese verano, y James el séptimo.

—Niños —repitió Molly —, ya que han madrugado hoy, entren a la cocina y ayúdenme con el desayuno, ¿sí?

La muchacha había encontrado su oportunidad para huir. Encogiéndose de hombros, miró a su primo que aún ansiaba una respuesta que ella no daría. Se levantó del columpio que había ocupado por casi una hora murmurando algo como "Será mejor que vayamos" y echó a correr mojando sus pies con el rocío que cubría el pasto anunciando el alba. La luna había desaparecido definitivamente, pero el cielo se aclaraba cada vez más. Un nuevo día comenzaba. Otro día interminable, al igual que el anterior, y al que hubo antes de ese. Esto de evitar a James constantemente le suponía un trabajo bastante arduo y que en el fondo ella no disfrutaba para nada. Deseó volver el tiempo atrás, antes que sus ojos empezaran a ver más allá. Cuando podía disfrutar de su primo, su amigo incondicional desde pequeños. Quien a menudo lograba sacarla de las casillas, pero que la defendía sin miramientos cuando alguien le lastimaba. Y justo en ese momento, mientras escapaba de él, comprendió en su totalidad lo cuesta arriba que se le haría ese trayecto. Le dolía el solo imaginar lo vacía que sería su vida de ahora en más. Pero se esforzó por creer y confiar que sería lo mejor. Sí, sin dudas lo sería.


	2. Chapter 2

******Capítulo 2: Pensamientos con pocas conclusiones.**

Molly Weasley se levantó aquella mañana como si fuera cualquier otra, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno. Tenía aquello que había deseado desde pequeña: una gran familia. Cierto era que en su momento las necesidades económicas les causaron algunos problemas, pero siempre se habían tenido los unos a los otros, algo fundamental, sin duda, al momento de superar las adversidades. Esa era la característica que adoraba de su familia: su unidad. Bajó a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar té y café mientras hechizaba algunos sectores de la sala para que comenzasen a limpiarse y ordenarse por sí solos. Frunció el ceño al escuchar voces en el patio. Se oían lejanas y no era posible decir a ciencia cierta de qué hablaban, pero el silencio imperante a esa hora permitía que fueran audibles. Sin prisa se acercó hasta la puerta que daba al patio y se detuvo en el umbral. Volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Dos de sus nietos se encontraban en los columpios, charlando y balanceándose con tranquilidad. De seguro le llamó la atención que aquellos dos se hubiesen levantado tan temprano, pero aún más curioso le pareció que estuvieran hablando entre ellos. James y Dominique habían sido inseparables desde muy pequeños. Sin embargo, últimamente parecían haberse distanciado. Molly lo notó desde el primer momento en que ambos se encontraron en La Madriguera, pero prefirió no comentar al respecto. Habiendo criado a siete hijos había aprendido a tener un poco de tacto y comprendía que esos idilios se solucionaban con más rapidez si nadie se entrometía.

No pudo resistir a la idea de tener algo de ayuda para preparar todo antes que el resto despertara y los llamó desde donde se encontraba para que le dieran una mano.

Dominique fue la primera en entrar a la cocina seguida no mucho después por James.

—Buen día, abuela —dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba —. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Buen día querida, y buen día a ti también Jamie —dijo Molly con mirada dulce, primero devolviendo el abrazo a su nieta y luego tendiéndole los brazos al primogénito de Ginny y Harry.

—Abuela, creo que estoy un poco mayor para que sigas llamándome "Jamie", ¿no crees? —intervino el chico, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le incordiaba ese sobrenombre.

La muchacha sonrió al percibir la molestia de él, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto como había aparecido, porque recordó lo acontecido hacía minutos.

—Oh, mi niño, lo que no puedo creer es que tu cumpleaños número diecisiete esté a la vuelta de la esquina.

La mujer se había emocionado como solía hacerlo. Lo mismo había ocurrido cuando sus hijos fueron creciendo y abandonando uno a uno el hogar familiar para empezar sus vidas. Era inevitable que la matriarca Weasley sucumbiera a las lágrimas de emoción por recordar algún evento como ese. Saco un desgastado pañuelo del bolsillo de su delantal y secó sus ojos. A continuación le hablo a su nieta, que esperaba una respuesta a lo que preguntó con anterioridad.

—Pues, pensé en hacer huevos revueltos con tocino esta mañana y algunas tortitas, si quieres puedes comenzar con la masa; el té y el café ya están casi listos. Sabes cómo prepararla, ¿verdad? —inquirió Molly, observando con detenimiento a la chica.

—Sí abuela, me la has enseñado a hacer cuando rondaba los cinco años y no me la he olvidado jamás —dijo la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, que se fue transformando en una expresión de curiosidad al ver que su abuela la miraba con tal minuciosidad.

—¿Ocurre algo, abuela? —preguntó James que también había notado la mirada detallista de Molly.

—Es que el tiempo pasa volando, querido. Mira a tu prima. Tan solo ayer era una niña que trepaba árboles y correteaba detrás de los gnomos del jardín y ahora es toda una señorita de nada menos que dieciséis años. Claramente llevas sangre veela dentro tuyo, Dominique. Tu padre deberá andarse con ojo. Pronto comenzarán a lloverte los pretendientes, tal como ocurrió con tu hermana Victoire en su momento, aunque ella solo tuvo ojos para Ted, como ya saben… —expresó la orgullosa abuela con un deje de ensoñación en su voz.

James hizo lo indicado, miró a su prima. Y vaya si su abuela tenía razón. En lo que quizás no había atinado la mujer era en la parte de "Pronto lloverían pretendientes". El muchacho se había percatado que el año anterior en el colegio, Dominique arrancaba más de un suspiro y alguna que otra mirada boba a los chicos, incluyendo a los de séptimo, siempre considerados como los más exigentes. Incluso, algunos de sus amigos le habían interrogado en repetidas ocasiones si su prima estaba sola o tenía novio. Claro que él siempre intentaba desviar la atención con algún comentario. Recordó entonces una de aquellas ocasiones.

___Se encontraba durante un receso, charlando animadamente en el corredor del segundo piso con uno de los gemelos Scamander sobre quidditch, cuando de pronto un chico de Ravenclaw de su curso les interrumpió. Se llamaba Sean Robbins y lo conocía de algunas clases que habían compartido. El chico se disculpó por la interrupción y se dirigió a él._

_—____Perdona James, pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta si tienes un momento ____—____dijo Sean con algo de nerviosismo mientras se frotaba las manos._

_—____Sí, seguro. ¿Qué necesitas? ____—____contestó el muchacho de mirada ambarina, intrigado._

_—____Puede que la pregunta sea fuera de lugar, pero me urge saber. Por casualidad, ¿sabes si tu prima tiene novio? ____—____volvió a inquirir el Ravenclaw, visiblemente cada vez más nervioso, pero firme en su consulta._

_—____Depende de que prima hables, Sean, tengo unas cuantas como sabrás ____—____replicó James, algo receloso._

_—____Ella… Esa belleza que viene caminando hacia aquí ____—____dijo el chico, tratando de disimular un suspiro, pero aún así señalando con la cabeza hacia donde miraba._

___James se giró al lugar donde los encandilados ojos de Sean Robbins contemplaban y vio a Dominique acercándose hacia ellos con paso resuelto y una gran sonrisa. Al momento, su estómago pareció caerse hasta sus pies, no porque la chica se estuviese acercando a ellos, sino porque se dio cuenta a quien se refería Robbins. Su cara se puso seria y tiesa. Creía que si apretaba más su mandíbula perdería alguna muela._

_—____Realmente no lo sé, Robbins ____—____mintió descaradamente al otro muchacho que había girado hacia él y lo veía con asombro por su cambio de semblante. Sabía bien que Dominique no salía con nadie, pero se guardó esa información. Pensó sin más vueltas que su repentino cambio de humor se debía a su actitud protectora para con las mujeres de su familia, pero en el fondo intuía que de haber sido Rose, o incluso su hermana Lily la que hubiese estado acercándose a ellos en ese momento, la reacción sería otra. Tomó su bolso cargado de libros que descansaba en el piso a su lado murmurando y se dirigió al encuentro de su prima._

_—____Parece que ahora tienes a medio Hogwarts detrás, Weasley ____—____le espetó en la cara a la chica al llegar hasta donde esta se encontraba, apretando los puños de manera inconsciente. Al momento de decirlo se arrepintió profundamente. No era culpa de ella ser bonita y que idiotas como ese Robbins quisieran conquistarla. Pero la sonrisa que traía Dominique en su cara se borró por completo y su expresión se tornó a enfado puro, como era de esperarse._

_—____¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema, Potter?! ¡No! Cierra la boca ____—____interrumpió ella viendo que James intentaba replicar y disculparse ____—. ____Sabía que tienes total capacidad para comportarte como un imbécil, pero jamás pensé que me tratarías como una zorra… ____—____dijo con la ____voz quebrada._

___Dominique dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, pero al dar dos pasos, se detuvo y giró nuevamente hacia James._

_—____Venía a avisarte que Albus te busca, ha llegado una carta de tu padre que se supone que tienes que responder tú ____—____dijo sin ninguna emoción aparente en su voz, pero sus facciones se habían endurecido y James comprendió que realmente había metido la pata, y a lo grande._

_Después de eso, la pelirroja de ojos azules estuvo alrededor de dos meses sin dirigirle un mísero "Buen día" siquiera. No fue hasta la vigésimo tercera disculpa de James y una importantísima intervención de Rose que la muchacha cedió y aún así las cosas entre ellos estuvieron tensas por un tiempo más._

El muchacho luego reflexionó que de tener que verse nuevamente en una posición de esa índole simplemente fulminaría con la mirada a aquel que hiciera averiguaciones, antes de saber si hablaban de Dominique o no. De todas maneras, parecía que el chico de Ravenclaw había comentado lo ocurrido, esparciéndose por el colegio el rumor del mal genio de James Potter en cuanto a los pretendientes de sus primas; y pocos parecían atreverse a preguntarle por la situación sentimental de alguna de ellas.

Pasos en la escalera y voces que arribaban a la cocina lo volvieron a la realidad. Rose y Lily se acercaban a la mesa, conversando animadas sobre sus planes para ese día, seguidas por un adormilado Albus que traía el cabello revuelto a más no poder, idéntico a su padre al levantarse. Se decidió a ayudar a poner los cubiertos para desayunar y vio a Dominique ya cocinando las tortitas. Al momento llegaban sus padres, quienes habían prometido la noche anterior pasarse a desayunar por La Madriguera y así traerle algunas prendas de ropa que su hermana se había dejado en su casa. La mesa se fue llenando poco a poco, como cada mañana, presidida finalmente por su abuelo Arthur que saludó a todos al bajar pero especialmente a su esposa. A pesar de la cantidad de años de matrimonio que llevaban, se querían como el primer día. La voz de su padre llamándole lo hizo girar.

_—_James, recuerda que esta tarde vendrá para aquí Lisa ___—_dijo Harry al momento que tomaba un sorbo del delicioso café de Molly y se servía unas tortitas.

_—_¿Lisa? ___—_preguntó James desorientado.

_—_Sí hijo, Lisa… Tu novia. Seguro la recuerdas, ¿no? ___—_inquirió su padre de modo divertido.

_—_Ah sí, sí, recuerdo que dijo que se pasaría hoy ___—_contestó el muchacho con pocos ánimos.

Harry lo advirtió, pero imaginó que habrían peleado por algo y no quiso curiosear sobre el tema. Su tío Ron que estaba sentado al lado de su padre, pero que James jamás había visto llegar por estar divagando en sus pensamientos, se removió en su silla al escuchar el nombre de la invitada.

_—_Sé que es tu novia, James, pero está tan demente como lo estaba Lavender en su momento ___—_comentó su tío con la boca llena, mientras su abuela Molly lo regañaba por su falta de modales.

_—_Ron, permíteme que te diga que aburres a sobremanera con ese comentario tan repetitivo. Agradece que Hermione no esté aquí para oírte, aunque pensándolo bien, debería comentárselo a ver si puede hacer algo al respecto ___—_oyó decir a su madre, Ginny, medio divertida, medio amenazante. Antes que su tío pudiera replicar, agregó ___—. _Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hermione? Se suponía que vendría a desayunar también.

_—_Hubo una emergencia en San Mungo muy temprano esta mañana. Algo sobre un mago haciendo experimentos ilegales con su varita y algunas pociones que no salieron nada bien ___—_dijo Ron, aún con la boca llena.

Los mayores se sumieron en una conversación sobre hechizos ilegales y magos y brujas que les gustaba demasiado inventarse cosas. Conversación que a los más jóvenes de la mesa no les interesaba en lo absoluto, por lo que uno a uno fueron retirándose, llevando sus platos y vasos hasta el fregadero.

James continuaba intrigado por la charla que había mantenido con Dominique esa mañana al amanecer, o debería decir, que no habían podido terminar por la interrupción de su abuela. Imaginó que podría invitarla a caminar por el bosquecillo que había detrás de la casa, el cual lindaba con el terreno de los Lovegood; pero su hermana se le adelantó.

_—_Oye, Dom, pensábamos con Rose ir hasta el río en un momento y quedarnos allí a tomar sol y bañarnos quizás, ¿quieres venir con nosotras? ___—_pregunto Lily mientras recogía sus cosas de la mesa y Rose la animaba a aceptar con una sonrisa.

_—_Sí, seguro. Me vendrá de perlas despejarme un poco, ni hablar de un buen bronceado. Me gustaría tener un poco mas de color para mi cita del sábado ___—_asintió sonriente mientras se terminaba su café ___—. _Déjenme ir por mi bañador y una toalla ___—_agregó.

Y sin más, las muchachas salieron disparadas escaleras arriba a cambiarse para disfrutar una mañana a orillas del río, dejando a un James contrariado, maldiciendo por lo bajo porque sus planes no iban a hacerse realidad, al menos no ese día. Sabía que las tres primas aprovecharían toda la mañana allí y no regresarían hasta la hora del almuerzo, después del cual llegaría Lisa. No recordaba con certeza la razón por la cual le había pedido a esa chica que saliera con él, ni mucho menos ser su novia, pero así habían resultado las cosas. Se felicitó irónicamente a sí mismo por ser tan idiota y meterse en tales embrollos. Pero una cuestión más retumbaba en su cabeza. Dominique había dicho tener una cita el sábado. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de saber con quién, pero intuía que no sería fácil de averiguar. En el caso que Dominique se lo revelara a Rose o a Lily, lo cual era muy probable, aquellas dos no soltarían prenda al respecto. Solo le quedaba como posibilidad preguntárselo a ella misma y para eso tendría que esperar al día siguiente, aunque no estaba seguro de poder aguardar hasta ese momento. Bufó una vez más al comprobar que su café casi sin probar se había enfriado. Aquel día no había comenzado nada bien para él.

* * *

Dominique estaba extenuada. Las noches de insomnio venían haciendo estragos en ella. Pero pensó que relajarse al sol con sus pies sumergidos en la tranquila corriente del río sería buena idea. Además, cualquier cosa era mejor que pasarse una mañana entera encerrada en la casa junto con él. Había hecho una promesa y debía respetarla. Presurosa, se puso su bañador de dos piezas y sus sandalias de playa, un short de jean y una camiseta sin mangas. Rondaban las ocho de la mañana y el calor ya se sentía con ganas. En un bolsito de tela puso una toalla y una novela muggle que le había llamado la atención durante su curso anterior. Se la había sugerido Ellie Miles, una chica bajita y menuda que pertenecía a Ravenclaw, pero compartían algunas clases. Ellie era hija de muggles y amaba leer, por lo que ella le pidió que le dijera el titulo de algún libro bueno, ya que le pareció que sería buena distracción para sus más frecuentes noches sin pegar un ojo. Ellie se mostró complacida ante su pedido y al día siguiente le había entregado un pequeño trozo de pergamino con una lista de libros que le recomendaba. "Traje una lista de libros que me han parecido excelentes porque no sabía exactamente que te gustaría leer" le había dicho la muchacha y ella le agradeció diciéndole que en lo que necesitara, no dudara en pedírselo. En ese instante, Rose y Lily se asomaron a la puerta de la habitación, preguntándole si ya estaba lista. Dom asintió enérgicamente y se unió a sus primas rumbo a la cocina. Planeaban llevarse algo para comer y agua al menos, después de todo, pasarían fuera toda la mañana. Tomaron algunas frutas, colocándolas en una canasta que su abuela acostumbraba usar para los pic-nics.

Mientras daban los primeros pasos por el jardín, en dirección al río, una mano tomó la muñeca de Dominique.

_—_Dom, espera un momento, por favor.

La chica reconoció la voz de James al instante, sin embargo volteó para verlo. El muchacho la contemplaba con una mirada suplicante y ella no pudo resistirse a esos ojos. De cualquier manera, logró conseguir algo de autocontrol y se soltó del agarre del muchacho. Volviéndose hacia sus primas, les indicó con un gesto que se adelantaran, ella las alcanzaría sin problemas.

_—_¿Qué quieres, James? ___—_preguntó ella, intentando que en su voz no se notara que todo aquel tira y afloje la tenía francamente cansadísima. Hacía alrededor de un año que todo había comenzado y la situación la agotaba en demasía. Pronto debería hacer algo al respecto, y pensó que aceptando esa invitación para una cita era excelente punto de partida.

_—_No quise incordiarte, lo lamento Dom, pero necesito hablar contigo… Quiero seguir la charla que comenzamos esta mañana ___—_expresó el chico, suspirando pesadamente.

Ella no lo entendía muy bien. James se acercaba y se alejaba continuamente. En el colegio había sido exactamente la misma historia. El repertorio habitual e increíblemente cansino en el que él la insultaba por algo que no tenía cabeza ni pies; ella se ofendía con sólidas razones, claramente. Arrepentido, él la buscaba para disculparse, ella le perdonaba; luego James se encontraba alguna noviecita que lo distrajera por algún tiempo y a la chica de orbes azules la ignoraba olímpicamente. Hasta que en cierto momento, parecía recordar que Dom existía, y acudía a ella, preocupado por "no perder la amistad entre ellos dos". La repetitiva pantomima que se asemejaba peligrosamente a un círculo vicioso que debía acabarse. Ella estaba segura que él no haría nada al respecto, pero la muchacha supo que era momento de decir basta.

_—_James, voy a pedirte que no me interrumpas ni quiero que te sientas ofendido por lo que voy a decirte, es simplemente la verdad… Estoy cansada de todo esto, agotada. Quiero vivir despreocupada, no quiero tener que medirme alrededor tuyo por temor a que te enfades y me insultes frente a quien este allí ___—_suspiró, meneando la cabeza ___—. _Tú no tienes ni idea del daño que causas al hablar sin pensar, sin mencionar que tus actitudes son generalmente peores que tus palabras… No sé cuál es tu problema. Te lo he preguntado muchas veces pero insistes en que tu "simplemente eres así y que no hay drama de por medio". Bien, engáñate todo el rato que quieras James, yo ya no te detendré; y te estaré más que agradecida si me dejas tratar de disfrutar de mi verano ___—_finalizó la muchacha, bajando su mirada al césped. Antes que el chico de ojos ambarinos pudiera protestar, se dio media vuelta y retomó su marcha hacia el río, donde seguramente ya se encontrarían las dos muchachas pelirrojas, aguardándola.

Dominique pensó que el dolor que sentía en aquel momento no pasaría jamás, pero aún así no derramó ni una lágrima. "Quizás ya no tengo" pensó para sí, ironizando. De un modo u otro, ya no quería dar más vueltas sobre un tema que acababa de dar por zanjado.


	3. Chapter 3

******Capítulo 3: Dudas y tormenta.**

Dominique se tomó su tiempo para llegar hasta el punto del río donde seguramente sus dos primas la esperaban. Años atrás, antes que cualquiera de ellas pisara Hogwarts por primera vez, se habían topado con aquel lugar una tarde de otoño. Ese sitio era simplemente maravilloso. Cubierto de piedras alisadas por la misma corriente, formaba parte de un gran claro que se abría en el pequeño bosque que acompañaba a aquel hilo de agua. Era mágico. Cuando al fin llegó vio a Lily acomodada de espaldas sobre su toalla que había colocado sobre una piedra enorme. A su lado, aunque en una roca algo más pequeña se hallaba Rose, que leía atentamente un ejemplar, seguramente perteneciente a Hermione, de La Historia de Hogwarts. Ambas se habían despojado de sus prendas quedándose con sus bañadores para aprovechar el sol que cada vez se hacía sentir más.

_—_No hay manera de que te alejes de ese libro, ¿verdad? ___—_comentó Dom divertida a Rose, provocando que ambas chicas se giraran a verla.

_—_¿Qué quería el pesado de mi hermano? ___—_preguntó Lily intrigada.

_—_Quería saber si podía acompañarnos ___—_mintió la pelirroja que acababa de llegar hasta la orilla, al tiempo que se dedicaba a extender su toalla sobre el pedregal evitando la mirada de las otras muchachas.

Rose comprendió que su prima no estaba siendo sincera con esa respuesta. Si James hubiese querido acompañarlas se lo habría consultado a todas; pero supo también que la chica de ojos azules tendría sus buenas razones para no develar la verdad, al menos en ese momento. Conocía bien a Dominique. Presionarla para que hable no serviría de nada, al contrario, se cerraría en banda y solo lograrían enfadarla. En algún momento, cuando se sintiera lista, compartiría aquello que le ocurría. Lily también lo notó y estaba dispuesta a seguir indagando al respecto, pero Rose le envió una mirada significativa para que no hurgara más sobre aquello. La menor de los Potter entonces, decidió cambiar de tema. Un tema que le parecía muchísimo más interesante que su hermano cabeza hueca.

_—_Y dime, Dom… ___—_comenzó Lily, dibujando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro ___—. _¿Cómo es eso que tienes una cita el sábado y nosotras nos enteramos hoy, jueves?

Dominique sonrió ampliamente, un poco agradecida por el desvío de la conversación, y otro tanto porque realmente tenía ganas de acudir a aquella cita.

_—_Es que en La Madriguera siempre hay alguien husmeando a espaldas de uno, y no quería que todos lo supieran ___—_se excusó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Rose alzó las cejas divertida, conteniendo una evidente risa, y Lily rodó los ojos.

_—_No sé si te has percatado mi querida Dominique, pero esta mañana lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos frente al setenta por ciento de la familia, y créeme cuando te digo que te oyeron, porque más de uno se giró a verte con los ojos como platos ___—_dijo la menor de las primas.

Rose soltó al fin su carcajada y contagió a Lily, que también rió con ganas. Al principio, a Dom le pareció exagerada la aseveración de Lily, pero a medida que lo analizaba cayó en cuenta que tenía toda la razón con lo que había dicho.

_—_Si me pagaran por ser tan idiota, tendría una cámara gigante en Gringotts repleta de galeones de oro ___—_dijo con dificultad la chica, carcajeando sonoramente por su enorme error durante el desayuno ___—. _Oh, bueno… ___—_prosiguió ___—. _Supongo que tendré que soportar a tío Ron darme lecciones de cómo cuidarme de los chicos. Quizás hasta quiera acompañarme a la cita para comprobar que el muchacho con el que me encontraré no tiene segundas intenciones ___—_concluyó riendo con más ímpetu.

_—_No me extrañaría en lo más mínimo ___—_habló Rose, divertida también, porque sabía perfectamente como era su padre ___—. _Pero basta con mi padre, ¿quién es el misterioso muchacho? ¿Dónde se encontrarán? ___—_instigó la chica de cabello rizado.

_—_Pues, quedamos en encontrarnos en el parque principal de Ottery; y no sé si conocen al muchacho, su nombre es Sean, Sean Robbins, de Ravenclaw ___—_informó Dom, calmando un poco su risa.

_—_Oh sí, sí, yo lo he visto varias veces ___—_dijo Lily, acompañada por Rose que asentía, dando a entender que ella también lo conocía ___—. _Y cada vez que lo he visto te ha estado mirando con cara de bobo enamorado ___—_terminó la pequeña Potter, haciendo una curiosa mueca con la boca mientras pestañeaba rápidamente.

_—_Ya Lil, deja de decir paveces… Es solo una cita, un encuentro para conocernos un poco. No es como si fuera a pedirme que me case con él ___—_sentenció la ojiazul.

_—_Por lo que sé, ganas no le faltan ___—_esta vez fue Rose la que habló, bastante seria ___—. _Me han comentado que el chico hace meses que ha intentado acercarse a ti, aunque no es sorpresa Dom. Ya te lo hemos dicho todas. Tu físico ha cambiado, y para bien. Ya verás cuando regresemos en septiembre al colegio. No te quitarán los ojos de encima ___—_finalizó con aire de suficiencia por una afirmación de la que estaba cien por ciento segura.

Dominique hizo un gesto con su mano quitándole importancia al asunto, pero continuando la conversación al respecto. Las chicas discutieron sobre un atuendo, aunque tenían opiniones bastante opuestas al respecto. Rose sugería algo mas casual, como unos jeans con alguna camiseta y chaqueta; mientras Lily se decantaba por un vestido corto, que destacara las piernas de Dom. La ojiazul estaba confundida al respecto y dejaron el asunto viendo que no llegaría a buen puerto. Además, esa misma noche después de la cena harían alguna prueba de vestimenta, si es que Dominique no lograba escabullirse de aquello. Si bien le hacía ilusión la cita, no le gustaba planear demasiado las cosas. Ella se dejaba llevar por las situaciones. La espontaneidad se sentía mucho más natural para ella. La voz de Rose la volvió a la realidad en un instante.

_—_Creo que deberíamos volver a La Madriguera. Parece que va a llover ___—_dijo la chica de cabello rizado mirando al cielo con aprensión.

Dominique y Lily la imitaron. Parecía increíble que tan solo unos momentos atrás el clima era soleado y cálido. Pero ahora, nubarrones grises se apiñaban unos contra otros y comenzaban a oírse truenos a lo lejos.

_—_Genial clima, el británico. No lo cambiaría por nada ___—_comentó Lily con sarcasmo al momento que recogía su toalla y comenzaba a vestirse.

_—_No sé qué esperabas Lil, hace alrededor de un mes que no llueve. Ya iba siendo hora que tuviéramos algo de agua ___—_contestó Rose.

_—_Vamos, o la abuela se preocupará por nosotras ___—_finalizó Dominique, que ya tenía su ropa puesta y su bolsito cargado al hombro.

Así, las tres chicas emprendieron el camino que las regresaría a la casa, mientras la tormenta amenazaba cada vez más de cerca.

* * *

James observó a las tres muchachas que se acercaban corriendo hacia La Madriguera, riendo a carcajadas y empapadas porque la lluvia las había alcanzado incluso antes de salir del pequeño bosque. Con un gesto de resignación acompañado de un suspiro, apoyó su frente contra el frio vidrio, mientras las pelirrojas se perdían de su vista al atravesar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Se alejó de la ventana y girando sobre sus pies, se lanzó a su cama, acomodándose para ver el techo. Colocó sus manos sobre su vientre y volvió a suspirar una vez más. Las palabras dichas por Dominique le pesaban más de lo que jamás hubiese esperado. Y si lograban hacerle eco de tal manera era porque bastante de cierto tenían. Ella tenía toda la razón. No podían seguir así. Pero él no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera comprendía que le pasaba cada vez que veía a la muchacha. Pero si podía darse cuenta que las emociones y sensaciones que Dom le provocaba eran incontrolables, y no tenían ni un poco de comparación con lo que le ocurría con Lisa. La hija de Terry Boot era una buena chica, algo posesiva e histérica, si, pero de corazón noble. Sin embargo, a James, cada día que pasaba menos le interesaba, por más cualidades que tuviese. Con Lisa era "fácil" fingir. Ella nunca se daría cuenta que algo le ocurría a él. Mientras trataba de dilucidar que era aquello que realmente sentía, se vio interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación que se abría. Albus ingresó entonces, con un trozo de pergamino en las manos y una sonrisa enorme. James rodó los ojos con hastío. Quería a su hermano menor, pero en esa ocasión necesitaba estar solo para poder meditar sobre sus sentimientos. Se percató que el muchacho que acababa de entrar estaba tan sumido en su lectura, y evidentemente, en la alegría que aquellas líneas le causaban, que ni siquiera había visto a su propio hermano tirado encima de su cama. James carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar, y ahí sí, Albus volteó hacia él.

_—_¡James! ___—_exclamó sorprendido ___—. _No te había visto… ___—_concluyó, todavía sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

_—_Sí, me di cuenta, no te preocupes ___—_dijo James mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como además de caer un aguacero, el viento del Oeste comenzaba a azotar con fuerza.

_—_¡Mira! ___—_volvió a exclamar Albus, sin prestar demasiada atención al semblante derrotado de su hermano ___—. _Scorp me ha invitado a su casa. Dice que le escriba a papá y a mamá y les consulte si puedo ir hoy mismo y quedarme hasta fines de la semana que viene. Sabes que Malfoy Manor es enorme… ¡Me designarían mi propio cuarto! ¿Puedes creerlo? ___—_concluyó Al, con ojos soñadores y totalmente emocionado al respecto.

_—_¡Yey! ___—_gritó James de modo sarcástico, levantando los brazos como si estuviera vitoreando a los Chudley Cannons.

_—_No necesitas ser un idiota conmigo también, James. Creo que suficiente es con lo que le haces a Dom ___—_espetó el ojiverde sabiendo que aquello quizás le dolería a su hermano, pero al menos lo haría retractarse.

_—_Lo siento, Al. Sabes bien que los Malfoy no son santo de mi devoción. Pero me alegro por ti. Aunque no sé si papá y mamá le darán el visto bueno a que estés más de una semana allí. Además, el jueves que viene tenemos boletos para ir a ver a las Hollyhead Harpies. Quiero creer que lo recuerdas ___—_sentenció James.

_—_Sí, ya sé que son varios días y sí, ya sé que tenemos entradas para el partido de las Harpies, pero está todo arreglado. Los padres de Scorpius también irán al juego. Así que no estaría una semana sin verlos. Nos encontraríamos allí ___—_comentó Albus con entusiasmo, mientras se acercaba al escritorio y sacaba una pluma y pergamino para escribir a sus padres.

_—_Sí, bueno "Señor Plan Maestro", más vale escríbele a los dos y consúltales, pero yo en tu lugar, no me haría muchas ilusiones ___—_dijo James apartando la vista del inclemente clima exterior y mirando a su hermano, aunque sin malicia.

_—_Sí, eso iba a hacer… ___—_Albus apartó su vista del escritorio, y miró directamente a los ojos ambarinos de su hermano ___—. _James, ¿qué te pasa? No es mi intención entrometerme en tu vida, pero estos últimos días te he visto muy preocupado, y a veces tienes mirada melancólica… Como ahora, por ejemplo.

James sabía que mentirle a Albus no surtiría ningún efecto, aquel muchacho podía detectar una mentira a millas, por mínima que sea.

_—_Pues, para ser sincero Al, no tengo ni idea de que me pasa. Creo que nunca antes había estado así de confundido ___—_contestó el muchacho apesadumbrado.

Albus estudió a su hermano por algunos momentos antes de volver a hablar. James era un joven inquieto y bromista, tanto que a veces rayaba lo insoportable. Pero ahora se lo veía callado y como en un trance constante.

_—_Pero alguna idea de dónde viene tanta incertidumbre tendrás, ¿no? ___—_habló por fin el ojiverde.

_—_Sí, eso sí… ___—_admitió James ___—. _Albus, te lo contaré, o al menos, te diré aquello que creo que me pasa, no estoy de todo seguro. Eso sí, promete que cerrarás la boca. Nadie puede saberlo, ¿está bien?

El hermano menor asintió en silencio y se preparó para la confesión, aunque ya imaginara de alguna forma de que se trataba todo aquello.

_—_Creo que me he enamorado; y no precisamente de Lisa ___—_soltó el chico de ojos ambarinos de repente, como si fuera algo que hacía años que necesitaba decir. Se llevo las manos hacia su cara, cubriéndola con ellas al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, como si no pudiera aceptar del todo lo que él mismo había dicho.

_—_Es Dom, ¿verdad? ___—_James miró por entre sus dedos de manera incrédula a su hermano. Le había hecho una pregunta que a él le sonó lapidaria, aunque el ojiverde no la había pronunciado con esa intención en lo absoluto ___—. _La chica de la que crees haberte enamorado, es Dominique, ¿no es cierto? ___—_volvió a inquirir Albus, sin perder su tono apacible.

_—_Sí, es ella. Y no sé qué hacer al respecto, Al… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es nuestra prima! ___—_reconoció el confundido chico, todavía cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

_—_Sí, soy consciente que es nuestra prima, pero James, sé razonable. Sin desprestigiarlos, no somos muggles. Piensa en cuantas familias mágicas se han dado matrimonios entre primos para no perder la pureza de sangre. Creo que se podría consentir una relación así por amor… ¿No lo crees tú? ___—_finalizó Albus con idoneidad, sabiendo que tenía un buen punto.

_—_No lo sé Al, realmente tengo mis dudas. Sé que papá lo comprenderá, pero la sangre Weasley es un poco, como decirlo… ___—_dijo dubitativo ___—. _Extremista. Tío Percy pondrá el grito en el cielo por algo así. Y hablamos de estas reacciones suponiendo que ella siente lo mismo que yo y que está dispuesta a una relación con todo lo que hay que perder en medio ___—_finalizó James, con actitud derrotista.

_—_Bueno, algo de razón tienes al respecto. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella y serle sincero ___—_apuntó el hermano menor.

_—_¿Y decirle qué, Al? ¿Qué no entiendo bien lo que ocurre entre ella y yo? Es absurdo ___—_expresó James alzando un poco el tono de voz.

_—_Absurdo es que después de tantos años y tantos momentos juntos que han compartido no le confíes esto que la implica a ella directamente. Siempre has podido contar con Dom. Lo menos que puedes hacer por ella es serle honesto y dejar de tratarla como lo has hecho últimamente ___—_James lo miró ofendido por sus palabras, pero Albus prosiguió ___—. _Oh, vamos James, los he visto discutir e ignorarse, y no solo aquí, sino también en Hogwarts. Sé que soy menor que tu, pero créeme que se cuando llevo la razón. Y esta vez definitivamente la tengo ___—_concluyó el ojiverde, sabiendo que no había más por decir. Ahora la decisión era de James.

Albus se giró en su silla, volviendo la vista hacia el escritorio y así escribir una carta a sus padres, que enviaría con Dánae, la lechuza que Harry le había regalado durante su segundo año en Hogwarts. Apresuró la escritura, dejando sus dedos profusamente manchados con tinta negra. Cuando tuvo las líneas listas, sacó al animal de su jaula. Le entregó el pergamino y le susurró "A papá y mamá, Grimmauld Place". Luego de la guerra, Harry y Ginny habían salido por un par de años solamente antes que su padre le pidiera a su madre que se casase con él. A pesar de su juventud, ella aceptó sin miramientos y lo anunciaron a la familia con gran emoción. Así, Ginny se había mudado meses antes de la boda a la antigua casa Black; lugar que Harry había arreglado de punta a punta hacía tiempo, después de arduos meses de trabajo y con gran ayuda de Hermione y Kreacher. Si bien el elfo había opuesto resistencia, tuvieron éxito al sexto intento de quitar el antiquísimo cuadro de la madre de Sirius, que profería insultos a quien se parase en frente. El número doce de Grimmauld Place, bien oculto bajo un Fidelius, había quedado espectacular como hogar de familia. Con los años y la llegada de los niños, el exceso de habitaciones que ostentaba aquel lugar fue infinitamente provechoso, pensó Albus. De todas maneras, su padre también se había esforzado por reconstruir la casa de sus padres, en Godric's Hollow. Las costumbres de auror de Harry lo llevaron a reflexionar que en casos extremos sería oportuno tener otro lugar donde mudar a la familia. Y por esa razón había levantado desde los cimientos nuevamente aquella residencia. En épocas tranquilas como las que vivían, les servía como casa de verano o de fin de semana, aunque también se hallaba protegida celosamente por un Fidelius y algún que otro hechizo más. En pocos días volvería al Valle de Godric. Sus padres estarían de vacaciones por un mes al menos y allí festejarían el décimo séptimo cumpleaños de James. Pero, por el momento podría disfrutar de la cálida Madriguera y la compañía de los Weasley.

Acordándose de su hermano y la situación que estaba viviendo, volteó nuevamente hacia la cama, sorprendiéndose al ver que éste ya no se encontraba allí. Albus dirigió su vista hacia la ventana. Se sintió mal consigo mismo por enviar a su fiel lechuza hasta Londres con aquel clima tan desagradable, pero era por buena causa pensó. Estaba ansioso por poder pasar unos días en Malfoy Manor con su mejor amigo, pero además acunó esperanzas de encontrarse a aquella chica de Slytherin que le quitaba el aliento cada vez que la veía.

Comprendiendo que su hermano no tenía más que decir y se decidía a escribir una carta a sus padres, James se incorporó y con parsimonia salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras al tiempo que su abuela anunciaba que faltaba poco para almorzar. Sabiendo que no era conveniente impacientar a la matriarca Weasley, apuró su andar. Cuando llego a la cocina, notó que había más gente que la habitual en los últimos días. Entonces vio a sus tíos Percy y Audrey saludando a sus abuelos y sobrinos. Se estremeció al recordar la imagen mental que se había hecho en caso de que ese tío se enterase de una posible relación entre Dom y él. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y saludó a sus tíos como era debido. Además de Percy y su esposa, que habían llegado con sus hijas, Molly y Lucy, también habían venido Fred y Roxanne, hijos de sus tíos George y Angelina. Molly y Lucy eran Weasley en toda regla: pelirrojas, de tez clara con pecas por doquier, ojos color ámbar en el caso de Molly y pardos los de Lucy. En cambio, Fred y Roxanne eran una mezcla más que interesante. Ambos eran de tez oscura, aunque un poco más clara que la de su madre, Angelina; y de cabellos negros. Pero no por eso eran menos Weasley. Todo lo contrario, a decir verdad. Fred tenía la misma alma bromista que su padre y ayudaba en Sortilegios Weasley durante el verano, mientras que Roxanne le recordaba muchísimo al carácter de su abuela, infinitamente amable pero severa cuando las jugarretas de su hermano mellizo se excedían.

De los cuatro primos que acababan de llegar, su favorito era Fred. Tenían la misma edad y se habían ganado el puesto de Grandes Alborotadores en el colegio gracias a seis años de continuas travesuras que frecuentemente incluían artículos de la tienda de bromas.

Saludó también a sus primos, preguntando por qué no habían ido antes a La Madriguera y hasta cuando se quedarían. Él y Fred se sumieron en una charla sobre los nuevos artículos que su padre, George, tenía pensado lanzar poco antes del comienzo del curso en Hogwarts. Fueron interrumpidos cuando un alboroto se produjo en la sala cuando el grupo de las seis primas exclamaban frases inteligibles. James y Fred se acercaron a la reunión de chicas con sigilo, aunque por el volumen de los gritos, sugerían que no era un asunto muy secreto. Algunas reían, otras aplaudían, mientras su hermana Lily se ponía de pie.

_—_¡Yo lo sabía, ya lo había anticipado el año anterior! ___—_exclamó la pequeña Potter aceptando los vítores del resto, mientras señalaba con su índice a Lucy que estaba tan roja como su cabello y trataba que Lily dejara el escándalo.

_—_Oh, vamos Lily, no eras la única que lo pensaba… ___—_dijo Roxanne con suficiencia, aclarando que ella también era conocedora del hecho.

_—_No, probablemente no era la única ___—_agregó Lily alzando las cejas ___—. _Pero sí fui una de las que apostó al respecto y he ganado ___—_terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_—_Lily Potter, dime que no has apostado dinero a cuestas de mi vida ___—_dijo Lucy, mirándola con picardía, fingiendo sorprenderse por aquello.

_—_Por supuesto que lo he hecho, y estoy esperando mi paga ___—_contestó sonriendo cada vez más ampliamente mirando de reojo a una de sus primas.

_—_Oh, por Merlín, no puedo creer que haya perdido diez galeones de una manera tan estúpida ___—_dijo Dominique al momento que le pagaba su deuda a su prima sacando las doradas monedas del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

_—_Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Dom, como siempre ___—_finalizó Lily guardando las monedas en su propio bolsillo contenta como un niño con un dulce en la mano.

_—_Habiendo zanjado el tema monetario, lo que realmente interesa aquí es cómo Lucy se ha enterado, ¿no creen? ___—_dijo Rose hablando por primera vez. Todas asintieron al instante y voltearon sus miradas a la susodicha esperando la explicación.

_—_B-Bueno, la verdad es que la que se enteró de todo esto fue Molly ___—_titubeó Lucy, mirando a su hermana.

_—_Sí, mejor les cuento yo como fue el asunto… ___—_asintió la chica tomando aire para comenzar su relato ___—. _Bien, esta tarde fui al Callejón Diagon a buscar un encargo para mamá a Madame Malkin. Como de costumbre estaba a rebosar de gente y tuve que esperar. De repente alguien me tocó el hombro. Era Sean Robbins ___—_Molly detuvo su relato por un segundo para mirar a Dom, al igual que el resto de las chicas, mientras la chica sonreía tímidamente ___—. _Lo saludé y viendo que faltaba siglos para que nos atendieran, entablamos conversación. Por supuesto que me preguntó por ti, Dom, y dijo que estaba impaciente por verte el sábado ___—_se detuvo una vez más para estudiar a la muchacha con la mirada ___—. _No habías dicho nada de una cita con él.

Dominique le quito importancia al asunto con un ademán y le sugirió que continuara con lo que estaba contando.

_—_Ah, sí, sí ___—_prosiguió Molly ___—. _Hablamos sobre algunas cosas más que no tiene caso nombrar ahora porque no interesan, y finalmente le pregunté por los Scamander, si sabía algo de ellos desde que se habían ido con sus padres de viaje a África. Sean me dijo que no tenía nuevas noticias sobre ellos más que lo que dejaron dicho antes de irse, que regresarían a mediados de Julio. Entonces me preguntó cuál era el asunto entre mi hermana y Lysander, ya que hacía tiempo que llevaban haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro y él lo había notado. Le pregunté de dónde había sacado aquello y me dijo que era obvio con tan solo observar como Lysander miraba a Lucy para saber que ella le gustaba ___—_dijo alzando sus manos a la altura de su rostro para dar la narración por terminada.

_—_Bueno… ___—_cortó Rose el momentáneo silencio ___—. _Por el momento es un rumor, pero entre todas lograremos averiguar más cuando los gemelos regresen ___—_afirmó tomándole la mano a Lucy para darle su apoyo.

_—_Sí, eso mismo ___—_secundó Roxanne entretanto el resto de las muchachas le sonreían.

La abuela Molly anunció por fin que el almuerzo estaba listo. Así todos se dirigieron a la cocina. Camino a sentarse en su lugar, James meditaba sobre lo que había oído, y no era precisamente el idilio entre Lysander Scamander y su prima Lucy.

Sean Robbins era la cita de Dominique y mientras tanto él había considerado decirle que se estaba enamorando de ella. Se sintió un estúpido. Tragar la comida se volvió para él un reto olímpico y solo logró pasearla por todo el plato. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que había temido aquello. Enamorarse y no ser correspondido. Dolía, sin dudas. Pero tendría que aceptarlo, después de aquello no se le ocurría más que resignarse. Una hora atrás había admitido ante Albus lo que sentía por Dominique y se resolvía decírselo, ser sincero con ella. "Si tan solo existiera la posibilidad que ella compartiera aquello que le pasaba", admitió en su mente. Ahora parecía todo tan claro. Había sido paulatino pero constante. Aquello que le asaltaba cada vez que la veía con algún muchacho tan solo hablando eran celos. El pánico lo consumió cuando comprendió que cabía la posibilidad que ella y Robbins comenzaran a salir. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Soportaría ver al muchacho de Ravenclaw besando esos labios que tanto deseaba él? Lo dudaba seriamente.

No creía que Robbins pudiera llegar a apreciar alguna vez todo sobre Dominique. Como su cabello reflejaba la luz del sol, lo testaruda que era y lo preciosa que se veía frunciendo el ceño cuando se enfadaba. Se encontró sonriendo al rememorar todo aquello. Levantó la vista para verla. Allí estaba, del otro lado de la mesa sentada entre Lucy y Rose, riendo despreocupada. Sintió la necesidad de saltar el mueble que los separaba y decirle que la quería, pero simplemente se quedo allí, sentado con los cubiertos en la mano. Sin previo aviso, ella lo había mirado fijamente hundiendo sus azules ojos en los ambarinos suyos. Pero no solo ella lo miraba, sino que el resto de su familia también lo hacía. Giró hacia la cabeza de la mesa donde estaba sentado su abuelo Arthur y vio extrañado a su abuela Molly de pie detrás. Pero no estaba sola.

_—_James, querido, Lisa está aquí ___—_dijo su abuela con una sonrisa de cortesía.

Efectivamente, allí parada al inicio de la mesa donde se encontraban todos almorzando estaba Lisa Boot, esperando su beso de bienvenida.

James se incorporó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, pero sin sostenerle la mirada a la muchacha. Arthur le indico que le acercara una silla a su novia, invitando a la chica a sentarse a almorzar.

_—_Déjalo James, toma mi silla, yo ya terminé ___—_dijo Dominique de improviso, levantándose de su lugar como un rayo con su plato, que dejo en el fregadero y corrió escaleras arriba.

Lily y Rose se miraron entre ellas y le dijeron a su abuela por lo bajo que había estado delicioso, pero que les apetecía una siesta después de una comida tan copiosa. Hicieron lo propio con sus platos y cubiertos, para luego subir hacia su habitación a paso más pausado que el de Dom. Sin que James pudiera oírla, Lily rompió el silencio mientras caminaba.

_—_No creo que te gusten las apuestas Rosie, pero sería una afirmación ganadora decir que entre James y Dom hay más que cariño fraternal ___—_dijo sin poder contenerse.

_—_Sí, una afirmación ganadora sin dudas… ___—_confirmó Rose, justo al llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde una muchacha de ojos azules se encontraba sentada en su cama con los hombros caídos y lágrimas silenciosas que caían por sus mejillas.


	4. Chapter 4

******Capítulo 4: Confesiones.**

Rose, acompañada por Lily, golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación solicitando entrar. No obtuvieron una respuesta inmediata. Se disponía a llamar una vez más, cuando escuchó a Dominique del otro lado permitiéndoles el paso. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde la muchacha se hallaba sentada. Mientras se colocaba en cuclillas frente a ella, Lily en silencio y mirando hacia el suelo, cerró el portal, otorgándoles algo de privacidad. Rose intentó buscar la mirada de Dom, pero ésta continuaba mirando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante que había visto en años. Entonces llevó su mano hasta el mentón de la ojiazul y con paciencia, la obligó a verla a los ojos. Cuando el contacto de miradas ocurrió, Dominique rompió en llanto desconsoladamente. Lily, quien se había mantenido junto a la entrada del cuarto, apresuró sus pasos hasta la muchacha que sollozaba y se sentó a su lado en la cama, abrazándola por los hombros para brindarle algo de contención. Rose en cambio, la sostenía de las manos.

Cuando la chica logró calmarse un poco, subió su mirada, esta vez por voluntad propia.

_—_Dom, por favor, cuéntanos… ¿Qué ocurre? ___—_inquirió Rose con expresión de pena por ver así a su prima.

_—_E-Es muy c-complicado, me temo ___—_contestó la acongojada muchacha, con la voz quebrada.

_—_No importa que tan difícil de entender sea ___—_agregó Lily ___—. _Somos tu familia, somos amigas. Por más que no lo entendamos, lo aceptaremos ___—_finalizó.

Aquello pareció darle el empuje que Dominique necesitaba para hablar. Hacía mucho que venía cargando este peso encima. Pero aún así, se resistía a compartirlo; temía parecer débil, quedar como una imbécil frente a sus primas. Sin mencionar que una de ellas era hermana del muchacho del cual creía haberse enamorado, aunque le costara reconocerlo.

A pesar de todas las excusas y trabas que su consciencia parecía inventar para detenerla antes de abrir la boca, se admitió a sí misma que todo aquello era demasiado complicado; una situación retorcida y de salida difusa. Necesitaba una opinión de otra persona y desahogarse de una buena vez.

_—_N-no sé bien por dónde empezar ___—_confesó Dom, todavía algo dubitativa si hablar sobre ese tema sería correcto.

_—_¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio? ___—_dijo Rose, para aliviar un poco la palpable tensión, aunque aquello no pareció surtir ningún efecto.

_—_Bien, no estoy muy segura de cuándo ni cómo empezó todo, tampoco he podido aclarar un cien por ciento todo lo que ha ocurrido, ni mis sentimientos. Pero les diré lo que sé ___—_tomó aire para calmarse un poco y poder continuar ___—. _¿Recuerdan el viaje a Hogwarts, el primero de Septiembre del año pasado? ___—_al ver que ambas chicas asentían, Dominique prosiguió ___—. _Bien, en ese viaje nos enteramos, o al menos yo me enteré, que James estaba saliendo con una muchacha de Hufflepuff que no me caía para nada bien. En aquel momento pensé que era por la muchacha. He compartido trabajos de Pociones y Herbología con ella y deja bastante que desear como persona… En fin, cuando los vi juntos, sentí una molesta necesidad de dejar de verlos juntos. Lo atribuí nuevamente a que se trataba de aquella chica en puntual, ya que con anterioridad había visto a James con otras novias y nada había ocurrido…

Lily y Rose escuchaban atentamente y no dejaban de mirar a la muchacha que relataba aquella historia con bastante dificultad. No emitían sonido alguno. Lo único que cruzaba por sus mentes es por qué la chica no había acudido a ellas con anterioridad. A medida que hablaba se notaba claramente lo mucho que le abrumaba la situación. Luego de una pausa, restregándose los ojos con cuidado, Dominique reanudó su narración.

_—_De cualquier manera, James rompió con esa chica un poco después. Pero a su siguiente conquista, esa reacción adversa en mí volvió a aparecer. Y esta vez, la excusa anterior no me servía. No conocía a la nueva muchacha en nada, ni siquiera sabía su nombre antes que James me la presentara. Un buen día, ya estando próximos a Navidades, reflexionando al respecto me di cuenta que esa repulsión que sentía hacia las chicas que se le acercaban no era algo que se daba por el mero hecho de ser primos. Eran celos. Me negué a aceptarlo y decidí pasar las fiestas en Francia por esa razón. Estaba enojada conmigo misma más que nada por permitirme sentir todo aquello. Para decirlo de manera sencilla y concisa, mis celos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Intenté todo aquello que se me ocurrió, como por ejemplo evitarlo o enfocarme en otras cosas; pero me resultó imposible dejar de pensar en él… Creo que me he enamorado de James ___—_concluyó en un susurro apenas audible.

Dominique contuvo la respiración involuntariamente, esperando impaciente una respuesta por parte de las muchachas que habían oído toda su perorata. Ya lo había soltado todo y no había vuelta atrás, pero le preocupaba la reacción de ellas. A decir verdad estaban en todo su derecho a plantarle un escándalo allí mismo, con gritos y portazos en la cara, pensó.

_—_Me decepcionas, Dom… ___—_habló por fin Lily, negando con la cabeza y alejándose un momento de ella.

A la muchacha de ojos azules se le encogió el corazón con aquellas palabras mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla; pero se mantuvo firme.

_—_Me decepcionas porque pensaste que no entenderíamos, Dominique ___—_se corrigió la más pequeña de los Potter, abrazándola con fuerza.

Dom le devolvió el abrazo también, agradeciendo infinitamente aquello, y pronto sintió como Rose las abrazaba a ambas. Se mantuvieron así sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó. Cuando se separaron, las tres tenían sus ojos vidriosos, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, pero de emoción. Dominique no podía explicar en palabras la gratitud que sentía para con ambas por tal gesto de entendimiento y amistad.

_—_Y… ¿Has hablado con James de este tema? ___—_preguntó Rose, preocupada todavía.

_—_Eso, Rosie, es más complicado de lo que suena ___—_contestó la ojiazul.

_—_¿Acaso temes que él no sienta lo mismo que tú? Porque si eso es lo que tienes en mente, puedo decirte que... ___—_inquirió nuevamente la chica de cabello rizado, pero fue interrumpida por Dominique.

_—_No, no es eso. Y prefiero continuar así, sin saber al respecto. He decidido que no intentaré nada con James. Sería necia al negar por más tiempo lo que siento por él, pero de allí a comenzar una relación hay mucho trecho. Por eso he aceptado verme con Sean éste sábado ___—_dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

_—_Dom, no quiero sonar engreída o sabelotodo, pero, ¿realmente crees que lograras algo más que lastimarte y lastimar a James jugando a algo con Sean? ___—_interrogó Lily.

_—_¿Por qué lo lastimaría saliendo con Sean? Ni siquiera estoy segura si James siente algo por mí en lo absoluto… Es verdad, no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre en este momento, Lil. Y creo que si James y yo estamos destinados, encontraremos nuestra oportunidad. Pero no me quedaré sentada viendo como él se morrea con Lisa, que por si lo han olvidado, es su novia ___—_soltó Dominique haciendo un gesto de obviedad con sus manos.

_—_Bueno, creo que allí le has dado… ___—_dijo Rose pensativa ___—. _Si bien lo he visto raro últimamente alrededor de Dom, lo que me ha llevado a pensar que quizás sienta algo por ti ___—_aseveró señalando a la chica ___—. _James tiene novia y el único que puede hacer algo al respecto es él mismo ___—_afirmó.

_—_Y lamentablemente, mi hermano es un perfecto idiota con respecto a este tema ___—_dijo Lily, reconociendo la falta de tacto de James para con sus novias.

Continuaron su charla al respecto por algunos minutos más, pero acabaron derivando en el tema de la cita de Dominique con el chico de Ravenclaw; concluyendo que quizás era buena idea después de todo tratar de distraerse conociendo a Sean. No era más que un encuentro para hablar sobre sus vidas y dar un paseo por Ottery Saint Catchpole, el pueblo cercano a La Madriguera.

Incluso Lily pareció satisfecha luego de intercambiar varias opiniones y escuchar válidas razones, provenientes incluso de Rose, con la decisión de la ojiazul. Rose y Lily anunciaron que bajarían a la cocina. Pronto sería la hora del té y si no aparecían por allí, alguien, más precisamente su abuela, comenzaría a sospechar.

_—_¿Bajas? ___—_le preguntó Lily a Dominique, que se había quedado sentada en su cama.

_—_No… Me vendría más que bien dormir un rato. Anoche no pude pegar un ojo ___—_contestó ella, al momento que abría el armario en busca de su pijama de verano.

_—_Me parece buena idea. Descansa, ¿sí? ___—_añadió Rose.

_—_Despiértenme en un par de horas, así la abuela no se preocupará por mí. Además, si duermo demasiado ahora, por la noche lo único que haré será dar vueltas en la cama ___—_razonó Dom, mientras sus primas asentían, dándole a entender que a media tarde subirían a buscarla.

Las muchachas cerraron la puerta de la habitación dejando a Dominique allí. Con lentitud se colocó su pijama y ordenó la ropa que se había sacado. Ya recostada, miró hacia afuera por el ventanal contemplando la fuerza de la tormenta que más temprano las sorprendió a la intemperie. Sonrió al recordar que había logrado distraerse aquella mañana. Si lo pensaba con cautela, hacía mucho tiempo que no podía liberar su mente de esa manera. Se sentía infinitamente aliviada por eso, y además por haber compartido con Rose y Lily lo que le ocurría. Sus primas habían escuchado toda la verdad y comprendieron su situación sin juzgarla. Entretanto reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido aquel día que tan largo se le había hecho, fue quedándose dormida poco a poco, sin que aquellos ojos ambarinos le atormentaran antes de cerrar los suyos.

* * *

_—_¿Te sientes apto para ser arrastrado por el lodo, digo, para jugar una partida de ajedrez conmigo? ___—_preguntó Rose divertida a un muchacho de ojos verdes que tenía su vista perdida en un trozo de pergamino.

Albus se hallaba sentado en uno de los numerosos sillones de la sala de la casa. Sostenía en sus manos la contestación a la carta que había enviado a sus padres esa misma mañana. Su expresión denotaba un deje de fracaso, pero sonrió al escuchar a su prima favorita.

Rose siempre lograba alegrarlo. Recordó su primer viaje a Hogwarts, cuando James lo había molestado hasta el hastío con la broma de "Terminarás en Slytherin". Las palabras de su padre en el andén 9 ¾ lo reconfortaron; pero al subir al tren las dudas lo traicionaron una vez más. A eso se le sumó que James no le dejaba en paz con el tema de la selección de casas. Pero Rose, determinante y seria le había aclarado al mayor de los Potter que lo que estaba haciendo era fastidioso, que ese honor que los Gryffindor valoran tanto lo estaba perdiendo con cada comentario bajo que le profería a su hermano menor. James se había quedado de piedra con las palabras de Rose, queriendo rebatir al principio, pero optando por el silencio al final. Albus le agradeció a su prima en un susurro y ella le sonrió y volvió a la lectura del libro que había sacado de su bolso al momento que partieron de King's Cross. Llegado el momento en el que el profesor Longbottom los había nombrado para destinarlos a una casa, ambos habían estado sentados son el Sombrero Seleccionador en sus cabezas por algo más de cinco minutos, cosa que no ocurría desde los tiempos de estudiante del Profesor Flitwick y la Profesora McGonagall. Los dos primos acabaron en Gryffindor, pero en el caso de Rose, el Sombrero se había debatido entre enviarla allí o a Ravenclaw; y con Albus no se decidía si Slytherin o la Casa de los Leones era lo mejor.

Después de la Selección, habían escrito cartas a sus padres contándoles lo sucedido, y para sorpresa de los chicos, había llegado una respuesta conjunta. Buscaron un rincón apartado de la escarlata Sala Común donde poder leerlo con algo de tranquilidad. El pergamino iba dirigido a ambos y tenía las caligrafías de Harry y de Hermione. Se miraron confundidos y Rose leyó en voz alta las palabras de sus respectivos padres. En ellas les comentaban que a ellos les había pasado lo mismo, solo que el Sombrero lo había decidido antes de los cinco minutos. La madre de Rose casi había sido de Ravenclaw y el padre de Al por poco no acabó en Slytherin. Con los ojos como platos, Rose y Albus se sonrieron anonadados por lo extrañamente coincidente de todo aquello. De aquel momento en adelante se cuidaron las espaldas mutuamente.

_—_¿Te parece maduro o sensato presumir de tus habilidades de esta forma? ___—_dijo Albus, con falsa molestia y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Rose sonrió ampliamente, sabía que Al no se molestaba por aquellas cosas y que esa sonrisa significaba que con tal de complacerla, perdería por enésima vez al ajedrez al jugar contra ella.

_—_No, no me lo parece, pero no pude resistirme… Y dime, ¿por qué la cara de catástrofe? ___—_inquirió Rose, intrigada por el semblante del ojiverde.

_—_Toma, lee… ___—_le contestó mientras le entregaba el pergamino que había estado sosteniendo desde que Dánae, su lechuza, picoteó el cristal de la cocina.

Rose tomó la carta y la leyó para sí con detenimiento.

_"____Querido Al:_

___Lamentamos tener que decirte que no es posible que vayas hoy mismo a la casa de Scorpius. Estaba planeado que nuestras vacaciones comenzaran el lunes, pero ha habido poco trabajo en el Ministerio y tu madre puede tomarse libres sábado y domingo; entonces decidimos que estaremos libres desde mañana. Realmente tenemos muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo y tus hermanos, por lo cual los abuelos Molly y Arthur nos han invitado a quedarnos por el fin de semana en La Madriguera._

___Ahora bien, como sabes, el lunes nos iremos todos al Valle de Godric a pasar el mes y festejar el cumpleaños de tu hermano James; por lo que creemos que lo mejor es que ese mismo lunes si así lo deseas, partas hacia Malfoy Manor, y luego, el jueves nos encontraremos en el juego de quidditch y volveremos los cinco a casa. Entendemos perfectamente que te mueres de ganas de pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo, pero nosotros también os hemos extrañado muchísimo durante el año y nos harían muy felices unos días en familia. Piénsalo hijo, sabemos que eres inteligente y entenderás._

___Te quieren, Mamá y Papá"_

_—_Al, sigo sin entender por qué es esto tan terrible ___—_dijo Rose al finalizar la lectura.

_—_Rosie, vamos, no es muy difícil de entender… Me había emocionado muchísimo la idea de pasar tiempo en casa de los Malfoy. Además ya sabes que no es solo por Scorp que voy allí ___—_respondió el muchacho algo decepcionado por la falta de empatía de su prima.

La muchacha se estremeció cuando oyó a Albus nombrar a su mejor amigo. Intentó evitar sonrojarse, y aunque no tuvo éxito, su primo no lo notó por estar sumergido en su mente.

_—_Es por esa chica Michelle, ¿verdad? ___—_interrogó ella, algo recelosa.

_—_Si… ___—_suspiró el chico ___—. _Scorp me dijo que este fin de semana probablemente iría a cenar con sus padres ___—_terminó diciendo.

Todos sabían que Albus estaba rendido por Michelle Pucey, una chica de Slytherin de la misma edad que él. Rose no era la única a quien la muchacha no le hacía ninguna gracia. Lily coincidía con su opinión al respecto, y Dominique directamente la detestaba. La chica era muy bonita; con unos ojos de un azul pálido, de cabellos castaños, casi negros, figura esbelta y rasgos finos. Pero era petulante y altanera, y a diferencia de Scorpius, tenía la ridícula idea de ser superior al resto del alumnado de Hogwarts. Nadie entendía como un muchacho simple y humilde como Al se había fijado en Michelle, pero quizás el hecho que la chica se comportara menos arrogante frente a él tenía algo que ver.

Rose confiaba en que su primo tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de todo aquello que los demás veían, por lo que consideró que intervenir era inútil. Albus solo le diría que estaba delirando. Era mejor que lo comprobara por sí mismo.

_—_Al, tus padres no están diciendo que jamás irás a Malfoy Manor, solo piden que te quedes este fin de semana con ellos… Piénsalo, ¿has compartido algo más que una comida con ellos desde que terminamos el colegio? ___—_dijo Rose con tono amable.

_—_No, la verdad es que no… ___—_contestó el ojiverde levantando la mirada.

_—_¿Ves? Estas haciendo un berrinche solo porque tus padres quieren pasar tiempo contigo. Imagina cuanto le hubiese gustado a tu padre recibir en algún momento de su vida una carta como esta ___—_opinó la muchacha, levantando la mano en la que sostenía el pergamino.

Albus lo meditó por un momento y se sintió desagradecido por la reacción que había tenido al leer por primera vez aquella contestación. Su prima estaba en lo correcto, como de costumbre.

_—_Gracias Rosie, por hacerme entrar en razón ___—_dijo el chico mientras le sonreía. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta unos estantes que había en una pared de la misma sala donde se encontraban. Tomó de allí una caja cuadrada, que evidenciaba tener varios años ya y agregó ___—. _Ahora sí, puedes hacerme pedazos en el ajedrez.

La chica rió al igual que él y dejo el pergamino a un costado de la pequeña mesa de café donde se ubicaron para comenzar la partida. Rose pidió las piezas negras, le agradaba ceder el primer movimiento a su contrincante.

Unos minutos después de comenzada la contienda, apareció Lily en la sala, hundiéndose en un sillón cercano desde donde podía observar la acción con detenimiento. Luego de hora y media de "sórdido sufrimiento" como Albus lo había catalogado, Rose declaró jaque mate al rey blanco con su reina negra. El muchacho suspiró con resignación, él no representaba amenaza alguna para la inteligente muchacha. Había heredado de su padre, Ron, una increíble destreza en aquel juego. Cuando padre e hija se disputaban un enfrentamiento de ajedrez, la familia entera los rodeaba para verlos jugar una partida que podía durar con tranquilidad tres o cuatro horas. Incluso tenían un rollo de pergamino guardado donde llevaban recuento de las victorias que cada uno ostentaba contra el otro, y Rose le llevaba un poco de ventaja a su padre en la cantidad de las mismas.

_—_Creo que será oportuno despertar a Dom ___—_dijo Rose, desperezándose algo entumecida por mantener la misma posición durante todo el juego.

_—_Sí, ve… La abuela ya ha preparado té por segunda vez y comenzará a preguntar dónde está ___—_respondió Lily.

Mientras Rose se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía escaleras arriba a cumplir su cometido, Lily se dirigió a su hermano.

_—_Tú, falsa copia de Harry Potter, ¿quieres sufrir una partida contra mis habilidades extremas? ___—_preguntó a Albus con presunción.

El muchacho rodó los ojos por la ocurrencia de su hermana menor. Era tangible que ella había sacado el carácter indomable de su madre. Y él, por suerte, además de ser prácticamente idéntico a su padre, exceptuando las gafas y la cicatriz en forma de rayo, había heredado de Harry su infinita paciencia.

_—_Tranquilízate Lil, no es un duelo a muerte, es ajedrez mágico… ___—_explicó Albus.

_—_Es un duelo a muerte, al menos para las piezas ___—_repuso ella.

_—_Bien enana, lo que digas. Acepto, pero con una condición. Antes de empezar me traes una buena taza de té de la abuela, ¿sí? ___—_pidió el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

_—_Lo de enana te lo puedes guardar ya sabes dónde, querido hermano… Ya vuelvo ___—_dijo la pelirroja, girando sobre sus pies y yendo rumbo a la cocina, donde se oía que su abuela charlaba animadamente con su nuera Audrey y su hijo Percy.

Momentos después, Lily reapareció en la sala, seguidas por Rose y Dominique, con quienes se había encontrado en la cocina. Aparentemente, todos habían sido tentados por el delicioso té de Molly, ya que venían con cuatro tazas.

Lily dejo la suya a un lado del tablero de ajedrez y le entregó la segunda a su hermano. Las otras dos pelirrojas hicieron lo propio, pero ocuparon dos sillones individuales, y Albus vio que cada una había traído consigo un libro. Rose se acomodó con su espalda bien pegada al respaldar y cruzó las piernas, pero Dom se recostó en su sillón, dejando su cabeza en un apoyabrazos y sus piernas sobre el otro. Rió para sus adentros pensando que cuando quisiera levantarse de esa posición parecería una mujer de ciento diez años, endurecida. La voz de su hermana lo sacó de su distracción.

_—_Si movieras una pieza antes que cumpla mis diecisiete me harías muy feliz, Al ___—_dijo ella arqueando las cejas y tomando un sorbo de té.

Albus bufó y se dispuso a concentrarse en el juego. Así pasaron la tarde, entre ajedrez mágico, libros y charlas sin mucho sentido. La tormenta no daba tregua afuera, por lo que no había más que hacer que quedarse dentro. El ojiverde le había ganado a su hermana, quien luego jugó con Dominique, perdiendo nuevamente, por lo cual juró ante las miradas divertidas del resto que jamás volvería a jugar una partida de "aquel ridículo juego".

Comenzaba a oscurecer ya. Lily, Albus y Dominique discutían sobre las mejores jugadas de quidditch que habían visto y sus jugadores favoritos, entretanto Rose parecía esconderse furtivamente detrás del inmenso tomo de Pociones Avanzadas que leía con fascinación. Entonces, otra voz se hizo oír por encima de las que hablaban, sobresaltando especialmente a la muchacha que leía, por estar tan concentrada.

_—_Yo creo que el mejor buscador profesional de todos los tiempos es Viktor Krum ___—_dijo James, que avanzó a través de la sala, y ocupó un lugar al lado de Dominique.

Ella se sintió incómoda al instante, pero intentó disimularlo como pudo. Mirando al muchacho de ojos ambarinos de soslayo, vio como les sonreía burlonamente a sus hermanos. Evidentemente seguían hablando de quidditch y James había encontrado un buen punto que le daba la razón; pero a ella se le hizo imposible mantener el hilo de la conversación. Lo recorrió con la mirada, tratando de descubrir algún detalle que desconocía de aquel chico. Pero era absurdo pensar eso. Ella lo conocía más que bien. Posó sus ojos en las manos de él, viendo como jugueteaba con un alfil que había recogido de las piezas del ajedrez que aún se hallaban regadas por toda la mesa. Pensó en aquellas manos ágiles y fuertes, sin lograr evitar imaginarlas sobre ella, recorriéndola. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían a causa de sus divagaciones. Trató de controlarse, ya que no estaba sola como para fantasear deliberadamente con lo que gustara. Subió su mirada y se encontró de lleno con aquellos ojos tan bonitos que parecían adivinarle cada una de sus ideas. Vio que él sonreía y simplemente no pudo resistir imitarlo. A aquello temía. James era capaz de hacerla perder el raciocinio con solo un gesto; y tal reacción, francamente, le asustaba. Se preguntó si el famoso dicho "Un clavo saca a otro" sería verdad. Se dijo para sí que lo averiguaría. Su mente le indicaba que lo más prudente era escapar de la situación en la que se encontraba y sin embargo, había una especie de magnetismo que constantemente la atraía a James. Era una gran disyuntiva, sin dudas.

_—_Dom… ¡Dom! ___—_exclamó Lily, tratando de llamar su atención.

Saliéndose de sus ensoñaciones, miró a su prima. Lily la observaba con una ceja arqueada, escudriñando su rostro en busca de la fuente de su distracción.

_—_Lo siento, ¿qué? ___—_preguntó Dominique aclarando su garganta.

_—_Pregunté si pensabas que las Harpies ganarán su próximo partido ___—_dijo Albus un poco divertido, un poco curioso por la repentina abstracción de Dom.

_—_Ah… Pues, no lo sé. Eso espero; aunque no están llevando una buena temporada ___—_contestó ella lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de despistar al ojiverde que la observaba con la misma expresión que su hermana Lily.

_—_Yo creo que sí. Heather Morrison es mucho mejor buscadora que el rival con el que se enfrentará ___—_irrumpió la pequeña Potter con mirada soñadora. Las Hollyhead Harpies eran su equipo favorito.

_—_Ya Lil, pero el equipo no solo se basa en el buscador, eso lo sabes bien. Como la guardiana no mejore, no interesará si Morrison atrapa la snitch dos veces, perderán de todas maneras ___—_aseveró Albus.

James asintió ante la acertada observación de su hermano, pero Lily estuvo en total desacuerdo y pronto, la relajada conversación se convirtió en una disputa entre Albus y su hermana. El ojiverde era tranquilo en su discurso y sus opiniones estaban bien fundadas, pero la muchacha sintió que el orgullo de su equipo favorito estaba siendo pisoteado, sin atender razones, aunque fueran válidas.

James aprovechó el momento de distracción de sus hermanos y tomó la mano de Dominique con algo de disimulo, acercándola hacia él para susurrarle algo. Aquello no pasó para nada desapercibido para Rose, que continuaba con el libro entre sus manos; pero desde que el muchacho de ojos ámbar había entrado en la sala, observó con detenimiento como se comportaba. Había decidido averiguar definitivamente si el mayor de los Potter sentía algo más que cariño fraternal por Dom.

Dominique miraba entretenida a Albus y a Lily discutir. El chico hablaba con cautela, pero Lil enfurecía cada vez más. Le recordó terriblemente al carácter de su tía Ginny cuando se enfadaba porque alguien le llevaba la contra.

Se estremeció cuando una mano se situó sobre la suya, sabiendo con certeza que aquellos dedos que acariciaban los suyos pertenecían a James. Pronto, la caricia se transformó en agarre. Volvió a perderse en la mirada ámbar que tanto le deleitaba. El muchacho la estaba acercando hacia él; y aunque su consciencia le pedía a gritos que lo detuviera, se dejó llevar. Él ladeó un poco su cabeza, acercándose peligrosamente hasta el oído de ella.

_—_Necesito hablar contigo. A solas ___—_musitó James entrecortadamente, provocando que ella cerrara sus ojos al oírlo tan cerca.

El muchacho se volvió hacia su lugar original, sin dejar de acariciar sutilmente la palma de la mano de Dominique, para poder mirarla a los ojos una vez más. Ella había enmudecido luego de aquel tortuoso susurro. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue menear negativamente su cabeza. Logrando recuperar algo de cordura, se soltó del agarre del muchacho después de lo que parecieron horas.

_—_James, esta mañana te pedí que dejáramos las cosas como estaban, y creo haber sido clara ___—_dijo al fin ella en voz baja.

_—_No quiero hablar contigo para reprocharte nada, Dom. Tengo algo importante que decirte. Solo necesito que me escuches ___—_dijo él, casi suplicante.

_—_Por favor, James. Solo quiero olvidar las peleas, los malos tragos. Ya he escuchado demasiado de tu parte. Quiero dejar todos los líos atrás, no pido más que eso ___—_contestó la muchacha bajando la mirada.

_—_Puede que no quieras escucharme ahora, pero tarde o temprano lo harás ___—_espetó James con tono desafiante.

Sin más, el chico de ojos ambarinos se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala de estar como un rayo, mientras tres miradas curiosas y una confundida lo seguían hasta que se perdió de vista, subiendo las escaleras. Nadie preguntó qué había ocurrido para que el humor de James virara de golpe, a lo que Dominique agradeció. Tomó el libro que había dejado en un rincón de la mesita de café hacía horas atrás, dispuesta a leer hasta que su abuela Molly anunciara que era hora de comer y así esquivar preguntas que no sentía ganas de responder.

La cena fue tranquila, especialmente para Dom, ya que James no bajó de su habitación donde se había refugiado luego del episodio de la sala. La muchacha reconoció a sí misma estar preocupada por el chico. La frase que le había soltado antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba resonaba en su mente sin cesar; pero también sentía cierto alivio por su ausencia. Se había vuelto engorroso sentir la mirada de James observarla cada vez que compartían una comida. Se dijo que debía dejar de pensar en todo aquello y concentrarse en cosas más agradables, como por ejemplo su cita con Sean.

Esa noche, por fin Dominique, después de algún tiempo, no sabía exactamente cuánto, había dormido profunda e ininterrumpidamente; a diferencia de cierto muchacho que estaba a punto de cumplir sus diecisiete.


	5. Chapter 5

******Capítulo 5: Sábado.**

Al fin era sábado, pensó Dominique al despertar aquella mañana. Ese día tendría su cita con Sean Robbins en el pueblo más cercano a La Madriguera. Ottery Saint Catchpole era una modesta comunidad de apenas un par de miles de habitantes. Pintoresco, sin dudas; ofrecía solo unas pocas atracciones para los más jóvenes, pero la gente allí era muy amable. Los parques repletos de ancianos álamos y abetos invitaban a ser recorridos. La población de aquel lugar era casi exclusivamente muggle por lo que el paseo distaría bastante de las visitas a Hogsmeade, a las cuales los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban acostumbrados.

La muchacha de ojos azules se incorporó lentamente, dejando que finalmente sus pies tocasen el piso. Al momento notó que su prima Rose ya no estaba en su cama; pero se distrajo de aquel detalle al pensar que las últimas noches de sueño continuo le habían sentado de maravilla. Con algo de pereza se puso de pie y como cada mañana, caminó hacia el pequeño armario de madera ya entrado en años, donde se hallaba guardada su ropa. Sin mucho interés por la indumentaria, eligió simplemente unos shorts de jean y una remera verde esmeralda de tela liviana; ya que habiendo mirado hacia afuera a través de la ventana vio que un exuberante sol brillaba al Este, sin siquiera rastro de la tormenta que había acechado los días anteriores. Seguramente sería una jornada calurosa.

Ya en el cuarto de baño, se tomó el trabajo de cuidadosamente peinar su cabello para poder dejarlo suelto. Habiendo terminado, bajó las escaleras, sabiendo que al final del recorrido encontraría a su abuela y probablemente a Rose ayudando con el desayuno y demás quehaceres. Lo que no había previsto era que encontraría tanta gente en la cocina a esa hora. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que aquellas personas eran sus padres y hermanos, acompañados por Ted Lupin. Dominique contempló con alegría y también con curiosidad al inesperado grupo, ya que ella daba por sentado que todos se encontraban en casa de los abuelos Delacour, en Francia. Además, en el aire de la pequeña estancia flotaba un aura de júbilo, aunque no podía afirmar con certeza a que se debía aquello.

El primero en notar la presencia de la recién llegada fue Bill, su padre. El hombre se le acercó con paso torpe pero apresurado y devolviéndole la sonrisa que ella ostentaba, le dio un gran abrazo.

—Oh, preciosa, que bien que hayas despertado. Teníamos muchísimas ganas de verte —dijo Fleur, su madre, con marcado acento francés que simplemente no perdía, por más que hacía más de dos décadas que vivía en Londres. Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, la mujer claramente emocionada se dirigió hacia donde padre e hija estaban y se unió al abrazo.

Cuando por fin se soltaron, Dominique fue al encuentro de sus hermanos. Louis, su hermano menor, era un muchacho muy apuesto y ciertamente, desde el fin del anterior curso había crecido bastante. Casi tan alto como su padre, pero de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos pardos, tenía su grupo de admiradoras en el colegio; pero Dom pensó que seguramente cuando el nuevo año escolar comenzara, más muchachas caerían rendidas a sus pies. El chico rodeó a su hermana con sus brazos y le palmeó suavemente la espalda.

Victoire era la hermana mayor de Dom y la que más parecido con su madre exhibía, tanto físicamente como en personalidad. Era una mujer muy hermosa, sí, pero también infinitamente amable y desinteresada. La pelirroja la saludó con un gran beso en la mejilla; y por último, con un escueto abrazo, lo hizo con Ted Lupin, el novio de Victoire desde hacía años.

De alguna manera, Dominique adivinó que aquel entusiasmo reinante en la cocina tenía que ver con la joven pareja.

Todos se dispusieron alrededor de la mesa para comenzar a desayunar, y comentar las buenas nuevas que traían consigo los recién llegados. Quiénes estuvieran durmiendo tendrían su desayuno después, algo que no venía nada mal considerando el tamaño de la mesa, aunque siempre podía hacerse más larga con un simple hechizo.

Ya ubicados, con comida en sus platos y tazas de café que se llenaban solas y se repartían por sí mismas; Molly tomó la primera palabra.

—Bien, ¿por qué no le comentan a Dominique las buenas noticias? —dijo la abuela sonriendo mientras miraba con complicidad a Victoire y Ted.

—Gracias, abuela. La verdad que me interesa mucho saber, y además por qué no avisaron que vendrían… Hubiese madrugado un poco más —agregó la pelirroja de ojos azules con un deje de reproche.

—Vamos, cariño. No te enojes. Fue algo totalmente inesperado. No avisamos porque no hubo tiempo de nada —explicó de manera calma su padre, mientras agregaba leche a su café.

—Eso es verdad, Dom. Mamá y Papá solo hace un par de horas que lo saben. Después que ellos oyeran la noticia, vinimos hacia aquí directamente —se excusó Victoire alzando las cejas.

—Bueno, si… Ya han dado suficientes excusas. Me van a asesinar con intriga… ¿Alguien me puede decir que es lo que ocurre? —comentó Dom exasperada, haciendo un ademán con sus manos para que continuaran con lo importante.

—Pues… Mira —dijo simplemente Victoire, al momento que extendía su mano izquierda hasta su hermana.

Dominique abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el dedo anular estaba ocupado por un bellísimo anillo de diamantes. Tomó la mano de su hermana con las suyas y levantó la vista hacia ella, tratando de emitir sonido, pero nada salía de su boca. Giró hacia Ted quien le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado, algo tímida. Cuando al fin pudo superar su sorpresa, se puso de pie como un rayo y abrazó a su hermana con toda la fuerza que pudo.

—¡Oh, por Merlín, Vic! ¡Esto es maravilloso! Felicidades a ambos… —dijo la pelirroja recuperando el habla —. ¿Ya han puesto fecha? —agregó.

—Bueno, pensamos que sería ideal que toda la familia pudiera reunirse para la boda, así que hemos pensado llevarla a cabo al final del verano; antes que vuelvan todos al colegio —dijo Ted con su normal tono apacible.

Iba a continuar dando detalles sobre los preparativos, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de las llamas verdes en la chimenea, que indicaban que alguien estaba llegando a la casa mediante Red Flu.

Al momento, Harry y Ginny emergían desde allí, con sus ropas y cabellos cubiertos de ceniza, que sacudieron un poco, sin mucha preocupación. Harry se acercó con paso resuelto y los ojos inundados en lágrimas hasta Ted. El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su padrino con firmeza.

—Espero que sepas lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, Ted —dijo el hombre de ojos verdes, hinchando su pecho con un suspiro —. Tus padres lo estarían tanto o más que yo —agregó.

—Gracias, Harry. Significa mucho para mí —contestó simplemente el muchacho, sosteniéndole la mirada a su padrino. Ginny acarició la mejilla del joven Lupin con una expresión maternal. Si bien Ted había quedado en custodia de su abuela Andrómeda luego de la guerra, Harry y Ginny se quedaban con él casi todos los fines de semana, y de cierta manera, cumplieron un rol de padres.

Luego de efusivas felicitaciones y lagrimeos por parte de las mujeres, el matrimonio Potter ocupó también un lugar en la ya atiborrada mesa. A medida que las manecillas del reloj avanzaban de manera incesante, más y más miembros de la familia se sumaban al regocijo por el futuro enlace. Aquellos que ya habían desayunado iban dejando sus lugares para que los somnolientos parientes recién levantados pudieran hacerlo; pero el cotilleo no cesó en ningún momento. Una cuadrilla de largas cabelleras pelirrojas y algunas rubias discutían animadamente sobre detalles no menores según ellas, como por ejemplo, el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor, el horario en que se celebraría la ceremonia y la lista de invitados, que iba creciendo minuto a minuto. Molly aclaró con algo de pesar que tía Muriel, quien sorprendentemente todavía vivía, debía ser invitada a la boda, porque si no lo hacían, lo consideraría como una ofensa mayor. Victoire expresó que no le causaba ningún tipo de problemas que la mujer amargada y entrada ya en años asistiera, después de todo era preferible mantener feliz a la vieja urraca antes que soportar despechos y comentarios ácidos cada vez que la viera.

—Lo lamento, preciosa. Hierba mala nunca muere. Y Muriel, más que hierba mala, es una hiedra venenosa —comentó Ginny a Victoire, mientras bebía pacientemente una segunda taza de café.

El comentario causó risas generales en el grupo, que había optado tomar la sala de estar como "cuartel general" para sus reuniones. El fin del verano estaba a solo dos meses. En tiempos de preparativos de bodas, aquel lapso era comparable a un suspiro. Esa mañana lograron repartirse las tareas para aliviar a la novia. Hermione había llegado tan solo una hora antes del almuerzo, gracias al aviso de un Patronus de Harry. Ni bien llegó, llamó a Rose, y juntas confeccionaron un excelente organigrama, que seguido al pie de la letra, las dejaba a todas con poco trabajo y bien repartido. Acordaron que la toma de cualquier decisión debería pasar por Victoire, pero aún así, la carga sería menos pesada.

Ron y Harry miraban de lejos el curioso aquelarre y reían por lo bajo.

—Ambas podrán llevar el apellido Weasley, pero siempre serán Granger —dijo el pelirrojo hombre, mientras observaba a su esposa e hija organizar las tareas.

—Es el comentario más acertado que te he oído decir en años, Ron —contestó Harry, carcajeando —. Me recuerda terriblemente a nuestros años en Hogwarts, cuando Hermione insistía en armarnos calendarios de estudio. Seguramente Rose ha heredado la misma costumbre —terminó diciendo.

—No lo dudes por un momento, colega. Rose hace esos horribles calendarios también. Por supuesto que yo no opino al respecto. Serían las dos contra mí, cuando ambos sabemos que no puedo ni siquiera rebatir a Hermione… —concluyó Ron con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Se quedarán a almorzar? Ginny ya me ha dicho que nosotros nos quedaremos aquí —prosiguió el ojiverde.

—Ya veo que no soy el único que no se molesta en intentar contradecir a su esposa —se burló Ron.

—Seré un Gryffindor, pero uno inteligente. Prefiero otra prueba de dragones antes que contradecir a tu hermana —bromeó Harry —. De todas maneras, podemos aprovechar la tarde y jugar quidditch con los chicos, ¿no te parece?

—Buena idea. La del quidditch y la de no contradecir a Ginny —comentó Ron riendo una vez más.

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y como era de esperarse, la mesa tuvo que ser hechizada para que toda la familia cupiera. Bill sugirió trasladar el viejo mueble hacia afuera, ya que estarían más cómodos y el día brillaba bajo un sol radiante. Molly indicó un lugar concreto, debajo de la sombra de unos ancianos árboles, mientras comandaba a una multitud de nietos a que repartieran los cubiertos.

La comida trascurrió bajo el mismo ambiente que reinaba desde el desayuno. Los hombres se limitaban a bromear sobre anécdotas de bodas pasadas ante las que Ted palidecía. Recordaron la boda de Harry y Ginny, en la cual Ron fue el padrino y falló estrepitosamente al dar su discurso, ya que el pánico escénico lo había traicionado horas antes al pensar que debería hablar en público y quiso tomar coraje con una botella entera de whisky de fuego. Harry incluso dio una convincente imitación de su amigo pelirrojo tratando de ser elocuente luego de haber bebido tanto alcohol. Las historias terminaron por atraer la atención de las féminas, que parecían haber concluido, al menos por el momento, con detalles de la boda. Luego de terminar, todos ayudaron a levantar la vajilla y trasladarla, junto con mesa y sillas hasta la cocina.

Ron y Harry anunciaron sus ansias de echar un partido de quidditch en el patio y llamaron a interesados para armar los equipos. En cualquier familia hubiese sido un problema, pero tratándose de los Weasley se podían formar perfectamente dos equipos de siete integrantes. A Dominique le pareció una maravillosa idea. Ella era cazadora para el equipo de Gryffindor. Estaba saliendo de la cocina para unirse, pero Lily intervino antes que pudiera ofrecerse para el puesto en el encuentro amateur.

—Dom, ¿no crees que deberías ir a prepararte? —preguntó extrañada.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió la muchacha algo perdida por la interrogación.

—Pues, para tu cita con Sean. Ya van a dar las tres de la tarde —concluyó la pequeña Potter, haciendo un ademán, como si estuviera resaltando lo obvio.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! —dijo llevándose una mano a la frente. Tenía apenas dos horas para darse un buen baño, secar su cabello, peinarlo, elegir un atuendo y demás. Pensó que desesperar no le serviría de nada y decidió simplemente dirigirse escaleras arriba y empezar.

En ese momento su padre se acercaba hasta ella con dos escobas en la mano, asumiendo que Dominique jugaría sin miramientos. Cayó en cuenta que no había comentado absolutamente nada a sus padres sobre Sean ni sobre su encuentro esa tarde. No creía que fuese un problema, pero ellos jamás habían oído hablar de aquel muchacho. Sabía que un momento incómodo se acercaba inevitablemente.

—Papá, yo no podré jugar hoy. Tengo que hacer otra cosa —comenzó diciendo la muchacha, frotándose las manos con impaciencia.

—¿Se puede saber qué? —interrogó Bill extrañado, porque su segunda hija jamás rechazaba un partido de aquellos.

—Es que… Verás, un muchacho del colegio me ha invitado a dar un paseo por Ottery, pero yo no sabía nada de todo esto… Es decir, no estaba previsto que la familia se reuniese hoy, y además no creo que me necesiten —trató de excusarse rápidamente, señalando hacia afuera al tropel de cabelleras pelirrojas que se aferraban firmemente a sus escobas.

Bill notó el repentino nerviosismo de su hija y le devolvió una sonrisa para calmarla.

—Cuéntame algo sobre el muchacho, ¿sí? —dijo animando un poco a la chica.

—Bien, pues, su nombre es Sean, Sean Robbins. Es de Ravenclaw y de mi mismo curso —contestó rápidamente ella, como si se tratara de un concurso muggle por dinero a la respuesta más veloz.

—Bueno, si te parece conveniente, puedes decirle que venga hasta aquí a buscarte, en vez de encontraros en el pueblo, así te evitas el viaje hasta allí sola —sugirió su padre.

Dominique sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Ya suficiente había sido con que su padre se enterase de todo aquello de esa manera. Tendría que escribir a Sean una nota para que fuese hasta La Madriguera y sufriera el profundo escrutinio de sus tíos.

Asintió a su padre y cuando éste partió hacia el patio, le dedicó una mirada de pánico a Lily que seguía allí. Más allá de los posibles comentarios e interrogatorios de los Weasley, lo que más reticencia le causaba sobre todo aquello era que James se encontraba allí también. Miró el reloj una vez más para comprobar que ya habían pasado quince minutos de las tres de la tarde. Sin más, se precipitó hacia el segundo piso de la casa para prepararse. Se detuvo bruscamente en el descanso de la escalera que daba al pasillo del primer piso. Pensó que James no había mostrado consideración de ningún tipo a la hora de llevar a Lisa a La Madriguera. Cabía la posibilidad, por supuesto, que James no tuviera más que un sentimiento fraternal para con ella, pero las acciones del muchacho la confundían a sobremanera. Luego de meditarlo por un minuto, retomó la marcha, y con cada peldaño que subía se convencía más que Sean tenía tanto derecho en ir allí como Lisa. Y que si a alguno en general, o a James en particular le molestaba, era sencillamente problema de esa persona.

La familia se volvió a reunir en el patio trasero para disfrutar del encuentro de quidditch que habían organizado. Los equipos ya estaban formados e incluso, se habían puesto nombres. Por un lado estaban "Los Infalibles Mocomurciélago", en honor al hechizo de Ginny, quien era la capitana y cazadora de ese equipo, también formado por Harry de buscador, James de guardián, Ted y Lily de cazadores, y Albus junto a Roxanne de golpeadores. El equipo contrario, liderado por Bill, que también oficiaba de buscador, estaba formado por Ron como guardián, Roxanne, Louis y Fred como cazadores, y George junto a Angelina de golpeadores. Ellos se hacían llamar "Leones Renegados", por ocurrencia de Ron, aunque no supo explicar bien porque se le había dado por ese nombre. Los capitanes, Ginny y Bill se dieron la mano, dando un solemne comienzo al encuentro. Hermione, aunque desde el piso, oficiaba de árbitro. Conocía a la perfección las reglas del quidditch, sin embargo, las escobas nunca fueron lo suyo y prefería el contacto con tierra firme. Con una floritura se su varita, hizo aparecer un silbato que se colgó al cuello. Lo mismo hizo apuntando al baúl que contenía los tres tipos de pelotas, que se abrió sin resistencia. Hermione tomó la snitch y la soltó. La pequeña pelota dorada revoloteó por entremedio de los buscadores, casi burlándose de ellos y sin más, desapareció de la vista. Luego, con cuidado liberó a las combativas bludgers, que de haber tenido voz, hubiesen proferido gritos por su libertad. Por último, con la quaffle en la mano se colocó en el centro de un círculo que describían los jugadores de ambos equipos.

—Por Merlín, quiero un juego limpio. No hay necesidad de probar mis habilidades de Sanadora —dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron con mayor severidad, quien le devolvió una mirada inocente.

Con algo de esfuerzo, impulsó la gran pelota rojo oscuro lo más alto que pudo, al tiempo que daba un sonoro pitido con el silbato.

El juego se prolongó por algo más de una hora, con la victoria de los Infalibles Mocomurciélago por solo diez puntos de ventaja. Harry había atrapado la snitch cuando el equipo contrario les llevaba ciento cincuenta puntos de ventaja, pero al momento, Ted anotaba un soberbio tanto y les daba la victoria definitiva.

Dejaron las escobas en el cobertizo y contentos aunque algo extenuados por el ejercicio, especialmente los mayores, se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa dispuestos a disfrutar de un vaso de zumo de calabaza bien helado.

* * *

Dominique se sintió un poco nerviosa al escribirle una nota a Sean comentándole el pedido de su padre solicitando que el muchacho pasase por La Madriguera. Pensó que quizás el chico se negaría y cancelaría con rotundidad el encuentro, eliminando cualquier esperanza de la muchacha en cuanto a la cita. Después de todo, estaba en su derecho. Era la primera vez que saldrían juntos y él no tenía ningún compromiso para con ella. De todas maneras, tomó su pluma y un trozo de pergamino de Rose, sobre el cual garabateó unas escuetas líneas al respecto, decidida a enviar la carta. La releyó para asegurarse que al menos sonaba amable en su escritura. Quedando apenas conforme con aquello, salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al de los hermanos Potter, sin temer un encuentro inesperado con James, ya que él se encontraba en el patio jugando quidditch con el resto de la familia. Entró con calma y enseguida vio a Dánae, la lechuza de Albus y la razón por la cual había ido hasta allí. Con tono afable, le pidió al animal que le entregara la carta a Sean Robbins y que aguardara la respuesta del muchacho antes de volver. La lechuza ululó dando a entender que así lo haría y remontó su vuelo desde el alféizar de la ventana. Dominique se quedó un momento observando como el ave se perdía de vista y de pronto, oyó un murmullo creciente en la cocina. Asomándose por la ventana desde donde Dánae había partido, comprobó que el encuentro de quidditch había finalizado, y ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en el interior del cuarto de aquella persona que deseaba evitar. Apresuró el paso hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta de la estancia al salir.

Habiendo llegado a su habitación, miró al reloj que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche y viendo que se había entretenido demasiado tiempo con la carta, arremetió las puertas del armario como si se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte. Rápidamente escogió un atuendo. Una falda de jean claro que le quedaba algo corta, pero no le apetecía ponerse otra prenda; un sencillo top blanco, de pequeñas mangas levemente caídas y con algunas puntillas que le daban un toque angelical y unas sandalias que parecían de un suave dorado al sol. También creyó prudente tomar un fino abrigo tejido por si la cita se prolongaba y caía la tarde mientras paseaban.

"Todo esto considerando que Sean acepte pasar por aquí", se dijo a sí misma.

Asiendo un par de blancas toallas, salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño. Diez minutos más tarde, ya volvía a su habitación, agradeciendo ser rápida para aquellos asuntos. Dentro del pequeño cuarto se encontraban esperando todas sus primas, absolutamente todas. Pensó que le hubiese gustado más estar sola, pero sabía que cada una de ellas se encontraba allí no para curiosear solamente, sino porque querían ser de ayuda.

—¡¿Todavía no estás lista?! —inquirió Lily con un agudo grito de desesperación al ver a Dominique ya con la ropa elegida puesta, pero con su cabello envuelto en la toalla.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Rose —. Lil, ve a buscar a tu madre, a mi madre o a la tía Fleur. Debemos secarle el cabello con magia y ninguna de nosotras es mayor de edad aún —explicó la muchacha con presteza.

Lily sin protestar, se precipitó escaleras abajo en busca de alguna de las mujeres de la familia que pudieran ayudar con algo más que apoyo moral.

Un par de minutos más tarde, la pequeña Potter se hallaba de vuelta, no con una ni dos, sino las tres mujeres nombradas por su prima Rose: Ginny, Hermione y Fleur.

Dominique abrió los ojos asombrada al ver la cantidad de gente que había en su cuarto, ya no cabía un alma más allí dentro. Las camas estaban atiborradas de cabelleras pelirrojas expectantes, aunque cuchicheaban de vez en cuando. Imaginó que si aquel revuelo se armaba por una simple cita, el jaleo que se provocaría llegado el día de la boda de su hermana y Ted Lupin sería incomparable.

Ginny, seguramente pensando lo mismo que Dominique comunicó a la multitud de sobrinas que se hallaba frente a ella que aquellas que no estuvieran haciendo nada, bien podrían ir a ayudar a su abuela con los preparativos de la cena. Molly se hallaba el doble de atareada con la cantidad de gente que había estado habitando el lugar por los últimos días y algunas manos extras no le vendrían nada mal. Bufando por lo bajo, el cuarto se fue vaciando de a poco, pero Dom le pidió a Rose y a Lily que se quedaran con ella. Suplicó con la mirada a su tía Ginny que se lo permitiera y ésta asintió con una sonrisa.

Mientras Fleur y Hermione intercambiaban opinión sobre las mejores técnicas de cuidado del cabello, Dominique comentó el detalle de la carta a Sean y el pedido de su padre de conocer al muchacho.

—Pues ya siento pena por el pobre chico… —sentenció Ginny, dando un suspiro y Hermione la avaló con un gesto —. Ron se pondrá tan pesado y protector como de costumbre —finalizó.

—No creo que tu padre haya pedido conocerlo con intención de asustar al muchacho —opinó su madre, Fleur —. De hecho, me parece razonable, Cariño. A mí también me agradaría conocerlo —le dijo a su hija con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dominique aceptó las palabras de su madre, sabiendo que no era una petición tan disparatada. Pero en realidad, no eran las reacciones de sus tíos y sus padres las cuales quería evitar, sino la de James. No deseaba restregarle su cita en la cara. Pero luego recordó, como lo había hecho un rato antes, que el muchacho no había tenido ningún reparo para con ella, llevando a Lisa a La Madriguera y consideró que merecido se lo tenía por sus actitudes idiotas. Debía dejar de preocuparse por James o lo que él pensara de su vida.

Estando a minutos de terminar las labores en el cabello de Dominique, la animada conversación que incluía imitaciones por parte de Ginny de las posibles reacciones de de Ron al encuentro de un pretendiente de alguna sus sobrinas, se vio interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta.

—¿Están todas decentes? ¿Se puede pasar? —preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado. Dominique adivinó que se trataba de Albus y le indicó que podía entrar.

—¡Wow! ¡Te ves preciosa, Dom! —exclamó el muchacho de ojos verdes, y tendiéndole un pergamino, prosiguió —. Esto trajo Dánae hace unos minutos, es de Sean Robbins.

—Oh, gracias Al. Lamento haberla tomado sin permiso pero no tenía otra lechuza a mano —se excusó Dominique.

—No hay problema, Dom —contestó él y sin más, salió del cuarto.

La muchacha abrió la carta y la leyó lo más veloz que pudo. Todo había ido mejor de lo esperado. Sean contestaba que no veía problema en pasar por la casa de sus abuelos, y que estaría encantado de conocer a su familia. Se consideró afortunada. Sabía que Sean era un chico amable y educado, y se desenvolvía muy bien entre gente desconocida. Lo había visto en Hogwarts repetidas veces dando lecciones prácticas orales durante las clases de Transformaciones que compartían y él siempre se había mostrado seguro de sí mismo frente a sus compañeros.

—Bien preciosa, creo que estás lista —recitó Hermione con una amplia sonrisa, alejándola de sus cavilaciones.

Dominique se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al espejo. Se contempló tranquila. La habían maquillado, aunque levemente, solo para resaltar su natural belleza y su cabello lucía suaves ondas. Su madre, con una sonrisa orgullosa se colocó detrás de ella, apoyando sus manos en los brazos de su hija.

—Estas hermosa, cariño… No puedo creer que hayas crecido tan de prisa —dijo al espejo donde ambas se reflejaban.

—No quiero interrumpir, pero creo que será mejor que bajemos, no creo que Sean tarde mucho en llegar —intervino Rose, algo tímida por romper el momento.

—Sí, sí, bajemos —asintió Ginny, dando por sentado que no había más que hacer allí.

Haciendo lo propio, descendieron la escalera con calma y una a una, llegaron hasta la cocina. Allí se encontraba Molly preparando el postre para la cena de aquella noche asistida por varios de sus nietos, entre los cuales, estaba James. La mujer volteó al oír los pasos de las recién llegadas y una amplia sonrisa inundó sus facciones al ver a Dominique.

—Mírate, eres un ángel —dijo Molly, ya con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

La muchacha no supo qué hacer, más que devolverle a su abuela la sonrisa. Además, había visto como James la contemplaba con cara de anonadado y se veía incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

En ese momento, Harry entraba en la cocina, proveniente del patio, donde estaba charlando animadamente con su suegro y sus cuñados ya que en la cocina hacía calor y estorbarían con las tareas. Con mirada afable se dirigió a Dominique.

—Querida, Sean está aquí —dijo simplemente, y volvió a salir.

De repente se percató que un infinito nerviosismo le invadía y prefirió encaminarse hacia afuera, donde seguramente estaría el muchacho con quien tendría la cita, hablando con su padre y tíos. Sintió la conocida sensación de la mirada ambarina clavada en ella, pero no se volteó a ver a James. Imaginaba perfectamente su expresión y no iba a dejar que le arruine aquel momento. Tomó aire casi imperceptiblemente y cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, saliendo al patio. Se dijo que disfrutaría al máximo de aquella cita. No dejaría que el fantasma de James que rondaba sus pensamientos tan a menudo, le estropeara ese momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La cena.**

Luego de la victoria de su equipo en el partido amateur de quidditch, decidió quedarse dentro. Afuera, el sol y sus rayos abrasadores convertían todo en un infierno. Agradeció el zumo de calabaza que le tendió su padre y lo bebió con gusto. Como tantas veces le había ocurrido, se encontró abstraído, jugueteando con el vaso vacío, pensando en ella. Las ideas y preguntas revoloteaban por su mente como abejas enfurecidas. "¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué he de enamorarme de ella?"

Lo cierto era que se sentía desdichado. Habiendo intentado hablar seriamente con Dominique y siendo rechazado, no sabía que más hacer. Por un lado, sentía una enorme presión. Necesitaba decirle que estaba loco por ella, pero en medio de aquello estaba Lisa. Además, había que tener en cuenta que la muchacha que protagonizaba sus sueños tendría una cita esa misma tarde, y con alguien que no era él, sino con Sean Robbins.

"Idiota", pensó James. ¿Qué había visto Dominique en ese chico? ¿Por qué había aceptado salir con él? Maldijo nuevamente para sí. ¿Por qué las cosas se le habían complicado de tal manera? Todo era mucho más simple cuando con solo mirar a los ojos de ella entendía a la perfección que pensaba. Pero la situación había cambiado. Últimamente, lo único que lograba era disgustar a la chica y eso lo hacía sentirse más miserable aún, si era posible. No le veía una salida limpia a aquel idilio, aunque se dijo que debería haber algún arreglo. "Todo tiene solución en esta vida, excepto la muerte" solía decir su padre. En ese momento, rogó porque fuera cierta esa frase hecha que tantas veces le había oído repetir.

Su abuela lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad solicitándole algo de ayuda con los preparativos de la cena. Sencillamente, con un gesto asintió y se puso a trabajar en lo que le habían requerido. "Al menos así tendré una excusa para estar en silencio", razonó. Sin embargo, una pregunta le interrumpió sus divagaciones una vez más.

'Querido, ¿vendrá a cenar tu novia esta noche?' – inquirió su abuela, despreocupada.

'Pues… No lo sé. Tendría que preguntarle…' – contestó James sin mucho ánimo. No le hacía demasiada gracia soportar a Lisa, especialmente en esos momentos en los que necesitaba tranquilidad para resolver sus problemas.

'Bien, pues cuando termines con lo que estás haciendo, escríbele una nota y me avisas. Quiero saber cuántas personas cenarán aquí.' – comunicó Molly, sin esperar respuesta. Veía al muchacho preocupado por algo, pero decidió una vez más, no inmiscuirse.

Al momento, oyó que alguien bajaba a zancadas la escalera y le extraño tanta prisa durante las vacaciones. Al voltear se encontró con su hermana Lily, quien sin reparar en la gente que había en la cocina, la cruzó como un rayo y pasó al salón, donde dijo algo a su madre y a sus tías Hermione y Fleur, que James no alcanzó a oír. Las cuatro subieron las escaleras y un momento más tarde, escuchó que varias personas bajaban nuevamente. "Esto parece el andén durante el primero de Septiembre, no sé porque tanto revuelo", bufó hacia sus adentros el muchacho de mirada ambarina. Le molestaba tanto barullo, pero aún así se mantuvo en silencio. Aunque fingía concentración en el pelado de lo que el juzgó como toneladas de patatas, realmente se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos, que le atormentaban cada vez mas y sus quejas mentales contra los correteos de las mujeres de la casa. Pagó cierto precio por su falta de atención, ya que con un punzante dolor en la yema de su dedo índice comprobó que se había cortado con el cuchillo. Dejando una patata a medio pelar, se dirigió cabizbajo hacia el salón, donde sabía que había un botiquín destinado a accidentes domésticos. Su abuela, o cualquiera de los mayores que se hallaban en la casa bien podrían haber enmendado el corte con un simple movimiento de varita, pero ni siquiera tenía ánimos de abrir la boca para pedirlo. Sus primas Lucy y Roxanne se hallaban sentadas sobre unos cojines acomodados en el piso, alrededor de la mesa de café doblando servilletas y aparentaban comentar algo sumamente interesante, pues doblaban sin siquiera ver lo que hacían. Con parsimonia, James tomó lo necesario del botiquín, y así poder oír la charla de aquellas dos.

'Pues yo conozco a Sean.' – aseguraba Lucy, retirando una servilleta de la pila sin doblar – 'Yo creo que es encantador y además es muy inteligente. Supe que le ha ido de maravillas en los TIMO's, especialmente en Encantamientos y Pociones.'

James arrugó la nariz inconscientemente produciendo una mueca de aversión. "El maravilloso y encantador Sean Robbins… Sí, claro. Algo tendrá para ser tan entrador", se aseguró para sí.

'No solo eso Luce.' – agregó Roxanne – 'En Defensa seguro saca Extraordinario, es muy bueno. Una vez me comentó que le gustaría convertirse en Auror.'

"¡Ja! ¿Auror? ¿Robbins? No duraría ni el primer día en la Academia", sentenció James en su mente. De todas maneras indagaría. Llegado el momento, si Robbins deseaba presentarse para aquel trabajo, la solicitud pasaría por las manos de su padre, Harry, ya que era el Jefe de Aurores. No sería difícil averiguarlo.

'No entiendo porque a Rose no le parece buena idea que Dom salga con él. Ella también conoce a Sean, sabe de sobra sobre su personalidad, y que es un buen muchacho. En mi opinión, Dom ha hecho muy bien en aceptar su invitación.' – dijo Lucy mientras armaba una segunda pila de servilletas ya dobladas. Roxanne le dio la razón y se encogió de hombros ante la duda que planteaba su prima sobre la reticencia de Rose para con Sean Robbins.

El chico de ojos ambarinos oyó este último dato con mucho interés. Así que a Rose no le cerraba la idea de Robbins y Dom juntos. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se decidió plantearle a su prima en la primer chance que tuviera de hablar a solas con ella. Quizás ella sabía algo sobre el Ravenclaw que él ignoraba. Tal vez no tenía buenas intenciones para con Dominique y Rose lo sabía o lo había adivinado de alguna manera. Dándose cuenta que sería sospechoso quedarse más tiempo al lado del kit de primeros auxilios, compuso rápidamente una venda alrededor de su dedo lastimado, y emprendió marcha hacia la cocina nuevamente. Retomó su tarea, aunque un repiqueteo en la ventana que se hallaba frente a él le hizo levantar la vista. Dánae, la lechuza de Albus se hallaba del otro lado del cristal, solicitando el paso. Dejó una vez más el cuchillo sobre la mesada, permitiéndole el paso al ave. Acarició suavemente el plumaje del animal, felicitándolo por su tarea cumplida y esbozó su primer sonrisa del día, aunque la expresión permaneció tan solo un instante en su rosto al ver que la carta que había llegado iba dirigida a Dominique y el remitente no era otro que Sean Robbins. La sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca vacía, y ver aquel pergamino le causo un desasosiego fatal. Imaginó a Dom esperando ansiosamente aquel trozo de papel amarillento y la imagen de la chica leyéndolo embelesada, suspirando por las palabras escritas en puño y letra de Sean. Sintió una enorme urgencia de abrirla y leerla para luego desecharla de manera inescrupulosa, así aquel escenario montado en su mente nunca tendría lugar. Una vocecilla en un rincón de su mente le dijo que eso estaría tremendamente mal y que no debía hacerlo, pero el apremio por saber qué tipo de correspondencia mantenía la muchacha con Robbins era enorme. La caligrafía del remitente era impoluta y ordenada, casi presuntuosa pensó James. Estaba a punto de rasgar el sello de cera que mantenía el contenido del sobre seguro, cuando la voz de su hermano se lo impidió.

'¿Dánae?' – dijo Albus, intrigado ya que el animal se hallaba posado sobre el marco de la ventana, pero él no esperaba ninguna carta.

El chico de ojos verdes se acercó a su hermano mayor, viendo lo que sostenía y leyó el nombre del destinatario. Adivinando las intenciones de James, le quitó el preciado sobre de las manos sin que este pudiera reaccionar siquiera.

'Ni se te ocurra, James. El contenido de esto no es asunto tuyo.' – sentenció Al, sosteniendo el sobre entre él y su hermano.

James pretendió replicar y excusarse al respecto, pero se dio por vencido al ver la expresión seria y adusta de su hermano menor. De pronto se sintió avergonzado de su comportamiento, aceptando que Albus tenía razón. Sin pronunciar palabra, tomo el cuchillo una vez más y siguió en lo suyo, mientras el ojiverde se perdía escaleras arriba.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde el episodio del sobre, tal vez segundos, tal vez horas, se encontró habiendo terminado con su labor. Se lavo las manos y mientras se las secaba oyó a su madre y tías bajando por la escalera. Ya deberían haber terminado con Dominique, pensó. Se dijo a sí mismo con un aire derrotista que la chica no necesitaría arreglarse demasiado para sorprender a Robbins. Ya de por si era hermosa en todo sentido. Y entonces la vio bajar. Escuchó que su abuela decía algo, pero le sonó lejano e ininteligible. Dominique no solía usar maquillaje, pero sin dudas le quedaba muy bien. No tenía recuerdos de haber visto una chica, o mejor dicho, mujer tan bella como aquella pelirroja que ahora perforaba su mirada con la suya. Pretendió por un momento ser el objeto por el cual ella se había arreglado de tal manera y se deleitó recorriéndola con los ojos de pies a cabeza. Sus piernas perfectas, atléticas, que una buena genética y seguramente, los años de quidditch le habían dado, le crearon la necesidad de acariciarlas, de sentir que le pertenecían solo a su tacto. Continuó su análisis en detalle de aquella figura que le enloquecía. Las manos de ella, delicadas y suaves, cuyas caricias ansiaba tanto. Su cabellera pelirroja, que en ese momento, exhibía suaves rizos. Imaginó sus manos acariciando aquel mar carmesí y se encontró extasiado con la imagen de la muchacha durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, solo cubierta por una sábana y su cabello rojo fuego revuelto y desparramado sobre la almohada. Cerró los ojos un segundo, para tratar de controlarse, después de todo, no estaba solo allí. Pero al volver a abrirlos, la mirada zafiro que deseaba encontrar ponía su atención al hombre de pie en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Harry anunciaba que Robbins había llegado.

La burbuja de James explotó tan furtivamente como había aparecido y otra vez, le invadió la tristeza. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. No podía pasarse la vida pendiente de fantasías y la promesa de algo que cada vez parecía más lejano. Vio a la pelirroja encaminarse hacia el patio donde esperaba su cita. No tenía caso quedarse allí y ver como Robbins le caía en gracia a toda la familia. "Excepto a Rose" dijo la vocecilla en el fondo de su mente, pero eliminó ese pensamiento de golpe. Ya era tiempo de decir basta. Le escribiría a Lisa, todavía estaba a tiempo de invitarle a cenar a La Madriguera.

* * *

Al salir al patio vio como el muchacho charlaba despreocupadamente con su abuelo sobre los muggles y sus aparatos. Le pareció que la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía entre los hombres Weasley era increíble. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a ellos y saludó a Sean con un beso en la mejilla. Al separarse, le pareció que el muchacho se sonrojaba levemente, lo cual encontró adorable.

'Te agradezco que hayas aceptado pasar a buscarme por aquí, significa mucho.' – dijo Dom al chico, con una sonrisa.

'No hay de qué. De hecho, ansiaba poder conocerles.' – contestó él, sonando sincero – '¿Te parece bien si ya nos vamos? No quisiera incomodar en una reunión familiar.' - prosiguió.

'No digas tonterías muchacho, no incomodas.' – agregó Bill – 'De hecho, ¿aceptarías quedarte a cenar luego de vuestro paseo por Ottery?'

'Por supuesto, encantado. Simplemente, a la vuelta debería avisar a mis padres por Red Flu que me quedare un poco más de lo esperado' – replicó Sean.

'No habrá ningún inconveniente entonces, Sean. Los esperamos de vuelta alrededor de las siete treinta.' – dijo Arthur, evidentemente de acuerdo con la invitación de su hijo Bill.

Dominique y Sean asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida de el terreno de La Madriguera.

El camino hasta Ottery Saint Catchpole se hizo corto ya que charlaron animadamente sobre las disparidades de sus familias. Sean era hijo único y no tenía un solo primo siquiera, todo lo opuesto a los Weasley.

'Siempre quise al menos un hermano, pero no pudo ser. Mi madre tuvo complicaciones luego de mi nacimiento y eso le impidió concebir nuevamente.' – explicó el muchacho.

'Lo siento, no sabía.' – se disculpó Dom, arrepentida de haber sacado el tema.

'No, no te lamentes, no tenías porque adivinarlo. Además, somos muy felices con la familia que nos ha tocado.' – dijo Sean, tomando la mano de la muchacha con la suya, a lo que ella correspondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Ya habían llegado a la calle principal del pueblo.

'Ven.' – prosiguió él, guiando a la muchacha hacia un local cuya fachada estaba pintada en tonos pasteles – '¿Te apetece un helado? Yo invito.'

Ella asintió alegremente y se adentraron en el lugar, el cual estaba mucho más fresco que el exterior, y como era de esperarse, tuvieron que aguardar para ser atendidos ya que el calor imperante invitaba a refrescarse con un cono de chocolate. Cuando fue su turno, les sirvieron su pedido y antes de haberse acabado su helado, convinieron que sería buena idea pasear por un parque. La conversación entre los dos era fluida y los silencios incómodos no tenían lugar donde instalarse. El sol seguía estando alto, pero una brisa se había levantado haciendo más llevadero el día. De todas maneras, se encontraban tan a gusto que Dominique pensó que aunque un aguacero estuviese azotando en aquel instante, no arruinaría el ambiente y el momento que estaban compartiendo. Sean era caballero, pero al mismo tiempo divertido. Se sentaron en un banco del parque donde terminaron con sus helados. A unos metros de ellos se hallaba un artista callejero que dibujaba retratos a los transeúntes por dos libras. El chico la animó a posar para el artista diciéndole que sería un buen recuerdo de aquella tarde. Se acomodaron frente al dibujante tal como este les pidió que lo hicieran. Sean pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Dom y ella apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Pasados unos veinte minutos, se alejaban del artista con un papel que les retrataba tal cual se veían. Consultaron el reloj de Sean y decidieron que era tiempo de volver a La Madriguera si querían llegar a tiempo para la cena. La caminata de vuelta fue tan placentera como el resto del rato que pasaron juntos. Dominique carcajeaba divertida ante las ocurrencias de Sean, y sus manos que seguían entrelazadas no se soltaron en ningún momento; ni siquiera al entrar a la cocina de la casa de los Weasley, atestada de cabezas pelirrojas. Dominique le presentó formalmente a Sean a cada uno de los presentes. Luego le anunció a su abuela que irían hasta la chimenea para que el muchacho avisara a sus padres que cenaría allí y que hecho esto, ayudarían a poner la mesa, que otra vez, estaba acomodada en el patio.

Los padres de Sean no opusieron resistencia a que él se quedase a cenar, simplemente le pidieron que no regresara muy tarde.

Mientras Sean hablaba con su familia, Dominique reparó por primera vez en James. Había cumplido su cometido. Había salido en una cita, se lo había pasado genial y el mayor de los Potter no había cruzado su mente ni una vez. Acunó entonces la ilusión que el dicho de un clavo saca al otro fuera verdad y sonrió imperceptiblemente ante aquella idea.

Salieron al patio, Dom llevando un manojo enorme de tenedores y cuchillos y Sean una pila de platos bastante amenazante. Los repartieron por la mesa, aunque Dominique atacada por la risa, le quitó la vajilla a Sean que aseguraba que el malabarismo era su don innato.

Una voz detrás de ellos carraspeó, quitando la gracia del momento.

'Disculpen, debo dejar esto sobre la mesa.' – dijo James, de evidente mal humor, que cargaba una ensaladera enorme repleta de zanahorias y arvejas.

Dominique le envió una significativa mirada de odio. La mesa era lo suficientemente grande como para que James dejara la ensaladera en cualquier lado, por lo que la chica supo que los había interrumpido adrede.

Sean, intentando salvar aquello, le tendió la mano derecha a James.

'Un gusto verte, James.' – le dijo con una sonrisa.

'Si… Igualmente.' – contesto el chico de ojos ámbar, con cara de pocos amigos, estrechándole la mano con más fuerza de la requerida.

'Veo que ya se conocen. De todas maneras, Sean, este es mi primo James, hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter.' – dijo Dom, honrando la formalidad y haciendo hincapié en el título de "primo" de James.

'¿Están saliendo?' – preguntó James de repente, tomando por sorpresa a Sean. En cambio, la chica estaba esperando que soltara alguna pregunta irreverente para ponerles en una situación incómoda.

'De hecho, sí.' – contestó ella con firmeza, y su aseveración pareció darle la confianza suficiente a Sean para tomarla nuevamente de la mano, a lo que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

El gesto del chico no paso para nada desapercibido para James, a quien le pareció que le habían echado un _Incendio_. Una repentina ira lo llenó, deseando golpear en el medio de la cara a Robbins por tal atrevimiento, pero también consideró que había sido Dominique quien aseguró que salían, que tenían cierta relación que rebasaba la amistad. Además, los había visto charlar y reírse, la había visto a ella reírse como hacía mucho que no la veía. Recordó que en una época que parecía muy lejana, él mismo la hacía reír de aquella manera. Supo en allí mismo que Dominique y Sean tarde o temprano anunciarían un noviazgo, que Robbins la iría conociendo y sabría encontrar a la perfección los lugares donde Dom tenía cosquillas, que averiguaría que a ella no le gusta que le regalen flores, que ama jugar en la nieve y que no puede resistirse a un reto. Pensó en todo aquello, envidiando profundamente al chico que sostenía a Dom por la mano y creyó que estallaría de celos; aunque apenas pudo arreglárselas para mascullar un "Felicidades", y salió de allí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

La reciente pareja, se quedó atónita por un momento; pero luego Sean se colocó enfrente de Dominique.

'¿Realmente estamos saliendo?' – preguntó algo inseguro a la pelirroja, quien se sonrojó enseguida.

'Bueno… Si tú no quieres nada serio, lo entenderé, pero ya que esta tarde lo pasamos tan bien… Es decir, no es nada definitivo, no estamos hablando de un noviazgo ni nada así. No sé si me explico…' – concluyó ella, dubitativa.

Él le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y al final habló.

'Te explicas perfectamente. Pero que sepas que yo sí quiero algo serio contigo, Dom. Eres una chica fantástica, y hace tiempo que me gustas, creo que ya lo sabes…'

'Tú también me gustas.' – admitió ella sin mentir – 'Aunque quisiera que lo tomáramos con calma, al menos durante el verano.'

'No hay apuros, Dom.' – asintió el – 'Terminemos aquí, y volvamos adentro, o notarán nuestra ausencia y tu tío Ron se pondrá violento conmigo.' – bromeó.

Dominique agradeció el cambio de tema, y tomaron rumbo hacia la entrada de la cocina, todavía con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

James se adentró en la casa y sin mirar a nadie, subió a su cuarto. Al llegar y comprobar que estaba solo, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, dejándose caer hasta dar contra el piso. Lágrimas silenciosas de impotencia escaparon de sus ojos, pero las enjugó deprisa. No se daría por vencido. Algo muy dentro suyo le decía que Dominique sentía algo por él, intuición quizás. Claro que estaba lleno de dudas, pero esa llama que le aseguraba que no debía perder las esperanzas en cuanto a la chica que le robaba el aliento, se negaba a apagarse.

_Recordó aquella misma tarde, cuando de repente, había entendido un poco mejor de donde manaba esa inexplicable esperanza. Se había planteado una pregunta obvia y fundamental, pero que no se le había ocurrido hasta aquel instante. ¿Sentiría Dominique algo más que cariño fraternal? O mejor dicho, ¿cabía la posibilidad que ella estuviera enamorada de él? Eso sin dudas explicaría el cambio de semblante de la pelirroja para con él. ¿Se moriría ella de celos cuando le veía con Lisa? Determinado a responder aquellos interrogantes, se dijo que no se quedaría en paz hasta saberlo con certeza. Sin embargo, conociendo la testarudez de la chica, se dijo que no lo averiguaría con facilidad y puede que le llevase tiempo. Aún así, se hallaba resuelto y así había determinado que debería invitar a Lisa a cenar._

Levantándose con lentitud, fue hasta su mesilla de noche y abrió el cajón. Se sentó en su cama y quitando chucherías encontró lo que buscaba. Una foto que había sido tomada el verano anterior. Dominique y él se encontraban sentados en el pasto, al notar la cámara posaban, ella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y el aparentando cara de sorpresa. Luego, él aprovechaba para hacerle cosquillas. Rememoró con nostalgia aquel día, que catalogó como perfecto. Después de aquel mes, todo se volvió extraño entre ellos dos. Asió con fuerza la foto, convenciéndose que la relación entre ellos dos podría volver a ser así o aún mejor. "Necesitas ser menos idiota e impulsivo", se dijo para sí. Además, Lisa le estaría esperando, y debía comportarse al menos.

* * *

La Madriguera se encontraba abarrotada de gente. Abuelos, padres, hijos, primos, novios. Todos desfilaban de la cocina hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la mesa y de vuelta, transportando todo tipo de cacharros vacios o llenos de comida. Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a la iluminación del lugar, colocando farolillos que hacían aparecer con sus varitas. Dominique observó a sus tíos, como cooperaban en su tarea, y no pudo evitar suspirar.

'Eso es lo que yo quiero encontrar para compartir mi vida, un socio, un amigo incondicional.' – les dijo a Lily y a Rose en una especie de confidencia, aprovechando que Sean estaba lejos, aunque no se percató que Harry estaba detrás de ellas.

'Es una sabia decisión, buscar a un compañero, pero lo difícil no es encontrarlo, sino reconocerlo y aceptar que esa persona es la indicada.' – dijo el hombre, sobresaltando un poco a las chicas, pero que lo miraron intrigadas por lo que acababa de decir.

'¿A qué te refieres, Papá?' – inquirió Lily, algo aturdida, porque percibía que no terminaba de comprender el significado de todo aquello.

'Miren, por ejemplo, tus padres, Rose.' – comenzó a explicar, y las chicas posaron sus miradas en Ron y Hermione nuevamente – 'Ellos se conocen desde que tienen once años, se vieron por primera vez en nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts. Y desde ese momento, estuvieron destinados el uno para el otro, o a mí siempre me ha gustado verlo así. Pero al ser tan jóvenes, muchas veces peleaban por cosas insignificantes y dejaban que sus orgullos manejaran la situación. No aceptaban que eran más que amigos, que había más sentimientos entre los dos. Y yo siempre terminaba en medio.' – rió con nostalgia, pero prosiguió – 'No fue hasta que algo realmente grave ocurrió que se dejaron de paveces y decidieron ser sinceros el uno con el otro.'

'¿Qué ocurrió, tío?' – inquirió Rose, con curiosidad.

'La guerra, cariño. Enfrentarnos a una posible muerte nos hizo dar cuenta de lo tontos que habíamos sido, y sí, me incluyo, yo también estuve ciego muchos años en cuanto a tu madre.' – dijo Harry mirando a Lily – 'Pero cuando se es joven es difícil ver con claridad quienes realmente importan. Aunque confío en que ustedes serán infinitamente más inteligentes que nosotros en ese aspecto.'

Harry se alejó de ellas con calma para ir en encuentro de su esposa que le esperaba con un lugar en la mesa ya apartado al lado de ella, dejándolas con mucho que pensar. Las muchachas se sentaron, dejando un lugar libre al lado de Dom que Sean ocupó sin tardanza. Justo enfrente de ellos había dos asientos vacios, pero no hubo demasiado tiempo de elucubrar al respecto, ya que James y Lisa los ocuparon de inmediato.

Dominique se torno inminentemente seria, no esperaba ver allí a la novia de James. Los celos, lamentablemente, eran incontrolables. Trato dominarse lo mejor que pudo, tratando de ignorarlos, aunque no lo logro a decir verdad. Creyó ver un par de veces que James la observaba de reojo, pero al volver la mirada hacia el muchacho, este solo estaba prestándole sus atenciones a su novia. A pesar de aquello, la cena concluyó sin inconvenientes ni discusiones. La familia había aceptado a Sean sin miramientos, a todos parecía que les había caído bien. Como siempre, la comida de la abuela Molly resultó espectacular, y al finalizar, Bill se levanto de su asiento con una copa en la mano.

'Quiero proponer un brindis, por el matrimonio que se acerca. Por la familia y por los buenos momentos ¡Por Victoire y Ted!' – exclamó sonriente.

'¡Por Victoire y Ted!' – repitieron todos poniéndose de pie y alzando sus copas a la feliz pareja.

'¿Se casarán?' – preguntó Sean, un tanto confundido, al oído de Dom.

'Sí. Lo han anunciado esta misma mañana.' – contestó ella satisfecha por la felicidad de su hermana y de Ted.

Poco a poco fueron juntando los cubiertos y comenzó la mudanza hacia adentro de lo que habían sacado al patio. Ginny y Hermione prepararon té y café, mientras hechizaban los platos para que se lavasen por si solos. Fleur y Bill sacaban unas pastas dulces para acompañar las infusiones. Molly y Arthur anunciaron que se retiraban a descansar, ya estaban mayores y habían madrugado. Saludaron a todos y desaparecieron por las escaleras.

'De hecho yo también debería irme.' – dijo Sean, consultando su reloj.

'¿Irás por Red Flu?' – consultó Dominique.

'No, caminaré hasta la salida de la casa y esperare el Autobús Noctámbulo. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a viajar así. Ya quiero cumplir los diecisiete y obtener mi licencia en Aparición, será un alivio.' – suspiró el muchacho.

'Está bien, déjame avisar y te acompaño hasta allí. No… Sin peros, te acompañaré.' – atajó Dominique, viendo que el chico pretendía replicar.

La chica se acercó con presteza a la cocina, ya que ellos todavía se encontraban en el jardín charlando. Dom encontró a su tía Hermione, explicándole que volvería en un momento y esta le dijo que fueran con cuidado. Asintiendo al pedido de su tía, salió con tanta diligencia de la casa como había entrado, para reencontrarse con el chico de Ravenclaw. Le había extrañado no ver a Lisa con su primo al salir y casi sin poder contenerse, se lo comentó a Sean.

'Creo que se marchó hace una media hora, por Red Flu. No se veía muy contenta, o al menos eso me pareció a mí.' – explicó el muchacho como respuesta a su observación.

Mariposas aparentaron revolotear en el estómago de la pelirroja. No podía mentirse, sabía que se debía a la presunta discusión entre Lisa y James.

Sean la sacó de su ensimismamiento, anunciando que ya estaban al fin del camino. El Autobús Noctámbulo no se hizo esperar, se escuchaba a lo lejos su característica bocina.

'Lo he pasado de maravillas hoy, Dom. No sé cuando nos podremos ver otra vez, mis padres tienen ganas de vacacionar fuera del país por dos semanas, pero te escribiré. Eso tenlo por seguro.' – anunció el muchacho con un deje de pesar en su voz.

'No te preocupes, serán solo un par de semanas, además como ya has dicho, nos escribiremos.' –le tranquilizó ella, abrazándolo.

El correspondió el abrazo que se prolongó más tiempo del esperado. Quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro en consecuencia. Sean contemplaba fascinado la belleza de Dominique, mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la pelirroja con el dorso de su mano. La muchacha se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos ante aquel contacto.

'Eres cautivante…' – susurró él, muy cerca de su oído.

Ella abrió los ojos una vez más, encontrándose con que la distancia que separaba sus bocas era ínfima, y fue fácil acercarse solo un poco más hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El beso fue dulce, pausado, cálido. Sin embargo, algo le decía que eso no era todo lo que un beso debiera ser, aunque no sabía bien que le llevaba a sospecharlo. Se separaron al oír una vez más la ruidosa bocina, definitivamente cercana. En cuestión de segundos, el transporte de color morado apareció y Sean se subió con prisa. Con una mano en alto desapareció en la primera curva, dejando a una Dominique confundida, que al dar media vuelta se llevó un susto de muerte, al ver que alguien la esperaba unos metros más atrás.

* * *

alissa-2012:

Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Los celos adolescentes son bastante incontrolables, como podrás ver jajaja

En este capítulo, el sexto, sale la cita, que fue mucho mejor de lo que Dominique hubiera apostado que sería. Aparentemente Sean es un buen chico y tiene algo de futuro con esta pelirroja... Veremos que pasa después... Besos!

lunaticanit:

A mi también me fascina esta pareja, esa es una de las razones por las cuales escribo sobre ellos; pero James y Dom tienen un camino un poco complicado por recorrer. No me quiero adelantar porque todavía no esta escrito (aunque si está en mi mente xD) y además hay que crear un poco de suspenso! Un placer que te haya gustado el fic. Besos!

Otra vez, gracias por los reviews y por apostar a esta historia, incluso los que no se atreven/no tienen ganas de comentar, pero aún así leen, les agradezco por tomarse el rato y leer.

Nos leemos pronto!

Looney :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: En el camino.**

James se hallaba bastante satisfecho con su idea. Renovado por la revelación, o al menos la sospecha que Dominique sentía algo por él, decidió que dos cosas eran prioridad. Primero, comprobar si esta conjetura era cierta. La manera en que planeaba lograr el primer objetivo era sencillamente compartir una cena con Dom y Lisa a la vez. Claro que tendría que tragarse su orgullo, ya que Robbins estaría allí, sentado al lado de ella; pero sería por buena causa, aseveró. Con ver la reacción de la pelirroja podría discernir si se trataba de celos o no; conocía muy bien el sentimiento como para confundirlo. Si resultaba que su presentimiento tenía fundamento, lo segundo que haría sería romper su relación con Lisa. La hija de Terry Boot era una buena chica, pero no sentía nada por ella, o al menos, nada comparable con lo que Dominique le provocaba con tan solo un choque de miradas. Todo parecía menos complicado con un objetivo claro.

Se tomó su tiempo para darse un baño y cambiarse para la cena. Ni siquiera le preocupó tanto la cita de Dom con Robbins. Quien lo viera en ese momento, no le reconocería como el mismo chico que solo un rato antes parecía un pollito mojado que ha perdido a su madre en una tormenta. Una hora después, bajaba la escalera vistiendo sus jeans favoritos y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Ambas prendas le marcaban su trabajado cuerpo gracias a cinco años de buscador para el equipo de Gryffindor. Su cabello despeinado le daba un aire espontáneo que de manera comprobada y registrada, despertaba locuras entre el público femenino. Pero lo que más sumaba a su éxito con las chicas era la confianza en sí mismo que exhibía. Y esa noche, aquella mirada ambarina rebosaba seguridad y determinación. Consultó la hora en su reloj. Lisa llegaría pronto.

Salió al patio, donde la multitud de hombres aun se hallaba reunida, tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla. Al verlo llegar tan bien puesto, su tío Ron silbó en señal de burla, pero a él no le importó. Su padre hizo aparecer una silla para que se sentase, asió una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, del barril lleno de hielo alrededor del cual se había formado la reunión.

'¡Alguien ha sufrido una metamorfosis!' – exclamó Bill, un tanto divertido por la actitud de James.

El aludido se limitó a sonreír y dar un buen trago a su bebida. Por inercia, se llevo su mano libre al cabello, desordenándolo aún más.

'¡Que Merlín me quite la magia si miento cuando digo que le haces honor al nombre que llevas!' – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza también divertido, mientras destapaba una nueva botella.

'¿A qué te refieres?' – preguntó James con curiosidad.

'Arthur, tú que los conociste más, dime si este chico no es la mezcla perfecta entre mi padre, James y mi padrino, Sirius.' – contestó Harry, y añadió mirando a su hijo mayor – 'Donde quiera que estén, seguro están la mar de orgullosos.'

Arthur le dio la razón a Harry riendo.

'Tu abuelo James tenía la misma costumbre de revolverse el pelo, exactamente como lo has hecho hace un minuto.' – agregó su abuelo materno, que parecía rememorar con precisión el detalle.

'No lo sabía.' – se extrañó James, que no comprendía porque no se lo habían dicho antes.

'Incluso eran un par de Cassanovas, por lo que sé. Rasgo también calcado, evidentemente.' – expuso Bill sin perder el aire de broma.

'Desafortunadamente, esas características se saltan una generación. Siempre fui lento para las conquistas.' – soltó Harry, provocando carcajadas en el grupo.

La animada charla continuó por un rato más y las botellas ya escaseaban; cuando Molly, asomándose, anunció la llegada de Lisa, la novia del chico de ojos ámbar. Con tranquilidad, James se levantó de su asiento, yendo al encuentro de la muchacha, que ni imaginaba las verdaderas intenciones con las que había sido invitada a cenar.

Viendo que la relajación masculina se prolongaba demasiado, esposas y novias apremiaron el paso y entre resignación y bufidos por lo bajo, se vieron obligados a mover la mesa, las sillas y demás chismes hacia afuera para la cena. James se desanimó más de lo previsto cuando vio llegar a Dominique cogida de la mano de Sean, riendo por alguna sandez que Robbins había dicho en aquel momento. Aprovecho su oportunidad minutos más tarde, para acercarse a ellos y casi se le arruina todo cuanto había cavilado hacía un rato. Sintió unas ganas casi irrefrenables de caerle a palos al muchacho que estaba con Dominique.

Escapó a su cuarto, queriendo no salir más de allí. Pero recordó esa foto y al encontrarla en su mesilla de noche, recupero un poco de seguridad y se dijo que era la única manera de averiguarlo. Con confianza renovada, pensó que todo aquello se parecía a los paseos en montañas rusas muggles. En un momento estás en la cima y al siguiente en un abismo profundo.

Componiéndose lo mejor que pudo, volvió a salir al patio, aunque sin prisa. Vio a Dom sentada al lado de Robbins. Continuaban charlando. ¿Acaso aquel tipo se había anotado una lista de temas de los cuales hablar durante la velada? Noto que la ira ascendía una vez más, pero esta vez lo manejó mejor. Respiro profundo y puso la mejor sonrisa de suficiencia que pudo fingir. Tomó a Lisa por la mano y la dirigió hacia los lugares vacíos restantes. Se sentaron allí, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue probar con un beso a su novia, aunque no por mucho rato; para captar la reacción de la pelirroja que se hallaba enfrente suyo, no sin antes mirarla de reojo. Dominique se sintió evidentemente observada. James notó que le clavaba la mirada. Era su momento. Le plantó un beso en los labios a Lisa quien le correspondió sin dudas. El beso en si no le provocaba absolutamente nada, y se sintió horrible por usar a la chica para generar los celos de Dom, pero se repitió que era necesario. Cuando dio fin al contacto de sus labios con los de Lisa, reiteró el escrutinio a la pelirroja. Su aspecto había cambiado rotundamente. Con claridad lo evitaba y se le veía muy molesta. James se sumergió en una oleada de júbilo. Dominique estaba celosa. Lo intuía casi sin vacilación, pero aún necesitaba su confirmación.

Al terminar la cena, aprovechó la distracción general para hablar con Lisa y terminar con aquella farsa de una buena vez.

'Lisa, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.' – le dijo a la chica sin tapujos.

Ella asintió, expectante. Aunque no preveía una ruptura.

'Es algo difícil para mí decir esto con tan poco tacto, pero quiero que lo dejemos.' – prosiguió James.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, ella habló finalmente, con la voz algo quebrada.

'Hay alguien más, ¿no es así?'

'Algo por el estilo, pero también es verdad que ya no siento lo mismo por ti, y me parece que fingir algo que no existe es inútil.' – razonó el – 'Si te tranquiliza, he preferido esto antes que engañarte.'

'No me quita dolor o las ganas de responderte con una bofetada, pero en el fondo lo entiendo y sí, es preferible. Adiós James, nos vemos…' – dijo Lisa, quien simplemente volteó dirigiéndose a la sala donde usaría la chimenea para volver a su casa.

James le acompañó por cortesía, pero no se dijeron una sola palabra en el camino. Luego de la partida de la chica, se acomodó en un sillón, aceptando una taza de té que le alargaba Albus. Ese chico asustaba a veces, pensó. Su hermano tenía la capacidad de entender a la gente y sus reacciones de manera asombrosa, era muy observador.

'Han terminado con Lisa, ¿verdad?' – preguntó al fin el ojiverde, habiéndose sentado al lado de su hermano mayor.

'Si, era demente prolongar lo inevitable, además tengo una sospecha, la cual me vendría bien que me confirmaras.' – explicó James a un expectante Albus.

'¿Por qué presiento que saldré mal parado de esto?' – dijo al fin el menor.

'Nadie tiene porque enterarse, Al. De todas maneras, solo me estarías aclarando un tema peliagudo. No es ningún delito.' – trató de excusarse el chico de mirada ambarina.

'Bien, pregunta entonces.' – contestó Albus, tomando un sorbo de su té.

'¿Tú crees que Dominique está enamorada de mí?' – inquirió James en tono bajo para que no oyeran los que les rodeaban.

Albus pareció elegir cuidadosamente las palabras, y su hermano se impacientaba.

'Bueno, no sé si está enamorada. Pero estoy seguro que algo siente. Es más, me apostaría mi escoba que la que tiene verdadera información sobre esto es Lily.' – y viendo que su hermano mayor se disponía a interrogar a la pequeña Potter, lo detuvo – 'Pero por mucho que sepa, no soltará prenda al respecto. Seguro le ha prometido a Dom que no abriría la boca.'

James volvió a sentarse algo contrariado, y mientras intentaba que se le ocurriera un plan decente para tener su certeza, observó a la pelirroja entrar a la cocina y hablar con su tía Hermione. No llegaría a escuchar lo dicho desde donde estaba, pero imagino que donde fuera, iría con Robbins. Al haber salido la muchacha de la estancia, James se incorporó de su asiento como un resorte, con una sonrisa de medio lado que preocupó a Albus, pero antes que este pudiera hacer comentario alguno, James ya había cruzado la puerta que daba al patio.

El muchacho de ojos ambarinos, desde una distancia prudencial, siguió a la pareja que se alejaba a paso manso de La Madriguera. Iban tomados de las manos y hablaban apaciblemente. Se felicitó a sí mismo con ironía por sus grandes ideas. Si al caminar se tenían tanta "consideración" entre ellos, no quería imaginar que ocurriría cuando se detuvieran, y para ser franco, no estaba seguro de poder resistir ver a la chica que le enloquecía haciendo arrumacos con otro tipo.

En cierto momento les oyó hablar de Lisa y él, siendo Dominique quien sacaba el tema. Eso le apaciguó un poco, le encendió nuevamente esa llama de esperanza dentro de él, pero llegando al fin del camino supo que se acercaba la despedida de aquellos dos. Vaticinó que lo que vería no le agradaría en lo absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo fue incapaz de moverse de aquel lugar. Escondido entre altas hierbas, como si fuera un ladrón de poca monta fue testigo de un beso. Deseó salir de su refugio, y gritarle a Dominique en la cara que ese chico no le convenía, que ella merecía alguien mejor, pero ¿él era lo mejor que merecía la muchacha? Se negó a contestarse eso. La respuesta le daba pánico. El interminable beso de Sean y Dom mancilló su alma, y creyó que el corazón se le detenía. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos cuando Dominique giró, emprendiendo su regreso. Vio con claridad que las facciones de la pelirroja mostraban desconcierto y confusión. Quizás las cosas entre ellos nunca se arreglasen, pero la seguía conociendo mejor que nadie. Por impulso, salió del improvisado escondrijo que le mantenía oculto, dándole a Dom un susto de los que hacen historia. Sin saber la causa exacta, tal vez por la mueca de horror en la cara de ella, o tal vez por su propio nerviosismo, soltó una sonora carcajada.

'¡Idiota! ¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido, James! ¡¿Tienes idea del susto que me has…?!' – el tono de voz de la chica fue disminuyendo a un susurro mientras caía en cuenta del propósito del mayor de los Potter. 'Estabas espiándonos, ¿verdad?' – preguntó al fin con un hilo de voz.

Se sintió traicionada pero al mismo tiempo sentía culpa por haber traicionado a James… Era todo muy confuso. Solo sabía que quería alejarse de allí. Pero el muchacho no se lo permitió.

'Sí, los seguí.' – contestó con voz firme, sujetándola por un brazo. No temió hacerle daño. Dominique no era una niña delicada, de hecho estaba muy lejos de serlo. Como él esperaba, mientras ella le dirigía una mirada fulminante, se soltó de su agarre con facilidad. Pero James era poseedor de excelentes reflejos, después de todo, era buscador. Aunque ella era ágil, la sujetó una vez más, por ambas muñecas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La muchacha continuaba penetrando sus ojos con una mirada gélida sin emitir palabra. James supo que si la soltaba lo molería a golpes. La había enfurecido. Amaba el temperamento explosivo de Dom, sabiendo que no cualquier chico lo soportaría, pero a él en particular le fascinaba lo cautivador que resultaba verla enojada.

'Al menos permíteme que me explique. Deja que te diga que hago aquí.' – suplicó James con sinceridad. Ella se soltó con un movimiento brusco, pero no se movió de su lugar, dándole a entender que tenía su minuto para dar razones válidas. James tomó aire.

'Les seguí porque necesitaba saber, y ahora sé, ahora entiendo más cosas que antes. Cosas que no estaban claras para ninguno de los dos.' – explicó con algo de dificultad para no causar más malentendidos. Dominique le contempló curiosa y reparó en la honestidad del tono de su voz. Lo que decía era verdad.

'¿Qué querías saber?' – preguntó sin poder contenerse.

'Algo que nunca me admitirías por ser tan orgullosa, por lo cual tuve que averiguarlo por mis propios medios. Y quizás, todavía tú no lo comprendas del todo. Sé que estas confundida, se te nota… En cambio, yo tengo muy claro lo que deseo.' – dijo James, al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura, con delicadeza en esta oportunidad. El muchacho apoyó su frente en contra la de ella y cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese contacto tan ansiado.

Dom fue embriagándose con el perfume que emanaba la piel de James y sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia a medida que se deslizaban debajo de la camiseta del chico, acariciando tímidamente su espalda. Él suspiró sonoramente. El roce entre sus pieles le causaba un escalofrío sumamente placentero. Aquello se asemejaba a un magnetismo, casi como si James fuera poseedor de algo que ella necesitaba desesperadamente. Sin entender la lógica del momento, o mejor dicho, si tenía lógica alguna, una de las manos de ella se acercó hacia el rostro de él y acarició sus labios suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. De pronto, se hizo necesario para ambos sentirse más de cerca, con lo que James reaccionó ajustando el agarre a la cintura de la pelirroja, logrando una proximidad que sus cuerpos jamás habían experimentado. La posición se veía peligrosa, pero con obvio aliciente. La intimidad de aquel silencio era especial, vertiginosa.

Risas amortiguadas resonaron en la lejanía y como un balde de agua fría, activaron la voz de la consciencia de Dominique, quien se separó de James, temiendo a las consecuencias del acercamiento.

El chico, cuyos ojos había mantenido cerrados durante el encuentro, los abrió con pesar, sabiendo que la magia se había roto.

'Dom, por favor, no te vayas.' – imploró.

La chica dudó por un segundo, pero bajando la cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

'Dominique, es una súplica, quédate conmigo,' – rogó una vez más.

'No, James. Voy a volver a La Madriguera. Déjame en paz.' – contestó con voz monótona.

'No puedes negarme que sentimos algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro.' – espetó James, ya perdiendo los estribos.

'No estoy negando nada, solo quiero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.' – le aclaró ella, sin frenar su marcha.

'¡Vamos! Mírame a los ojos y dime que solo me quieres como quieres a cualquiera de tus otros primos.' – apremió el chico, llegando hasta ella.

'No lo entiendes… ¡Tu egocentrismo es tan grande que no te permite ver más allá de tus narices, Potter! Hay más gente que nosotros dos en este lío. Sean, Lisa y por qué no, toda la familia…' – quiso continuar hablando, pero con un gesto indicó que no valía la pena.

'¿Yo? ¿Egocéntrico? Más allá de lo que puedas creer sobre mi ego me merezco una explicación. Quiero saber por qué eliges alejarte.' – requirió.

'¿Quieres sinceridad? Bien, la tendrás. Estás tan convencido que el mundo se revuelve alrededor tuyo que no estoy cien por ciento segura que yo no terminaré siendo una más de la lista de niñas tontas que pensaron que le importaban a James Potter. No puedo evitar pensar que soy un mero capricho para ti. Y te sugiero que vayas entendiendo que no eres el centro del universo. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Madura de una buena vez!'

Habiendo dicho aquello, la chica echó a correr, aunque James no intentó detenerla. No entendía como ella podía pensar algo así sobre él. Había sido muy hiriente con sus palabras, las cuales le escocían. Pero su mayor temor fue considerar que Dominique hablaba con fundamento.

* * *

Dominique entro a su cuarto encontrando a Rose ya dormida. Sorprendentemente, estaba más tranquila de lo esperado, teniendo en cuenta el episodio con James. Quizás se debía a que finalmente se haba desahogado. "Él solo cree estar enamorado" se dijo. Le había visto innumerables veces perder la cabeza por una chica, y siendo franca, no podía diferenciar aquellas situaciones con la que protagonizaba ahora. Sin embargo, le dolió. Espetarle todo lo que pensaba, así como así… Dudaba si había sido justa soltando su veredicto. Pero, ¿podría haberse equivocado? James era un mujeriego, nadie lo cuestionaba. ¿Por qué ella cambiaría tal particularidad de la personalidad de él?

Desde el momento que el muchacho la rodeó con sus brazos, su noción de la realidad se desvaneció. Se sintió invencible, completa. Pero existían muchas incertidumbres entre ellos dos, que quizás nunca desaparecieran. Mientras, supo que debería mantenerse realista, evitar ilusionarse con un sueño que probablemente nunca se cumpliría.

"Si tan solo tuviera paz para meditarlo…"

Y de golpe, la solución llegó a su mente. "Francia". ¿Por qué no? Bien estaría pasar unos días en Francia, con sus abuelos maternos. Allí le sería posible pensar sin tener que toparse con James cada quince minutos. Sus neuronas se agitaban frenéticamente sopesando los pros y los contras de quedarse en Gran Bretaña o bien, viajar al continente, visitar La Ciudad de las Luces. Entretanto consideraba sus opciones, notó un papel encima de su cama. En la penumbra de la habitación era casi imposible distinguir de qué se trataba. Se acercó. Al girarlo, se encontró con su rostro relajado junto a un sonriente y apuesto muchacho, ambos plasmados en carbonilla. Seguramente había olvidado el dibujo del artista muggle en la sala, antes de cenar. Una mueca de angustia apareció en su rostro. La tarde había resultado maravillosa y luego James arruinaba todo. "Típico", concluyó su consciencia. James Potter solo pensaba en sí mismo, en lo que le convenía y ansiaba tener. Pues con ella no tendría tanta suerte.

Un pinchazo en sus sienes le anunciaba que sus reflexiones le causarían en definitiva, un dolor de cabeza, por lo que prefirió acostarse. A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora arreglaría los por menores. "Ejercitaré mi francés, después de todo." Con aquella idea, se durmió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Por la chimenea.**

Estaba furioso. Creyó que explotaría de pura rabia acumulada. Dolido, herido, traicionado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla a la mañana siguiente? ¿Sería capaz de ignorarla? ¿Y si tan solo al verla le provocaba asaltarla con un beso como si nada pasase? Deseaba romper cuanto objeto tenía enfrente, pero despertaría a Albus que dormía plácidamente, ajeno a lo ocurrido. Envidió a su hermano por su tranquilo descanso, adivinando que él no pegaría un ojo en toda la noche. Temblaba, pero sabía que no era por frío, la noche era cálida. Optó por dormir en ropa interior, ya daría suficientes vueltas en la cama gracias al insomnio, quería estar lo menos molesto posible. Dominique le había llamado inmaduro, entre otras cosas. "Sí, claro, porque ella desborda experiencia". Bufó. Se había sincerado con ella, arriesgó a quedar como un idiota saltando al vacío diciéndole lo que sentía y como recompensa obtuvo un rechazo. No lo entendía. La conexión entre ellos era evidente, innegable. Pero ella se había resistido. Temía ser como las demás, le había contestado. Pero él nunca había necesitado a alguien de tal manera. Tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla como deseaba, besarla, saber que solo era suya. Recordó el beso que había atestiguado. Robbins era un maldito bastardo con suerte. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por haber sido él quien se adueñase de los labios sonrosados de Dominique, hacerla estremecer con el roce de sus lenguas. Se encontró imaginando tal escenario y un cosquilleo le invadió el cuerpo; pero la desazón le llenó al rememorar lo cerca que estuvieron y lo lejanos que eran ahora.

Verdad era que no le confesó textualmente estar enamorado, pero pensó que su lenguaje corporal quitaba las dudas sobre el tema. También era cierto que él había tenido muchas "novias", si así podía llamárseles, pero ninguna le había originado tales sensaciones como la pelirroja. Solo con que sus ojos azules lo observaran bastaba para que la imaginación del muchacho se disparase y cada porción de su piel ansiaba compartir algo de tacto con la de ella. Rogaba por un roce involuntario, un cruce fortuito de miradas, o que ella pasara al lado suyo dejando su característica estela a perfume delicado que olía a vainilla.

¿Tendría ella sensaciones similares? ¿Compartiría aquellos anhelos? El estaba seguro que sí. Pero le había rechazado. Quizás no fue claro con ella, puede que debiera ser más directo, pero el solo hecho de tener su atención, ser estudiado por esos zafiros coronados por largas pestañas, le quitaba la poca elocuencia con la que había sido dotado; sin mencionar que con un mero gesto de ella, él era capaz de enmudecer o perder el temperamento, ambas opciones igualmente fatales cuando se quiere comunicar algo tan importante.

Miro la hora. Casi las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Suspiró por enésima vez. "Si tan solo la tuviera durmiendo a mi lado, la noche no sería un desperdicio. Podría verle dormir." Por impulso se levantó de su cama, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró en el piso. Iría a verla, ahora. Si se hallaba despierta, intentaría explicarle nuevamente sus sentimientos. Si dormía, se contentaría con observarla.

Salió al pasillo con cautela, intentando no hacer ruido, pero las viejas tablas del piso no colaboraban demasiado. Afortunadamente, la habitación que Dominique compartía con Rose no estaba muy lejos de la suya. Llegando hasta la puerta, giró el pomo con cuidado. Se notaba que las muchachas eran más ordenadas que él y su hermano, pero no le extrañó en lo más mínimo. Entró con sigilo y entornó la puerta, para evitar el ruido que produciría cerrarla. Ambas pelirrojas descansaban, sumergidas en sueños aparentemente. Vigilando cada paso que daba, enfiló hacia la parte izquierda del cuarto, donde el lecho de Dominique se ubicaba. La muchacha, que dormía de lado, encarando la pared y sin sábana que la cubriese, vestía un diminuto camisón blanco que apenas escondía lo justo y marcaba cada curva. James quedó abrumado por tal vista, pero al mismo tiempo le era imposible dejar de contemplarla. Como una tóxica adicción a la cual no se puede resistir, permaneció allí. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente hábil como para moverse, se acercó un poco más. Despacio, se ubicó en cuclillas al lado de la cama. Su cabellera carmesí se esparcía por la almohada tal como James había imaginado. Pronto quedaron atrás el enojo e indignación que las palabras de la muchacha le habían causado. Dom se volteó, quedando su rostro frente al de James, dejando a éste de piedra, ya que por un momento pensó que la había despertado. Sería un lío explicar qué hacía allí, sin pensar en que la chica se llevaría un susto con el que despertaría a su vez a Rose. El muchacho suspiró con suavidad, aliviado. Volviendo a observarla, se percató que sonreía, lo que le provocó inconscientemente imitarla. Apartó lentamente un mechón de pelo de su cara, acariciándole la mejilla y a ella pareció agradarle el gesto. Quería besarla, pero eso sería tentar demasiado a su suerte, y decidió que era tiempo de volver a su dormitorio. Estaba más tranquilo. Verla calmada, durmiendo serena, había surtido un efecto apaciguante en él. Ya caminando por el pasillo, de regreso a su habitación, pensó que a la mañana siguiente hablaría con ella otra vez. Intentaría que entendiese cuanto la necesitaba y que no representaba un capricho para él.

* * *

Estando bien descansada y con la idea fija de visitar al lado francés de la familia, Dominique despertó al alba. Ruidos lejanos se oían un par de pisos más abajo. Su abuela preparaba el desayuno, seguramente. Con algo de suerte, su padre o su madre estarían en la cocina y podría comentarles su deseo de pasar unos días con los abuelos Delacour. Deseaba partir cuanto antes. Se vistió rápidamente y cuando estaba por abandonar el cuarto, la voz adormilada de Rose la sobresaltó.

'¿Qué hora es?' – preguntó.

'Eh… Pasan diez minutos de las seis.' – contestó Dom, acercándose a la cama de su prima.

'Ven, siéntate un minuto mientras me cambio y me cuentas con lujo de detalles la cita con Sean.' – dijo Rose, indicando los pies de su cama.

'Bueno, para resumirlo, fue una maravilla. Lo pasamos genial. Es muy divertido, ¿sabes? No pude dejar de reír en ningún momento.' – relató con mirada soñadora – 'Mira esto.' – dijo tendiéndole a Rose el dibujo de ambos en carbonilla.

'Sí, es muy bueno. Lo vi anoche abajo, en la mesa de café de la sala y creí que sería buena idea dejarlo aquí arriba.' – comentó.

'Gracias por eso… Como decía, Sean es caballero, espontáneo, gracioso, despreocupado…' – terminó diciendo mientras miraba a la nada.

'Suena ideal.' – agregó la chica de cabello rizado, con un tono que se le hizo extraño a Dom.

'¿A qué te refieres?' – inquirió ante el cambio de semblante de su prima.

'Pues, no sé si hago bien interfiriendo, pero sigue pareciéndome un error que sabiéndote enamorada de alguien intentes algo con otra persona. Suena a receta para desastre.' – aseveró Rose.

'Porque resulta ser que la persona de la que me he enamorado es un perfecto estúpido.' – espetó sin reparos.

'¿Ha ocurrido algo de lo que no estoy enterada?' – interrogó deteniéndose en el proceso de calzarse zapatillas.

'Bueno, por dónde empezar…' – ironizó Dominique – 'Oh, sí. Como primera medida podría comentarte que James intentó pasarse pueblo y medio con Sean mientras acomodábamos la mesa para la cena. Buscaba una pelea con él. Luego, durante toda la comida estuvo morreándose con Lisa, su amada novia, y para rematarla, cuando fui a acompañar a Sean hasta la salida de La Madriguera, nos siguió y espió nuestra… Despedida.' – titubeó al final.

Rose la miraba con absoluto asombro, no imaginó que James llegaría tan lejos; sin embargo, no se le escapó el tono dubitativo con que su prima terminó la frase.

'¿Se puede saber qué clase de despedida fue?' – preguntó, doblando su pijama.

'Eh… Bueno, fue un beso.' – dijo Dom en un susurro.

La hija de Hermione gesticuló sin emitir sonido, era difícil dejarla sin palabras, pero parecía que aquello de había pillado desprevenida.

'Y James les vio besarse…' – dijo casi asustada.

Dominique asintió.

'¿Y…?' – agregó Rose, haciendo un extraño aspavientos con una de sus manos.

'Y me cerró el paso mientras intentaba volver a la casa. Me soltó un discurso bastante elaborado, de hecho. Dijo que yo estaba confundida, pero que él no, que sabía bien lo que quería. Yo estaba que echaba humo, un comino me importaba sus certezas, me había espiado y eso es injustificable. Entonces, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó hacia él…' – hizo una pausa suspirando profundamente – 'No sé, Rosie… Sentí muchas cosas, pero por otro lado estoy casi segura que lo único que hay de su parte es un capricho conmigo.'

'¿Se besaron?' – inquirió la otra muchacha, que había tomado asiento para mayor seguridad.

'¡Merlín, no! ¡No, Rosie! Ahora me sentiría una porquería de persona si hubiese hecho tal cosa. Pero no faltó demasiado. Eso es lo que me asusta. Pierdo el control en su cercanía. Y sé que dejándome llevar saldré lastimada.' – contestó Dominique con pesar.

Rose le tomó la mano. Vaya si ella entendía su situación. Sabía bien lo que era no poder quitarse de la mente a un mujeriego empedernido que cazaba chicas como si fueran trofeos. Suspiró sin saber bien que decir.

'¿Qué harás, Dom?' – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió saber.

'Me voy a Francia por unos días. Es la única manera en la que tendré paz y lo sabes. James seguirá atosigándome; lo conoces, hasta que no consigue lo que quiere… Aunque seguramente vuelva para su cumpleaños. Sería un desaire enorme no estar, y después de todo, soy su prima aún.' – concluyó.

'¿Se lo dirás antes de marcharte?' – interrogó Rose.

'No. Me detendría si lo supiera. Hazme el favor y cuéntale a Lily las noticias y le dices que el diecisiete estaré aquí sin falta. De todas maneras, os escribiré. Si alguien más pregunta, incluyendo a James, solo me fui porque mis abuelos me reclamaban que hace mucho que no les visito.' – explicó con presteza.

Rose asintió sin peros y le ayudó a preparar una modesta maleta, no serían muchos días fuera. Al terminar, bajaron esperando encontrar a Bill o Fleur, y resultó ser que ambos acababan de desayunar. Les explicó, obviando los detalles, su deseo de pasar unos días en Francia. Su madre sin titubear, envió un _Patronus_ avisando a sus padres que llamaría por Red Flu. Mientras, Bill observaba minuciosamente a su segunda hija, sabiendo perfectamente que algo ocultaba. Ella amaba La Madriguera y de repente sentía ansias de estar en Francia. No le cerraba. Dominique odiaba hasta el idioma. Sin embargo, no interfirió; prefirió subir las escaleras con algo de pereza, en busca de la maleta de su hija. Además, imagino que Fleur, su esposa también lo había notado, pero tenía mejor tacto para con aquellos asuntos.

Molly entristeció inevitablemente, por lo que la muchacha se acercó a abrazarla prometiendo regresar en poco más de una semana, mientras su abuela asentía y secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo bordado que ya tendría sus años.

Fleur, con la cabeza en la chimenea, parloteaba un apresurado e ininteligible francés y de vez en cuando gesticulaba. Arthur se hizo presente en la cocina en esos momentos y se le comunicó lo que ocurría.

'A veces es bueno alejarse, cariño. Solo ten en cuenta no huir. Te esperamos pronto.' – le dijo con una sonrisa tierna su abuelo a Dominique, que miró al hombre perpleja.

"¿Por qué todos parecían de repente saber Legeremancia?", se alarmó. ¿Tan evidente era?

'Ya está todo arreglado, cariño. Los abuelos te esperan ansiosos con el desayuno listo, aunque allí ya es un poco más tarde. Cuídate, ¿sí?' – anunció Fleur, mientras le tendía los brazos para abrazarle.

Dominique de despidió de los presentes efusivamente, quienes se reunieron alrededor de la chimenea del salón. La muchacha tomó un puñado de polvos Flu con una mano y su pequeña maleta con la otra. Arrojó la fina arena a las llamas que al momento se tornaron del más vivo verde. Agachó la cabeza para evitar un futuro hematoma y con claridad pronunció en perfecto francés.

'Château Delacour.'

Se desvaneció al instante, como era de esperarse, y la familia dejada atrás volvió a sus lugares alrededor de la gastada mesa de la cocina para continuar con el desayuno.

* * *

James abrió los ojos y un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana le encandiló, obligándole a cerrarlos nuevamente. Cayó en cuenta que no sería muy temprano por la luminosidad de la habitación. Luchando por enfocar la vista, miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla. Ya pasaban las diez de la mañana. Se incorporó mirando a los lados algo desorientado. Albus ya no se encontraba en su cama, la cual estaba pulcramente arreglada. El día se antojaba caluroso, por lo que escogió una camiseta de un azul muy pálido y unos shorts beige que le habían regalado por su último cumpleaños. Entonces, se percató que ya era siete de julio. Estaba a solo diez días de la mayoría de edad. Recordarlo le hizo contentarse. Podría hacer magia a su gusto estando fuera del colegio. Intentó igualar la proeza de su hermano, estirando las sábanas y la fina manta de su cama, pero no lo consiguió, aunque se dijo que peor era nada. Sin reflexiones en particular que viajaran por su mente, descendió las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina. Al llegar, se encontró solo, dándose cuenta del silencio reinante en la casa. Arriba de la mesa le esperaba una nota escrita para él.

_James:_

_Nos hemos ido al lago que está al borde de los terrenos de los Lovegood, detrás de La Madriguera. No quise despertarte, cariño. Al me dijo que anoche te costó conciliar el sueño y una vez que lo hiciste, te quejabas como si tuvieras pesadillas. Si quieres desayunar, la abuela te ha dejado té y café preparados junto con unas pastas, aunque si te apetece estar con nosotros, ven directo hacia aquí, hemos traído comida como para tres gigantes. ¡Ah! No te olvides tu traje de baño, el día es ideal para un chapuzón. Tu padre asegura que nadará, por lo cual, me he hecho un viaje a Grimmauld Place por la cámara de fotos. Eso será digno de un retrato. Te esperamos…_

_Besos, Mamá._

El muchacho sintió algo de pena por haberse quedado solo mientras todos compartían un rato agradable, pero releyó las líneas y entendió que su madre solo se preocupaba por su descanso. Con la nota en la mano, subió en busca del traje de baño, tal cual se le había indicado. Estaba llegando a su cuarto cuando una idea fugaz cruzó su cabeza. ¿Se habría rezagado Dominique al igual que él? Si así fuera, tal vez estaría durmiendo aún y podrían caminar juntos hasta el lago. Quizás fuera esa su oportunidad ideal para intentar hablar con ella y aclarar los tantos. No perdería nada con comprobar si seguía en la casa o no. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, llego hasta el umbral de la habitación de la chica. Aunque no esperaba encontrar a nadie, se desanimó al constatar que el cuarto estaba efectivamente vacío. Con sus hombros hacia delante en actitud derrotista se disponía a salir de allí, pero entonces vio encima de la mesilla que acompañaba la cama de Dom un dibujo hecho a mano. Se acercó y de la rabia que le produjo comprender quienes habían sido retratados, rasgó parcialmente el papel. Se arrepintió al momento de hacerlo. Trató de arreglarlo, estirándolo un poco con las palmas de sus manos, aunque no hizo demasiada diferencia. Maldijo para sus adentros. Tenía tan poco autocontrol que le hacía odiarse a veces. Enfurruñado consigo mismo, salió del cuarto de Dominique, yendo al suyo. Buscó el bendito traje de baño por todos los rincones hasta que al fin dio con él y se lo puso para no llevarlo en la mano. Tomó sus gafas de sol, y emprendió su camino para reunirse con la colección de pelirrojos que le esperaba.

Tendría unos diez minutos de marcha tranquila, calculó. El terreno de La Madriguera era enorme y ya pegaba fuerte el sol como para esforzarse demasiado. Caminando pausadamente, bajó la cabeza para cuidar donde pisaba. Los gnomos dejaban que la hierba cubriese las entradas a sus escondrijos para evitar que les encontrasen. Así, uno podría meter un pie dentro y fácilmente quebrarse un hueso. Involuntariamente, iba observando sus shorts. Razonó que si él usaba traje de baño, probablemente todos estuvieran usándolos. De pronto, le asaltó el pánico. Dominique estaría en traje de baño. Se puso tan nervioso como lo estuvo antes de su primer partido de quidditch y se sintió bastante estúpido al respecto. Las chicas ligeras de ropas jamás le habían incomodado, al contrario; dada la oportunidad que tal cosa ocurriese, él era el primero de sus amigos en acercarse a ellas con algún comentario que causara risas. Se desenvolvía como pez en el agua entre las féminas, por eso le resultaba insólito ese nudo que raudamente se instaló en su estómago y le dificultaba tragar. Sospechó que sufriría el mismo destino que la noche anterior, cuando decidió verla dormir y pareció perder su motricidad con la imagen de la chica de ojos azules en su diminuto camisón blanco. ¿Qué se suponía que haría cuando la viera en traje de baño?

"Quizás no tenga tanto calor y permanezca en la orilla, vestida", pensó. Al momento, desechó la idea porque era una franca tontería. Por supuesto que tendría calor. Hacía una temperatura de mil demonios y se acercaba el mediodía.

La imagen de la pelirroja, de escultural cuerpo luciendo un bikini, de pie al margen del agua le asaltó la mente. Notó cierta rigidez en su entrepierna. Se sintió como un crío de trece años a quien cualquier cosa le provoca excitación e intentó desviar su pensamiento hacia otros rumbos.

Se iba acercando a una pequeña arboleda que lindaba con la laguna, por lo cual supo que pronto encontraría a la familia. Se oían sus voces y risas, transportadas por una suave brisa. Al subir al tope de una loma, los vio. Si un muggle pasara por allí y viera tal despliegue por un pic-nic, quedaría boquiabierto. Habían montado una pequeña carpa, seguramente para mayor comodidad de Arthur y Molly, que ya tenían unos cuantos años. Además, ofrecía un buen refugio para aquellos que desearan echarse una siesta o bien cambiarse con un poco de privacidad. También era claro habían hecho aparecer un juego de mesa y sillas. Más que un rato en el lago, le llevaba a pensar que se instalarían a vivir allí mismo. James rió para sí ante tal posibilidad. Con pasos agigantados por la pendiente que descendía, se unió al ruidoso grupo.

'¡Oh, vamos Harry! ¡Lo prometiste!' – gritaba Ron, quien ya se encontraba en el lago con el agua llegándole al pecho.

'No lo sé… Parece muy profundo.' – sentenció el aludido desde la orilla, observando a su amigo de toda la vida con recelo.

Hermione se encontraba a la sombra sentada, en traje de baño, pero leyendo un libro junto a Rose, quien la imitaba. La esposa de Ron rió con ganas ante el infundado miedo de su amigo ojiverde.

'Harry, si mi memoria no me falla, en cuarto año realizaste una colorida excursión al fondo del Lago Negro. No creo que hayas olvidado la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.' – concluyó la mujer.

'No, no lo he olvidado, Hermione. Pero aquella vez había comido branquialgas. No es un detalle menor. A eso, súmale que no tenía opción.' – contestó el moreno.

'Por Merlín, Harry. El Lago Negro tiene una profundidad tremenda. Sin mencionar que está atestado de grindylows. Esto es un charco en comparación. Ni peces hay aquí.' – aseguró Ron, evidentemente exasperado por la actitud de su amigo.

El resto de la familia contemplaba la escena con diversión, exceptuando a Molly, visiblemente preocupada como de costumbre.

'Ven cariño, entraremos juntos.' – dijo Ginny, tomando a su esposo de la mano adentrándose de a poco en el agua.

James pensó que su padre era el ser más irracional que conocía. Sus años escolares eran material suficiente para escribir unos cuantos libros de aventuras. Basiliscos, dementores, magos tenebrosos. Se había enfrentado a millones de peligros, había destruido a Voldemort. Pero le temía al agua.

'Gin, cielo, no sé si…' – dudó el ojiverde.

'Potter, eres un Gryffindor. Demuéstralo. Además, ¿no confías en mi?' – sentenció ella, y Harry supo que no tenía derecho a réplica.

El moreno, sujetando la mano de su esposa, fue adentrándose en la laguna con torpeza, pero a cada paso se veía más seguro de sí mismo. Ron aplaudía chapoteando en la superficie del agua, Rose y Hermione rieron con ganas, Bill silbaba en señal de alegría y Molly por fin sonreía aliviada. Incluso Hugo y Albus, quienes habían estado abstraídos en un ajedrez con el que ya llevaban buen rato, levantaron sus cabezas para contemplar el espectáculo.

'Estoy orgullosa de ti, amor.' – dijo Ginny abrazando a su esposo, a quien el agua ya le rebasaba la cintura.

Sin embargo, James ensombreció su semblante de un momento a otro. La diversión se esfumó tan pronto no logró ubicar a Dominique. Instantes atrás, casi le había dado un ataque de pánico por concluir que debería ver a la muchacha en traje de baño, y ahora se encontraba ansiando que su "pesadilla" se cumpliera. A pesar de ello, todavía movía frenéticamente su mirada de un lado a otro, esperando que la muchacha saliera detrás de un árbol o desde la tienda. Con apuro se acercó hasta el lugar donde Rose se encontraba para interrogarle. La idea de Dominique compartiendo una segunda cita con Robbins surcó su mente, revolviéndole el estómago. De cualquier manera, Rose sabría dónde estaba la pelirroja, de eso estaba seguro. Tomó a su prima por el brazo, siendo un poco brusco, y la muchacha se sobresaltó.

'¿Dónde está Dom?' – inquirió sin demasiadas vueltas.

Rose, con una mirada de incredulidad, pero a la vez severa, se soltó del agarre con un movimiento.

'Mamá…' – dijo llamando la atención a la castaña – 'Discúlpame un momento, tengo que hablar con James.'

'Sí, Rosie, no hay problema… ¿Está todo bien?' – preguntó Hermione extrañada, notando la tensión en la cara de su hija y la seriedad de su sobrino.

'Sí, sí, no es nada… En un momento estaremos de vuelta.' – contestó Rose. A continuación, giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia la cercana arboleda que lindaba con el lago. James la siguió sin vacilar.

Cuando consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no les oyeran, volteó una vez más sobresaltando al chico que le pisaba los talones. Levantó su dedo índice hacia él, mirándole de forma acusatoria.

'Escucha bien James, porque esto lo diré solo una vez. Que sea la última vez que se te ocurre tratarme de esa manera. No soy precisamente alguien que se quedará callada ante tu horrible genio. Honestamente, creo que se te deja pasar muchas cosas porque eres simplemente "así". Pero con esa escusa barata, la familia entera paga por tus malos humores. Todos tenemos problemas y aquí hay más de uno con el corazón roto por causa de alguien más.' – dijo sintiendo un nudo que decidía instalarse en su garganta, pero se las arregló para continuar – 'Así que mejor aprendes a controlar tu carácter y a pedir lo que necesitas de manera amable, porque conmigo lo tienes muy claro.'

James se quedó boquiabierto, cayendo en cuenta que el regaño de su prima le había hecho retroceder unos pasos, quedando con la espalda pegada a un anciano eucalipto. Tragó saliva con dificultad, animándose finalmente a replicar viendo que la chica se había quedado de brazos cruzados, evidentemente molesta, pero aún así en silencio, esperando una explicación válida al respecto.

'Yo… Lo siento, Rosie. Aunque no me creas, me cuesta muchísimo controlarme cuando se trata de Dom… Sé que suena a excusa, pero a mí también me jode un montón perder los estribos así, y lo peor es que me ocurre cada vez más seguido.' – bufó el chico, bajando la vista hasta sus pies.

'Bueno, inténtalo con mayor vehemencia, entonces.' – dijo Rose, sonando un poco más relajada, aunque reticente aún.

'Tú sabes dónde está, ¿verdad?' – interrogó el chico una vez más.

Rose asintió en silencio, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su primo, tornando todo aquello más incómodo de lo que ya era.

'Partió esta mañana, temprano. Dijo que volvería para tu cumpleaños…' – esbozó la chica en un susurro apenas audible.

James sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Ella había huido. Debió suponerlo cuando la noche anterior le suplicó que la dejara en paz. Encontró que articular las palabras no se le daba bien después de la noticia recibida, por lo que pareció tartamudear al principio.

'¿A dónde fue?' – preguntó al fin, carraspeando un poco para intentar que esa molesta sensación al fondo de su garganta le abandonara.

'Francia.' – contestó Rose sencillamente.

El muchacho intentó sonreír para al menos fingir tranquilidad sobre el asunto, pero le fue imposible. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo que subsanara el silencio, pero no hubo sonido alguno. Quería llorar, hacer un escándalo allí mismo, o bien correr hasta La Madriguera para ir hasta Francia por Red Flu y encarar a Dominique por intentar escapar de aquello; pero no hizo nada de eso. Solo se quedó allí, con su prima Rose observándolo con preocupación.

'A ti no te cae bien Robbins, ¿no es así, Rosie?' – dijo James, recordando la conversación que dos de sus primas habían tenido la tarde anterior.

La chica de cabello rizado abrió los ojos con asombro, preguntándose de donde habría sacado tal información su primo.

'No es que no me caiga bien, pero… Es igual, James, de todas maneras no pienso interferir entre Dom y Sean. Pero si lo que preguntas es si sé algún detalle sucio sobre él, la respuesta es no. Es un chico honesto.' – adivinó Rose con perspicacia.

James se dio por vencido; al menos con su idea de encontrar algo dudoso sobre Robbins. Por mal que le cayera, parecía que ese chico recibiría una Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase exclusiva solo por ser intachable. Rodó los ojos ante la posibilidad de que tal reconocimiento llegase a las manos del Ravenclaw. "Ya… Lo único que le falta es la filantropía y el amor por los huérfanos", ironizó para sí. Era francamente automático que Sean le causara tirria. No lo podía evitar.

'Lo lamento, Rosie, por cómo te traté antes. Dom tiene razón, soy un idiota de primera.' – se disculpó.

La chica al fin le devolvió una sonrisa y con un gesto le dio a entender que sería buen momento para reunirse una vez más con la familia, o sospecharían que algo no andaba bien.

La tarde continuó alegre y entretenida. Roxanne, Lucy y Molly quedaban prendadas con una historia intrincada que relataba su abuelo, Arthur. Rose y su padre Ron habían disputado una partida de ajedrez muy reñida de unas dos horas y media, culminante con la victoria de la chica. Bill y Hermione contra Ginny y Harry echaban una vuelta de naipes explosivos, entre cervezas de mantequilla bien heladas.

Aunque se hallaba un poco más sereno en cuanto avanzaba el día, James también entendió que acabada la ira, le dejaba espacio a que la tristeza le embargase. Se sentó en el césped, a unos metros de la aglomeración de pelirrojos, contemplándolos como si las carcajadas que compartían fueran algo desconocido para él, sintiéndose ajeno a todo ese regocijo, lejano. Se dedicó a pasar las horas allí sentado, jugueteando con secas ramitas del árbol cuya sombra le prestaba; mientras su familia cotilleaba, envidiando sus distracciones y maldiciendo su incapacidad de quitar a Dominique de sus pensamientos.

No pasaba un minuto sin que la pelirroja de ojos azules ocupara su mente. Cada cavilación derivaba indefectiblemente en ella. Volvería para el día de su cumpleaños, o eso había dicho Rose. Quizás hasta Dom encontraba que eludirlo de por vida fuera buena opción y decidía quedarse en Francia, asistiendo a Beauxbatons. La mera imagen de aquella escena apareciendo en su mente le hizo sacudir la cabeza, en un intento de alejarla del fondo de sus parpados. Dominique no podía abandonarle así. No sabiendo la cantidad de sentimientos para aclarar que había entre ellos.

No. Ella volvería. No faltaría a su palabra y volvería.

Se aferró con convicción a ese pensamiento, porque de eso dependía su tranquilidad.

* * *

lunaticanit:

Dom es adolescente y está desesperada. Lo único que se le ocurre es irse con su otra parte de la familia, aunque eso no significa que sea sensato, ya verás los resultados de eso... Los momentos que Dom y James comparten son pocos, pero siempre son intensos. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales Dominique intenta alejarse, le aterran esos sentimientos. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. ¡Saludos!

alissa-2012:

Falta un poquito para que vuelvan a Hogwarts. Ya veremos que pasa cuando lleguen... Admitir los sentimientos es un gran paso, pero también hay que aceptarlos y Dom aún no ha llegado a ese punto. James es muy celoso, demasiado diría yo; le cuesta mucho controlarse cuando se trata de Dominique (creo que ha quedado demostrado) pero quizás con el tiempo aprenda alguna que otra cosa sobre comportarse xD Gracias por comentar, ¡saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La ciudad de las luces.**

Dominique se sintió algo aturdida por los abrazos de sus abuelos maternos al salir de la chimenea. El matrimonio Delacour realmente se alegraba de verle. Si bien el estilo de vida que llevaba esa parte de su familia no era el que más le agradaba, debía confesar que había extrañado estar allí. Château Delacour era una mansión de dos plantas, ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, con aproximadamente una docena de habitaciones, de un estilo algo sobrecargado que no terminaba de encajar en el gusto de la pelirroja.

En ese momento, se hallaba en una biblioteca que sus abuelos usaban también como despacho. Aquel espacio era bastante acogedor con respecto al resto de la vivienda. Estanterías repletas de libros de todos tamaños, colores y temas, se extendían hasta el techo del recinto. Un gran escritorio de madera labrada, que seguramente llevaba siglos siendo heredado por miembros de la familia, coronaba el espacio; siendo acompañado por sillones de cuero de un borgoña profundo con mullidos almohadones a juego y algunas mesillas bajas, que sostenían jarrones seguramente invaluables, repletos de flores. Todo aquel espectáculo ganaba calidez extra bañado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por el gran ventanal al fondo de la estancia. Se sintió extrañada por llegar a ese lugar en particular, ya que cuando viajaba hasta allí por Red Flu, acostumbraba a hacerlo a través del fastuoso hogar de mármol blanco que ostentaba el salón.

Su abuela explico rápidamente que aquello se debía a unas "pequeñas refacciones" que estaban llevando a cabo, comunicándole además que dentro de unos días celebrarían una cena para darles a sus amigos la visión de las reformas, de las que estaban notablemente orgullosos. La chica inconscientemente arrugó la nariz en una mueca de aversión. Los amigos de sus abuelos eran en general, gente arrogante y de un aprecio excesivo por los buenos modales y la etiqueta. Todo el asunto de prepararse como para una boda cuando en realidad solo sería simple cena ponía a la pelirroja de los pelos, pero sabía que no tenía elección. Ella había decidido ir a casa de sus abuelos maternos, ahora debería atenerse al itinerario y estilo de vida de ellos. De cualquier manera, estando allí siempre se las había arreglado para huir tardes enteras a la ciudad. Caminar por las calles de Paris ofrecía miles de atracciones. Y a ella le gustaba hacerlo del modo muggle. Tomaba el metro y recorría cuanto barrio, monumento histórico o callejón quisiese.

Los Delacour eran muy indulgentes con ella en ese aspecto. Si bien no le entendían del todo, si lo hacían lo suficiente como para saber que ella necesitaba su espacio. A Dominique no le gustaba en lo absoluto que se le esté encima, imponiendo horarios o indicando tareas a realizar. Pero ella compartía esa consideración para con sus abuelos. Pensó que arreglarse por una noche no la mataría, y después de todo se debía confesar que variar su rutina no le sentaría mal.

El anciano matrimonio y la nieta dejaron la encantadora biblioteca para llegar hasta el comedor, donde ya se hallaba el desayuno esperándoles. Los muebles de estilo clásico se repetían en cada ambiente. Algunos más trabajados que otros, aunque en su conjunto lograban un resultado armonioso y agradable a la vista. Aún así, Dominique pensó que la simpleza se le daba mejor.

La mesa esperaba rebosante de manjares, seguramente, todos preparados por el elfo de la familia, Nille.

'Cariño, nos complace muchísimo tu visita.' – comenzó su abuelo, mientras vertía café en una delicada taza de porcelana.

'Disfruto estando aquí.' – contestó la muchacha sirviéndose una gran magdalena de arándanos. Nille era excelente cocinero y hacía décadas que trabajaba para la familia.

'No me malinterpretes, querida, realmente nos alegra a ambos que estés aquí, pero ¿ha ocurrido algo en casa? Ha sido todo muy repentino.'- preguntó su abuela, claramente intuyendo las razones de Dominique.

'Pues, no en realidad. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta Paris… Pensé que hacerles una visita sería ideal en este momento. Sé que nos veremos para la boda de Vic, pero digamos que necesitaba estar aquí.'

La pelirroja sonrió a sus abuelos tranquilizadoramente, tratando de esconder la causa de su inesperado viaje. Sabía que quizás Apolline, su abuela, no estaría del todo convencida con su discurso, pero al menos su abuelo parecía satisfecho. El desayuno continuó pacífico, sin más menciones del tema, pero charlatán y curioso en general por saber de las cotidianidades de todos. Luego, Dom fue escoltada por el elfo hasta la habitación que le había sido preparada. A pesar que la muchacha había pedido que no se le deje un cuarto muy grande, se encontró con un lugar que juzgó desmesurado para la comodidad de una sola persona. En el centro se encontraba una cama adoselada casi tan alta como el techo mismo. En frente de esta, un enorme armario esperaba ser llenado con el equipaje del huésped. Dominique percibió el aroma a jardín que se colaba por el ventanal que acababa de abrir el elfo, al que se acercó para disfrutar de la vista que regalaba el balcón. Musitó un gracias a Nille, quien se retiró con un sonoro "crack", dejándola en lo que sería su lugar de privacidad por los próximos diez días. Su balcón era espacioso, tanto que albergaba una silla de madera con una mesa haciendo juego. Se sentó allí, saboreando el olor al rocío y a las flores que transportaba la brisa matutina. Miró hacia adentro, por entre las cortinas blancas que se mecían lentamente, viendo su valija esperando ser vaciada. Sería mejor acomodar su bagaje y luego hacer lo que quisiera. Con parsimonia caminó hasta la maleta que descansaba sobre un pequeño sillón, a los pies de la cama, y la abrió. Sacando las prendas de a una, fue posicionándolas como mejor le pareció. Concluida la tarea, vio que no había llenado ni la mitad del armario, y eso era hablando con generosidad. Decidió que era buen momento para darse una ducha, después de todo, había viajado por chimeneas y el hollín era siempre un efecto secundario. Eligió unos jeans gastados, una camiseta blanca y por las dudas, ya que el día aparentaba ventoso, una chaquetilla a rayas. Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño, que por supuesto, era para el uso de la pelirroja solamente. Como esperaba, el lavabo era en su mayoría de mármol. Trató de no prestar atención a los detalles barrocos que rebosaban en cada rincón y simplemente abrió el grifo.

Dominique terminó de vestirse y bajó las escaleras, para anunciar que iría a pasar la tarde en la ciudad e incluso, almorzaría allí. Pero, al llegar al comedor, se encontró con la mesa ya lista, repleta de manjares fruto de las habilidades de Nille. Sería mejor comer con sus abuelos y luego pasear.

Ocupó una silla y el elfo comenzó a servir el primer plato, sopa de arvejas y jamón. La comida transcurrió en paz, sin preguntas incómodas, si bien los Delacour preguntaron por la familia en las islas. Para el momento del postre, Dominique pensó que explotaría, pero no pudo negarse al brownie con nueces del experto cocinero. Al terminar, anunció que pasaría la tarde en la ciudad y que no se preocupasen por ella. Sus abuelos asintieron sabiendo que la muchacha era muy diestra en con el transporte muggle y le indicaron al elfo que la llevara hasta algún callejón poco transitado mediante aparición conjunta. Al menos así, ahorraría un viaje.

'Ya sabes, querida. Cuando necesites volver, busca algún lugar apartado de miradas curiosas y llama a Nille, él te traerá de regreso.' – indicó Apolline.

La pelirroja asintió sin rechistar. Sabía que era más seguro viajar así cuando se estaba fuera de la ciudad. Subió hasta su habitación a por su bolso y algo del dinero muggle que su padre le había conseguido en Gringotts. Tenía bastante ahorrado y le pareció que no sería mala idea utilizar una parte en Paris, además, tendría que usar transporte muggle y ya eso suponía gasto.

La Aparición era muy útil, nadie lo negaba, pero su estómago se retorcía sin reconocer lo provechoso de aquello, la sensación era odiosa. El elfo se despidió ceremonioso y se esfumó en un instante. Francamente, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero llevaba un mapa de la ciudad consigo y algo recordaba del recorrido del último viaje. Dom caminó hasta la esquina y leyó los carteles que informaban los nombres de las calles. Consultó el mapa que parecía nunca terminar de desplegarse y con algo de trabajo se ubicó a sí misma en él. No se hallaba muy lejos de Quai de Montebello y de Notre Dame, ambos a orilla del Sena. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia allí, sabía que disfrutaría de cada paso. La ciudad le provocaba admiración. Si tuviera oportunidad la recorrería a pie de punta a punta. Hasta aquel punto le fascinaba. La Ciudad del Amor le llamaban muchos, y aunque en lo último que deseaba concentrarse era en ese tema en particular, parejas enamoradas aparecían por todas partes. Tomados de las manos, compartiendo palabras cariñosas al oído del otro. Dominique bufaba sin darse cuenta. Parecía que fuese una escena montada adrede. Unos metros más adelante vio un puente de los tantos que conectan ambos márgenes del río. Se disponía a cruzarlo cuando el espectáculo frente a ella le obligó a detenerse y observar. Una decena de enamorados blandía candados con sus llaves. Algunos arrojaban objetos que no pudo distinguir al río. Aquello le extraño muchísimo y examinó minuciosamente el ritual que estaba siendo llevado a cabo. Centró su atención en la pareja más cercana a ella. Alcanzó a oír que el muchacho que no pasaría los veinte años susurraba un "_je t'aime_" a la muchacha que le acompañaba. Ella sonrió y con decisión, cerró el candado, dejándolo anclado al puente. A continuación lanzaron las llaves al Sena. Evidentemente satisfechos, se alejaron de allí abrazados, pasando al lado de una Dominique sumamente confundida.

'Disculpe.' – dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de un vendedor que pasaba por allí.

El hombre sonrió, comprendiendo inmediatamente las intenciones de la chica por su cara de desconcierto.

'Quieres saber el por qué de tal costumbre, ¿verdad?' – preguntó el hombre, un tanto divertido.

Dominique se limitó a asentir.

'Pues, estamos en Pont des Arts. Las parejas traen candados con sus nombres grabados. Los colocan en el puente y echan las llaves al agua, de manera que ya no lo podrán abrir jamás. Simboliza amor eterno.' – explicó el vendedor, solícito.

Dominique masculló un "gracias" y giró su mirada de nuevo al puente, contemplándolo con embelesamiento. Intentó contar la cantidad de candados, pero pronto comprendió que era como intentar enumerar las estrellas en una noche sin luna. Sin razón aparente, las lágrimas le asaltaron y echó a correr hasta que estuvo exhausta. Se sintió derrotada, inútil. Amar era una maldición, pensó. Cuantas parejas perdidamente enamoradas habrían llevado su candado hasta aquel puente, ilusionados con un futuro compartido, para luego darse cuenta que todo se desvanecía, al igual que sus nombres grabados, corroídos por el paso del tiempo. Sabía que James tenía razón al menos en una cosa: ella estaba aterrada. Era verdad. Pero no se arriesgaría. Sería estúpido pretender que el chico le fuera fiel, eso no entraba en la personalidad de él. Puede que estuviera enamorada de James, pero ya se había jurado no hacer caso a aquellos sentimientos.

Pensó en Sean, cuan amable y caballero era, como le provocaba que su buen humor surgiera sin proponérselo. Intentaría alejar a James de cualquier manera posible, aunque lo único que venía a su mente en ese momento era mentirle, convencerlo que por parte suya meramente había cariño. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Tendría tiempo para pensarlo. Después de todo, para eso estaba allí, para meditar la situación y decidir qué hacer.

Pasó el resto de la tarde deambulando sin rumbo aparente y logró visitar el Arco del Triunfo, lamentando no pedir prestada una cámara de fotos a sus abuelos. Se hizo a sí misma una nota mental para llevar agua consigo la próxima vez que estuviera en la ciudad. Cada botella costaba un dineral y era irrisorio pasar toda una tarde de verano sin beber absolutamente nada. Tuvo que dejar la Torre Eiffel para otro día, comenzaba a oscurecer y no le apetecía quedarse sola hasta tan tarde. Además, sus abuelos estarían aguardándole para cenar.

'Nille.' – pronunció la muchacha con voz clara, llamando al elfo, el cual apareció al instante, y sin dirigirle palabra, le tendió su pequeña mano para volver a la mansión.

* * *

James estaba ausente. Su cuerpo estaba en La Madriguera, pero su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de allí, intentando adivinar que estaría haciendo Dominique. Las dudas le rondaban constantemente en cuanto a si ella mantendría su palabra y volvería para su cumpleaños. Se decía a sí mismo que siendo una Gryffindor, lo haría y aquello le apaciguaba por momentos. Aun así, no tenía idea que hacer con su tiempo. En general se refugiaba en su cuarto o escapaba a la arboleda. Solo quería estar solo. Pero al estarlo, se sentía desdichado, casi abandonado. No podía explicarlo con claridad, ya que nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así. Pero lo único que le urgía era hablar con ella, esclarecer la situación entre ellos. Simplemente verla significaría tanto en ese momento.

'¡James!'

El muchacho giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los orbes verdes de su hermano que lo miraba un tanto extrañado desde el escritorio donde se hallaba sentado, probablemente escribiendo un pergamino. Intentó hablar, para preguntarle por qué lo había distraído de sus cavilaciones, pero lo único que logró fue un sonido grave e incomprensible. Parecía que su prolongada mudez había provocado que olvidara como articular una palabra.

'¿Has preparado tu equipaje?' – inquirió Albus, buscando la mirada de su hermano mayor.

James le miró frunciendo el ceño, dándole a entender que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que le estaba hablando.

'Por tu cara veo que no recuerdas que mañana por la mañana partimos hacia el Valle de Godric.' – concluyó el ojiverde, en aquello que asemejaba más a un monólogo que a una conversación.

El chico de ojos ámbar se limitó a negar con un gesto, y sin ánimo alguno, abandonó la cómoda posición en su cama. Rebuscó debajo de ella, sustrayendo su baúl, en el que comenzó a lanzar cosas al azar.

Albus le observaba ceñudo desde su silla. Él ya se había ocupado de su equipaje. Pero no le molestaba que James fuera desordenado y dejara todo para último momento. Lo que le fastidiaba era la actitud chiquilina de su hermano. Sabía que se debía a la inusitada partida de Dominique. Aquello era absurdo. Podía entender la sorpresa, pero ¿cuánto tiempo estaría James así? Deseaba poder decir algo para conciliar la situación, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que entrometerse era inapropiado. Sea lo que fuere que tuvieran que arreglar, deberían hacerlo entre ellos.

James clavó su mirada en el baúl que yacía frente a él. Cansinamente, estrujó el revoltijo de ropa, libros y demás cosas para intentar cerrarlo. Luego de hacerlo, lo bajó al piso, acostándose una vez más, tal cual estaba antes que su hermano le llamara la atención. Contemplaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida, cuando la voz de su hermano le obligó a voltearse otra vez.

'James…' – Al hizo una pausa, suspirando fijó la vista en sus manos, que descansaban sobre sus piernas, pero logró continuar – 'Realmente odio verte así. Este chico melancólico y perdido no es mi hermano. Es cierto que siempre he pensado que te tomas demasiadas cosas a la ligera; pero esto que estás haciendo ahora, es el otro extremo. No prestas la más mínima atención a nadie y cuando lo haces, no eres capaz de contestar. Sé que te ha afectado la partida de Dom, pero no puedes ir por la vida lamentándote por lo que te falta. Al contrario, debes sentirte afortunado por todo lo que tienes.'

James lo miró de manera ausente, vacía. Sabía que Albus esperaba una respuesta a lo que le había dicho, sin embargo, le era imposible dejar de pensar en Dominique. Ella ocupaba cada rincón de su mente, dejándolo inútil para todo lo demás. No tenía una respuesta para darle, ninguna certeza que ofrecerle. Deseó poder aseverarle que mañana estaría mejor, que cambiar de ambiente le sentaría de maravillas, pero ni él tenía tales seguridades.

El ojiverde sacudió la cabeza, obviamente irritado por la conducta de su hermano mayor y bufando, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Despertó temprano, muy temprano. Miró hacia afuera a través de la ventana. El cielo, predominantemente añil, apenas comenzaba a teñirse de tonos más pálidos hacia el horizonte. Imaginó que no pasarían muchos minutos de las cinco de la mañana. Intentó volver a dormirse, pero no lo consiguió.

Ya habían transcurrido unos días desde su llegada a la mansión Delacour y para ser sincera, lo estaba pasando de maravillas. Solo había ido una vez más a la ciudad después de su primer día allí, pero aquello no se debía a ninguna prohibición por parte de sus abuelos, más bien lo contrario. Ella misma se decidió a quedarse en la mansión. La vasta biblioteca ofrecía textos para todos los gustos. Pensó que Rose y su tía Hermione estarían maravilladas de poder verla. Había encontrado en el jardín un anciano sauce que le regalaba su confortable sombra para protegerse del sol abrasador. Sentada bajo el árbol, leía pacíficamente por horas, hundiéndose en las palabras impresas, impidiendo así que la voz de su consciencia le hablara de James.

Era viernes. La tarde anterior, su abuela le había informado que el sábado tendrían una cena, y ella sabía que sería de gala. Cuando le comentó que no tenía un vestido para la ocasión, Apolline se empeñó en comprarle uno. "Sería meramente un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado", le había dicho la mujer. Así, habían convenido, o para ser más precisos, su abuela decidió que el día siguiente irían ambas a la ciudad a elegir el atuendo de Dominique para la ocasión.

Supo que seguir en la cama sería una completa pérdida de tiempo, por lo cual se incorporó y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha. Al terminar se vistió con un liviano vestido de algodón, unos zapatos bajos heredados de su hermana mayor y un cárdigan con flores.

Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina. El elfo, como supuso, ya estaba levantado e inmerso en sus quehaceres.

'Señorita Weasley, ha madrugado hoy. ¿Le gustaría un té?' – preguntó amablemente, casi haciendo una reverencia.

'Sí, por favor. Y Nille, llámame Dominique.' – dijo la muchacha, sentándose en un taburete.

El elfo asintió y comenzó su tarea. Se movía frenéticamente, ansioso por complacer el pedido. El lugar olía delicioso. Seguramente, estaba horneando algo para el desayuno y el aroma se mezclaba con el del café ya listo.

'Aquí tiene, señorita Dominique. ¿Quisiera acompañarlo con alguna pasta? O tal vez, una magdalena de arándanos, que Nille sabe que le agradan.' – consultó, esperando con atención la respuesta de la muchacha.

'Una magdalena. Y tienes razón, me encantan tus magdalenas de arándanos, Nille. Son espectaculares.' - contestó Dominique, agradecida.

Tomó su té conversando un poco con el elfo, quien le comentaba que él se encargaba en general de todo, pero sin intentar llevarse crédito por ello. Aunque el mantenimiento del jardín lo realizaba conjuntamente con la abuela de la muchacha y un empleado que llevaba a cabo las tareas más engorrosas, como podar el pasto y recoger las hojas de los árboles durante el otoño. La pelirroja admiraba a la criatura sin proponérselo. Aparentemente, era felíz allí, sirviendo a quienes llamaba "amos" y les calificaba de bondadosos y comprensivos. Le comentó que años atrás, había caído enfermo, y que los señores Delacour se negaron a darle la prenda, que era lo acostumbrado por lo que se veía, en situaciones de esa índole, a pesar que estuvo un par de meses sin poder trabajar y además, habían consignado un medimago para que le atendiese.

Dominique no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de sus abuelos, y pensó que había subestimado mucho a aquella parte de su familia. Su madre era amable, tierna. Comprendió que muy probablemente se debía a la crianza que los Delacour le habían dado.

La llegada de su abuela a la cocina interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Le deseó los buenos días con dos besos y la siguió hasta el comedor, donde Gerard, su abuelo ya estaba ubicado.

'He pensado que estaría bien pasar el día en la ciudad. Partir a media mañana, almorzar allí y luego ir en busca de un vestido. ¿Qué te parece, querida?' – preguntó Apolline, para a continuación sorber su café.

'Como gustes, abuela. Suena excelente.' – asintió la pelirroja, aceptando más té y magdalenas que le ofrecía el elfo.

Ta cual fue convenido, lo hicieron. Prescindieron de los servicios de Nille. Apolline era perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo una aparición conjunta. Alrededor de las diez treinta de la mañana ya se encontraban paseando alegremente por Paris.

La abuela condujo a su nieta hábilmente por calles laterales hasta llegar a una ajetreada avenida en la cual se alzaban tiendas de renombre conocidas en más de un país. Dominique supo que la destreza para guiarse se debía a la cantidad de años que hacía que los Delacour vivían allí y a que su abuela podía permitirse el lujo de comprar seguido en esos lugares. Los escaparates se veían exquisitamente arreglados, exhibiendo estratégicamente sus productos. La mujer indicó a la pelirroja con un gesto a cual negocio entrarían primero. La muchacha quedó boquiabierta al entrar. Vestidos de gasa, blusas en seda, suaves cachemires que parecían derretirse al tacto. Su abuela saludó cálidamente a la dependiente, a quien parecía conocer de toda la vida; una muchacha que no pasaría de los veinticinco años, vestida de manera muy correcta, pero con finas prendas, obviamente de la tienda misma.

'Ella es una de mis nietas, Dominique, hija de Fleur.' – explicó Apolline a la vendedora – 'Dom, ella es Sophie, excelente encontrando atuendos para bellas mujeres.' – terminó.

Dominique estrechó la mano que le tendía la muchacha, quien a continuación las guió a una sección en particular.

'¿Cuál es la ocasión, entonces?' – preguntó Sophie para darse una mejor idea de que ofrecer.

'Una de mis cenas, querida. Ya sabes, chismes para mí, negocios para mi esposo.' – respondió la abuela de Dom.

'¿Algún gusto en particular? ¿Color? ¿Corte?' – inquirió una vez más la chica, tratando de afinar su búsqueda.

Dominique no supo que contestar. Ella usaba vestidos, sí. Pero no como aquellos. Su ropa era simple y poco costosa. No tenía demasiado conocimiento acerca de la alta costura, y la situación le abrumaba un poco. Negó con la cabeza. Era mejor admitir que no sabía nada sobre el tema y que Sophie probablemente juzgaría con más criterio al respecto.

'Bien, iremos probando entonces. Un azul profundo o un verde esmeralda sentarían muy bien a tu piel y cabello, pero creo que te sumarían años injustamente. Así mismo, un vestido largo no sería práctico en esta época del año, y menos para una jovencita. Será mejor un corte a la rodilla como largo máximo.'

Su abuela asentía, confirmando las sabias palabras de Sophie, mientras apartaba vestidos para que se probara la pelirroja.

Después de haber pasado por una docena de atuendos, unos demasiado ajustados, otros demasiado cortos; parecieron encontrar al ganador justo cuando Dominique estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y etiquetar de completo fracaso su reciente incursión a la _haute couture_. Su abuela sonrió complacida al verla en aquel vestido sin escote, aunque de espalda descubierta e igual de feliz, pagó por su coste. Salieron de la tienda despidiéndose de Sophie, agradeciendo su ayuda y fueron en busca de un par de zapatos, a pesar de la reticencia de Dominique a que su abuela gastara más en ella. Volvieron a la mansión, cargadas por una cantidad considerable de bolsas, la mitad aproximadamente para la pelirroja, que por más que intentó detener a su abuela no solo no lo consiguió, sino que parecía que cada vez que le decía que no necesitaba alguna cosa, su abuela encontraba dos que comprarle. Al final había optado por rendirse y acatar órdenes. "Ahora sí que llenaré el ropero", pensó Dom, recordando lo semivacío que lucía el mueble tan solo esa mañana. Aquella noche cayó rendida tan pronto apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. La exhaustiva caminata le había hecho mella hasta límites insospechados.

Apolline despertó a Dominique cerca del mediodía. No había querido hacerlo antes ya que esa noche tendrían la cena, la cual seguramente se prolongaría hasta la madrugada. La muchacha se alarmó al ver la hora, pero su abuela la tranquilizó diciendo que estaba en su casa y no tenía por qué disculparse.

'Buenos días, dormilona.' – dijo Gerard para recibir a Dominique cuando finalmente bajó al comedor para almorzar.

'Buen día, abuelo.' – contestó la chica, tratando de disimular un bostezo.

Nille servía los platos con presteza. Almorzarían pasta y había salsas para elegir. Dominique se encontró terriblemente hambrienta cuando el aroma de los cuencos humeantes llegó hasta ella.

Luego de la comida, la pelirroja eligió un libro que le pareció curioso de la biblioteca de la casa y se dirigió al jardín, donde pasó gran parte de la tarde, leyendo en silencio. Por momentos se detenía a contemplar los abejorros que viajaban entre las matas de flores, recogiendo néctar. Qué afortunadas criaturas, pensó. Tenían en claro que hacer y que no. Si tan solo ella pudiera discernir la situación con tal presteza.

Después de un baño, secado de su cabello y un suave maquillaje, Dominique se puso su vestido. Eran ya las siete de la tarde, el sol caía con desdén entre algunas nubes que se agolpaban en el horizonte. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su abuelo, vestido con un impecable traje negro de etiqueta.

'Pues creo que la abuela deberá vigilarte esta noche. Estás demasiado apuesto, abuelo.' – bromeó la muchacha, jugando con la solapa del saco de Gerard.

'Y yo considero que tu padre tendría ciertas consideraciones con respecto a tu atuendo, querida. Aunque para ser justos, te ves espléndida.' – contestó el hombre en tono jocoso, haciendo que su nieta diera una vuelta sobre sus pies.

'¿No crees que es demasiado?' – preguntó la chica, algo tímida.

'No, cariño. Estas preciosa. No hay por qué avergonzarse de la belleza.' – dijo.

Dominique asintió, aunque tenía sus reservas con respecto al vestido. Estaba acostumbrada a llevar más tela encima y la espalda descubierta le causaba inseguridad.

'¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Bellísima!' – exclamó Apolline, mientras llegaba al rellano que seguía de las escaleras – 'Y para completar tal visión…'

La mujer extendió su mano hacia la pelirroja. Dominique estupefacta, vio que en la palma que tenía enfrente suyo le esperaba un par de aretes de diamante, de varios quilates seguramente.

'Abuela, no… Yo no podría…'

'Oh, mi niña, no es tiempo de remilgos. Úsalos. Es más, quédatelos. Tengo demasiadas joyas que no uso y se te verán hermosos.' – explicó la mujer, haciendo un ademán.

La muchacha no supo qué hacer, más que sonreír y colocarse los aretes. Aquello le había abrumado por completo.

Pronto, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, muy puntuales, por supuesto, como los buenos modales indican. Los Delacour eran excelentes anfitriones y todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo de maravillas. Dominique en cambio, se encontraba de pie cerca del hogar del salón, con una copa de vino en su mano que apenas había tocado.

'Aburrido, ¿no?' – bufó una voz desconocida a espaldas suya.

La pelirroja se giró sobresaltada y trastabilló por el movimiento y la altura de sus tacones. El dueño de aquella voz profunda que la había quitado de su ensimismamiento la sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que se fuera de bruces al suelo.

'Lo lamento.' - musitó Dom.

'Pues yo no. Ha sido lo más interesante de la velada.' – contestó el muchacho algo divertido.

Dominique se sintió aún más incómoda. Asintió hacia el muchacho en señal de agradecimiento, quien la miraba casi estudiándola, y se dirigió hacia una mesilla para dejar su copa. Ya le costaba demasiado manejar tal calzado estando sobria. Era impensado que pudiera hacerlo bajo los efectos del alcohol.

'Creo que no nos han presentado oficialmente.' – habló una vez más la voz profunda detrás de ella – 'Mi nombre es Etienne Remond. Mi abuelo, Fernand Remond, es amigo de toda la vida de Monsieur Delacour, y mago, por supuesto, al igual que el resto de mi familia.'

'Pues un gusto conocerle, Sr. Remond. Espero que disfrute la noche.' – dijo Dominique, cortante.

Había algo en la presentación de aquel muchacho que no le gustó en lo más mínimo, así que prefirió alejarse de allí encontrando refugio en su abuela.

Pocos momentos más tarde, Nille anunció que la cena estaba servida. Dominique se ubicó en el lugar que se le indicó, mientras algún caballero, seguramente su abuelo Gerard le ayudaba a sentarse, acercando su silla a la mesa. Pero pronto vio a su abuelo ya en su espacio, junto a Apolline. Extrañada, giró la cabeza para agradecer el gesto.

'Parece que estamos obligados a socializar, ¿no te parece?' – preguntó Etienne, tratando de parecer poco interesado en el tema.

'Eso parece.' – contestó la pelirroja, mientras hacía una nota mental para recordarle a su abuela que odiaba que intentaran emparejarla.

'Hay un detalle que se me hace curioso. Te noto visiblemente incómoda con la situación. Me arriesgaría a decir que es la primera vez que te encuentras en una encerrona de este estilo, ¿me equivoco?' – dijo el muchacho en voz baja, mientras aparentaba acomodar su servilleta.

'Y tu pareces demasiado acostumbrado a ligar, o al menos intentarlo, durante cenas de negocios. ¿Me equivoco?' – subió la apuesta Dominique, exasperada por la actitud del chico.

'De hecho, si, te equivocas. Esto no tiene ninguna comparación con un ligue. Es más similar a una cita a ciegas que han arreglado a tus espaldas. Aunque, no, no soy ningún novato con este tipo de ocurrencias, si a eso te referías.' – replicó él, apaciblemente, mirándola por primera vez desde que se había sentado.

Dominique mordió su lengua, reprendiéndose por su impulso.

'Lo siento.' – dijo al fin.

'Es la segunda vez que te disculpas conmigo en menos de media hora, espero que no sea una costumbre tuya.' – bromeó Etienne, pero prosiguió – 'Hay una rutina simple que podemos seguir para pasar un buen rato y además complacer a nuestros familiares que juegan a planear matrimonios. Solo charlemos, de lo que sea. Una o dos piezas de baile es lo más común, y ya luego, estarán demasiado pasados de copas como para notar cualquier cosa alrededor suyo.'

'Eh… Bien. Dominique. Dominique Weasley, nieta de los Delacour.' – dijo ella tendiendo su mano.

'Un placer conocerte, Dominique.' – contestó él, estrechándola.

La velada se prolongó hasta alrededor de las dos, un poco más de lo previsto. Dominique se fue a dormir exhausta una vez más y con los pies sumamente adoloridos después de varios vals con gente desconocida.

Etienne le había terminado cayendo muy bien. Era unos años mayor que ella, cuatro concretamente. Tenía excelente mente para los negocios y pensaba dedicarse a ello cuando su abuelo ya no pudiera, aunque ya le ayudaba en cuanto se le requería. Sus padres habían fallecido. Su madre durante el parto y su padre años después, cuando él tenía trece. Admiraba a su abuelo, le había dicho, por su temple aun después de perder a su único hijo. Hablaron largo y tendido durante la noche, sin preguntas incómodas sobre novios o parejas. Acordaron escribirse y así mantenerse al tanto de las vidas del otro.

Dominique dudó si lo haría, si se atrevería alguna vez a escribirle, pero de todas maneras no desechó la idea.

Con su pijama ya puesto, se hundió en las blancas sábanas, rindiéndose poco a poco a un profundo sueño. Después de diez días de "exilio" volvería a Gran Bretaña y para enfrentar lo que le esperaba necesitaría fuerzas.

* * *

alissa-2012:

Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Finalmente Dominique ha tenido su tiempo para pensar. Si le ha servido o no, ya es otra cosa. Tenes razón en algo que dijiste, lo de ellos no se solucionará rápido, ni tampoco fácilmente. Dom ha resultado indecisa en estos asuntos. Ya veremos cuando podrá olvidarse de las dudas. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo como el anterior.

¡Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Diecisiete.**

Oyó un ruido que le sobresaltó. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y trató de enfocar su vista, pero por la ventana solo se colaba la tenue luz de las lámparas de la calle. Creyó ver una figura de pie justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación y se frotó los ojos, creyendo que éstos le engañaban.

'Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte.'

La voz más dulce a sus oídos llenó el ambiente con ese susurro. James no cabía en su asombro. Aquella voz que había temido no escuchar nuevamente y su dueña estaban allí mismo, en el medio de la noche, en su cuarto. Dominique había regresado.

Sabría el mismísimo Merlín cómo, la muchacha había logrado colarse en la casa del Valle de Godric de los Potter.

'Dom… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?'

Maldijo para sus adentros. Había deseado con cada fibra de sus ser tener a la muchacha en frente suyo por días y eso era lo primero que se le ocurría decir. Tenía que explicarle lo mucho que le había hecho falta su presencia todo ese tiempo. Ella le entendía como nadie, pero más allá de aquel aspecto, parecía haber desarrollado una dependencia para con ella. La había necesitado tanto que se tornaba difícil de describir.

Cada noche, luego que Dominique partiera hacia Francia, él se dormía cavilando acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba. "Perdidamente enamorado, evidentemente" había dicho Albus al respecto y él no lo negaba, pero al mismo tiempo su reticente raciocinio le revolvía la mente una y otra vez con respecto a sus sentimientos. Tanta necesidad de sentir la voz de alguien, de escuchar su risa, era atemorizante.

'Quizás no haya sido del todo correcto que haya venido ahora, pero tengo que hablar contigo, James.'

El muchacho se encontraba inmóvil, sentado en su cama, expectante. Dominique abandonó el lugar donde había estado parada y se acercaba lentamente hasta James.

'Estos días fueron, bueno, esclarecedores para mí, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo he pensado y repensado, pero llegue a la conclusión que pensar no traerá soluciones a lo que nos ocurre. Así que me limité a sentir…' – dijo ella.

Dominique llegó hasta el borde de la cama y bajó su vista al piso, mientras hacía una pausa antes de seguir hablando. El chico contuvo el aliento al tiempo ella se sentaba a su lado y mirando a sus ojos, le tomaba la mano.

'Dom, yo necesito que entiendas algunas cosas…' – dijo James, apenas pudiendo articular palabra, pero ella le detuvo, apoyando las yemas de sus dedos contra los labios de él, casi acariciándolos.

'Sintiendo lo entendí todo y logré dejar atrás todo aquello que sobraba, todo lo que no importa.' – prosiguió ella.

James sintió un golpe y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. El aturdimiento le colmaba y podía literalmente oír su sangre fluyendo hasta su cerebro. Intentó respirar pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía. En medio de esa desesperación, percibió un par de suaves manos que sostenían sus mejillas y no le dejaban moverse. Un rubor profundo se acumulaba en sus labios, que aparentaban moverse solos, por instinto. Abrió los ojos y vio a Dominique muy cerca suyo, respirando agitadamente, al igual que él. Ella le había besado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios una vez más para disfrutar plenamente del contacto esta vez.

Creyó escuchar algo en la lejanía, pero no prestó atención. Nada podría ser más importante que lo que estaba compartiendo con Dominique en ese momento. Pero el sonido era insistente y casi inconscientemente, se separó de ella para ver hacia el otro lado de la habitación, de donde el sonido provenía.

'James… ¡James! ¡JAMES!'

Un resplandor cegador le hizo doler los ojos e intentó cubrirse con sus manos. Cuando al final pudo distinguir algo, vio a su hermana de pie junto a la ventana, con las manos en la cintura y cara de hastío.

'Mamá dice que el desayuno está casi listo y juro que si tengo que volver a subir por enésima vez, comprobarás si es cierto que mi Mocomurciélago es tan bueno como el de ella.'

La pequeña pelirroja rodeó la cama a paso apresurado y desapareció por el umbral del cuarto.

James miró hacia cada rincón de la estancia. No había rastro alguno de Dominique.

Claramente, todo había sido un sueño.

'Cariño, ya está todo arreglado para el examen de Aparición. Podrás hacerlo en dos semanas.' – dijo su madre mientras cocinaba tortitas para el desayuno.

Su padre y Albus arreglaban la mesa, colocando cubiertos y platos y Lily regresaba al salón, trayendo El Profeta debajo del brazo.

'Eso es genial, Mamá. Gracias.' – contestó James de pie en el umbral de la cocina.

Era diecisiete de julio y también su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Su ánimo, los pasados días, había estado por los suelos, y el hecho de sentirse tan feliz y pleno para luego comprobar que todo se había tratado de un sueño, no ayudó.

'He hablado con Luna. Dice que Rolf no podrá estar, ha hecho un viaje relámpago a África para ver si encontraba no sé qué criatura, pero ella y los gemelos vendrán esta tarde.' – anunció Harry, mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

'La familia también estará completa. George cerrará la tienda temprano, Hermione hoy no está de guardia en San Mungo y Bill me ha comentado que Dominique regresaría esta mañana a primera hora.' – informó Ginny, mientras servía.

"Regresaría", repitió James en su mente. Ninguna certeza aún con respecto a Dom. ¿Por qué era tan complicado resolver sus asuntos con ella? Su madre no había dicho nada que Rose ya le hubiese asegurado días antes en La Madriguera.

Deseaba más que nada decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo eterno que le pareció pasar todo ese tiempo lejos de ella.

'Feliz cumpleaños, hijo' – dijo su padre, quien le tendía un paquete bajo la mirada expectante del resto de la familia.

La caja era algo pequeña, pero se veía suntuosa gracias a estar forrada enteramente por terciopelo negro, y se mantenía sujeta con un lazo dorado. James la apoyó con cuidado sobre la mesa y lentamente tiró del cordel, deshaciendo el moño. Al quitar la tapa, quedó al descubierto el reloj de oro más bonito que había visto en su vida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro involuntariamente al abrirlo y encontrar el grabado que contenía.

"_La vida es un maravilloso regalo, algo mágico, aunque irreproducible por una varita…_

_Vívela, disfrútala y sé feliz. Felices diecisiete, James._

_Albus, Lily, Mamá y Papá"_

James levantó la vista, emocionado por las palabras que había leído y musitó un agradecimiento aclarándose la garganta.

'Qué diría el tío George si te viera en estas condiciones, ¿eh?' – bromeó Albus, abrazando a su hermano.

'Probablemente se burlaría toda la tarde.' – contestó Ginny meneando la cabeza, sin percatarse que su segundo hijo había hecho una pregunta retórica.

'¡Oh! ¡Por Merín! James, mira eso… Tienes arrugas ya…' – dijo Lily señalando con el dedo, divertida ya que su hermano se había asustado con la exclamación.

'Muy gracioso, Lil. La comedia es lo tuyo, definitivamente.' – replicó James con ironía.

El desayuno transcurrió apacible y el buen humor flotaba en el ambiente. Incluso James logró distraerse por primera vez en días y quitarse a Dominique de sus pensamientos por un rato.

La mañana pasó volando entre preparativos para los Potter. Esperaban que el resto de la familia llegara hacia la mitad de la tarde y luego se quedasen a cenar; pero considerando la cantidad de personas que eran, no sería un menú simple de preparar.

Ginny terminó echando a todos de la cocina excepto a Albus, quien acataba sus órdenes sin rechistar en vez de "prestar servicio con su creatividad", según se había defendido Lily cuando quiso inventar un recubrimiento azucarado para unos muffins, que dio como resultado el descarte de una olla que había quedado inservible. Harry, en un arrebato de consideración para con su esposa, intentó participar en la decoración, pero al hallarse perdido en tal emprendimiento, terminó llamando a Hermione por Red Flu, quien diez minutos más tarde ya se encontraba allí para encargarse ella misma, seguida por su esposo.

'Tampoco es cuestión que se queden allí de pie, sin hacer nada.'

La voz de la mujer de cabello castaño y enmarañado, resonó por el salón de la casa con cierto tono de reproche. Ron quedó tieso y trató de esconder la cerveza de mantequilla que sostenía con una de sus manos.

'¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Amor?' – preguntó el pelirrojo, solícito.

'Puedes empezar por dejar esa botella, y luego quizás les vendría bien encargarse de las mesas y sillas en el patio. Según me ha dicho Ginny están sin armar, en el cobertizo ocultas bajo una capa de polvo de meses.' – añadió Hermione sin desviar la vista de lo que hacía.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, divertido por comprobar que hay cosas que nunca cambian. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a su viejo amigo y con un gesto se lo llevó a él y a James hacia afuera.

Tal cual había vaticinado Hermione, las mesas y sillas estaban más que sucias, pero nada que una varita no solucionara en algunos minutos.

'Cumpleañero, ¿te gustaría hacer los honores?' – preguntó Ron, señalando una de las sillas.

James sonrió, sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntando al objeto, pensó _"Fregotego"_. La silla volvió a ser tan blanca y reluciente como el día en que la habían comprado.

'Esto es alardear con todas las letras… Un "no verbal"… ¡Ja!' – carcajeó Ron seguido por Harry.

'Me alegra ver que prestas atención en tus clases, James.' – dijo Harry, casi en broma.

Mientras avanzaban con la limpieza y acomodaban mesas y sillas en sus lugares, Lily apareció en el patio, cargando una caja enorme, plagada de farolillos colgantes y guirnaldas.

'Papá, hay que colgar esto aquí.' – dijo la muchacha, señalando los árboles.

Hermione, habiendo terminado su tarea en el salón, fue hasta la cocina, para ayudar a Ginny. Pero en vez de encontrarla al borde de la locura, se topó con una escena, al menos, peculiar. Albus y Ginny estaban de pie en la puerta que daba al patio de la casa, riéndose a más no poder, pero intentando que no se los oiga demasiado. La castaña extrañada se acercó, y al ver hacia afuera tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar a nadie sordo con su carcajada.

Harry, Ron y James parecían elfos domésticos que correteaban de aquí a allá, ubicando decoraciones según Lily dictaba, a quien solo le faltaba una batuta para parecer directora de orquesta. Cuando oyeron a la pequeña pelirroja referirse a la "poca eficiencia de los hombres" ya no pudieron contenerse más. Salieron al patio a ver si podían ayudar, pero todo había sido muy gracioso. Ginny hasta lloraba de risa y Ron la miraba con cara de reproche, "ya que siendo su hermano mayor, merecía más respeto" o eso había dicho.

Al avanzar las horas, la casa de los Potter fue llenándose más y más, predominantemente, con cabelleras pelirrojas.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, el patio estallaba de conversaciones y bandejas con pastas flotaban entre las mesas para que quienes gustasen, se sirvieran.

James exhibía orgulloso su nuevo reloj de oro y aunque había recibido más regalos, todavía se hallaban envueltos en su mayoría.

'Pues sí que es bonito.' – exclamó Lorcan Scamander, contemplando el reloj.

'Por casualidad no sabrás si tu prima Lucy vendrá esta tarde, ¿o sí?' – preguntó Lysander a James, tratando de quitarle importancia al tema.

'Pues sí. De hecho, creo que ya está aquí.' – contestó James, poniéndose en puntillas para intentar ver sobre el gentío.

'Oh, qué bien… Ehh, pues, iré a dar una vuelta y a ver si Mamá necesita algo.' – dijo Lysander a su hermano, quien asintió riendo, sabiendo que su gemelo hacía tiempo que estaba detrás de Lucy Weasley, pero era demasiado tímido como para acercarse y hablarle.

'Potter, enhorabuena por tu mayoría de edad.' – dijo una voz detrás de James.

Scorpius Malfoy le tendía una mano saludándole. James no tenía idea que hacía aquel muchacho en su cumpleaños. Si bien era el mejor amigo de Albus, no era ningún secreto de estado que él no lo soportaba demasiado.

'Muchas gracias, Malfoy.' – respondió James, algo cortante.

'Espero que no te moleste que haya venido. Al dijo que no te importaría que estuviera aquí. Tu hermano vendrá a casa a pasar unos días y mis padres pasarán a recogernos a los dos por aquí, esa es la razón por la cual Albus me había sugerido venir…' – explicó el chico.

'Tranquilo, Scorpius. No me molesta en lo absoluto, solo que me has pillado con la guardia baja. Espero que te pases un buen rato y no prestes demasiada atención a mi tío Ron, te va a perseguir con la mirada todo el tiempo.' – dijo James amablemente.

Scorpius asintió, sonriendo de medio lado y se fue en busca de su mejor amigo.

James estaba bastante ocupado saludando gente y agradeciendo presentes, aunque no quitaba de su mente a Dominique ni por un momento siquiera. La muchacha no había llegado aún, algo que le preocupaba cada vez más.

Estando de paso por la mesa de los mayores, oyó que su abuela Molly nombraba a Dominique. Intentando disimular, se quedó cerca para poder oír el resto de la información.

'Bueno, yo creo que fue muy extraña la manera en la que se fue, tan repentinamente y sin causa.' – apuntó Ron jugueteando con su taza de té vacía.

'Todo tiene una razón, aunque a veces no es aparente.' – dijo Ginny, contestando a su hermano.

'Fue inevitable para mí quedarme con cierta preocupación. Se notaba que huía de algo.' – recordó la abuela Molly mientras su esposo Arthur asentía.

'Pero por más que quisiéramos, no podemos inmiscuirnos. Ya son relativamente mayores, y tienen derecho a solucionar sus propios problemas.' – dijo Hermione pensativa.

La conversación de la mesa viró a otro tema que a James no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero lo que había oído hacía eco en su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, no había estado tan errado. Dominique había huido, y si su instinto estaba en lo cierto una vez más, aquello de lo que la muchacha había escapado era de él. Mientras las ideas se arremolinaban en su cerebro, chocó con alguien.

'Oh, lo siento mucho. No te vi venir… Y por cierto, felicidades, James.'

Sean Robbins se disculpaba profusamente por tal encuentro, pero eso no fue lo que captó la atención de James. Le importaba un comino la disculpa. Lo que sí le importaba y mucho era por qué sostenida del brazo de Robbins estaba Dominique, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se le veía algo pálida.

James no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Dominique. En su cumpleaños. Con Robbins.

Sintió una mezcla amenazante de sentimientos. Se alegró que ella hubiera cumplido su promesa. La calidez que le invadía cada vez que estaba en su presencia volvió a manifestarse. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la brisa de la tarde llevó hasta él el perfume de la muchacha. Se percató que el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba y sintió unas ganas casi irrefrenables de abrazarla y besarla ahí mismo.

Pero ¿qué diablos hacía con Sean Robbins allí? De pronto, la ira más profunda le llenó al sacar la peor conclusión: ella y Robbins habían ido juntos, como pareja.

'Robbins, no esperaba verte aquí, pero gracias. Si me disculpan…' – dijo James, cortante, fulminando a Dom con la mirada.

El chico de ojos ámbar se alejó de aquellos dos tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Los planes que había armado los pasados días se desmoronaban como castillos de arena a medida que sube la marea. Suficiente había tenido de todo aquello. Horas meditando cual sería el mejor paso a seguir cuando volviera a verla, reflexionando sobre cómo explicarle sus sentimientos para que ella entendiera que no había nada que temer. Todo echado a perder en un segundo.

Ahí trazaba la línea de su tolerancia. Por más enamorado que estuviera, nadie jugaría con él, ni siquiera Dominique.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila, y sin Sean Robbins, quien se disculpó por no poder quedarse, pero tenía un compromiso previo. El aire rebosaba de jolgorio y anécdotas. La única cara seria y preocupada era la de Dominique, quien intentaba hacer contacto visual con James en todo momento, pero el muchacho no volteó hacia su lugar ni una sola vez.

Las risas se fueron calmando de a poco y la mayoría de los invitados comenzaron a despedirse alegando responsabilidades al día siguiente.

Luego de ayudar a levantar los cubiertos y las sobras, James salió al patio. Se sentó en la hierba y creyendo estar solo, hundió su cabeza en sus manos, maldiciendo.

Momentos después, oyó que alguien se acercaba. Levantó la vista y la vio, sentada a su lado, abrazando sus propias piernas y mirando al cielo.

Él saboreó el silencio, la falsa calma de ese instante, hasta que ella habló.

'Realmente es una noche hermosa. Sin luna, pero es mejor así. Se pueden ver las estrellas.' – comentó sin bajar la vista.

James miró hacia la casa, nadie parecía notar su ausencia o la de Dom. Luego, volvió su vista al cielo, imitando a la muchacha.

'Pues, yo de hecho, prefiero las noches con luna.' – dijo él, sin saber si era verdad o si simplemente deseaba contradecirla.

Dominique lanzó algo muy similar a una risa irónica, como si esperara tal respuesta.

'Es obvio que no nos hacemos bien el uno al otro, ¿no te parece?' – inquirió ella con calma.

Él bajó su vista hasta ella. Se veía tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento.

'No tengo una buena respuesta a tu pregunta, Dom, aunque si tengo una pregunta para hacerte.'

Ella dirigió su mirada azul a los ojos ámbar del chico y esperó a que continuara.

'¿Estás enamorada de Robbins?' – preguntó él, con seriedad.

'No lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que no sé. He intentado aclarar mis sentimientos estos días, pero no he logrado absolutamente nada.' – respondió ella, sincera.

'Pero esta noche, Sean ha venido aquí en calidad de tu novio, ¿verdad?' – volvió a preguntar James.

'Si esa es la etiqueta que quieres ponerle…' – dijo la chica.

'No, no es la etiqueta que me gustaría ponerle a Robbins porque francamente creo que está en un lugar que debería ocupar yo.' – espetó él.

'Asumes demasiado, James.' – dijo ella incorporándose y prosiguió. – 'Se que estás enojado y tienes derecho a estarlo. Pero yo también tengo derecho a pensar y tomarme el tiempo que crea necesario. No te debo ninguna explicación ni tú a mí.'

'Al menos sé que estoy enamorado y lo enfrento.' – dijo él, evidentemente dolido.

'Acabas de cumplir diecisiete, James. ¿Qué crees que puedes saber del amor? Y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.'

La muchacha dejó un pequeño paquete sobre la hierba, al lado de él. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, dejando a James confuso y bastante enfadado, pero eligió para variar, no perseguirla.

James tomó el regalo y lo abrió con paciencia. Dentro del envoltorio encontró un marco que contenía una foto. En el retrato aparecían dos críos de unos tres años de edad. Un niño de ojos ámbar que cortaba una flor de una mata y se la daba a la niña que le acompañaba, de profundos ojos azules y cabellos rojos, quien sonreía a la cámara con la flor en la mano. El muchacho sonrió genuinamente al recordar aquel momento en La Madriguera.

El cumpleañero se despidió de su familia, especialmente de Albus, a quien no vería por algunos días ya que estaría en Malfoy Manor hasta la semana entrante. Subió las escaleras con desgano y se acostó realmente agotado, pero lo que le molestaba era lo dicho y lo no dicho. Le incordiaba el hecho que cada vez que hablaba con Dominique no se podía sacar nada en limpio. Se expresaba con las palabras incorrectas que nacían del enojo o de la ira del momento, mientras lo esencialmente importante quedaba en el fondo de su garganta.

Mientras, en una casona de Londres, Dominique se dormía con ese mismo sabor agridulce de haber estado tan cerca y aún así, fracasado una vez más.

* * *

lunaticanit:

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. En este hay mucho más James, como pediste xD

Etienne es un muchacho práctico, por decirlo de alguna manera. Está infinitamente más acostumbrado a ese tipo de reuniones que Dom, lo cual se notaba a kilómetros. Más adelante veremos un poco más de él. Nos leemos pronto, ¡un beso!

alissa-2012:

Ha llegado el cumple, tal como pensaste :)

Me pone muy contenta que ames la historia, es muy halagador, de verdad. Dom esta muy confundida y en su momento pretendía que dejar de compartir su espacio con James, éste se esfumara de su mente, pero esas cosas simplemente no ocurren. Es adolescente y realmente no sabe bien que hacer. Como dije un poquito antes, más adelante veremos más de Etienne, pero no quiero spoilear nada por el momento xD

¡Un beso!

Muchas gracias por comentar, chicas. Realmente incentiva a querer seguir escribiendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: La boda.**

El mes de julio se fue, dando paso a un caluroso y agotador agosto. Las mujeres de la familia estaban más irascibles que nunca, cargadas con el trabajo que representaban los preparativos de la boda de Victoire y Ted. Las idas y venidas al Callejón Diagon eran cada vez más frecuentes. Encargos de invitaciones, visitas a pasteleros y decidir el menú para la cena. El sin fin de actividades a realizar las mantenía más que ocupadas, y la novia se veía aturdida de decisiones a tomar. El veintinueve de agosto era la fecha elegida para la boda. Apenas si tenían una semana más para darle forma definitiva al evento. Habían arreglado una gran cena familiar en La Madriguera y así aprovechar la reunión para discutir detalles finales para la fiesta.

'Bien. Mañana por la mañana iremos a Madame Malkin para las pruebas finales de todos los vestidos.' – comunicó Hermione, consultando una enorme agenda plagada de anotaciones.

Mientras la cena se preparaba, se gestaba un conclave en la cocina presidido por Hermione y Victoire, por supuesto.

'Espera, ¿todas iremos mañana? ¿A la misma hora?' – inquirió Ginny, algo incrédula.

'Sí, creo que es lo mejor y Vic ha estado de acuerdo, así ella puede vernos a todas juntas y dar el visto bueno definitivo. ¿Habría algún problema con ese horario?' – terminó la castaña.

'No, solo que creo que seremos demasiadas personas. A Madame Malkin le dará un ataque.' – bromeó Ginny, mientras hacía un conteo de cabezas. – 'Seríamos trece incluyendo a la novia… La pobre mujer comenzará a lamentarse ni bien pongamos un pie dentro de su tienda, aún más teniendo en cuenta el desastre de la última vez.' – carcajeó.

Victoire le había pedido a cada una de sus primas y a su hermana que fueran damas de honor, por lo cual Rose, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne y Dominique debían usar el mismo vestido. Al ir a la primera prueba, todas se hallaban satisfechas con el color elegido, un naranja pastel que quedaba bien con todos los tonos de piel, lo cual se consideraba un acierto monumental. Pero el corte elegido de la prenda les quedaba fatal a la mayoría. De los seis vestidos de dama de honor, tuvieron que ordenar rehacer cinco, ya que cada muchacha elegía un modelo distinto, detalle que si se lo pensaba con algo de detenimiento era bastante lógico, ya que eran bastante diferentes entre sí en cuanto a físico.

'Tendremos que ir según lo planeado. Me temo que si no seguimos el programa podríamos perder tiempo valioso.' – explicó Hermione, solemne y luego continuó – 'Mientras las muchachas hacen la prueba, Gin, la abuela Molly y yo iremos por otros encargos rápidos y así ganaremos algunos minutos. Luego volveremos y probaremos nuestros vestidos. Los trajes del novio, padrinos y demás hombres ya están aquí, ¿no es así Molly?'

La mujer quitó la vista de la carne que estaba cociendo para asentir con una sonrisa.

'Perfecto. Ya solo queda la confirmación de la banda de músicos y que Madame Rosmerta nos provea con algo más de bebida.' – anunció la castaña, con la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

Los futuros esposos quisieron hacer su fiesta de bodas en un reconocido salón de fiestas londinense, pero al consultarlo con el Ministerio, se enteraron que al estar el lugar en una zona predominantemente muggle, el papelerío necesario para llevarlo a cabo era monstruoso. Sin mencionar que les costaría un dineral. El empleado del Ministerio incluso se refirió a una tarifa por servicios de "Excusas y Olvidos para Muggles", en caso que algún curioso viera algo "inexplicable" y llamara a la prensa. Como comprendían perfectamente la importancia del Estatuto del Secreto y no querían gastarse buena parte de sus ahorros teniendo otras opciones, terminaron desistiendo. Por supuesto, que al enterarse del percance, Molly y Arthur no hicieron otra cosa que ofrecer su hogar en caso que quisieran una boda al aire libre. Harry también ofreció la casa del Valle de Godric, e incluso llego a surgir la idea de festejar el enlace en Hogsmeade, pero el parque de La Madriguera era mucho más extenso y accesible.

Así fue entonces como Fleur, emocionada por el paralelismo con su boda, estuvo sumida en nostalgia por un par de días, hasta que por fin volvió a ser la de siempre.

Entre pruebas de vestidos, traslados de pasteles y un enfrentamiento al borde del duelo entre Ginny y el florista; llegó la mañana del sábado. La boda se celebraría esa misma tarde y luego tendrían la cena allí. Los hombres de la familia habían sido exiliados de La Madriguera hacia Grimmauld Place, el hogar de los Potter, donde improvisaron una despedida de soltero para Teddy la noche anterior.

La vieja escalera de la casa de los Weasley crujía bajo los correteos apresurados después del almuerzo. Los peinados y maquillaje estaban a cargo de Fleur, y sí que representaba mucho trabajo, pero ella repetía a cada rato que era la mejor tarea que le podrían haber encomendado. Molly se había encargado de aprontar todos los vestidos y colgarlos prolijamente en cada una de las habitaciones, para que todas pudieran cambiarse con privacidad. Hermione y Audrey, la esposa de Percy, se encargaban que todo estuviera siendo acomodado en el lugar correcto en el patio. Mesas, sillas, macetones repletos de flores y obviamente, el altar donde se celebraría la unión. Ginny recibía a los mozos que habían contratado, la comida y el pastel, la banda de músicos y las bebidas de Rosmerta.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, faltando dos horas para el comienzo, llegaron el novio acompañado por su abuela, Andrómeda; buena parte de los hombres de la familia y los abuelos Delacour, a quienes Bill había ido a recibir esa mañana a la Terminal Internacional de Trasladores.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, tres primas se cambiaban en silencio.

'Lil, ¿puedes abrocharme, por favor?' – solicitó Dominique, dándole la espalda.

El ambiente era algo raro. Lily no entendía bien a que venía todo aquello, pero lo cierto es que Rose parecía algo distanciada, e incluso, enfadada con Dom. La pequeña Potter intercambiaba miradas de una a la otra esperando que Rose estallara en gritos de un momento para otro, pero tal cosa no había ocurrido, al menos, no aún.

La menor de las primas subió el cierre del vestido a su prima, tal cual se le había pedido y todo volvió a ser silencio una vez más. Lily suspiró y decidió acabar con aquella farsa, antes que alguna de las dos explotara en el peor momento.

'Me parece que ya se han ignorado lo suficiente… ¿Se puede saber qué demonios les ocurre?'

Rose y Dominique giraron bruscamente, tratando de desentenderse de la situación, pero Lily les miraba severamente a ambas, por lo cual lo reconsideraron.

'Yo solo…' – comenzó Dominique, pero interrumpió su habla, mordiendo su labio inferior.

'Ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto, Dom. Me parece una reverenda estupidez. No entiendo a qué juegas.' – dijo Rose, con expresión dolida.

Lily miraba a ambas muchachas con curiosidad, ya que no tenía ni las más remota idea a que se refería Rose con eso.

'No es un juego. ¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo adrede? ¿Para lastimarle?' – preguntó Dom, en tono ofendido mientras gesticulaba profusamente.

'¡Un momento! No entiendo nada… Alguien que me explique como se debe a ver si me entero por qué demonios tanto lío.' – interrumpió Lily, ubicándose entre las dos chicas, que se miraban furiosas una a la otra.

'Es solo que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha decidido con respecto a Robbins, y mucho menos con su iniciativa de invitarlo a la boda.' – explicó Rose y continuó – 'De sobra sabes que no me gusta entrometerme, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras considero que cometes un error. ¿A caso has visto la expresión de James luego de verte a ti y a Sean en su cumpleaños, juntos?'

'¿Lo has invitado?' – preguntó Lily, con mirada incrédula.

Dominique se puso roja, una mezcla de ira y vergüenza le invadió mientras asentía como respuesta.

'¿Alguna vez he cuestionado tu manera de actuar alrededor de Scorpius? ¿Acaso no he hecho más que apoyarte en cuanto he podido? Creo que antes de señalarme con el dedo y decirme qué tengo que hacer y qué no, deberías replantearte tus propios problemas, Rose. Estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para todos. Sean es un muchacho increíble y simplemente estamos saliendo.' – dijo Dominique elevando su tono de voz y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Lily y Rose se quedaron allí, inmóviles. Sabían que la situación de Dominique era al menos, delicada. Pero tampoco era una excusa como para que las tratara de esa manera. Las dos primas terminaron de cambiarse hablando sobre banalidades, pero claramente afectadas por el descargo de Dom. Ella nunca había actuado así con ellas, jamás les había levantado la voz.

Dominique bajó las escaleras hecha una furia. Tal como les había dicho a sus primas, estaba haciendo lo mejor que se le ocurría, tratando de no herir a nadie, pero sin embargo, todos los que estaban al tanto de la situación parecían juzgarle al respecto. Suficiente problemas tenía como para actuar según las opiniones de los demás, pensó. Se dirigió hacia el patio. Si encontraba algo que hacer, probablemente olvidaría el sabor amargo que tenía en el fondo de su garganta y no le daría lugar a que las lágrimas que amenazaban con asaltarle le arruinaran el maquillaje.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Al principio, unos pocos, pero luego el flujo de gente fue creciendo. La multitud de primos les recibían y entregaban un programa junto con un agradecimiento por parte de la joven pareja por asistir.

Paulatinamente, todos fueron tomando sus lugares, incluyendo el novio y sus padrinos, Harry, James y Albus.

Las damas de honor tomaron sus posiciones. Dominique era la primera de la fila, seguida por Rose y Lily, pero ninguna de estas dos se dignó siquiera a mirarle. La hermana de la novia alzó su cabeza, pensando que ese no era momento para empezar discusiones ni disculparse. Era el día más especial para su hermana. Hoy, sus sentimientos acerca de James y Sean no interesaban. Con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir, comenzó su marcha al son de la música que tocaba la banda, indicando que la llegada de la novia era inminente.

Las primas desfilaron una a una con su correspondiente ramo y al llegar al altar, se ubicaban en sus lugares. James vio a Dominique surgir detrás de una especie de telón que había en el fondo del pasillo y caminar hacia donde él se encontraba con gracilidad. Ella llevaba un vestido sin tirantes, ceñido hasta la cintura y luego la falda tomaba vuelo, acabando por debajo de la rodilla. El chico se sorprendió al ver la altura de los tacones que Dominique vestía y pensó que gracias a ellos, sus bocas quedarían a la misma altura en la llegada oportunidad de un beso. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de apartar tales ideas. Había decidido que si lo que ella quería era mantener distancia entre ellos dos, así se desarrollarían las cosas. Por su parte ya no trataría de hacerla entrar en razón. No era su actuar habitual, pero se daba por vencido. No más carreras detrás de la chica, no más vivir pendiente de alguien que no le elegía. Ya no más. Miró a Ted sonriente cuando Victoire surgía detrás de la última de las primas y anheló aquel sentimiento de ser correspondido. De querer y saber que se es igual de querido. Se sintió realmente feliz por la pareja, pero no pudo evitar desear estar en el lugar de ellos.

La ceremonia fue hermosa. Los novios leyeron sus votos y se prometieron amor eterno, culminando el pacto con un dulce beso.

Muchas de las mujeres se escudaban detrás de sus pañuelos, con los ojos anegados por la emoción del momento.

Bill y Fleur explicaron que mientras se reacomodaban las sillas alrededor de las mesas, aquellos invitados que lo desearan podrían sacarse fotos con el nuevo matrimonio. La mayoría, encantados con la idea, se agolparon alrededor de la pareja, esperando su turno. Unos diez minutos más tarde, con el mobiliario reubicado, la cena estaba servida.

Los más jóvenes habían sido ubicados en dos mesas. Por un lado, Albus con su amigo Scorpius, cuyos padres también habían sido invitados, pero se hallaban en otra mesa; Dominique y Sean, quienes charlaban muy animados mientras comían, y entre medio de Lorcan y un muy incómodo Lysander se hallaba Lucy. En la mesa contigua estaban Louis, Molly, James, Hugo, Roxanne con su mellizo Fred y Rose y Lily, quienes cuchicheaban sin cesar.

'Creo que si pruebo un bocado más, explotaré' – dijo Dominique a Sean, quien la miraba divertido.

En ese momento, se interrumpió el rumor general producto de las conversaciones por el tintineo de una copa. Dominique giró la cabeza y vio a su padre de pie.

'Les agradecemos enormemente a todos por su presencia aquí hoy. Personalmente, hace muchos años que he imaginado este día desarrollándose tal cual lo ha hecho. He visto a Vic y Ted crecer a la par, conteniéndose el uno al otro cuando era necesario. Siempre supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque si bien, solo hace tres años que su noviazgo es oficial, tienen una vida de amistad compartida y eso es aún más importante. Por eso brindo esta noche, por la joven pareja que dio lugar a que su amistad floreciera en un amor incondicional. ¡Por Ted y Victoire!'

"¡Por Ted y Victoire!" exclamó la multitud de gente que escuchó el sencillo discurso del padre de la novia.

Harry, levantándose de su silla, anunció que los novios tendrían su primer baile. Dominique contempló a la pareja embelesada y sonriente. Ted parecía no poder dejar de reír y constantemente susurraba al oído de su flamante nueva esposa. Victoire estaba bellísima. Parecía una princesa con su vestido de enorme falda color manteca y el cabello recogido coronado por una tiara de flores blancas.

La pista de baile se fue poblando de a poco, a medida que más parejas se animaban a moverse al ritmo del vals que sonaba.

'¿Me esperas un momento? Necesito hablar con mis primas.' – anunció Dom a Sean.

El chico asintió sin dudarlo y ella se encaminó hasta la mesa de al lado, evitando cierta mirada ambarina que parecía desvestirla a cada minuto. Pidió prestada la silla a Fred, quien estaba sentado junto a Rose y Lily, prometiendo devolverla en poco tiempo.

'Lo siento. Fui desconsiderada y maleducada con vosotras. Sé que no es excusa aunque la situación me supera en demasía. No es culpa suya y sé que quieren lo mejor para mí y para James, pero he tomado mi decisión al respecto.' – dijo simplemente Dom, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Rose bajó la cabeza y asintió y Lily sonrió débilmente.

'Solo espero que no estés engañándote a ti misma, Dom.' – objetó Rose, finalmente.

'No estoy con Sean por despecho. Honestamente, es un muchacho genial, me hace reír y olvidar mis problemas. Me siento bien alrededor de él, que es mucho más decir que lo que me pasa cuando estoy con James.' – contestó.

'Entonces no hay más nada que hablar. Solo prométenos que serás sincera y fiel a tus sentimientos.' – propuso Lily.

'Prometido.' – aseveró Dominique, con media sonrisa.

Las tres primas se abrazaron mientras Rose también se disculpaba por ser una "mandona compulsiva" lo cual atrajo risas más relajadas y sinceras.

Una voz interrumpió el momento y las tres primas se quedaron de piedra.

'Rose, ¿me concederías este baile?'

Nadie más que Scorpius Malfoy tendía su mano hacia la chica, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lily reaccionó primero y le dio un leve codazo a Rose, lo más disimuladamente que pudo y así pareció percatarse que el chico de ojos grises le hablaba a ella.

'Uhm, si, cla-claro…' – titubeó Rose, aunque se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano del muchacho.

Dominique y Lily intercambiaron miradas cómplices. La pequeña Potter anunció a Hugo que quería bailar, aunque casi sonó como un mandato. Así, ambos primos partieron hacia la pista.

Dominique se retiró a su mesa, con la misma sensación de estar siendo rigurosamente observada. Al llegar, Sean le esperaba de pie, listo para bailar a lo cual ella aceptó encantada.

'¿Qué se traen Rose y Scorpius Malfoy?' – preguntó Sean, algo inseguro por si resultaba indiscreto.

'Pues Malfoy no lo sé, pero Rose hace tiempo que está colada por él. No es como si fuera un secreto.' – dijo ella, mirando a esos dos bailar tímidamente.

'Sé lo que se siente, estar en el lugar de Rose, digo…' – agregó el chico, casi reprimiendo el comentario.

'¿A qué te refieres?' – dijo ella sin entender.

'Pues, hace mucho tiempo que me gustas, Dom; pero tú no parecías siquiera saber que yo existía.' – explicó él, ruborizándose.

'Por supuesto que sabía que existías, no exageres… Solo que he tenido, eh, otras cosas en la mente.' – dijo Dominique, tratando de no traer a cuento el nombre de James.

'Me cuesta creer que estemos saliendo.' – confesó Sean con una risa nerviosa, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

'Pues, créelo.' – dijo ella, sonriendo.

La pareja comenzó a acercarse poco a poco y la velocidad de su baile iba disminuyendo a medida que se abstraían de su alrededor. Dominique sabía que Sean pretendía besarle, pero en vez de cerrar sus ojos y esperar el contacto, apresuró a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de él y pudo escucharle suspirar. No entendía bien por qué, pero había sido casi un acto reflejo.

* * *

James no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Dominique. Se había jurado y perjurado que no le prestaría más atención, cada cual haría su vida. Pero la chica se veía condenadamente hermosa esa noche. Se le hacía imposible no desviar su mirada hacia ella. Los delicados movimientos de la muchacha eran intoxicantes para él. Intentó, como primer medida, concentrarse en otra cosa, como por ejemplo la pareja festejada, pero a su cerebro pareció importarle un comino cuantas caídas de pestañas le hacia Victoire a su esposo. "Ese maldito de Robbins" era su pensamiento más frecuente. Un camarero pasó a su lado ofreciendo pequeños vasos colmados de whisky de fuego y por casualidad, llevaba la botella consigo. James ni lo dudó. Tomó uno de los vasos y la botella. El muchacho que llevaba la bandeja quiso protestar, pero James no le dio opción a réplica. El contenido de tres vasitos repletos bajó por su garganta, uno detrás de otro, quemando todo a su paso. Un sonido gutural escapó tratando de aclarar su faringe, en un fallido intento de alejar el escozor producido por el alcohol. Levantó su vista para encontrar a una sonriente Dominique divertida por alguna sandez de Robbins. Bebió un cuarto vaso. Sonaba de fondo una canción bastante melosa con letras atestadas de palabras de amor y James no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de aversión. "El amor, que maravilloso", pensó con ironía. Robbins y Dominique bailaban esa odiosa canción mientras una quinta bebida del licor volvía a incinerarle. Vio que ambos se acercaban peligrosamente y el whisky le aconsejaba que en caso de un beso entre aquellos dos, era excelente idea romperle la dentadura de un puñetazo a Sean. ¿Quién se pensaba que era? Una vocecilla en su mente recitó: "Es el novio de Dominique". Bah, novio. Salían hacía un par de semanas, como mucho. Sexto vaso, el cual le produjo tos, pero no le importó. Creyó oír que Fred carcajeaba a costilla suya, cosa que le tuvo también sin cuidado. Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, no de alcohol, sino de espectáculos amorosos. Se levantó de su silla algo tambaleante e hizo un gesto indicando que era completamente capaz de caminar por sus propios medios. Ni se molestó en tomar el vaso, simplemente cogió la botella con brusquedad, y con paso lento pero decidido, se alejó de la multitud.

Anduvo un buen rato, dando tragos ocasionales a su whisky, hablando solo y riendo melancólicamente.

'Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí… Nada más ni nada menos que el columpio.' – dijo con la voz ya ronca gracias a la bebida.

Se sentó y manteniendo los pies apoyados en el piso, se balanceaba perezosamente.

'Creo que es seguro decir que el Sr. Robbins es un bastardo con suerte. ¡Ja!' – dijo para un público inexistente, abriendo los brazos y derramando un poco del contenido de la botella.

Lanzando improperios por volcar tal preciado líquido, apuró unos tragos más. Su visión ya estaba borrosa, pero pudo distinguir que una o quizás dos personas se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba él. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de distinguir quién era, pero su intento fue en vano.

* * *

Lily y Dominique habían visto a James alejarse de la fiesta con una botella en la mano, pero estaban entretenidas ya que en esos momentos les llamaron para atrapar el ramo que lanzaría la novia. Luego que Rose enrojecida de vergüenza atrapara el bouquet, se celebró un segundo brindis y posteriormente, disfrutaron del postre.

Sean, al ver la hora, se despidió de Dominique con un beso en los labios que a la muchacha le supo a poco, tal como el primero que habían compartido.

No quería ir en busca de James, consideraba que él no merecía su preocupación después de sus continuos desplantes, pero aún así, le dijo a Lily que no estaba tranquila con la desaparición repentina de su hermano. Lily asintió y ambas emprendieron una búsqueda por el extenso patio de La Madriguera. Ya habían caminado en varias direcciones, sin poder hallarlo, cuando a Dominique se le ocurrió posible lugar donde pudiera estar James y resultó estar en lo cierto.

Cuando Lily vio el estado en que se encontraba su hermano, se alarmó muchísimo. Él no tenía costumbre de beber alcohol, lo cual se notaba claramente.

'Lil, ve a llamar a Albus. Tenemos que llevarlo a su cuarto y no podremos con él solo nosotras dos. Trata que no te noten precupada, tus padres lo asesinarán si lo ven en estas condiciones.' – explicó Dom, apresurada, pero más calma que la hermana de James.

Lily, tal cual se le dijo, partió de regreso a lo que quedaba de la fiesta en busca de su otro hermano.

'Hermosa noche para columpiarse, ¿no?' – dijo James, despreocupado.

'Si, muy.' – contestó Dominique, cortante. Lo único que quería era que Al y Lily regresaran pronto y así terminar con todo ese circo.

'Aunque no tan hermosa como tú, Dom…' – finalizó él, con mirada pícara, ignorando el tono de ella.

'Lo que digas… ¿Por qué no me das la botella, James?' – intentó persuadirle ella, tendiendo su mano.

'Lo lamento, pero es mí botella, tendrás que buscarte la tuya si quieres.' – contestó James, poniéndose de pie, algo tambaleante, aunque se las arregló para acercarse a la muchacha.

'Mejor te quedas sentado, no sé cuánto tiempo podrás sostenerte.' – advirtió ella, tratando de poner distancia entre los dos.

'Me siento perfectamente bien y cien por ciento capaz de hacer lo que se me antoje.' – aseveró el chico, arrastrando las palabras.

'Ya veo…' – repuso ella, irónica.

'A todo esto, ¿dónde está tu amado novio? ¿Acaso sabe que te escabulles para verme? Aunque ahora que lo pienso probablemente no le has comentado que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi.' – dijo él, con aires de suficiencia.

'No pienso contestar a las estupideces que acabas de decir, Potter.' – escupió ella, cruzando los brazos y alzando las cejas.

'No, claro que no. No tienes con qué rebatirme. Me pregunto qué pensaría el Sr. Ravenclaw de todo esto, quizás sea prudente preguntarle.' – continuó el, riendo con sorna.

Dominique chasqueó la lengua y echó un vistazo al lugar por donde había desaparecido Lily, para ver si alguien se acercaba, pero no había señales de nadie en camino. Bufó por meterse a sí misma en tal embrollo. "Debí decirle a Albus que venga él directamente", se dijo.

* * *

James seguía bebiendo y el licor iba agotándose. Con el poco sentido de la vista que aún conservaba, recorrió a Dominique lentamente. Vio que se había quitado los zapatos, los cuales sostenía distraídamente. Ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, evidentemente sumergida en pensamientos, mirando a lo lejos.

El vestido marcaba la cintura de la muchacha, naturalmente esbelta pero pulida por el deporte. Aún sin calzado, sus piernas se adivinaban kilométricas y fuertes. Un simple collar adornaba su cuello, el cual James sintió unas ansias irrefrenables de explorar con sus labios.

El chico de ojos ámbar se acercó hasta ella, tomándola por un brazo, y desprevenidamente la besó. Dominique abrió los ojos todo lo que sus párpados le permitieron, aunque era lo único que parecía saber mover. Sintió los ardientes labios de James que sabían a alcohol, presionando contra los suyos y la lengua del chico tratando de abrirse paso hasta su boca. En ese momento fue cuando pudo reaccionar, alejándose de él. La mano derecha de Dominique se elevó en el aire, dando una sonora bofetada en la mejilla del muchacho.

Albus y Lily habían llegado en el momento justo en el que James le robaba ese beso a Dominique, presenciando toda la secuencia. Lily se llevó una mano a la boca con asombro, entendiendo lo que aquello significaba. No era un beso correspondido y Dominique tendría todo el derecho del universo en enfadarse. Escucharon el choque del golpe y ambos se acercaron para evitar un lío aún mayor.

'¡Imbécil egoísta! Eso y solo eso eres, James.' – gritó Dom, furiosa, y si no fuera porque Lily la detuvo, hubiese golpeado al chico una vez más.

James tenía la expresión desencajada. No podía creer que Dominique le había golpeado. Quiso replicar y perseguirla cuando ella salió corriendo rumbo a la casa, pero Albus le detuvo.

'¡Basta, James! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy!' – dijo el chico de ojos verdes, evidentemente enojado con su hermano mayor.

Los tres hermanos Potter emprendieron un lento regreso hasta La Madriguera. Les costó horrores lograr que James subiera las escaleras, pero más trabajo representó lograr que se quedara en su habitación y desistiera de ir a "hacer entrar en razón a Dominique", en palabras de James.

Lily decidió acostarse, era tardísimo y el esfuerzo le había dejado exhausta, pero antes creyó prudente ir a ver a Dominique. Llamó a la puerta, pero no oyó respuesta. Entró sigilosamente al cuarto, pero lo encontró vacío. Sobre la mesa de noche de Dom había un pergamino, obviamente escrito a las apuradas y con grandes manchones de tinta corrida que Lily interpretó como lágrimas.

_Queridas Lily y Rose:_

_Me voy a mi casa en Londres. No soporto más las actitudes de James y lo de esta noche ha cruzado la línea de mi paciencia. Me siento horrible, e incluso insegura de estar en el mismo lugar que él. Necesito alejarme._

_Por favor, no comenten lo ocurrido con nadie más, y si alguien pregunta, volví a casa para aprontarme por el comienzo del colegio. A James no le digan absolutamente nada, no merece ni siquiera una explicación, y de cualquier manera dudo que mañana recuerde ni una mínima parte de lo que hizo._

_Estaremos en contacto mediante lechuza. Nos vemos el primero de Septiembre en King's Cross._

_Dom._

Lily salió de la habitación con el pergamino en la mano, sabiendo que esto significaba un cambio radical en la relación entre su hermano y su prima. James se había pasado tres pueblos esta vez y el perdón de la muchacha no llegaría fácilmente. Se puso en el lugar de Dominique y adivinó que ella probablemente hubiese actuado de igual manera. Suspiró, disponiéndose a dormir largo y tendido. En un par de días terminarían las vacaciones y un descanso era menester para afrontar un nuevo año escolar.

* * *

lunaticanit:

Si que te ha caído bien Etienne jajaja  
No pensé que alguien "cayera" en lo del sueño, así que ahora me permito pensar que está medianamente bien escrito. Creo que con éste capítulo tenes material para fangirlear un rato más xD

Se termina el verano con este capítulo. Ya al siguiente, veremos que ocurre en el colegio. Nos leemos pronto, ¡un beso!

¡Gracias a todos por tomarse un rato y leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: La perspectiva.**

Los últimos dos días los había pasado encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación en Grimmauld Place. Gracias a su "refinado" comportamiento durante la fiesta, según dijera su madre encolerizada, se había ganado una monumental reprimenda por parte de sus padres. La sentencia: confinamiento indefinido en su cuarto, aunque bien sabía que su reclusión no duraría más de dos días. Después de todo, ese era el tiempo que restaba para volver al colegio.

James sí lamentó, sin embargo, no poder hacer su habitual recorrido del Callejón Diagon en busca de sus materiales escolares. Al momento que la lechuza que traía las cartas de Hogwarts había dejado la correspondencia, su madre había tomado su carta y sin reparos, compró todo por él.

Al principio, había empleando su tiempo preparando el baúl, descartando pergaminos viejos e inservibles, plumas rotas, tinteros secos; dejando lugar para colocar los materiales nuevos que su hermano le había alcanzado hasta el umbral del cuarto. Hasta reorganizó su colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate, que hacía años que tenía olvidada. Pero llegó cierto momento en el cual no se le ocurría qué hacer. Su habitación se veía más pulcra que nunca, en parte para hacer buena letra para con sus padres y también un poco para entretenerse con algo. Pero para esas alturas, ya no había nada para hacer literalmente, más que tumbarse en la cama y mirar el techo.

"No es tan malo estar aquí, solo. Podría ser peor", intentó convencerse. Durante los ratos en los que se le permitía salir, como por ejemplo, para cenar, había notado que Lily y Albus tenían poco intercambio de palabras con él. Le evitaban.

Ginny había sido muy dura. Le había dicho que cuando aprendiera a comportarse de acuerdo a su edad y comprendiera que con el paso de los años llegaban cada vez más responsabilidades, solo en ese momento, volvería a ser merecedor de su confianza.

Su padre era el único que le dirigía la palabra en las ocasiones que dejaba su habitación. Aunque a veces, James prefería que no lo hiciera. Podía ver con claridad la decepción en los ojos de Harry cada vez que le miraba.

Consideró que sus padres tenían razones de sobra para justificar su enfado. Sabía perfectamente que se merecía cada minuto de ese castigo, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie, por supuesto. Pero la manera de actuar de sus hermanos alrededor suyo era, al menos, sorpresiva. Ninguno de ellos había intentado escabullirse en su habitación en algún momento que sus padres se distrajesen. James ignoraba las causas del repentino distanciamiento, pero lo averiguaría, se juró.

Suspiró sonoramente. Había hecho muchísimos planes para aquel verano y ahora que estaba acabándose, se dio cuenta que ninguno se había vuelto realidad. Dos y medio de los tres meses de vacaciones los había ocupado en malos ratos, discusiones, celos, persecuciones.

"Que desperdicio", se dijo. Sin embargo, en el fondo entendía perfectamente que él era tan culpable como Dominique por la pérdida de tiempo. Debía dejar de intentar de ser el héroe. Su ego y su complejo de Gryffindor le impulsaban a hacer y luego pensar, lo cual, puede en ocasiones llegar a buen puerto; pero no es un buen plan a seguir a perpetuidad. ¿Valía la pena luchar contra la marea incesantemente? ¿Realmente llegaría a conseguir algo con insistir sin descanso? Quizás había forzado la situación y llegado a conclusiones erróneas. ¿Cabía la posibilidad que no estuviera verdaderamente enamorado?

No lo sabía. Dominique tenía razón en algo. Eran apenas adolescentes. ¿Qué podrían saber ellos de la vida y del amor?

De una manera u otra, cierto era que ya se había arrastrado demasiado para conseguir básicamente nada. Puede que estuviera enamorado de Dominique, puede que no. Pero lo que sí sabía que poseía era dignidad. "Harto" era el adjetivo que mejor se le ajustaba en ese momento. Era tiempo de decir basta. De una vez por todas.

El chasquido de la puerta de su cuarto le hizo desviar la vista e interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

'Hace un día excelente y ya que es la última tarde de vacaciones, a tu madre y a mí nos gustaría compartirla en familia. Si quieres, puedes venir al patio, con nosotros.' – dijo su padre, asomándose lo justo y necesario.

Harry titubeó un momento, haciendo un ademán de querer decir algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y con un gesto y una leve sonrisa, desapareció escaleras abajo.

James miró perezosamente a su alrededor con un extraño sentimiento de melancolía. Extrañaría su hogar. Y por primera vez desde su comienzo en Hogwarts, deseó no tener que volver al colegio.

Se bajó de la cama y salió al pasillo, tratando en vano acomodar su cabello. Al llegar al patio, las risas que compartía su familia se apagaron un poco, pero aún con todo, su madre, con un gesto que en esas circunstancias catalogaría de cariñoso, le señaló una silla a su lado para que se sentase. El ambiente se fue relajando paulatinamente mientras compartían la merienda. Poco a poco, se le fue dando espacio a que las risas nerviosas se convirtieran en carcajadas sinceras.

De pronto, se oyó un ruido proveniente del salón: era el sonido de la chimenea encendiéndose porque alguien intentaba comunicarse por Red Flu.

'Quédense aquí, probablemente sea Hermione para arreglar el horario de encuentro en King's Cross.' – explicó su madre.

Así, ella y Harry entraron a la casa dejando a los tres hermanos solos. James supo que era esa su oportunidad.

'Entiendo perfectamente el enojo de papá y mamá por ser tan idiota, pero ¿se puede saber que les hice a ustedes?' – preguntó, aprovechando la relativa privacidad.

'Te lo dije, Al… No tiene siquiera una leve sospecha de lo ocurrido.' – afirmó Lily, cruzando los brazos con expresión adusta.

'¿De veras no lo recuerdas?' – dijo Albus alzando las cejas, totalmente incrédulo.

'Recuerdo buena parte de la fiesta y también, haberme bebido casi toda una botella de whisky de fuego, pero luego de eso, está todo en blanco. Lo siguiente que me viene a la mente es la horrible resaca de la mañana y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.' – explicó James.

Albus y Lily se miraron entre sí por un par de segundos. La chica bajó la cabeza negando en señal de desaprobación y el ojiverde resopló.

'¿Y bien? ¿Alguno de los dos soltará prenda?' – inquirió una vez más el hermano mayor.

Albus asintió y tomó aire. Con un deje de reproche en su voz le narró a James todo lo sucedido, mientras que la expresión de éste iba cargándose más y más de asombro a medida que el relato del ojiverde avanzaba, llegando al horror cuando oyó lo del beso robado a Dominique y la bofetada en respuesta.

El muchacho de ojos ambarinos cubrió su cara con sus manos y mascullaba algo que sonaba a insultos para sí mismo.

'¡Tengo que disculparme con ella! Cuanto antes mejor, sí.' – exclamó azorado.

'No, James. Déjalo estar, al menos por ahora. Dale tiempo a que se calme y luego discúlpate. Ella no te escucharía ahora y de todas maneras, no puedes salir de aquí.' – atajó Lily.

'Lil tiene razón.' – concordó el hermano del medio.

'Pero tengo que hacer algo…'

'James, ella está furiosa, dolida, ofendida y no sé cuántas cosas más. Por el bien de ambos, déjalo así, al menos por un par de días.' – suplicó Albus.

James aceptó a regañadientes las recomendaciones de sus hermanos. A fin y al cabo, su juicio parecía una brújula descompuesta que cuando marcaba el Norte, en realidad le desviaba al Sureste. Si la confrontaba ahora no lograría más que enfurecerla. Les agradeció a ambos su incondicionalidad y se disculpó con ellos, ya que siendo el hermano mayor se suponía que debía imponer el ejemplo, pero su comportamiento era un desastre importante.

* * *

Se desperezó lentamente en su cama sin abrir los ojos. Esa noche sí que había dormido, a diferencia de la anterior. Era primero de Septiembre y Dominique, como el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts, comenzaba un nuevo año escolar.

Claro que la perspectiva de encontrarse con James no le atraía en lo absoluto, pero no tenía chance de evitarlo. Se armaría de valor y paciencia para afrontar lo que viniese.

Luego de una ducha y los preparativos finales que culminaron con el cierre de su baúl, bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Dio los buenos días a sus padres y a su hermano, quien la observaba adormilado y un tanto ausente. Louis no era una persona hecha para madrugar. Había llegado el correo, y con éste una postal de Vic y Ted contando lo maravilloso de los atardeceres en las playas de España, donde estaban pasando su luna de miel.

Alrededor de las diez abordaron el Autobús Noctámbulo con destino a la estación, el cual ya venía abarrotado de estudiantes y sus correspondientes familias. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, ya habían cruzado la barrera mágica hacia el andén donde aún había poca gente.

'Esto es nuevo… Creo que es el primer año que llegamos temprano y no con el tiempo justo.' – bromeó Bill, mientras intentaba sacarle una sonrisa a Louis, todavía en estado semi-catatónico.

El Expreso de Hogwarts ya se encontraba apostado en su habitual lugar, despidiendo vapor por todas partes. El andén comenzó a abarrotarse de estudiantes. Se podía distinguir claramente a los novatos que entrarían a Primer Año, con cara de pánico algunos, otros verborrágicos en acaloradas discusiones por el Sorteo de las Casas. El ulular de las lechuzas se mezclaba con los pitidos de la locomotora y las animadas charlas de la gente. Las familias se reunían y era momento de reencuentros para amigos que quizás no tenían tiempo de verse en otras épocas del año por las obligaciones del trabajo o porque simplemente vivían en lugares apartados. Dominique divisó las rubias cabelleras de los gemelos Scamander que arrastraban sus carritos con dificultad detrás de su distraída madre, quien saludaba a todo el mundo. Los Malfoy pasaron cerca de ellos, intercambiando un mero saludo de cortesía. Minutos más tarde, Ron, Hermione, Rose y Hugo llegaban a paso apresurado.

'Pensábamos que lo perderíamos… Tuvimos que volver a casa porque Hugo había olvidado empacar su túnica nueva.' – explicó Ron, faltándole el aire, mientras Hermione miraba severa a su hijo.

Detrás de ellos, llegaban los Potter, claramente preocupados también por la falta de tiempo. Apenas quedaban siete minutos para que el tren partiera.

'Nadie olvidó nada, ¿verdad?' – dijo Ginny a sus tres hijos, los cuales negaron – 'Bueno, si olvidan algo, ya lo estoy lamentando por ustedes.' – terminó.

Harry rió por el comentario de su esposa y propuso a Ron y a Bill que fueran a cargar los baúles al expreso, quienes asintieron.

El caos reinaba en el andén, como todos los primeros de Septiembre. Fred, Roxanne, Molly y Lucy llegaron a último momento, junto a sus padres y los abuelos Molly y Arthur. Entre despedidas, algunas lágrimas y promesas de reencuentro para las Navidades, se hizo audible el familiar chasquido de las ruedas contra los rieles, anunciando la partida definitiva del anciano tren. Centenares de manos se batían en el aire mientras gran parte de los niños intentaba mantener contacto visual con los suyos el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que el Expreso tomó la primer curva, dejando King's Cross atrás.

No había muchos compartimientos vacíos, a decir verdad y aunque los hubiera, todos los primos no cabrían en solo uno, por lo cual, fueron repartiéndose por aquí y por allí. Rose y Albus ya vistiendo sus túnicas, se despidieron anunciando que les esperaban en el compartimiento de Prefectos. Molly, quien había ido de vagón en vagón con su hermana Lucy en busca de algún lugar, regresó presurosa anunciando que había encontrado a los Scamander solos.

'¿Y dejaste a Lucy con Lysander, sola?' – preguntó Lily, divertida.

'Créeme cuando digo que no puso pegas. Además, Lorcan está allí. ¿Vamos?'

Tras un asentimiento general, fueron arrastrando sus baúles uno detrás de otro hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Luego de saludos y bienvenidas, quedo claro que allí no había lugar para todos los presentes.

Molly se excusó diciendo que quería saludar a sus amigas y se esfumó en un segundo. Fred había mostrado a Lorcan los nuevos artículos de la tienda de bromas de su padre, dejando al rubio emocionado, por lo que decidieron probar alguno que otro en el vagón donde se apiñaban los Slytherin. Roxanne charlaba animadamente en el pasillo con un muchacho de Hufflepuff de Séptimo y parecía haber olvidado que el resto existía. Algo incómodos, Lucy y Lysander habían quedado frente a frente y se evitaban todo lo que podían. Lily y Hugo conversaban sobre Quidditch mientras ojeaban la sección de deportes de El Profeta. Dominique, taciturna, se escondía detrás de una novela muggle. James giró sobre sus pies un par de veces. En el asiento del frente ya había tres personas. El lugar restante era entre Lucy y Dominique. Atinó a pedirle a Lysander que cambiasen de lugar, pero se arrepintió y prefirió callar. El rubio parecía que estaba sentado sobre espinas por lo mucho que se revolvía en su asiento. Si le pedía que se sentase junto a Lucy, el muchacho colapsaría, pensó James.

Tratando de no darle mucha importancia, se sentó sin saber bien qué hacer. Leer por placer no era lo suyo. Su hermana y Hugo tenían su propia conversación. Mientras, Lysander y Lucy contemplaban el paisaje con apremio. James se adivinó nervioso, frotando sus sudadas manos entre sí, casi tan incómodo como el gemelo que estaba en el otro asiento.

Dominique por supuesto, le evitaba. Él, por su parte, no discernía si ella realmente estaba leyendo o solo pretendía hacerlo, aunque de a ratos daba vuelta alguna página.

La muchacha se había sentado muy derecha, de piernas cruzadas y sostenía el libro avejentado en lo alto.

'Cha-Charles Dickens. Nunca oí de ese autor.' – dijo James sin poder contenerse más, con la cabeza ladeada para intentar ver bien.

Dominique se dio por aludida y bajó el libro por un momento, mirando a James sin decir una palabra. El chico se enderezó, levantando las manos en señal de tregua. La chica volvió a su posición original antes de contestar.

'Es un escritor muggle.' – apuntó sin entrar en detalles.

'Oh… No sabía que compraras libros muggles.' – dijo él, tratando de generar conversación.

'Me lo han prestado.'

Dominique intentaba contestar en tono neutro, pero la realidad es que deseaba cargar cada respuesta de sarcasmo y comentarios hirientes. Pero se recordó que debía ser paciente. Ella y James compartían Casa, formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y por supuesto, eran familia. Evitarlo no era una solución a la cual pudiese recurrir. Cambió de página sabiendo que tendría que releer el capítulo entero si pretendía seguirle el hilo a la historia. Párrafos atrás todo había perdido sentido al sentarse James junto a ella.

'¿Es una novela?' – inquirió James, mirándole.

'Sí.' – contestó simplemente.

'Parece interesante. ¿De qué trata?'

Dominique suspiró hastiada y cerró el libro, marcando el lugar donde había estado leyendo con un señalador. Giró su cabeza hacia el muchacho, quien la veía con expresión inocente.

'Eres muy bienvenido a leerla, si te llama la atención. Pero no creo que sea ese el caso.' – dijo ella bajando la voz.

'Dom, lo siento. De veras. Por todo.' – dijo él evidentemente apesadumbrado.

'Ya. Lo sientes. Claro que sí, James.' – contestó susurrando pero sin poder esconder el reproche en su mirada.

'Es la verdad.' – aseveró.

'Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo todo atrás, olvidar este verano. Solo quiero estar bien y quiero que tú también lo estés. Juntos no es la manera de lograrlo. Estoy convencida que no lo es.' – expuso Dominique, bajando la cabeza.

'Ya veo… Pues si así lo quieres, así será, Dom.'

James sintió un sabor amargo bajándole por la garganta y cierta cuota de ira crecía dentro suyo, aunque prefirió ignorar sus sentimientos. Tiempo era de decir basta.

A medida que el Expreso avanzaba, dejó atrás el cálido y soleado clima de Londres, adentrándose en pequeños bosquecillos mientras las capas de nubes se espesaban. Al momento de llegar a Hogwarts, una copiosa lluvia cobraba protagonismo, provocando la huída de estudiantes risueños, contentos por pasar otro año en aquel fabuloso castillo.

Una multitud de cabelleras pelirrojas entremezcladas con morenas se apiñaba debajo de la copa de un roble, en un intento no muy exitoso de cubrirse del aguacero.

'Hogwarts si que nos está dando una bienvenida, ¿no es así?' – ironizó Hugo, intentando secar su cara con parte de su túnica.

'¡Por Merlín! ¿Eres un mago o qué?' – estalló Lily, aunque con un deje de diversión en su voz – 'Estamos en los terrenos del colegio, puedes usar magia aquí… Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?'

Una risa general se contagió entre el grupo al ver la expresión anonadada de Hugo, hasta que el también tuvo que reír simplemente por inercia.

Estando ya en el hall, Rose fue secando a punta de varita a sus primos, dejándose a ella misma para el final.

'Weasley, veo que te han dejado a cargo del trabajo sucio.' – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Rose dio un respingo y giró demasiado rápido, lo cual sumado al peso de su ropa mojada, le hizo trastabillar. La muchacha cayó en los brazos de su interlocutor. Rose miró hacia arriba, buscando un rostro al cual agradecer, pero encontró la conocida sonrisa ladeada de Scorpius Malfoy; esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que él pretendía hacer caer a sus pies a alguna muchacha inexperta. Todavía se preguntaba por qué demonios había aceptado aquel baile con Malfoy en la boda, durante el cual él se mostró hosco y aburrido, casi como si le hubieran obligado a invitar a Rose a bailar. Después de aquello, la muchacha había razonado que mantener una distancia prudencial entre ella y ese rubio era lo mejor.

La pelirroja oscureció su semblante de inmediato, soltándose del agarre del chico de Slytherin lo más rápido que pudo.

'Conservaba la esperanza que al menos tuvieras modales, Weasley. Un agradecimiento no estaría de más.'

Las palabras del rubio casi sonaban a un seductor ronroneo. Rose sabía que lo hacía adrede con todas las conquistas que pretendía añadir en sus haberes. Pero ella se consideraba lo suficientemente lista como para no caer en una trampa tan básica.

'Oh, lo siento, Malfoy. Pero reservo mis buenos modales para la gente que me interesa. Ahora, si me disculpas…' – contestó ella con una falsa sonrisa, alejándose momentos después; dejando a un muchacho rubio con una expresión de pura determinación.

'Veo que mi prima te ha dado calabazas… Otra vez.' – apuntó Albus, con una sonrisa divertida.

Scorpius miró a su mejor amigo con sus facciones teñidas de confianza y suficiencia, lo cual produjo una especie de bufido sarcástico en el ojiverde.

'Pues haz lo que quieras, pero sabes que no me entrometeré.' – atajó el mediano de los Potter al adivinar las intenciones de Scorpius. Albus sabía que cuando su amigo se proponía algo, usualmente lograba su cometido. Pero por otro lado, Rose era la persona más testaruda que conocía. Sería un tira y afloje interesante de ver.

Las abarrotadas mesas del Gran Comedor bullían en conversación. Algo había que hacer mientras esperaban el arribo de los estudiantes de primero, quienes serían sorteados por el Sombrero. Louis y Hugo se quejaban de hambre, a pesar que habían vaciado aproximadamente la mitad de las provisiones del carrito del Expreso.

Tres primas de cabelleras granate no eran excepción. Charlaban animadamente y reían despreocupadas.

'Entonces, Rosie, ¿hay algo en particular que te gustaría compartir con nosotras sobre tu casual encuentro con Malfoy?' – preguntó Lily, poniendo cara de inocente.

'Nada digno de mención.' – bufó la aludida.

'Pues, yo no estaba demasiado lejos y vi la escena con detenimiento. Parecías muy a gusto en sus brazos.' – insinuó Dom, guiñando un ojo a Lily.

'Una visita a Madame Pomfrey sería prudente de tu parte. Estás loca.' – sentenció Rose, causando carcajadas en las dos chicas que le interrogaban – 'Malfoy es un condenado engreído que se cree dueño del mundo.'

Lily y Dominique contuvieron una última risa, comprendiendo que no era sensato contradecirla. Rose mantendría su semblante, pero ambas sabían que muy poco importaba la opinión que le gritara al mundo sobre Scorpius Malfoy. Mientras el cerebro de Rose pensaba algo, un sentimiento se lo refutaba.

La conversación viró hacia otros rumbos, cuando alguien abrazó por detrás a Dominique.

'Te he extrañado, ¿sabes?'

Sean Robbins, sin romper el contacto le miró con una sonrisa tierna. Dom no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Aquel muchacho era tan dulce y amable que impresionaba.

'Lamento que no nos pudimos ver en el tren.' – se disculpó ella.

'No te preocupes. De todas maneras, no paré quieto un minuto. Ser Prefecto ya no es tan divertido.' – admitió.

La joven pareja intercambió algunas palabras más antes que la directora McGonagall pidiera silencio. Lily los observaba con actitud soñadora, aunque Rose parecía tener todavía sus reservas al respecto.

James también fue testigo de las muestras de cariño de aquellos dos. Notó que no se soltaban las manos en ningún momento, e incluso Dom parecía prendada del chico. Volvió a sentir ese sabor amargo al final de su boca. Algo dentro suyo le decía que no solo podía, sino que debía luchar, pero las ilusiones acuñadas no le habían traído las victorias esperadas. Era tiempo de abrazar la realidad, aceptarla. Bajó la cabeza, tragando con dificultad. No era un espectáculo que quisiera continuar viendo. No prestó ni la más mínima atención a las palabras de la directora. ¿Para qué? Todos los años la misma perorata aburrida sobre el Bosque Prohibido y las estúpidas indicaciones de Filch. Solo logró trasladar su cena de un lado a otro de su plato, comiendo algún que otro bocado. Lo único que le apetecía era llegar a su dormitorio y hundirse en su cama, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

* * *

Un adormilado James con el cabello revuelto y la ropa desaliñada, descendía con una dificultosa lentitud las escaleras de caracol que conectaban los dormitorios con la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al llegar, escuchó una familiar voz detrás de él.

'Sabes, me sentí tentado de lanzarle un _Glisseo_ a las escaleras, pero creo que era algo excesivo de mi parte, especialmente en el primer día de clases.' – dijo Albus, con la flagrante expresión de haber dormido por décadas.

El mayor de los Potter volteó y solo contestó con un gruñido, para luego seguir su camino a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Sin embargo, Albus no titubeó en seguirlo siempre cargando su usual aire jovial. Conocía el horrible carácter matutino de su hermano más que bien.

'Me apostaría mi varita que este será un año interesante, ¿no crees?' – volvió a insistir Albus.

James lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y exasperación. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué hablaba su hermano con tanto entusiasmo y para ser honesto, prefería regalar su escoba antes que averiguarlo. Aún así, se mantuvo en silencio, lo cual fue interpretado por el ojiverde como una invitación a seguir con su monólogo.

'Tú no escuchas, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso prestaste atención al discurso de McGonagall anoche?' – indagó.

James se limitó a negar con la cabeza, acompañando el gesto con un pobre intento de articular la palabra "No".

'Debí imaginármelo… Este año estará lleno de celebraciones, James. En mayo se cumplirá un cuarto de siglo del fin de la guerra. Y si bien no dio detalles, la directora insinuó que era algo digno de ser festejado y conmemorado. Seguramente, además de la fiesta de Halloween, prepararán algo para Navidad y para el Día de la Paz, aquí en el colegio.' – explicó Albus alegre.

Día de la Paz se le llamaba al 3 de mayo, el día en el que Voldemort había sido finalmente derrotado. Las rememoraciones y recuerdos a los caídos usualmente eran dados en una fiesta en el propio Ministerio. Pero ya que se enfrentaban al vigésimo quinto aniversario, teniendo en cuenta que el mismísimo Hogwarts había sido el lugar de la batalla, tenía sentido echarle un poco de imaginación al asunto y planear algo más suntuoso, por decirlo de alguna manera.

'Genial. No solo tendré que estudiar como un asno para los EXTASIS, sino que me aguantaré interminables discursos oficiales y de solo pensar en túnicas de gala y chiquillas de hormonas enloquecidas esperando a que las invites a un condenado baile, ya me pone de mal humor.' – gruño James.

'Tú vives de mal humor, James. Una lástima, porque te pierdes todo lo bueno que ocurre alrededor tuyo.' – aseveró su hermano, tratando de señalar algo que le sonaba obvio.

Albus le saludó y se fue con su amigo Scorpius que le esperaba apoyado en una columna un poco más adelante.

Arrastrando los pies ligeramente, el chico de ojos ámbar llegó finalmente al comedor. Su hermano desayunaba con Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin, donde el segundo hijo de Harry Potter era abiertamente aceptado. James arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto, aunque pensó que era mejor eso a que ese rubio se apareciera por la de Gryffindor. Retomó su marcha con parsimonia para luego tomar un espacio libre y servirse algunas tostadas.

El profesor Longbottom recorrió la mesa de su Casa de punta a punta, bastante concurrida a esas alturas, entregando los horarios de las clases.

'James, tienes unos horarios bastante cargados. EXTASIS para Auror, ¿eh? Siempre supe que seguirías los pasos de tu padre. Que tengas un excelente comienzo.' – dijo Neville, entregándole el pergamino con sus asignaciones.

El chico sonrió un poco, agradeciendo al profesor y se dispuso a desayunar. Lily, Hugo y Rose llegaron momentos después, sentándose frente a él.

'¿Qué tal tus horarios, Lils?' – consultó el hermano mayor.

'Tranquilos. Sabes que Cuarto es un año bastante relajado.' – contestó ella.

'Creo que soy el único que tendré un año pesado.' – se lamentó James.

'Oh, no apuestes mucho a esa afirmación. Sexto también tiene sus trucos.' – atajó Rose.

'¿De qué hablas, Rosie? En sexto no hay más exámenes que los del colegio. Ni TIMOS ni EXTASIS…' – dijo Hugo, algo perdido.

'Así es, pero no por eso abandonaré mi entrenamiento para los EXTASIS del año que viene. Esos exámenes definen el resto de tu vida. Ya deberías saberlo.' – aseveró la chica.

James rodó los ojos suponiendo que Rose no exageraba. Probablemente ya había comprado la bibliografía de Séptimo Año e iría estudiándola en sus ratos libres. Francamente, él creía que la muchacha lo intentaba demasiado. De repente, notó un extraño faltante: Dominique no estaba allí, siendo que normalmente desayunaban juntos. Quiso preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua. No debía meter sus narices en asuntos que no conducían a ningún lado. "No te importa dónde está, ni con quién, ni haciendo qué. No te importa. No te importa…" repetía su mente.

Pero como si hubieran usado Legeremancia con él, sin querer alguien contestó la pregunta que nunca formuló.

¿Desayunará todas las mañanas con él?' – inquirió Lily, algo temerosa de perder a su prima.

'No te preocupes, Lil. No lo creo. Pero podíamos esperar que dejáramos de cruzarnos tanto. Un novio quita mucho tiempo.' – explicó Rose, sumida en la lectura de El Profeta.

Las muchachas hablaban, efectivamente, de Dominique quien estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos en la mesa de Ravenclaw con su recién estrenado novio, Sean Robbins.

James mordió un trozo demasiado grande de tostada como consecuencia de un sentimiento poco pacífico que se gestaba en su interior. El resultado del bocado desmedido y la bronca en alza fue un ataque de tos gracias al pan atascado en su garganta. Bebió jugo de calabaza en abundancia, tratando de disimular las causas de su accidente. Se excusó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor antes que ocurriera algo más de lo que arrepentirse.

Consultó su horario nuevamente. Ya había olvidado donde tenía que ir. Lunes. De 8:30 a 12:30. Clase doble. Pociones. ¡Agh! Maldijo para sus adentros. Acomodó sobre su hombro la bolsa con sus libros, encaminándose a las mazamorras, aunque era algo temprano.

Analizando el comienzo de las clases, su último año en Hogwarts no auguraba maravillas. La perspectiva en ese momento era definitivamente gris.

* * *

Primero me disculpo por haber "desaparecido". Formatee mi PC porque la pobre ya no iba ni para atrás, pero tuve un flash de inteligencia y el fic esta a salvo en mi casilla de correo (escribo muchos proyectos de capítulos o partes que desarrollaré más adelante, además de lo que voy publicando). Ahora sí, a responder los reviews.

lunaticanit:

Jajaja esperaba que tarde o temprano alguien se exasperara con la actitud de Dominique. Incluso a mí, que la escribo, a veces me dan ganas de "decirle" una o dos cosas. Pero no lo puedo remediar. Me la imagino así. Gracias por lo de "bien escrito", me alegra de verdad. Satisface al nazi ortográfico que llevo dentro xD  
Efectivamente, me había comido a Louis. Me siento como una madre inconsciente que ha dejado a su hijo olvidado en alguna tienda. Lo más gracioso es que como verdadera obsesiva que soy, me había escrito una lista de asistentes a la boda e incluso los ubiqué en mesas (sí, sí, es un poco extremo, lo sé), pero aun así me lo olvidé. Ya está corregido, he agregado al pobre Louis xD  
¡Un beso!

DominiqueLucy0107:

Me alegra un montón que te guste la historia, siempre es un gran incentivo saber que tiene aceptación lo que una escribe. ¡Un beso!

alissa-2012:

Como creo que dije hace unos capítulos atrás, lo de Dom y James tiene un futuro un poco complicado. Ambos son muy obstinados y eso les juega en contra. Dom tiene miedo, pero al mismo tiempo le es inevitable acercarse a él de cierta manera. Veremos que ocurre...  
Lily, Dom y Rose son bastante diferentes entre sí, pero por lo general se aceptan sin cuestionarse y sin juzgar. Eso siempre me ha parecido algo maravilloso de ver y de leer, por eso quise retratarlo en el fic.  
La situación Sean-Dom tampoco es simple, a la chica le gusta complicarse la vida, no hay nada que hacer... En este capítulo vuelven a Hogwarts, ya me dirás que te ha parecido.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Me voy a seguir escribiendo, muchachas. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ¡Stupefy!**

'Lo hechicé…'

Dos pares de ojos muy abiertos aunque confundidos se posaron sobre la chica que en ese instante se hallaba de pie en el umbral. Rose, pálida y temblorosa experimentando una mezcla de vergüenza e ira, se abrió paso hacia la habitación en busca de un asiento sin perder el seguimiento de aquellas miradas atónitas.

Era el primer sábado de Octubre. Afuera hacía buen clima y aunque el aire otoñal ya se dejaba sentir, los jardines verdes todavía relucían bajo el sol e invitaban a recorrerlos. El alumnado se mostraba particularmente emocionado y alegre por dos razones: el comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch a mitad del mes y luego, Halloween. Como todos los años, en la Noche de Brujas se celebraba un banquete especial, pero en esta oportunidad, luego de la cena disfrutarían de una obra de teatro como parte de los festejos especiales que McGonagall había anunciado al comienzo del año lectivo.

Dominique y Lily no se eximían de aquello. Ese sábado habían despertado temprano, ansiosas por disfrutar el día y animadas por las actividades fuera del estudio. Después de un copioso desayuno, salieron a los terrenos, quedándose cerca del lago a charlar con quienes se encontrasen en su camino. Lily había propuesto que luego de almorzar podrían subir a su dormitorio ya que su padre le había enviado unas revistas de Quidditch y en una de ellas había encontrado una jugada genial. Esperaba poder convencer al resto del equipo a que al menos la intentaran. Supuso que empezar por Dominique, quien disfrutaba de su tercer año como cazadora sería lo mejor.

En eso estaban sumidas ambas chicas, opinando sobre la realización de tal o cual maniobra sobre sus escobas, cuando sin previo aviso Rose irrumpió en el cuarto con la expresión de haber visto un boggart. Ni Lily ni Dominique sabían de qué hablaba, por supuesto. Pero tal aparición les había dejado sin palabras.

Rose se acomodó en una de las camas vacías que encontró y hundió su rostro en sus manos. Lily y Dom intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Cargadas de interrogantes, ambas muchachas se acercaron hasta su prima buscando hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

'¿De qué hablas?' – preguntó Lily sin más.

'Es que no lo soporté más. Ahí estaba, otra vez siendo víctima de una de sus horribles jugarretas… Me superó. ¡Encontró mi límite! Se lo merecía…'

Rose gesticulaba nerviosamente y se expresaba con dificultad, algo totalmente ajeno a ella. Se la veía realmente alterada, por lo que Dominique intentó poner un paño frío a la situación.

'Rosie, cálmate. ¿A quién hechizaste?'

'A… A Malfoy.'

La expresión de sorpresa en las facciones de Lily se multiplicó por mil, aunque Dom intentó mantenerse neutral y dejar que Rose contara su versión.

'Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?' – preguntó Lily sin poder contener más su curiosidad.

'Pues, empezaré por el principio…'

Rose comenzó a rememorar cada detalle a medida que narraba su historia a las dos muchachas que parecían haber olvidado cómo moverse.

Esa mañana había despertado temprano y bajó al comedor a por el desayuno, tal como rutinariamente hacía. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, sintiéndose aún un poco adormilada. Las mesas se hallaban bastante vacías. Era finalmente fin de semana y todavía no pasaban de las siete treinta. La muchacha se sirvió una buena taza de café al tiempo que una lechuza marrón de aspecto bastante común le entregaba su copia de El Profeta. Rose agradeció al animal regalándole pequeños trocitos de su tostada y depositó las tintineantes monedas en el diminuto saco de piel que el ave llevaba atado en su pata. Poco después, la lechuza ululó suavemente y extendiendo sus alas, se marchó. La pelirroja sorbió un poco del café sintiéndose instantáneamente algo reconfortada. Extendió el diario y antes que pudiera dar inicio a su lectura, Albus apareció frente a ella, acompañado por su incondicional amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. No era nada extraño ver a aquellos dos escoltándose y a menudo intercambiaban mesas, aunque la realidad era que Malfoy no era muy bien recibido en la de los leones. Aún así, a ambos chicos parecía importarles un bledo lo que el resto de sus compañeros tuviera que objetar en cuanto su amistad y en general, se manejaban a sus anchas por el Gran Comedor. Incluso, no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, se había esparcido un rumor que aseveraba que "el mediano de los Potter y Malfoy eran pareja". Cuando Rose se lo había comentado a Albus, su primo no había hecho más que estallar en carcajadas y explicar que era una broma que ellos mismos habían empezado, solo para probar que tan lejos llegaría el cotilleo.

Rose supo que encontrándose la estancia tan despoblada como en esos momentos, Malfoy no sentiría reparo alguno en sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera había terminado de dar forma a aquel pensamiento, cuando ambos chicos ya se encontraban dejándose caer con pereza, ocupando dos lugares. Lo verdaderamente inusual e increíblemente odioso del asunto era que Malfoy se había sentado al lado de la pelirroja, quien no pudo contener una mueca de desprecio dirigida al rubio.

'Buen día, Rosie.' – saludó Albus.

'Weasley…' – esbozó Scorpius, con una sonrisa.

Rose rodó los ojos y bufó ante aquella sonrisa de medio lado que la perseguía hasta en sueños, ignorando el saludo de su dueño.

'Buen día, Al.' – dijo la chica, sin mirar a su derecha, donde cierto rubio comenzaba a desayunar.

Rose intentó concienzudamente prestar atención a una nota del periódico que explicaba sobre ciertos proyectos a tratarse en el Wizengamot y como podría afectar a la sociedad mágica en el caso que se los aprobase o no. Pero lo cierto es que la mera presencia de Scorpius le distraía al punto que se halló leyendo el primer párrafo por sexta vez hasta que dejó de intentarlo. Con todo el disimulo que logró invocar, ladeó su cabeza hacia el muchacho que le hacía perder la línea de pensamiento.

Ella conocía a Draco Malfoy principalmente por habérselo encontrado cada primero de Septiembre en la estación de King's Cross y además, por haber asistido a algunas fiestas del Ministerio en las cuales los Malfoy también habían sido invitados. Cierto era que la familia, humillada hasta lo más bajo luego del fin de la guerra, había ganado renombre año tras año gracias al retiro de Lucius de la vida pública, dejando que su único hijo tomara las riendas del imperio celosamente protegido y acuñado durante generaciones. Los negocios aparentaban ser el don natural de Draco y como buen Slytherin sabía cómo tejer tratos interesantes. Así, con arduo trabajo, se fueron ganando nuevamente la confianza del Ministerio e incluso de su tío Harry, quien se proclamaba como buen amigo del nuevo líder de esa familia. Sin embargo, su padre, Ron, dudaba seriamente de las intenciones del señor Malfoy, aunque su madre se enfadaba cada vez que aquella animosidad, que remontaba a sus propias épocas de colegio, salía a la luz.

Observando con sigilo a Scorpius notó, como antes lo había hecho, el remarcable parecido físico que el chico guardaba para con su padre; tal como Albus le recordaba a su tío Harry. Rasgos finos, modales pomposos. Cabello platinado, casi blanco. Ojos grises. Pero aquellos ojos eran decididamente más cálidos, tanto que Rose se atemorizaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad de perderse en ellos.

El sonido de la repetición de su nombre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se percató que tal como su primo, Malfoy también había girado su cabeza hacia ella.

'Perdón, Al… ¿Decías?' – carraspeó la chica, sintiendo su cara arder mientras una grisácea y confusa mirada la observaba.

'Pregunté si habías visto a James regresar a la Torre anoche, ya que te quedaste leyendo hasta tarde en la Sala Común.' – explicó el ojiverde, tratando de contener una risa, entendiendo a la perfección lo ocurrido.

'Pues no. De hecho no sabía que no estaba en la Torre. Asumí que estaría en su habitación, como últimamente hace.' – contestó ella, agradeciendo enormemente que la atención ya no se centrara en sus enrojecidas mejillas.

'No te preocupes. Seguro que tu hermano se ha quedado en algún aula vacía dándose el lote con su conquista del momento.' – apuntó Scorpius a su amigo.

'Creo que no. Que yo sepa, no sale con nadie. Y tu tampoco deberías quejarte, eres exactamente como él con las mujeres.' – rebatió Albus divertido, olvidando que Rose compartía mesa con ellos.

Rose se removió incómoda en su asiento. Apuró su café y se despidió de su primo, saliendo del comedor como si una banshee le persiguiera.

Scorpius fulminó con la mirada a su amigo. Hacía tiempo que estaba intentando acercarse a Rose. Al principio pensó que solo sería para molestarla, ya que la pelirroja rebatía cada respuesta que él daba en clase, llevándose a menudo los puntos para Gryffindor. Se había hartado que lo dejara en ridículo frente a profesores y compañeros una y otra vez. En cada ocasión, la chica le regalaba una mueca de suficiencia y Scorpius consideró que estaría bien aleccionarla un poco para poder al menos, recuperar algo de su orgullo. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro que aquella fuera la verdadera razón. Se encontraba a menudo observándola en las clases que compartían. Su rizado cabello rojo y su mano volando al cielo cada vez que hacían una pregunta. La chica era dueña de una inteligencia prodigiosa y no temía demostrarla. Scorpius en el fondo sabía que ella no lo hacía por alardear, sino que le agradaba ayudar a sus compañeros y no se remilgaba cuando alguno le pedía ayuda con algún tema que no comprendían. Su sonrisa era simple y sincera, aunque el rubio nunca había sido agasajado con una de aquellas. Lo único que parecía provocar en Rose era aversión. Y eso le fastidiaba más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Por eso realmente se enfadó con su amigo por meter la pata de semejante manera, cuando había tenido por fin una excusa para estar junto a ella.

Albus se disculpó pero también le recordó que no había mentido al decir aquello y Scorpius lo sabía. No había tenido una novia seria que pudiera llevar a casa y presentar a sus padres, pero si había salido con muchas chicas, todas iguales en cierto sentido. Vanidosas, interesadas en la fortuna familiar y su apellido, incluso tontas. Pero Rose no era así. De esa manera, el rubio había comprendido que la causa por la cual aquella pelirroja de mal carácter y cabello enmarañado le atraía. Ella era diferente. No le importaba en lo más mínimo quienes fueran los padres de Scorpius ni su fortuna. Todo aquello le tenía sin cuidado.

Scorpius se levantó de su asiento teniendo en claro que perseguiría a Rose, pero no podía aclarar bien el por qué de ello. Antes de atravesar el umbral del Gran Comedor, oyó la voz de Albus.

'Ya estás advertido sobre qué pasará si la lastimas…"

Scorpius solo sonrió para sí y se aventuró por un pasillo.

Rose había caminado sin rumbo por el castillo por cierto tiempo cuando escuchó pasos detrás suyo. No se preocupó en girarse ni mucho menos. Estaba muy ocupada hundida en su mente, cavilando. Pero pronto se vio interrumpida con poca amabilidad. Scorpius le había dado alcance finalmente y la había sujetado por un brazo de manera súbita, acercándola a la pared. La muchacha se asustó en un primer momento, ya que le había sorprendido con la guardia baja, pero en cuanto identificó quien le había sujetado de tal manera, simplemente se soltó del agarre que la mantenía presa con brusquedad, dirigiéndole al chico su mejor mirada de desprecio. La muchacha retomó la marcha, decidida, pero Scorpius parecía aún más determinado que ella, tomándola una vez más por el brazo. Rose quedó estática, pero sin cambiar su expresión. Él notó el peligro en la mirada oscurecida de Rose y rápidamente la soltó, pero esta vez ella no se movió de su lugar.

'Yo… Lo siento.' – se excusó él, en una actitud irreconocible incluso para sí mismo.

'Sí, claro. Lo sientes. Ahora que el señor Malfoy está satisfecho con su accionar, ¿puedo retirarme?' – dijo ella, con la voz cargada de falsa condescendencia.

'¿Por qué te fuiste del comedor?' – inquirió él, sin prestar atención al sarcasmo.

'La última vez que me fijé, mis padres estaban en Londres. No sabía que debía rendirle cuentas a alguien en el colegio más que a los profesores.' – escupió ella, comenzando a caminar.

'Espera, Rose…'

Ella se frenó en seco. Era la segunda vez que le oía decir su nombre. Scorpius siempre la llamaba por su apellido. Su nombre no le gustaba demasiado, pero en los labios del rubio sonaba espectacular, pensó. Compuso su rostro en la indiferencia más grande que pudo y pronto lo tuvo frente a ella nuevamente.

'Sé que te molestó lo que Albus dijo sobre mi… Eh, bueno, reputación.' – dijo él.

'Mira, Malfoy. Realmente me trae sin cuidado con cuantas niñatas te enredes por mes. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por la vida amorosa de alguien que, francamente, no trago.'

'Mientes, Weasley.'

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese endemoniado tono de suficiencia. Como si él supiera algo que ella ignoraba. Y sentirse ignorante era algo que a Rose la sacaba de su eje.

'Pues piensa lo que te entre en ganas, me niego a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.' – bufó ella.

Rose sabía que no era buena mintiendo. Sus ojos eran muy transparentes como para ocultar alguna verdad, ese era uno de sus puntos débiles. Se descuidó pensando en aquello y en tratar de mantener su semblante adusto, lo que la llevó a no percatarse de la cercanía del chico para con ella. Los labios de ambos se acercaron de manera vertiginosa pero ella pareció reaccionar a último momento, empujando al chico con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó su varita.

Malfoy había estado a punto de besarla y ella tenía la certeza que si eso ocurría, toda su fachada iría a parar al caño. Mejor prevenir, se dijo.

'Te lo advierto, te echaré una maldición.'

El chico la contempló asombrado. Scorpius estaba seguro que Rose sentía algo por él, o que al menos le gustaba. Por eso no podía creer la terquedad de la chica. Rose no lo hechizaría. Se metería en problemas si lo hiciera y lo menos que ella deseaba era manchar su impoluto legajo.

Se acercó una vez más a ella y sin más preámbulos, estampó sus labios contra los de Rose.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos en demasía, pero el tibio contacto le obligaba a cerrarlos. Sin embargo, una vocecita en el fondo de su mente le decía que le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta a Malfoy para burlarse de ella tal cual lo había hecho con tantas chicas anteriormente.

Scorpius sintió los puños cerrados de la chica presionando contra su pecho, alejándolo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Rose a un par de metros suyo, enrojecida de odio puro. Lo último que recordaba antes que todo se volviera negro era la firme mano de la chica sosteniendo la varita y la voz de ella gritando.

'_¡Stupefy!_'

* * *

Rose se sentía miserable por lo que había hecho. Sí, probablemente el engreído de Malfoy se lo merecía, pero aún así, había estado mal.

Al terminar su historia, sus primas se veían más preocupadas que al principio, cuando ni siquiera había sido capaz de armar una frase coherente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del cuarto, obligando a las tres chicas a volverse hacia el umbral. Lily indicó que podían pasar y la puerta se abrió. Una chica de cuarto año, compañera de la menor de los Potter se asomó.

'Disculpen si interrumpo, pero ha llegado una nota para Rose.' – explicó la muchacha de cabellos castaños con expresión confundida.

'Gracias.' – dijo Lily, tomando el pequeño rollo de pergamino, acercándoselo a su prima que aún tenía expresión enferma y estaba algo pálida.

'Oh, no…' – suspiró Rose.

La estilizada caligrafía pertenecía a la Directora McGonagall y por la presente se le indicaba inmediatamente concurrir a su despacho.

'¿Quieres que te acompañemos?' – preguntó Dominique, hablando después de largo rato.

'No. Está bien. Esperaba ser castigada. No se preocupen, volveré en cuanto pueda.' – contestó.

Dominique y Lily se miraron entre sí, evidentemente preocupadas. Rose no era una muchacha arrebatada, a pesar de estar en Gryffindor. Solía mantener la cabeza fría incluso cuando nadie más lo hacía. Imaginaron el revuelo consecuente con todo aquel meollo. Llamadas a los padres de ambos, castigos y quizás una suspensión. Rogaron que McGonagall no llegara tan lejos y consideraron que al menos tendría en cuenta el increíble e intachable expediente de Rose antes de tomar una decisión. De cualquier manera, la suerte ya estaba echada.

* * *

El chisme que Rose Weasley había perdido la cabeza y hechizado a Scorpius Malfoy en pleno pasillo se extendió por el colegio cual virulenta gripe invernal. Pronto, lo acontecido estaba en boca de todos y las versiones que circulaban se volvían más y más disparatadas e inverosímiles.

En la Sala Común de los leones se había congregado una especie de conclave, predominantemente, de cabelleras pelirrojas. La multitud de primos se reunió allí al enterarse de lo ocurrido, esperando al regreso de Rose con noticias. Oían al resto de su Casa murmurar al pasar junto a ellos, pero poco les importó. Lo único que les concernía en esos instantes era saber qué pasaría con su prima. Albus era claramente, el más afectado de todos. Sabía que Rose no hubiera hecho algo así sin ser provocada, pero al mismo tiempo conocía a su amigo y no se explicaba que podría haber dicho Scorpius para ser blanco de un hechizo. Era verdad que el rubio a veces podía llegar a ser exasperante pero su comportamiento no iba más allá de bromas o jugarretas que le gustaba montar. Para colmo, Albus había intentado colarse en la enfermería a ver a su amigo, pero Madame Pomfrey le dijo que no podía pasar, ya que los padres de Scorpius estaban con él en esos momentos. Así, el ojiverde había vuelto derrotado a la Torre de Gryffindor sin más noticias que esas.

El agujero del retrato se abrió por enésima vez, dejando pasar a un aturdido James, que parecía haber pasado la noche en vela. Miró extrañado a sus hermanos y primos. Era raro que estuvieran todos juntos y con ánimos tan derrotistas. Automáticamente, Hugo y Lily que estaban sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, le hicieron un lugar entre ambos. James se sentó, esperando una explicación. No pudo evitar mirar a Dominique, esperando que fuera ella la encargada de informarle, pero la chica estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su hermano Louis y no parecía haber notado su presencia.

'¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me dirá de una buena vez que es lo que pasa?' – preguntó James.

'Rose aturdió a Scorpius.' – dijo Albus, con un hilo de voz.

La expresión de James se volvió más curiosa y preocupada.

'Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Dónde está ella ahora?' – preguntó.

'Eso es lo que todos quisiéramos saber, por qué lo hizo… McGonagall la citó en su despacho. Hace un buen rato que está allí.' – dijo Roxanne suspirando, sentada sobre el apoyabrazos de un sillón.

'Pues, nosotras, quiero decir, Dom y yo sabemos algo.' – se animó Lily.

Dominique asintió.

'¿Y qué esperan? ¿Quieren matarnos de incertidumbre acaso?' – ironizó Albus, visiblemente frustrado.

'Está bien, les diremos. Solo pensamos que Rose querría explicárselo ella misma. Pero visto y considerando…' – dijo Dominique.

Lily, viendo que Dominique no comenzaba, se armó de valor y relató lo que había escuchado de la boca de su prima hacía aproximadamente una hora, tratando de ser fiel a las palabras de Rose.

'Vaya…' – solo atinó a decir Fred.

'Pues yo lo tengo muy claro. Ese Malfoy es un idiota. Bien merecido se lo tiene.' – espetó James enojado.

Dominique le observó casi sin creer lo que había dicho. El muy hipócrita se quejaba de Scorpius Malfoy cuando él mismo había hecho algo muy similar con ella. Superada por la falsedad de James, iba a rebatirle, pero un rabioso Albus se le adelantó.

'Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi mejor amigo y aún no hemos escuchado su versión.'

'Y yo te recuerdo que Rose es tu prima. Sangre de tu sangre.' – retrucó James, centrando su bronca en su hermano.

'Por supuesto que lo es y jamás dejará de serlo, sin importar lo que haga. Pero no consentiré que ni tú ni nadie hable mal de Scorpius. Además, no es problema nuestro. Ellos son quienes tienen que solucionarlo.' – saltó Albus. No dejaría que su hermano le amedrentara.

'No sé por qué lo defiendes, Albus. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Lily. Se propasó con Rose. A mí eso me suena a que se lo buscó con creces.'

La discusión entre los hermanos Potter se había vuelto tan acalorada que el resto de los primos se hallaban alertas para separarlos en caso que llegaran a las manos. O puños.

'Pues aplaudo tu doble discurso, James. Tú justamente, eres el menos indicado para referirte a actitudes moralistas y correctas con las mujeres. ¿O acaso necesito recordarte como terminó tu verano?'

Albus fulminaba a James con la mirada y éste no mostró arrepentimiento alguno. Dominique solo quería cavar un hoyo bien hondo y no salir hasta que el curso acabase, cuando James se graduara.

'Voy a ver si me dejan pasar a la enfermería.' – informó Albus y sin más, se marchó dejando a su hermano mayor furioso, con la mandíbula y los puños apretados.

* * *

Una apesadumbrada Rose llegó finalmente hasta las escaleras de caracol custodiadas por la gárgola. Aquellas escaleras le llevarían al despacho de la directora, quien le esperaba. Suspiró y dijo la contraseña que le había sido proporcionada en la escueta nota que le demandaba presentarse en ese momento y en aquel lugar. La pesada escultura giró dándole paso. Tocó la puerta de la oficina y fue invitada a ingresar por la amortiguada voz de McGonagall. El alma terminó de caérsele a los pies cuando vio que sus padres estaban allí, hablando con la directora. Su padre se veía decepcionado, pero su madre, en cambio, estaba visiblemente furiosa.

'Ronald, Hermione, necesito un momento a solas con la señorita Weasley. Luego tendrán su oportunidad de platicar con ella, por favor.'

'Sí, claro. Estaremos afuera.' – dijo Ron, tomando a su esposa por la espalda que parecía imposibilitada a moverse.

Rose no pudo sostener la mirada a ninguno de los dos, a pesar que su padre apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha al pasar, como queriendo infundirle fuerzas.

'Siéntese, señorita Weasley. Sabe bien la causa por la cual fue citada, ¿verdad?' – indicó McGonagall.

Rose se sentó mirando por primera vez a la mujer a los ojos y asintió en señal de respuesta.

'Muy bien. Tiene entonces la oportunidad de explicarse.'

La congoja se agolpaba en la garganta de la pelirroja y cada inicio de oración que podía pensar para justificarse le parecía estúpido. Claro que lo era. Todo aquello había sido un impulso. Se había dejado llevar por sus instintos. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué había estado pensando? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué no había pensado antes de hacer tamaña idiotez? Carraspeó un poco al comenzar, sabiendo de antemano que no se salvaría de un castigo ejemplar. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

'Malfoy y yo tuvimos una discusión, Profesora. Él me sujetó bruscamente de un brazo y le amenacé con hechizarlo si no me dejaba en paz. Entonces, él me soltó y…'

Se sintió incapaz de continuar. No quería divulgar lo ocurrido y si McGonagall se enteraba, también lo harían sus padres.

'¿Y luego qué?' – le animó la mujer.

'Luego Malfoy me besó y yo le aturdí.' – terminó, bajando la mirada. Se sentía una niñata tonta, tal como aquellas que a Mafoy le gustaba llevar colgadas de su brazo. "Por algo ha intentado besarme", pensó.

La directora suspiró. Había temido que la razón de la disputa hubiera sido un asunto de pureza de sangre, cosa que en esos tiempos era inusual, pero eso no prestaba certezas tampoco. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un idilio adolescente. Sin embargo, frente suyo tenía a una prefecta intachable que había mandado a la enfermería a otro prefecto, el cual aún permanecía inconsciente gracias a las pociones de Poppy Pomfrey. Se quitó sus gafas y frotó sus ojos para luego colocárselas una vez más.

'Como bien sabe, señorita Weasley, este tipo de comportamiento es totalmente inaceptable. Por supuesto, será castigada. No podrá ejercer sus deberes de prefecta y en los fines de semana, ayudará al Señor Filch con la organización de fichas de estudiantes, ambos por el período de un mes.'

Rose solo asintió.

'Bien. Creo que eso es todo por mi parte, aunque creo que sus padres querrán tener unas palabras con usted en privado.'

McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta para dejar pasar a Ron y Hermione, oyó la voz de Rose.

'Profesora, ¿cómo se encuentra Sc… Malfoy?' – se corrigió a último momento.

La anciana mujer sonrió para sí misma antes de voltear.

'El señor Malfoy se encuentra en la enfermería, en observación. Madame Pomfrey me ha informado que probablemente permanezca allí por el resto del fin de semana. Ahora si me disculpa, la dejo con sus padres. Debo hablar con el Señor y la Señora Malfoy.'

Rose se incorporó al ver a sus padres entrar en el despacho. Su padre la abrazó, pero su madre se quedó a unos metros de ella, rígida; lo que le partió el corazón y le hizo sentirse peor, si eso era posible.

'Nena, ¿qué ocurrió? Nos asustamos muchísimo cuando Minerva nos mandó a llamar.' – dijo Ron, tomando a su hija por los hombros.

Hermione seguía estática en su lugar, sin emitir palabra.

Rose relató lo acontecido, pero solo a medias. No se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para contarle a su padre sobre el beso que Malfoy le había plantado a medio pasillo. Algo le decía que si Ron se enteraba, iría a la enfermería a partirle las piernas al muchacho. En el fondo, Rose no deseaba echar más leña al fuego. Ya suficiente era con lo que ella había hecho.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de la lucha interna de su hija e interrumpió por primera vez.

'Ron, cariño. ¿Nos dejarías a solas un momento?' – dijo tocando el hombro de su esposo.

El hombre miró intermitentemente a su esposa y a su hija, asintiendo finalmente. Le dio un beso a cada una y se retiró.

'¿Qué ocurrió realmente, Rose?' – preguntó Hermione, yendo directamente a lo que le importaba.

'Scorpius me besó.' – dijo simplemente, mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla.

La castaña abrazó a su hija, entendiendo finalmente los motivos de Rose. Supo que la chica debió estar aterrada para reaccionar de tal manera y que debido a las consecuencias de sus actos se sentiría la peor persona del mundo.

'Rosie, se que probablemente entraste en pánico, pero no puedes hechizar a la gente cuando te asusta.'

'Lo sé, mamá. Fue algo repentino. Siempre se qué hacer, que paso hay que seguir. Pero en esta ocasión me hallé perdida, extraviada. Y antes que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, Scorpius ya estaba inconsciente en el piso.' – explicó la pelirroja.

'¿Es muy severo el castigo?' – preguntó su madre.

'No, no tanto. De cualquier manera, lo merezco. Sé que no estuve bien.'

Hermione asintió, estando orgullosa de su hija. A pesar de las circunstancias, lo manejaba con bastante entereza.

'Scorpius te gusta, ¿no es así?' – inquirió Hermione suspicaz, como siempre.

Rose sintió su cara arder, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras confirmaba las sospechas de su madre con un gesto.

'Rosie, por experiencia puedo decir que en estos casos lo mejor es sincerarse. Claro que de esa manera uno corre el riesgo de salir lastimado y también sé que temes quedar en ridículo. Es normal que tengas miedo. Esto es nuevo para ti. Pero también sé que eres hermosa, valiente y por sobre todo, inteligente. Entenderás que la mejor salida es la que te he propuesto. Es mejor tener una respuesta que una incertidumbre, aunque no sea la que queremos escuchar.'

La mujer acarició la mejilla de su hija, secando las huellas que las saladas lágrimas habían dejado a su paso. Rose abrazó a su madre, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de poder verla y hablar con ella. Ambas salieron al pasillo a esperar el regreso de la directora junto a Ron. McGonagall retornó unos minutos después, en compañía del matrimonio Malfoy. Rose se disculpó con los padres de Scorpius por lo sucedido, explicando lo apenada que se sentía al respecto, asegurando que no volvería a ocurrir. Draco y Astoria asintieron solemnemente al tiempo que ingresaban al despacho para usar la Red Flu. No dijeron palabra a la pelirroja, pero al menos no parecían enojados.

Rose se despidió de sus padres muchísimo más tranquila que antes. Hablar con su madre le había quitado un enorme peso de encima. El castigo era lo de menos, pensó. El tiempo que perdiera organizando las mohosas fichas de Filch se lo ahorraría en las rondas de pasillo que no tendría que hacer. Iba a poder dedicar la misma cantidad de tiempo a su estudio. Eso le apaciguó aún más. De cualquier manera, todavía había algo que debía hacer.

* * *

No esperaba encontrarse con casi todos sus primos en la Sala Común. Evidentemente, para aguardarle, habían pedido comida a los elfos y estaban almorzando allí mismo. Aunque nadie hablaba mucho, no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la recién llegada, hasta que Rose se aclaró la garganta adrede.

'¡Rosie!' – exclamó su hermano y corrió a abrazarla.

La muchacha sonrió, agradeciendo el contacto y le comentó a Hugo que sus padres lamentaban no poder haberlo visto, pero debían regresar a casa de inmediato. El chico asintió en señal de comprensión.

'¿Y? ¿Cuál es el veredicto?' – apremió Molly, tan impaciente como el resto.

'Pues, estoy suspendida por un mes de mis deberes como prefecta y por ese tiempo tendré que cumplir castigo con Filch, sábados y domingos, empezando hoy.'

Las reacciones entre la gente que le escuchaba fueron variadas. Hubo suspiros de alivio. Molly y Roxanne se veían decaídas, aunque el resto sonreía levemente.

'Es una putada tener que cumplir castigo con Filch. Está demente, pero al menos no fuiste suspendida ni te mandaron a casa.' – comentó James.

'Bueno, es lo que merezco. No estuve bien con lo que hice.' – replicó Rose, arrepentida.

'Vamos, Rosie. Es lo que decía hace un rato. Malfoy se lo merecía.' – afirmó el mayor de los Potter.

Rose le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Lily y a Dominique, quienes explicaron que prácticamente les obligaron a contar lo sucedido. Rose no le dio mucha importancia a aquello ya que suponía que se habían guardado los detalles que prefería que el resto no se enterara.

'No interesa si se lo merecía o no. Lo importante es que mi comportamiento fue inadecuado. No es excusa para hechizar a alguien.' – dijo a James.

Le urgía hablar con Albus, pero al primer paso que había dado dentro de la cálida sala, Rose había notado que su primo favorito no se encontraba allí.

'Al está en la enfermería, ¿verdad?' – adivinó Rose.

'Sí, hace rato que se fue.' – contestó Lily, mirando a James de reojo.

'Bien. Voy a buscarlo. Les agradezco que me hayan esperado pero ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable como para que se pierdan el excelente día que hace por mí.'

'No tienes nada que agradecer.' – dijo Fred, abrazando a su prima.

La concentración de gente comenzó a dispersarse, la mayoría saliendo de allí, probablemente hacia los jardines en busca de algunos de sus amigos. Rose en cambio, subió algunas escaleras, hasta encontrarse con las enormes puertas que delimitaban la enfermería del colegio. Ingresó sigilosamente, intentando en vano que la puerta no chirriara. Saludó a Madame Pomfrey, quien le permitió pasar. Solo una cama estaba ocupada, claro indicio que la temporada de quidditch no iniciaba aún. La pelirroja caminó con paciencia hasta el biombo que protegía de posibles miradas indiscretas y oyó risas ahogadas y murmullos. Su primo y Scorpius platicaban de algo que evidentemente encontraban divertido.

Rose no sabía bien que decir. Era obvio que se disculparía, pero no se le ocurría como iniciar la conversación. Optó por no decir nada. Lisa y llanamente se dejaría ver. Así lo hizo, rodeando la estructura que le separaba de ambos chicos.

La amena charla se interrumpió de repente, incitando a Rose a pensar si todo aquello no era errado al fin. Dudaba que Scorpius quisiera verle en ese preciso momento.

Albus miró hacia ambos lados y notó que los grises ojos de su amigo hacían agachar la cabeza de su prima, quien lucía bastante pálida. El ojiverde se levantó de los pies de la cama, donde había estado sentado desde que Madame Pomfrey le había permitido pasar, después de hostigarla por unos treinta minutos.

'Creo que iré a hacer mis rondas. Los de primero tienden a hacer animaladas…' – dijo Albus, abrazando a su prima para luego retirarse.

Rose volvió su mirada una vez más hacia Scorpius. Un silencio de ultratumba se había adueñado del espacio que compartían. Se percató entonces que el muchacho tenía su torso desnudo y exhibía una venda que le rodeaba a la altura de las costillas más bajas. Su hechizo había sido increíblemente poderoso por lo visto. Una oleada de nerviosismo le recorrió, en parte por el daño que había causado y por otro lado, debido a la falta de ropa del rubio.

Scorpius seguía inmutable, taladrándole con la mirada. Rose carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

'Vengo a disculparme, obviamente. No tienes que decir nada, ni siquiera estas obligado a aceptar mi arrepentimiento. Lamento haberte aturdido. Espero que puedas salir pronto de aquí y que no duela mucho.' – dijo ella, señalando las blancas vendas que envolvían al chico.

Rose dio media vuelta, sin esperar réplica alguna. Pero Scorpius habló, arrebatando sus certezas.

'Sé que te hice enfadar y también lo lamento.' – dijo él.

La pelirroja volvió a mirarle. Scorpius se veía tan indefenso. No solo por su estado físico, sino por su mirada. Esos ojos se mostraban dolidos, decepcionados. Rose se adivinó nerviosa, notó que sus manos sudaban por lo que las escondió detrás de su espalda, intentando aparentar despreocupación.

'Sí, estaba furiosa. De cualquier manera no me justifico. Pues, ya no molesto más. Descansa, Scorpius.'

Al momento que pronunció el nombre se arrepintió, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Comenzó a caminar, pero un quejido la interrumpió. Giró por segunda vez hacia la cama y vio que el rubio estaba intentando incorporarse.

'¡¿Estás loco?! Probablemente ya tengas un desgarro. No debes moverte.' – sentenció ella.

Sin dudarlo, lo tomó por los hombros suavemente, instando al muchacho a que se recostara una vez más. Sintió un profundo alivio al ver que al menos Scorpius si llevaba el pantalón de su pijama. Lo cubrió con las mantas y antes que pudiera reaccionar, el chico había tomado su mano entre las suyas.

'Sé que sientes algo por mí.' – se animó Scorpius.

Rose se quedó de piedra. Inconscientemente, había dejado de respirar. Estudió las facciones de él. No había rastros de esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto le gustaba mostrar. Estaba serio, denotando seguridad en su afirmación. "Sería un buen momento para que demostraras ser una Gryffindor", canturreó una vocecita en el fondo de su mente.

No estaban muy cerca, a pesar que aún se tomaban de las manos, pero Rose no lo dudó. Extinguió esa distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Sin reparos, sin remordimientos. Fue correspondida al instante y eso la animó a más. Separó sus labios, invitando a la experta lengua de Scorpius a que recorriera su boca. Así fue que se sumieron en ese anhelado beso, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que les regalaba.

Al separarse, solo sonrieron. Eso bastó para entenderse. Ya habría tiempo de aclarar los tantos, de hablar. Por el momento, solo se quedaron en silencio tomados de las manos. Ya eso rebasaba las expectativas de ambos y les confortaba saber que era solo el principio.

* * *

alissa-2012:

No hay problema con que tardes en contestar, todos tenemos ocupaciones y responsabilidades, eso se entiende perfectamente. Lo importante es que lo haces :)  
James esta atrapado entre lo que quiere hacer y lo que cree que debe hacer, tal como Dom, todavía no se aclara bien qué es lo que siente. Están ambos un poco confundidos, aunque tengo que decirte, la sutileza no es algo que entre en el diccionario de James xD  
El idilio de Dom con Sean va a ser complicado de sortear, pero no digo más, ya lo leerás a su momento :) ¡Un beso!

lunaticanit:

Uff, sí, James es insoportable por las mañanas, mejor no cruzárselo xD  
Albus y Scorpius, que tema. En este capítulo se habla un poco de ellos dos y de la dinámica que tienen. Albus es un Gryffindor y Scorpius un Slytherin, pero mucho del odio entre casas ha desaparecido con los años, gracias al trabajo de toda la comunidad, promoviendo tolerancia y aceptación. Obviamente, siempre hay recelos y competencias que son imposibles de erradicar, pero lo que he intentado graficar con esta amistad es que dos personas inteligentes pueden evitar dejarse llevar por los prejuicios y en vez de concentrarse en sus diferencias, prefieren construir sobre aquello que los une. Eso es algo que personalmente valoro mucho y lamentablemente, no veo muy a menudo, por eso traté de incluirlo en el fic.  
Si bien Draco nunca me pareció un pobrecillo inocente, también es cierto que muchas de sus acciones en la guerra fueron condicionadas por el miedo y por su crianza de ideas cerradas. No es que luego del fin de la guerra se convirtiera en Ghandi, pero si creo que ha tenido su buen tiempo para recapacitar, ordenar sus prioridades. Cuántas de sus ideas y percepciones eran realmente propias y cuántas le habían sido inducidas por su padre. Creo que Draco tuvo una segunda oportunidad y la aprovechó. Claro que todo esto es simplemente mi idea de lo que ha ocurrido, así me gusta pensarlo. Ojalá me haya explicado bien :D  
¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: El león enfrenta al águila.**

Ronald Weasley estaba teniendo una mañana horrible. Había madrugado y al levantarse, su pie chocó contra un inescrupuloso mueble de madera increíblemente dura. Desayunó solo, ya que su esposa había estado de guardia en San Mungo y aún no regresaba a casa. Sus tostadas se habían quemado. Su arribo al Departamento de Aurores, en el Ministerio fue al menos sin problemas, pero poco perduró su tregua. Al llegar a su oficina, una montaña de papeles le aguardaban sobre su escritorio. Pidió un café a su asistente y bufando, cerró la puerta. Dejó su portafolio en cualquier lado. Después de todo, casi nunca llevaba cosas de importancia en ese viejo trasto. Miró con fastidio la aglomeración de expedientes que había frente suyo. Ni la mitad de aquellas carpetas eran casos en los que él trabajaba. El resto seguramente eran incidentes sin resolver, enterrados en el fondo de un cajón. Pero ahora que su amigo Harry era el Jefe de Aurores las cosas habían cambiado. Harry Potter realmente se esforzaba por resolver cuanto caso podía. Pero por supuesto, aquello representaba un trabajo arduo. Recoger pistas o evidencia en una escena de un crimen cometido hace quince años no es tarea simple. Ron entendía a la perfección la motivación de su mejor amigo pero no podía manejar tal flujo de pesquisas. Más tarde hablaría con Harry y trataría de hacerle entender que teniendo menos investigaciones a su cargo las manejaría mejor.

Días ya habían transcurrido desde que Hermione y él recibieran una carta de Rose, comentándoles cómo iba su castigo, su estudio, sumando una noticia más. Como si hablara del clima mismo, su hija les informaba que tenía novio. Y que el afortunado muchacho no era nada más ni nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Su esposa había hecho una mueca tierna que no escondía sorpresa de ningún tipo. En cambio, él había leído y releído el pergamino en busca de una frase que dijera "¡Inocente Papá! Es broma", pero nada de eso pudo hallar. Desde aquel momento, había estado intranquilo. El chico era hijo de Draco Malfoy. Si bien lo ocurrido durante la guerra era ya agua debajo del puente, Ron nunca pudo confiar completamente en Malfoy. Sabía que Draco y Harry tenían una buena relación y que Scorpius era el mejor amigo de Albus, pero su reticencia no aminoraba. Sin mencionar el incidente que había tenido lugar dos semanas atrás en un pasillo de Hogwarts.  
Ron ya no era el muchacho despistado que había cursado torpemente por su adolescencia. Entendía que había razones ocultas tras ese episodio, que le había recordado enormemente a una noche de su sexto año, en la cual una enfurecida Hermione le lanzó media docena de canarios a su cabeza por salir con Lavender Brown.

Suspiró algo apesadumbrado. Nada podía hacer para interponerse entre su hija y Scorpius Malfoy. No era correcto y si lo hiciera, Hermione lo se lo tendría en cuenta hasta el fin de sus días. Pero si aquel mocoso hacía sufrir a su pequeña, personalmente se encargaría de enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre el verdadero sufrimiento.

Apuró sus labores con esas endemoniadas carpetas, la mayoría en un estado deplorable. Había páginas que con el paso de los años se habían humedecido y borroneado. Tomó su varita y comenzó a hacer una organización primaria, separando las dañadas de las que estaban al menos legibles; para luego poder reparar lo que el moho había arruinado.

Horas después, tocaron la puerta de su despacho. Harry ingresó, luciendo tan cansado como él mismo, pero sonriente al fin. Ron le miró, extrañado. Habían quedado para almorzar. Consultó su reloj, comprobando que ya pasaban cuarenta y tres minutos del mediodía.

'Se te ha pasado la mañana sin darte cuenta, ¿no es así?' – preguntó Harry, medio divertido por la expresión del pelirrojo.

'Uff, sí. Pero te culpo a ti por eso.' – contestó Ron.

'¿A mí? ¿Yo qué tengo que ver en como manejas tu tiempo?'

'Debería ser ilegal que cargues a un subordinado con tanto trabajo.' – dijo el pelirrojo, señalando su escritorio.

'Deberías ver mi oficina. Ya no hay lugar donde apoyar nada. He mandado a colocar más estanterías. Incluso ese bonito sillón que Hermione me regaló está cubierto de cajas.' – se quejó el moreno.

'Vamos a almorzar, Harry. Mi estómago ruge.'

'Tu estómago siempre ruge, Ron.' – rió.

Ron solo hizo un gesto que se suponía que imitaba una risa.

'Me han dicho que ya eres suegro.' – se burló una vez más Harry.

'Mi hermana ya te ha ido con el cuento, ¿verdad?' – bufó Ron, molesto con el tema.

'Sí. Gin fue a San Mungo ayer por un control de rutina y se encontró a Hermione. Ella le dio las buenas nuevas.'

'Ya. Hermione está encantada con el noviazgo.' – explicó un poco harto.

'Y tu no.' – afirmó Harry.

'No.'

Harry asintió. Había esperado esa negativa. Ron no lo sabía, pero Ginny y Hermione le habían pedido que hablara con su amigo e intentara hacerle entrar en razón. El moreno había aceptado sin estar muy convencido al respecto porque sabía que Ron no daría el brazo a torcer fácilmente. Poniéndose en el lugar de su amigo, que de por sí era sobreprotector, comprendía sus miedos como padre.

'Ron, tarde o temprano Rose iba a salir con alguien.' – señaló.

'Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Era inevitable. Pero es demasiado extraño, Harry. No sé si estoy listo para que Scorpius Malfoy se pasee por mi casa durante las vacaciones. Y qué decir de imaginar a Rose yendo a pasar alguna tarde a Malfoy Manor. Sé que fue hace muchos años, pero estuvimos encerrados en ese lugar. Hermione fue torturada allí… No estoy diciendo que eso vaya a ocurrir otra vez ni nada que se le parezca, pero los recuerdos son cargas muy pesadas. Eso lo sabes bien.' – explicó Ron.

'Lo sé. Las primeras veces que fui a la mansión quise huir sin pensármelo dos veces. Pero se torna llevadero. Lo prometo. Además, Scorpius es un buen muchacho. Tiene dejes del carácter de su padre, no lo negaré; pero no es Draco. Confiemos en Rose, ella es inteligente y sabe lo que hace.' – dijo Harry, palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

Ron sopesó las palabras de su amigo aceptando que solo quería ayudarle. No sería fácil pero debía respetar los deseos de su hija. Se sentaron a almorzar en una cafetería cercana a su lugar de trabajo, virando la conversación a temas menos trascendentales y un poco más agradables lo cual fue un alivio enorme para el pelirrojo.

* * *

Quidditch. Eso era todo en lo que quería pensar y para ser justos, tampoco podía permitirse pensar en otra cosa. James era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y la temporada comenzaría a la semana siguiente. Las pruebas habían estado muy cerca de ser una catástrofe. El muchacho que ocupaba el puesto de guardián hasta el año anterior ya estaba graduado. Lo mismo ocurría con los golpeadores. Su primo Fred había aceptado a regañadientes a retomar uno de los lugares de golpeador que había abandonado durante su año de TIMOS; no porque no quisiera jugar, sino porque su madre le había amenazado que más le valía aprobar una buena cantidad de exámenes si no quería conocerle realmente enojada, y lo cierto era que el estudio no era tarea simple para él. Sin embargo, no hubo manera de convencer a la melliza de éste, Roxanne. Ella quería seguir la carrera de medimagia y debía realmente concentrarse en sus estudios ese año. Lily le había dicho que ella estaba dispuesta a tomar el puesto de guardiana, pero si así lo hacía, James se vería forzado a buscarle un reemplazo como cazadora, lo que lo dejaba en el mismo problema con el que había empezado. Para el segundo lugar de golpeador eligió a un chico fortachón de quinto año. Marcus Hamilton era compañero de Lucy y no parecía tener todos los patos en fila, pero al menos escuchaba e intentaba hacer lo que le decían. James se dijo que ya le entrenaría un poco y resultaría buen jugador. Después de un par de horas bajo una insistente llovizna, estaba a punto de rendirse y quedarse con un puesto vacío de guardián. Ya le rogaría a Roxanne que le diera una mano mientras buscaba a alguien definitivo. Pero entonces, unos gritos desaforados provenientes del costado de la cancha llamaron su atención. Una chica corría hacia él, cargando una escoba en su mano derecha, vestida para presentarse a las pruebas.

'¡Potter, espera!'

James no pudo reprimir una mirada de incredulidad. La chica se veía bastante menuda y quizás hasta delicada. Tenía cara de muñeca, con grandes ojos de un azul muy claro y cabello castaño oscuro. Era un poco más baja de estatura que Lily, pero se veía decidida a probarse como potencial jugadora.

'Lamento llegar tan tarde. Sé que no es excusa, pero me entretuve.' – dijo la curiosa chica, con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

'Pues yo también siento que hayas corrido tanto, pero las pruebas terminaron.' – explicó James, no queriendo perder más tiempo allí. Estaba empapado y congelándose.

'Por favor. Solo estoy pidiendo cinco minutos del tiempo del equipo. Vamos Potter, sé que no aparento valer demasiado, pero créeme que no me presentaría si no pensara que tengo una posibilidad.' – dijo ella, adivinando los pensamientos del capitán.

James volteó hacia el resto del equipo, buscando sus opiniones. Todos se encogieron de hombros y asintieron levemente. Después de todo, solo serían algunos momentos más. El chico de ojos ámbar le indicó a la chica que montara su escoba y diera unas vueltas para calentar un poco los músculos. Ella asintió enérgicamente e hizo lo que le pidieron. Salió disparada en su escoba, haciendo un par de giros bastante arriesgados pero saliendo airosa de ellos. Todos se quedaron viéndole con caras de absoluto asombro.

'¿Alguien la conoce?' – consultó Fred, casi balbuceando.

'Sí, yo…' – contestó Lily, incapaz de componer su rostro aún.

'¿Y? ¿Hablarás o prefieres que te hagamos Legeremancia?' – ironizó James, todavía admirando a su última postulante.

Lily hizo una mueca de desagrado, golpeando a su hermano en el brazo y prosiguió.

'Es Alexa Bradbury. Está en quinto año y parece bastante reservada. Creo que no hemos intercambiado más que un "buen día". Lucy podrá hablarnos más de ella, seguramente.'

'Pero, es de Gryffindor, ¿no?' – preguntó Marcus Hamilton.

El resto del equipo giró su cabeza hacia el fornido muchacho, conteniendo la risa. No querían incomodarlo, pero realmente, ese chico tenía que hacérselo ver.

'Marcus, ella es compañera tuya, deberías conocerla al menos de vista. Además, ¿cómo se presentaría a las pruebas para el equipo si no fuera de nuestra casa?' – razonó Dom, algo enrojecida por el esfuerzo por no reír.

James se distrajo por millonésima vez esa tarde. Lo había hecho cada vez que Dominique hablaba, aunque en ningún momento se dirigió a él directamente. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse.

'Suficiente charla. Lily, Al y Dom, arriba. Yo me quedaré también, obviamente para supervisar. Fred, Marcus, si quieren pueden irse a las duchas.' – anunció.

Montó su escoba mientras sus golpeadores se retiraban y sus cazadores ya le esperaban en lo alto. Pidió a la pequeña muchacha que se colocara frente a los aros. Probarían algunos tiros. Le dio una quaffle a Albus, indicándole que comenzarían con lanzamientos quietos a unos diez o quince metros de los aros. Alexa atrapó todos. Una sonrisa se iba dibujando lentamente en el rostro de James. Probablemente su primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo. Pasaron a lanzamientos en movimiento, más realistas y difíciles de interceptar. Lily y Dominique no tenían compasión alguna con la velocidad, fuerza y efecto que le daban a la pelota al momento de dirigirla a los aros, pero Albus parecía contenerse.

'¡Eh, tú! Albus Potter, ¿verdad?' – interrumpió la chica que flotaba frente al aro central.

Albus se detuvo y asintió, algo cohibido por el tono de Alexa.

'No seas mojigato y tira como se debe que no me romperás ni mucho menos.' – gritó ella para hacerse oír.

Las mejillas del ojiverde se tiñeron de un rosado bastante evidente y la sonrisa de James se ensanchó aún más. Lily y Dominique intercambiaron miradas de aceptación y también sonrieron satisfechas.

Anochecía cuando James decidió dejarlo, prometiendo una práctica con todo el equipo lo más pronto posible. Estaba encantadísimo con su hallazgo y le dio la bienvenida oficial a Alexa Bradbury al equipo de Gryffindor como guardiana. La chica mostraba una habilidad nata para el puesto, habiendo atajado la mayoría de las pelotas con agilidad, incluso esas que Dominique tiraba con curva, increíblemente complicadas de detener. Se ducharon agotados y caminaron juntos hacia el castillo, famélicos y más que dispuestos a dormir unas cuantas horas.

Las prácticas fueron tediosas al principio. Marcus era un verdadero despistado y parecía especialmente sensible al contenido veela de Dominique, ya que era frecuente encontrarlo boquiabierto viéndola. A James, naturalmente le hervía la sangre cada vez que aquello ocurría, gritoneando al pobre muchacho para que reaccionara. Lily y Fred carcajeaban cada vez que sucedía e incluso incitaban a Marcus, haciéndole comentarios del estilo "Dom se ve particularmente bella hoy" o "¿Has visto como le queda la falda del uniforme a Dominique? ¡De muerte!". Se les antojaba muy divertido ver a James masticar su propia ira con ese inconveniente, sin posibilidades de solucionarlo.

Por otro lado, Alexa había resultado todo un éxito. Además de competente era muy sagaz y centrada. Tendrían un buen efecto sorpresa con ella. Cualquiera que la viese, como les pasó a ellos en su momento, dudaría seriamente que pudiera mantenerse sobre su escoba. James sonreía maliciosamente para sí cada vez que pensaba en el chasco que se llevarían sus contrincantes. Pronto, llegó la noche anterior a la apertura de la temporada.

Se habían sorprendido cuando Alexa confesó no tener amigos, aunque ella les aclaró que no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Desde ese momento, le invitaban a sentarse con ellos durante las estancias en el Gran Comedor o en la Sala Común. Incuso a Rose parecía caerle bien.

'Oye, Alex… Te puedo llamar Alex, ¿verdad?' – reparó Lily.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

'Perfecto, Alex. ¿Cómo es que nunca te veíamos en la Sala Común?' – preguntó la pequeña Potter.

'Es que no pasaba casi nunca por allí. Desde que llegué he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la biblioteca.' – explicó.

'Aburrido…' – sentenció Lily. Rose la fulminó con la mirada. Alexa solo rió una vez más encogiéndose de hombros.

'Disculpa si es demasiado entrometido, pero tú no estuviste en la Ceremonia de Selección hace cinco años.' – dijo Rose, suspicaz.

Ante aquella afirmación, Lily, Albus y Dominique alzaron las cejas, algo desconcertados.

'Tienes razón, no lo hice. Llegué a Hogwarts el año pasado y me sortearon en el despacho de McGonagall. Allí el Sombrero me envió a Gryffindor. La directora me explicó el sentimiento de familia que compartían los miembros de cada casa, de cuidarse las espaldas y todo eso, pero es algo a lo que sencillamente no estoy acostumbrada. En el colegio que estuve antes no había nada de eso. Ni siquiera compartíamos habitación y tampoco es como si fuera alguien excepcionalmente popular, así que no hablaba con casi nadie. Solo tenía una amiga. Nina. Pero dejé todo eso atrás, en América. Ahora debo estar aquí.' – contestó Alexa, sin parecer resentir a Rose por su descubrimiento.

Albus oyó todo lo que la castaña dijo con atención. Ahora que lo pensaba, su acento era casi inexistente y a veces usaba palabras que él no conocía. Ahora todo quedaba claro. Alexa había vivido en América hasta hace un año atrás, aproximadamente. Merlín sabría por qué había viajado a Europa. Ni siquiera sabía en qué continente había nacido, pero supo que sería descortés de su parte indagar más. La cena apareció frente a ellos y James se acercó para comentar que los Ravenclaw, contra quienes tendrían su partido al día siguiente, se veían algo alicaídos.

'¿Tú sabes algo, Dom?' – preguntó Rose.

'No, Sean no me ha comentado nada.'

James se tensó en su asiento cuando escuchó ese nombre.

'Quizás solo estén nerviosos.' – apuntó Albus.

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad, comentando banalidades y cotilleos que circulaban en esos momentos por el colegio. Cuando se disponían a dejar el comedor para disfrutar de un buen descanso, Sean se acercó a Dom diciendo algo al oído de la chica que la hizo carcajear suavemente. James se incomodó al instante, sintiendo esa pulsión casi irrefrenable de golpear al chico de Ravenclaw, pero se quedó en su sitio, pretendiendo disfrutar de lo que quedaba su jugo de calabaza.

'¿Es eso una promesa?' – le dijo Dom a su evidente novio, divertida.

James hizo una mueca de hastío y salió del comedor a paso apresurado. La mayoría de sus primos y sus hermanos lo miraron con una mezcla de pena y confusión. Rose, en cambio, miraba con reservas a la pareja que charlaba despreocupadamente. Era claro que desaprobaba el accionar de Dominique. Ella no era exactamente la indicada para juzgar. Había evadido sus sentimientos por Scorpius por un buen período de tiempo, pero no se aventuró a salir con alguien más en un intento desesperado de sacarlo de su cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Dominique llegó finalmente a la Sala Común, poca gente quedaba en el lugar. Ocupó un sillón junto a sus primos. Lily seguía charlando con Alexa. Albus parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando la chimenea distraído. Rose leía su libro de Aritmancia, absorta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y James jugueteaba con su varita, practicando algunos hechizos simples.

Ella se sentó junto a él a pesar que sabía que probablemente el chico de ojos ámbar se incomodaría, pero no había otro lugar cercano al fuego y la noche era fría. Las cosas estaban muy densas entre ellos, la tensión era casi palpable. Dominique suspiró, anhelando la relación que tuvieron alguna vez, esa complicidad que habían sabido compartir y que ahora parecía tan lejana e imposible. "No se puede tenerlo todo", pensó con amargura. Ya estaba incorporándose, dispuesta a dormir largo y tendido, cuando un susurro de parte de James le hizo detenerse. Era probablemente la segunda vez que hablaban desde su llegada al colegio para algo que no sea desear buenos días o buenas noches.

'¿Eres feliz?'

Dominique lo miró confundida, directamente a los ojos. Realmente no entendió a que aludía la pregunta.

'Con Robbins, me refiero.' – aclaró.

'Oh…' – fue lo único que logró decir ella.

Cuando estaba con Sean las cosas aparentaban ser más simples. No había sentimientos que no comprendiera ni dudas que le asaltaran. No estaba enamorada, lo aceptaba. Pero Sean era un buen chico que le gustaba y le hacía sentir querida, contenida y respetada. A veces se sentía sumamente egoísta por buscar su propia tranquilidad, pero no quería volver a vivir un verano como ese. Por eso elegía apostar a lo seguro.

En cambio, en los momentos en los que se encontraba sola, generalmente por las noches antes de rendirse a su sueño, recordaba todo lo que James lograba con solo mirarle. La cantidad de sensaciones que había disparado aquel beso robado que probablemente el dueño de la mirada ambarina no recordaba. Había ocasiones en las que ansiaba desesperadamente evocar su antigua imprudencia y asaltar a James con un beso, dejar que todo tomara su propio curso. Pero eso también le aterraba y desechaba sus ambiciones al momento. No era fácil vivir como ahora lo hacía, dividida entre lo que su mente le aconsejaba para evitar un corazón roto y lo que sus sentimientos le pedían a gritos. Nadie le había dicho que enamorarse sería tan jodidamente difícil de sobrellevar. Todos hablaban del amor como un sentimiento pleno, que inundaba lo que encontraba a su paso y siempre vencía. Dominique veía a la gente que afirmaba aquello como meros vendedores de baratijas que intentan hacerle creer a una persona que están comprando oro puro. Quería volver al principio, cuando no sentía más por James que una profunda amistad, pero entendía que sencillamente no era posible. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Era muy tarde.

Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente.

'No hagas eso.' – sentenció James, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Esa realidad donde ambos vivían atados por muchas cosas, pero separados al fin.

'¿Qué cosa?'

'Eso… Morderte el labio.' – contestó él, perdiéndose con la mirada en la boca de ella.

'Oh… Está bien.' – acordó ella, dejando su costumbre de lado.

'No contestaste mi pregunta.' – recordó.

'Creo que puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones.' – intentó evadirle.

'Prefiero saberlo de tu propia boca.'

Ella desvió la mirada al suelo, frotándose las manos que a pesar de estar heladas, le sudaban.

'Estoy bien.' – dijo al fin.

James notó el nerviosismo aflorando en ella, observando cómo agitaba sus manos entre ellas.

'No sé por qué siempre tienes las manos tan frías.' – rió él, tomando las manos de Dominique entre las suyas. Eso era algo que antes, cuando todo era sencillo y diferente, solían hacer. Más bien, Dom acostumbraba demandar que James las calentara.

Se encontró una vez más desdichada y débil, desarmada. James le conocía como nadie. Sabía qué le gustaba y qué odiaba. Que ambiciones tenía ella en la vida y que cosas jamás se atrevería a hacer. Negó con la cabeza, soltando tan cálido agarre.

'Descansa, James. Mañana es un día muy importante.'

Sin más, Dominique subió las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio. Había sido un encuentro inusual, sí, sin reproches ni gritos, pero tan confuso como todos los que habían tenido desde que la situación entre ellos cambió. Mientras se colocaba su pijama, admitió para sí misma derrotada que Sean nunca le provocaría lo que James.

* * *

El día amaneció poco favorable. Un copioso aguacero se dejaba sentir, aunque al menos no había viento. Dominique se desperezó en su cama. Aún a medio despertar se sentía ansiosa y levemente nerviosa por el encuentro que les esperaba. Se levantó con flojera y caminó hasta su armario. Tomó de allí sus ropas de quidditch y enfiló hacia el baño. No tenía demasiado sentido ducharse antes del partido, pero si no lo hacía, la modorra le perseguiría toda la mañana. Un cuarto de hora después, salió de su cuarto ya lista, con el cabello atado en una firme y larga trenza carmesí y su escoba en la mano. Se dirigió al cuarto de Lily, tocando suavemente la puerta y esperando. Era una costumbre acuñada con el tiempo, pasada de generación en generación, aunque no sabían quién fue el que la inició. Antes de los partidos, el equipo se reunía en la Sala Común y bajaban juntos a desayunar. Momentos después, Lily cerraba la puerta de su habitación, atando su cabello en una coleta bien alta. Bajaron las escaleras, encontrando a Albus sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Se sentaron junto a él, hablando bajo. El resto de la casa de Gryffindor aún dormía.

'Vaya clima.' – dijo Dominique observando por la ventana los rayos que caían a lo lejos.

'Hemos jugado con este tipo de tiempo antes. No es nada que no podamos manejar.' – aseguró Lily con evidente buen humor.

'Aún así, hubiese preferido viento y no lluvia. Quizás la próxima tengamos más suerte en eso.' – respondió Dom.

'¡Qué va! La próxima vez que juguemos estará nevando ya.' – expuso Albus, hablando por primera vez.

Las muchachas lo vieron algo extraño, de hecho días hacía que el ojiverde se mostraba distraído y ausente; pero no tuvieron oportunidad de ahondar en el tema ya que Fred y James bajaban con sus respectivas escobas. De todas maneras, en esos momentos era menester concentrarse en lo que competía: el partido.

Alexa fue la siguiente en hacer acto de presencia y como esperaban, por último llegó Marcus, con clara apariencia de zombie. Intercambiando palabras de aliento hacia los nuevos integrantes del equipo, salieron por el agujero del retrato, rumbo al comedor y al desayuno que les esperaba. Arribaron a su destino, comprobando tal cual sospecharon que el lugar estaría francamente vacío. Era temprano y la inclemente lluvia invitaba a seguir durmiendo. Se sentaron en la mesa y el desayuno apareció frente a ellos. Alexa comía pausadamente y de a ratos se notaba que le costaba tragar, pero el rostro verdoso de Marcus era lo realmente preocupante. Pensaban que el pobre chico se desplomaría sobre su taza de café.

'Hombre, no vas a la horca. Solo jugaremos quidditch.' – le dijo Fred, observando al muchacho con aprensión.

'Marcus, tranquilo. Tienes un lugar en el equipo porque lo mereces. Has entrenado tanto o más duro que el resto de nosotros.' – trató de calmarlo James.

Marcus no contestó, pero al menos se terminó su café. Todos continuaron con lo suyo. El comedor se veía inusual y calmo, hasta que una voz les quitó de su ensimismamiento.

'Señor Potter, confío que ha hecho un buen trabajo guiando a su equipo. Les desearía suerte, pero sé que no la necesitan. Son un grupo sólido y dudo que una mera lluvia desaliente a siete valientes Gryffindor. ¡Ánimo y éxitos!'

James solo logró asentir con torpeza mientras Minerva McGonagall se alejaba rumbo a la mesa de profesores sin esperar réplica. Intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad y algunas sonrisas. Jamás la directora se les había acercado a alentarles antes de un partido y hasta donde sabían, tampoco a ninguno de los otros equipos.

Pareció que el resto de la gente que habitaba el castillo había sincronizado su despertar. De un momento para otro, alumnos llegaban en tropel, vestidos en sus ropas muggles o túnicas de mago, pero dejando atrás el uniforme que llevaban durante la semana. La expectación por el comienzo de la temporada de quidditch se hacía sentir, pero las mesas más animadas eran naturalmente Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

La casa de los leones llenaba de halagos y palabras de aliento a sus jugadores, blandiendo banderas doradas y rojas. Neville Longbottom, el jefe de Casa, como de costumbre, saludó al pasar al equipo y les deseó lo mejor en el encuentro.

Albus miró a su hermano mayor e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, preguntando si ya era tiempo de ir al campo. James asintió y anunció que debían irse. Cargando sus escobas, salieron del comedor nadando en un mar de vítores y silbidos provenientes de sus compañeros. El chico de mirada ambarina suspiró al salir del castillo, no por el eminente partido que les esperaba o por la lluvia que gracias a Merlín, había amainado parcialmente; ni siquiera por la nostalgia que sentía al ser esa la última temporada que jugaría en Hogwarts. Suspiró porque agradecía a todos sus ancestros que el incordioso Sean Robbins se mantuvo en su mesa en vez de molestar como solía hacer en la suya.

* * *

'Tenemos lo necesario para ganar. Alexa, Marcus, no interesa que sean nuevos. Han trabajado a consciencia estos días y son tan miembros de éste equipo como los que llevamos años en él. Todos se han lanzado un _Impervius_, ¿no?' – dijo James, ultimando detalles en el vestuario. El hechizo les protegería contra el agua, al menos por un rato.

Sus jugadores indicaron que así lo habían hecho y él finalizó.

'Excelente. ¡Ahora salgamos y mostremos a esos aguiluchos de qué estamos hechos!'

Un rugido se dejó oír cuando la formación de Gryffindor voló hasta sus puestos para comenzar. Ravenclaw ya les esperaba.

Ethan Bryant era un Hufflepuff de sexto año y oficiaba de comentarista. El chico anunció a los jugadores de cada equipo mientras las tribunas gritaban. La lluvia volvía a golpear con fuerza pero el estadio estaba igualmente lleno. Madame Hooch, desde el suelo, liberó la snitch y las bludgers y les encomendó un juego justo. Lanzó la quaffle al tiempo que su silbato pitaba con estridencia. Lily aprisionó la pelota sin reparos, esquivando dos cazadores del equipo contrario con elegancia y se dirigió hacia los aros de Ravenclaw. Albus la recibió luego, pasando al lado de su hermana y señalando a un punto exacto del campo. Mientras, Dominique viraba con velocidad hacia ellos desde el lado contrario. Los tres cazadores de Ravenclaw les pisaban los talones, pero Albus no dudó. Devolvió la pelota a Lily y ésta la pasó a su prima en una décima de segundo. Dominique la atrapó con su mano derecha y casi con ira apuntó al aro más bajo. El guardián intentó salvarla, pero no lo logró.

'¡El primer gol es de Gryffindor!' – bramó Ethan, anotando el tanto.

La tribuna de los leones vitoreó desaforadamente. Ethan continuó.

'Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle. Smith la pasa a Douglas. ¡Vaya giro! Lily Potter se les acerca por retaguardia y sabemos que puede alcanzarlos. Dominique Weasley presiona por un lateral. Douglas la pasa a Williamson y… ¡Oh! Es Albus Potter quien interrumpe la jugada, haciéndose con la quaffle. Potter vuela bajo. ¡Esa bludger estuvo cerca! Potter pasa la pelota a su hermana. Lily Potter evita a Williamson que parece determinado a recuperarla. Weasley sobrevuela a Potter y la toma. Parece que Ravenclaw trama algo… Oh si, reconozco esta jugada. Es patente de los Canonns. Douglas marca a Albus Potter y Smith a Weasley. ¡Dominique lanza! ¡Ugh! No creo que esa pelota llegue hasta el aro… ¡Albus Potter la salva y anota! ¡Segundo punto de Gryffindor que gana a Ravenclaw veinte a cero!'

Los leones coreaban el apellido Potter sonoramente y James sonrió. El rondaba el campo en busca de la escurridiza snitch, pero la pequeña orbe dorada no se dejaba ver. Con la abundante agua que caía en esos momentos sería todo un desafío hallarla.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde el marcador se igualó. Setenta a setenta. Dominique forzaba el vuelo de su escoba en giros cerrados y rasantes, evitando a los cazadores que le perseguían. Intermitentemente, la quaffle pasaba de mano en mano, pero las formaciones se habían cerrado y los guardianes ajustaron sus movimientos. Nadie parecía digno de marcar. El _Impervius_ comenzaba a abandonarles y sus ropas empapadas pesaban toneladas.

'¡James Potter se lanza en picado! Honestamente, con toda esta agua no distingo si ha visto la snitch o es un mero amago. Solo un buscador lo sabría. Michaels le persigue. Puede que sí, señoras y señores. Puede que efectivamente se trate de la snitch. ¡Auch! ¡Eso tuvo que doler! Douglas es derribado de su escoba por una bludger de Hamilton que le ha dado en la espalda. ¡Albus y Lily Potter aprovechan la distracción y marcan! ¡Ochenta a setenta a favor de Gryffindor!' – relató Bryant.

Los buscadores continuaban enfrascados en su persecución. El chico de ojos ámbar aún llevaba la delantera. No le regaló a Michaels ni una pulgada de ventaja. James tiró del mango de su escoba para sí, evitando chocar con las gradas de Ravenclaw y siguiendo el rumbo de la snitch. ¡Estaba tan cerca! A menos de un metro, calculó. Se agazapó, consiguiendo algo de velocidad extra y alargó su brazo derecho. Sintió el aleteo de la pelota en las yemas de sus dedos y cerró la mano.

'¡La ha atrapado! ¡James Potter atrapa la snitch dando la victoria a Gryffindor por doscientos treinta sobre setenta de Ravenclaw!' – gritó Ethan eufórico.

Madame Hooch pitó su silbato dando el partido por concluido. Ambos equipos bajaron hasta el encharcado césped, pero con expresiones opuestas. Los leones exultaban alegría y Ravenclaw se dirigió a los vestuarios mirando al piso. Lily abrazó a Fred y felicitó tanto a Alexa y como a Marcus por sus primeras actuaciones formales en el equipo. Dominique se colgó de Albus con un abrazo, riendo abiertamente. James levantó su mano mostrando la dorada pelota que todavía batía sus alas. El resto de la Casa inundaba el campo a trompicones para felicitar a los jugadores victoriosos. Esa noche se decretaba fiesta en la Sala Común.

* * *

lunatcanit:

Me alegra haberme explicado como se debe y que te haya gustado el Rose/Scorpius. Este capítulo tiene un poco más de James, ojalá haya cumplido la cuota xD

¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Ahh, y algo que siempre me olvido de poner. Este fic lo he publicado en otro foro (fue dónde empecé a hacerlo, originalmente). Aviso por si lo leen en otro lugar y piensan que estoy plagiando/me han plagiado. Ya arreglé también la decripción que puse en el primer capítulo aclarando esto.  
¡Nos leemos pronto!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: El veneno de una mentira.**

'El bateo de esa bludger, justo al final fue genial… ¡Lo juro! Hacía mucho que no veía a alguien que manejara el bate así. Increíble, hombre, de verdad…'

James miraba divertido desde un rincón de la Sala Común a Marcus, claramente incómodo, soportando la verborragia de ese muchacho de Tercero. Supuso que ya se había recreado lo suficiente viendo a uno de sus golpeadores sufrir por aquella excesiva atención y se acercó a salvarlo.

'Oye, Marcus, te necesito un momento. ¿Nos disculpas?' – le dijo al elocuente chico, que aparentaba estar algo decepcionado por la inusitada partida de su nuevo héroe.

Marcus se dejó alejar de aquel insufrible niño, que probablemente tenía buenas intenciones, pero se sentía ahogado entre tanta alabanza.

La Sala Común rebosaba de gente. Botellas de cervezas de mantequilla y algún que otro brebaje un poco más fuerte, viajaban de mano en mano. Si bien, habían tenido la consideración de enviar a los alumnos de Primero y Segundo a sus dormitorios, el festejo se había salido un poco de control. Los prefectos de Séptimo charlaban animadamente con sus compañeros y no prestaban demasiada atención a lo que ocurría. Los de Quinto no parecían saber imponer sus órdenes o intimidar a nadie como para que les respetaran. Por último, los prefectos de Sexto eran Rose, quien se hallaba suspendida de sus tareas y Albus, que estaba muy ocupado celebrando su primer victoria de la temporada. Gracias a eso, el abundante alcohol tenía vía libre para fluir entre los adolescentes. Una estridente música proveniente de una radio encantada se dejaba oír con rudeza. Algunas parejas bailaban y saltaban.

'¡Queremos oír un discurso del capitán!' – gritó una chica de Séptimo, un poco pasada de copas.

'¡Sí! ¡Qué hable!' – aullaron varios a la vez.

James rió. Por nada del mundo se perdería la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención. Le fascinaba que la gente lo escuche y sentirse referente de algo. Hizo un gesto con sus manos, tratando de calmar a la multitud que aplaudía y repetía su apellido.

'Primero, quiero proponer un brindis por los nuevos integrantes del equipo, Alexa y Marcus que han demostrado coraje y destreza hoy. Ha sido un buen comienzo pero lo mejor está por venir. Solo diré que Hufflepuff deberá andarse con cuidado…'

Exclamaciones de exaltación y silbidos se mezclaban con los aplausos. Dominique observaba la escena sin poder contener una risa. Sabía que James disfrutaba haciéndose ver y que la gente le escuchara. Quiso tomar un trago más de su cerveza, pero se percató que la botella estaba vacía. ¿Cuántas había tomado ya? ¿Cuatro, cinco quizás? Su rostro reflejó incredulidad, más para ella misma que para quien pudiera estar viendo. Ella no solía beber y menos esas cantidades. Probablemente esa era una de las razones por las cuales encontraba tan entretenido el deseo de James de alimentar su propio ego. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su primo Fred le tomaba una mano y la arrastraba hacia el centro del salón donde el resto del equipo esperaba con pequeños vasos en la mano. James miraba seriamente a Lily y le dijo algo que sonó a "Solo uno", a lo que la chica contestó asintiendo. Todos apuraron el contenido del vaso, que quemó todo lo que encontró a su paso. "Whisky de fuego", pensó Dom. Hizo un gesto involuntario de asco y carraspeó con fuerza.

Dominique notaba que sus reflejos ya no eran los mismos. Todo parecía desarrollarse a un paso muy lento y costaba trabajo enfocar su vista. Se sentía impulsiva y liberada. Le urgía gritar todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía guardados, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue sentarse en un sillón cercano, riendo tontamente por las disparatadas ideas que corrían por su cabeza.

'Dom, ¿estás bien?'

La pelirroja vio un par de ojos verdes que le miraban preocupados y supo que era Albus quien le hablaba. Pero antes que pudiera replicar, alguien contestó en su lugar.

'Por supuesto que sí. Se lo está pasando de maravillas, ¿no?'

Dominique movió su cabeza indicando que así lo hacía. Albus rodó los ojos e hizo un sonido de fastidio al ver al dueño de aquella voz, pero desapareció de su campo visual. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del mullido sillón, pero comprobó que era mala idea. El mundo giraba más aprisa si dejaba de concentrar su vista en algo. Alguien se sentó a su lado. Probablemente la misma persona que habló momentos atrás. Fue increíblemente difícil discernir de quien se trataba. Cuando al fin lo logró, suspiró con hastío.

'Oh, tú…'

'¡Hey! Hasta no hace mucho yo era tu primo favorito y continúo siendo el mayor de los dos. Más respeto…' – dijo James, tratando de parecer ofendido. El muchacho sostenía otra cerveza y si bien se le veía un poco mejor que a Dominique, no era el sobresaliente ejemplo de sobriedad.

'Exacto, eras. Esa es la palabra clave.' – aclaró ella, señalándole con su dedo índice.

'Dime, ¿qué te he hecho para que me odies de esa manera?' – espetó él, pero era obvio que eran palabras nacidas de la confusión acarreada por el alcohol.

Dominique rió con fuerza, en parte porque no podía creer que James pensara que ella le odiaba. ¿En qué cabeza cabría tal pensamiento? Era absurdo. Podía sentir muchas cosas por ese chico de ojos ámbar, pero odio no era una de ellas. Por otro lado, el reproche le sonó a lo que un crío de cuatro años puede decirle a su madre que le obliga a terminarse sus vegetales. James pareció enojarse más por la carcajada de ella.

'Yo no te odio, James. Creo que nunca podría odiarte.' – explicó recomponiéndose.

Sus miradas se encontraron como acostumbraban hacerlo antes de todo ese embrollo. Cargadas de complicidad y entendimiento mutuo. Se sonrieron el uno al otro. Era claro que tal acercamiento se debía al aturdimiento que la bebida originaba. Dominique no se atrevería a devolver tales gestos en sus sueños más extraños ni en sus deseos más profundos, no al menos con la situación que cargaban a sus espaldas. De pronto, pareció recordar algo de suma importancia y su expresión viró a la curiosidad.

'¿A dónde vas todas las noches? He notado que desapareces y a veces no vuelves a dormir.' – cuestionó ella.

'Ah, eso… Pues, por ahí.'

'Nunca imaginé que fueras tan bueno explicándote…' – dijo ella con tono socarrón.

'No sabía que te debía rendirte cuentas.' – contestó él, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

'No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Solo preguntaba.' – se encogió de hombros.

'Voy a la Sala de Menesteres.' – dijo James al fin, después de pensárselo un rato.

'¿A hacer qué?' – curioseó Dominique una vez más. Probablemente lamentaría todo aquello al día siguiente, pero las palabras brotaban de su boca sin censura alguna.

'A estar solo. A pensar.' – contestó.

'No creo ni la mitad de eso. ¿Desde cuándo tu disfrutas de estar solo?' – dudó ella.

'Parece que no me conoces tan bien como piensas.'

'Te conozco mejor que nadie.'

'Pruébalo.' – le retó él.

'Pues bien, pregunta, yo contesto.' – accedió ella.

'¿Cuál es mi color favorito?' – comenzó.

'Fácil… Azul.' – contestó Dom con suficiencia.

'¿A qué edad aprendí a volar?'

'A los dos años y medio. Cuando te regalaron tu primera escoba.'

'¿Por qué mis padres me castigaron por dos meses cuando tenía cuatro años?'

'Porque rapaste a Lily con una tijera.' – respondió Dom. James bufó. No esperaba que la pelirroja recordara eso. Ella solo alardeó aún más.

'Esas eran solo de precalentamiento. Ahora va en serio. ¿Por qué me postulé para buscador en el equipo del colegio?'

'Porque pensaste que era lo que tu padre quería, pero luego le tomaste cariño al puesto.'

Cuanta pregunta James formulaba, Dominique respondía. La sonrisa de ella se ensanchaba más y más a medida que notaba que iba ganando la batalla.

'¿Cuántas veces me he enamorado?' – finalizó él.

'Jamás te has enamorado.' – contestó ella, triunfante.

'Te equivocas. Me he enamorado tan solo una vez.' – dijo él sin mentir.

La sonrisa se esfumó completamente del rostro de Dominique, transformándose en una mueca. Era un tema peliagudo sobre el cual no quería ahondar ni una pizca más.

'Bueno, fue una casi victoria. Puedo vivir con eso.' – ella intentó desviar la atención pero no fue capaz de distraer a James una vez que habían llegado a tal punto.

'Tú en el fondo sabes que estoy siendo sincero y también sabes de quién hablo. Por eso me jode tanto que no tengas las agallas de enfrentarlo.'

Una parte del alma de Dominique flotaba en dicha pura. Sabía que hablaba de ella. Después de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre, allí estaba, su confirmación. El muchacho le decía que estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar cierto recelo. Bufó para sí misma por varias razones. Primero, por haber bebido tanto. Una conversación de tal calibre no podía ser mantenida en los límites de la coherencia cuando a ambas partes se habían quitado la mitad de sus inhibiciones con el contenido de un par de botellas. Y segundo, porque se había vuelto una cobarde desmedida. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba ella por cada detalle? ¿A qué le temía con tal fiereza que le hacía pensar y repensar cada uno de sus movimientos? Acababa de escuchar de los labios del propio James esa frase que había anhelado tanto, entonces ¿cuál era su maldito problema? "Él va a lastimarte", siseó esa voz que escuchaba tan a menudo. Su mente solo le aconsejaba que se alejara de esos orbes ámbar que esperaban una respuesta lógica.

James había esperado literalmente meses para poder tener esa conversación. Cierto era que no se estaba dando en las condiciones ideales. Estaban rodeados de gente, ambos semi alcoholizados y con un tercero de apellido Robbins de por medio. Pero así se había presentado la oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Podía ver claramente el reflejo de duda en los ojos de Dominique. ¿Qué diablos era lo que le hacía vacilar? ¿Acaso debía arrodillarse y ofrecerle un anillo para que la chica se diera cuenta que lo único que quería era estar con ella? Se enfureció una vez más por la falta de coraje de ella.

'James, yo… Yo lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponderte. Estoy enamorada de Sean.'

Al segundo que pronunció esa mentira se arrepintió, pero era tarde. James se levantó de su asiento y desapareció por el agujero del retrato.

Los días pasados había comenzado a sentirse bien consigo misma una vez más, como si las piezas del rompecabezas fueran encajando de nuevo, cada cual en su lugar. Justamente en ese momento tenía que volver él a la carga, con sus densas preguntas, cuestionamientos y reproches; pidiendo demasiado de ella, esperando milagros. No podía acercarse más a James porque le dolía. Le escocía recelar sus intenciones, tener que medirse con sus palabras a todo momento. Sospechar o temer que una mirada de más pudiera darle esperanzas. Lo último que deseaba hacer era romperle el corazón, pero algo dentro suyo le indicó que acababa de hacerlo.

* * *

El lunes después de la fiesta se hizo pesadísimo. Las cervezas y el whisky de fuego pasaban factura a los estudiantes mayores. Deambulaban por los pasillos rumbo a sus clases con paso amedrentado por la resaca. Casi ninguno había tocado su desayuno. Rose era una de las pocas que se había abstenido a la hora de beber demasiado, contentándose solo con un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Por eso, aquel lunes ella se encontraba tan fresca como una lechuga mientras el resto de su casa se lamentaba, haciendo caras de asco y luciendo grandes ojeras. Sin embargo, poco le importaba que tan resentidos se encontraran los hígados del resto de Gryffindor. Su atención se enfocaba en sus primos Dominique y James. Algo había ocurrido. Probablemente, nada bueno. Rose solo les había visto de casualidad hablar en la Sala Común durante la fiesta. Pero esa mañana, el chico ignoraba a Dom como si ella se tratara de la Slytherin más rastrera que hubiera conocido en toda su vida. Dominique parecía apenada, pero no buscaba contacto alguno con James. Definitivamente, la situación parecía peor entre ellos, si era eso posible. Con la enormidad de discusiones que habían tenido en el pasado tiempo, ésta se adivinaba como la más dura. Vio a James desayunar lo justo y necesario para luego salir del comedor con la mirada ensombrecida con lo que a Rose le pareció rabia y dolor. Dom solo miraba hacia su plato, casi aturdida. Rose suspiró atando cabos, de esa manera que se le daba tan bien.

Albus apareció, sentándose frente a ella, tan destruido como aparentaban el resto de sus compañeros. Sus pelirrojos rizos se agitaron cuando ella bufó. Albus había estado actuando muy raro a su alrededor y no veía razón aparente para ello.

'Buen día.' – dijo Rose, secamente.

'Buen día, Rose.' – contestó el ojiverde, concentrándose en su taza de humeante café.

'Te haré una pregunta y espero sinceridad de tu parte.' – espetó ella, seria.

Albus se tensó por el tono de su prima. La miró expectante, dándole lugar a explicarse.

'¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿Te he hecho algo?' – preguntó, realmente preocupada.

El chico le envió una mirada confundida, pero luego pareció comprender a que se refería su prima.

'Oh, no… No, Rose. Lamento si has pensado que era de alguna manera culpa tuya, pero no. Solo me he alejado un poco para que Scorp y tú tengan su espacio, ya sabes… Además, he tenido otras cosas en la mente. No te preocupes.' – le calmó su primo favorito, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

Albus le invitó a ir hasta clase con él, pero Rose ya había arreglado encontrarse con su novio, aunque le supo algo amargo dejar al ojiverde solo. Él le había contestado que no era problema, que lo entendía perfectamente y que iría con Dom, la cual tenía real aspecto de necesitar ayuda para caminar.

Rose se alejó de allí con el sinsabor de no poder entrever que había ocurrido con James y Dominique. Ambos se advertían igual de desolados. Mientras hacía señas a Scorpius que le esperaba apoyado en una columna con su típica mirada seductora, resolvió hablar con Dom más tarde y al menos aliviarle un poco su peso.

* * *

Dominique se sentía la peor basura del universo. No había palabras más sencillas para explicarlo. ¿Por qué había abierto su gran boca y soltado tamaña mentira? Con lo simple que siempre le había sido ser sincera y honesta. Pero no ahora. No con James. Se supo avergonzada de sí misma. Rota y extraña. Nada estaba bien en aquel panorama. A pesar de estar terriblemente despierta encontraba esa realidad ajena a ella, como si fuera una pesadilla. Las ganas de gritar ascendían por su garganta muy a menudo. El sin fin de emociones anegó sus ojos con lágrimas durante las clases, pero se obligó a no llorar. Ella era la que se había comportado como una porquería de persona y lo tenía claro. Eso le perseguiría por mucho tiempo. Comprendía que debía enfrentarse a la situación, pero solo quería correr lejos, donde sus problemas no existían.

Ya lo había dicho. El daño estaba hecho. Solo quedaba esperar a que el mal trago pasase y seguir adelante. Pero una parte de ella no quería. Esa parte le dictaba que debía enmendarse; ser franca con James, confiar realmente en él y declararle su verdad. Suspiró cansada por millonésima vez en la jornada. Albus había intentado esa mañana animarle un poco pero no existió reacción por su parte. Sean se le había acercado varias veces durante el día preguntando que le ocurría, pero a ella no le importó la expresión de preocupación en las facciones del que oficiaba de su novio. Alegó estar agotada por la fiesta del fin de semana, sin embargo lo que realmente le pesaba era la mirada ambarina llena de desconsuelo y angustia que se resguardaba bajo un manto de inflexibilidad e indiferencia.

Devanándose la mente entre opciones encontradas, se halló en la Sala Común sin saber bien cómo había llegado. Se encogió de hombros con apatía decidiendo que no bajaría a cenar. Solo se le antojaba dormir.

La mañana de martes se presentó calcada a la del día anterior. Desgano y fastidio por las miradas poco disimuladas que Rose le enviaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Frialdad y desdén hacia ella por parte de James. Dominique supo que no merecía menos que eso. "Quizás sea mejor de esta manera", pensó. Pesadas clases que parecían nunca acabar. Sean atosigándole por una respuesta a su comportamiento. Ella se adivinaba lejana al mundo que le rodeaba. No deseaba hablar con nadie, ni dar explicación alguna, pero era iluso pretender que podía perpetuarse en aquel limbo. Esa fue la razón por la cual esa noche sí cenó en el Gran Comedor, con la cabeza un poco más alta que el día anterior. Nunca había probado sus dotes de actriz, pero bien le valía que fueran condenadamente buenos porque la situación lo ameritaba. Tendría que fingir indefinidamente si no quería ser blanco constante de miradas indiscretas y cuchicheos furtivos.

Una semana de constantes evasiones a sus primas y a Sean culminó el viernes por la noche, cuando Rose y Lily le comunicaron sus deseos de hablar seriamente con ella. No hubo ningún derecho a réplica implícito en aquellas palabras y Dominique supo que su impasse en ese mundo imaginario que se había creado a través de los días se había terminado.

'Creo que ya has tenido suficiente de autocompasión por varios años. Suéltalo ya.' – instó Lily, sin anestesia.

Se hallaban en las escaleras contiguas al retrato que oficiaba de entrada y salida a la Sala Común. Un chillón grupo de chicas de Tercero pasó al lado de ellas y Dominique se alejó instintivamente hacia el pasillo más cercano. La pelirroja miró al piso como si las avejentadas piedras de aquel anciano suelo pudieran aconsejarle como decirles a sus primas lo que había hecho.

'Le mentí a James.' – contestó finalmente, sin levantar sus ojos.

'¿A qué te refieres con eso?' – preguntó Rose. Se le notaba nerviosa y algo enojada.

'Le dije que me he enamorado de Sean y que por eso no puedo corresponderle.'

Lily encajó sus facciones en una mueca de asombro y Rose, bueno, si las miradas asesinaran, Dominique ya tendría un epitafio.

'Déjame entenderlo. James confesó estar enamorado de ti y tú no solo le rompes el corazón, sino que además lo haces mintiéndole.' – espetó Rose, enfurecida.

Dominique solo asintió. Aunque lo que su prima acababa de decir era cierto, le molestó a sobremanera el tono con el que lo dijo. Lily no parecía poder reaccionar.

'No pude decirle la verdad. Sencillamente no pude.' – se defendió.

'No pudiste…' – ironizó Rose, cada vez más roja de rabia.

'Me sentí ahogada. Todavía lo hago, como si estuviera en el fondo del agua con un lastre atado a los pies. Y tú prácticamente me dices que solo respire, que todo estará bien. Sé que si le digo la verdad terminaré lastimada, sufriendo. No sé cómo. Solo lo sé. ¿Crees que estoy orgullosa de lo que hice? ¿Qué no entiendo el daño que le causé? Por supuesto que lo veo. Lo veo todos los malditos días en sus ojos enrojecidos que me dicen que ha estado llorando. Así que no me vengas con tu sermón de gran moral para hacerme ver mis malas decisiones. Ya me siento una inmundicia por mis propios medios.' – sollozó Dominique, tan furiosa como Rose.

La chica cayó al suelo llorando luego de tal descargo que evidentemente necesitaba liberar. Lily solo supo abrazarla, arrodillándose frente a ella.

Rose titubeó, pero al fin se mantuvo de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Había observado a James toda la semana, ajeno al resto, abatido y desdichado. Pero Dominique estaba en iguales condiciones. Desgarrada. Sonaba irreal que una mentira tan simple, compuesta por solo un puñado de palabras hiciera tanto daño. Por un momento buscó que decir, hasta que se decidió.

'Dom, dices que no quieres sufrir, pero mírate. Ya lo haces. Esto no tiene sentido alguno.' – razonó Rose, un poco más tranquila.

'Dejémoslo así por el momento. James no querrá escuchar razones ahora.' – habló Lily después de un rato.

Dominique se sumió en un silencio sepulcral una vez más, permitiendo a sus primas que la llevasen hasta su cuarto. Se sumergió en un sueño intranquilo, en el cual James aparecía a cada momento, mirándole decepcionado y con los ojos cargados de pena.

* * *

Pasaron los días, tantos que el castigo de Rose culminó, convirtiéndose en un recuerdo y permitiéndole volver a sus tareas de Prefecta. Halloween llegó y se fue, dejando a los alumnos maravillados con una obra de teatro sobre un misterioso marqués aventurero que viajaba por el mundo en busca de la Fuente de la Juventud. Dominique y James no parecieron percatarse del transcurso del tiempo ni mucho menos asistieron a ver la presentación. Si se cruzaban solo se ignoraban, como si fueran completos extraños.

Dominique no había roto su relación con Sean, pero el chico con justas razones, se encontraba irascible y enfadado luego de repetidos intentos de razonar con ella y que le contara que le ocurría. Después de solo obtener negativas y esquivadas de parte de ella, el noviazgo se había tensado hasta lo impensable y solo faltaba esa gota que colma el vaso para causar la separación.

James no parecía saber ni notar nada de ello, dejándose ver solo en el horario de las comidas y generalmente, desapareciendo temprano luego de la cena, aunque no volvía a la Sala Común.

Ni el chico de ojos ámbar ni la ojiazul podían anticipar lo que tres de sus primos tramaban a sus espaldas.

'Esto tiene que terminar.' – repitió Rose, como lo había hecho todos esos días.

'Ya lo sé… Es que me suena algo brusco, por decirlo de alguna manera.' – advirtió Albus, dubitativo.

'Situaciones difíciles requieren medidas drásticas. Apoyo a Rose en ésta.' – asintió Lily.

Albus suspiró derrotado. No le parecía del todo correcto el plan elaborado por Rose. Enfurecerían a ambos y quién sabe cómo reaccionarían al verse en tales circunstancias. Pero por otro lado, a él no se le ocurría nada mejor y considerando la testarudez de las partes, podrían fácilmente llegar a Navidad o más sin siquiera mirarse.

'Está bien. Hagámoslo… Solo espero que nadie termine en la enfermería.' – rezó el chico, convenciéndose que era la única salida a aquel embrollo.

* * *

TeddyMellark:

¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, que de a poco va tomando forma. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más. ¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar y leer. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Confinados.**

Mucha gente consideró que luego de la guerra, reconstruir su mundo no sería nada sencillo. Y así fue. Años de arduo trabajo les había llevado volver a armar sus vidas alrededor de una nueva paz, añorada y deseada por mucho tiempo. Hogwarts no representó la excepción.  
Harry Potter era una de las personas que con mayor ahínco y labores persiguió la meta de devolver al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería su antiguo esplendor. Encontró que rendirse a aquella ocupación había sido su forma de sanar y de purgar las heridas acumuladas con los años. En los ratos libres que le dejaran su entrenamiento para convertirse en Auror y la responsabilidad que recaía en sus hombros como padrino de Teddy, Harry volvía al castillo con su varita en mano para sumarse a un ejército de voluntarios dedicado a levantar piedra por piedra y colocarla en su lugar. La tarea generó un gran desafío en su momento y la Sala de Menesteres encarnó un reto especial. Harry le tenía sobrado cariño a aquel lugar, que les había cobijado a él y a sus amigos en tiempos complicados durante los cuales, a escondidas entrenaron hasta el cansancio para una lucha que sabían que les explotaría en la cara.  
Luego de la Batalla Final, la enigmática habitación se hallaba reducida a cenizas, con sus altas paredes carbonizadas hasta lo impensable. Minerva McGonagall le había dicho en su momento que tenía total libertad de tratar de enmendar los daños producidos y le ofreció personalmente su ayuda, pero en el fondo dudaba que lo que destruyera el Fuego Demoníaco tuviera oportunidad de ser reparado por un grupo de magos. Harry se había encogido de hombros ante tal duda de la anciana profesora, respondiéndole que si no lo intentaban nunca lo sabrían.  
Hermione investigó arduamente las consecuencias de aquella maldición capaz de destruir Horrocruxes en todas las bibliotecas a las que logró tener acceso, incluyendo la de los Malfoy, para sorpresa de muchos. Luego de comprobar que la magia que solía imbuir la sala ya no existía y una laboriosa limpieza inicial, se convocó a poderosos magos y brujas que quisieran ayudar con un poco de su tiempo y energía para restaurar aquel lugar. Hermione, probando una vez más su sagacidad, encontró cierto ritual en un viejo libro de encantamientos, donde un grupo de personas podía "regalar" su magia a un determinado espacio. Audazmente supusieron que eso era lo que los fundadores hicieran en primer lugar al crear tal espacio y se dispusieron a con ello.  
Preparativos y agradecimientos se dejaron oír una mañana en lo que en una época no muy lejana había sido la Sala de Menesteres. Buena cantidad de personas se ofreció a ayudar, tal cual ocurriera con el arreglo del resto del colegio. Junto a Harry y Minerva, la dueña de la castaña cabellera enmarañada explicó efusivamente qué intentaban hacer y cómo. Al encontrar un público satisfecho, no se demoraron más. El complejo rito se prolongó por unas siete horas, un número tan misterioso como la magia en sí. Al finalizar, esperaron largos minutos antes que algo sucediese.  
Harry, con el pasar de los segundos se iba decepcionando cada vez más, sin poder aceptar que la situación no conocía remedio. Pero entonces, para alivio y asombro de todos, pudieron sentir la magia revolviéndose entre ellos, casi jugueteando. Pronto se hizo visible en forma de blancos destellos que embebían cada rincón de la estancia, impregnándolo todo a su paso. Al concluir el espectáculo, Minerva lo puso a prueba. Deseó encontrarse en un lugar apacible y añorado. Los muros mutaron lentamente, regalándole una visión que por años no fue capaz de admirar. Con la voz encogida por la emoción, McGonagall explicó al expectante grupo que se hallaban en el salón de su casa de la infancia, tal cual ella lo recordaba. La Sala de Menesteres era tanto o más que lo que fue desde la creación del colegio.  
Ahora, casi veinticinco años después podían sentirse firmemente orgullosos de sus esfuerzos y de los frutos de éstos.

Gracias a esa enormidad de trabajo perpetrado por gran parte de la comunidad y que las generaciones más jóvenes solo conocían por anécdotas, era que el grupo de tres primos se hallarían exitosos en su plan. La idea era simple, tal como el objetivo: lograr que James y Dominique dejaran de ignorarse y resolvieran sus problemas. Tanto Albus como Rose y Lily, en la medida que su poca experiencia les permitía, consideraron los pros y los contra de intervenir. Existía la posibilidad que empeoraran las cosas o que nada ocurriese, pero también se adivinaba un atisbo de esperanza. Solo por esa ínfima expectativa de triunfo, siguieron adelante con lo elucubrado.

Esa semana transcurrió tensa, al igual que las anteriores. Los entrenamientos de quidditch representaban los momentos más complejos y engorrosos, ya que eran el lugar inevitable de reunión para aquellos dos que deseaban esquivarse por el resto de sus vidas. La rigidez entre Dominique y James estaba llevando al desempeño de equipo al borde del colapso, lo que les dio a Albus y a Lily una motivación extra. Al fin llegó el sábado, día elegido para llevar a cabo las ideas armadas con anterioridad.

'Bien. Tenemos claros los pasos a seguir, ¿verdad?' – insistió Rose solemne.

Albus y Lily se lo confirmaron.

'A ello, entonces.'

Las dos pelirrojas abandonaron la Sala Común a paso apresurado seguidas por Albus, pero a la primera escalera se separaron. Ambas muchachas salieron a los jardines, donde sospechaban que Dominique se encontraría. Albus, sin embargo, no tenía idea donde encontrar a su hermano. Unos días atrás, habían solicitado por carta a Hermione dos Galeones encantados, los mismos que el Ejército de Dumbledore utilizaba como método de comunicación. Si bien, la madre de Rose y Hugo se mostró suspicaz y dudosa, les había enviado su pedido junto con claras órdenes de no usarlos para hacer travesuras.  
Así se darían las pautas de cuando desatarían la segunda parte de su plan, haciéndoselo saber a los otros cuando estuvieran listos.

Rose y Lily se hallaban en lo cierto. Dominique se encontraba sentada en una gran piedra al borde del lago, tiritando de frío. Si no supieran nada de lo acontecido durante el último tiempo, se preguntarían anonadadas por qué la muchacha prefería estar allí, jugándose su buena salud en vez de disfrutar del calor de una chimenea del castillo. Noviembre avanzaba y traía aparejado grandes nubarrones que presagiaban nieve. Instintivamente, Lily hundió su mano en el bolsillo de su vaquero buscando la dorada moneda, la cual aún no daba señales de transmitir nada.

'Te estábamos buscando, Dom.' – dijo Rose sin mentir.

Dominique casi se asustó, ya que no había advertido la llegada de sus primas, pero al constatar que solo ellas estaban allí, se relajó al instante.

'¿Ha ocurrido algo?' – preguntó la congelada muchacha.

'No. Solo teníamos ganas de pasar un rato contigo.' – explicó Lily.

Dominique bajó la cabeza. Últimamente no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie. Tenía tareas acumuladas de toda la semana y nulas ganas de ponerse al día con ellas. Sin embargo, no les pidió que se fueran y le dejaran sola. Simplemente se quedó en silencio, mientras sus primas buscaban un lugar donde sentarse. Rose y Lily entablaron conversación en seguida, ocasionalmente preguntando alguna nimiedad a Dom para hacerle participar. La muchacha respondía en monosílabos desganados, lo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de sus primas.

'Aprecio mucho tu adoración por la naturaleza, Dom, pero me estoy congelando el trasero. Volvamos al castillo.' – rogó Lily luego de un cuarto de hora.

La aludida suspiró profusamente, como si acabara de correr un largo tramo hasta que asintió con un gesto. Así, las tres muchachas ascendieron por la leve pendiente que las llevaría hasta a entrada. Dominique anunció que no quería volver a la Sala Común. Lily propuso ir hasta las cocinas a buscar algo caliente de beber. Sus labios se veían morados y se quejaba por no sentir la punta de sus dedos. Al llegar a su destino, los hacendosos elfos se arremolinaron alrededor de ellas, intentando complacerles. Las tres disfrutaron de un buen té, que casi pareció devolverle la vida a Lily y agradecieron a las amables criaturas por sus atenciones.

Salieron a los pasillos nuevamente, sin saber bien que harían a continuación. Rose y Lily tenían un claro rumbo, pero ¿cómo llevar a Dominique hasta allí sin revelar la verdad? Rose podía jurar que había pensado en algo antes, pero ahora no podía traerlo a su mente.

'¿Y ahora qué?' – preguntó Dominique, claramente manteniendo su decisión de alejarse de la Torre de Gryffindor.

'Ehh…' – Rose se había quedado en blanco. ¡Merlín! ¿Justo en ese momento su imaginación tenía que traicionarla? "Piensa rápido, piensa, piensa…" repetía en su mente.

Lily le miraba de una forma apremiante, instándole a contestar algo muy bueno que las llevara hasta aquel lugar como quien no quiere la cosa.

'¡Tenemos que ir al corredor del séptimo piso!' – casi gritó Rose.

Dominique le miró confundida, tanto por lo dicho como por el tono que le había impuesto. Lily, de pie detrás de Dom, gesticulaba como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte, intentando darle letra a Rose; pero ésta sencillamente no le entendía absolutamente nada, en parte porque los ademanes de la pequeña Potter confundirían hasta al más diestro para el lenguaje de señas y por otro lado, el nerviosismo de no saber mentir afloraba.

'Es que… Es que Scorpius me espera allí.' – inventó. Rose casi quiso que la golpearan por tener una ocurrencia tan pobre. Lily parecía más que dispuesta a volver sus sueños realidad.

'Pues ve tú. No iremos nosotras como terceras en discordia, solo molestaríamos.' – razonó Dom.

Lily todavía de espaldas a ella, se cubría el rostro con su mano derecha y negaba con la cabeza.

'No, claro, pero Scorp a veces llega tarde y pueden hacerme compañía hasta ese momento, además creo que Lily no se siente muy bien. Quizás luego puedas acompañarle hasta la enfermería.' – agregó Rose, tratando de enmendarse.

Dominique se giró hacia Lily y ésta puso cara de fatiga, llevándose una mano a la garganta y tragando con dificultad.

La ojiazul al fin cedió, poniéndose en marcha. Lily rezagándose, le envió una elocuente mirada de "¿Realmente es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?". Rose se disculpó sin palabras, caminando detrás.

Por supuesto que al llegar al corredor no había rastro de Scorpius Malfoy. Dominique tenía el leve presentimiento que algo no estaba bien en aquella ecuación. Dudaba seriamente que el novio de Rose fuera impuntual, pero se guardó su pensamiento.

'Quizás… Esté en la Sala de Menesteres.' – se animó Lily, ya que mientras se acercaban hasta allí había sentido que el galeón encantado quemaba ligeramente. Rose notó la seguridad con la que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas y habló.

'Es posible… Entremos.'

Dominique iba a replicar, pero las puertas de la sala ya estaban materializándose ante ellas. Al abrirse, su rostro viró de la suspicacia al desconcierto, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos verdes de Albus y los ambarinos del hermano mayor de éste.

Los cómplices se movieron rápidamente. Lily condujo a Dom hacia dentro, mientras Rose volvía a concentrarse y murmuraba quedamente las instrucciones que necesitaban que la sala cumpliese.

'Se quedarán aquí hasta que arreglen lo que sea que tengan que arreglar.' – dijo Albus, con voz firme.

Los tres primos salieron hacia el pasillo y justo cuando James parecía más que dispuesto a golpear a su hermano, las puertas se cerraron y desaparecieron, dejando solo pared y a un par de personas encerradas.

'Eso fue más simple de lo que pensé.' – sonrió Albus.

'Habla por ti mismo. Costó horrores traer a Dom hasta aquí.' – rebatió Lily, suspirando agotada.

'¿Qué le dijiste a James para engañarle?' – consultó Rose intrigada.

'Que habías peleado con Scorp y que necesitabas un consejo.'

'¿James creyó que Rose le pediría consejo a él?' – rió Lily.

Albus rió también mientras se lo confirmaba.

'¿Por qué no lo haría?' – defendió Rose a su primo.

'Primero porque tú nunca pides consejos. Jamás. Y segundo porque James es un poco idiota. Es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero de relaciones serias no tiene ni idea.' – explicó la pequeña Potter, todavía divertida. Rose le miró aprensiva.

'De hecho, creo que albergaba esperanzas de poder darle una zurra a Scorpius cuando descubriera que había pasado y por eso no dudó un segundo en venir aquí.' – agregó el ojiverde.

Aquello causó carcajadas sinceras de los tres primos al tiempo que se alejaban dejando vacío el corredor del séptimo piso.

* * *

Habían pasado horas ya desde que sus hermanos y su prima le tendieran una trampa, dejándole confinado con la persona a la que menos quería cruzarse en esos momentos. Bufó una vez más antes de volver a concentrarse y prácticamente rogarle a la endemoniada sala que le mostrara la salida. Se negaba rotundamente a permanecer un minuto más allí, con ella. Pero siendo sincero, no sabía que más hacer. Había arrojado un par de _Bombarda_ y _Diffindo_ al lugar por donde sus carceleros salieran, pero solo logró oscurecer el aire con una densa nube de polvo, provocando tos a ambos.

Observó de soslayo hacia el sillón que apareció cuando Dominique manifestó cansancio por estar de pie. Allí se encontraba sentada, moviendo intermitentemente su varita entre las manos. Aborrecía el momento que se fijó en la belleza y la personalidad de Dominique, causando el viraje de sus sentimientos. Aún después de los desplantes, huidas y la reciente confesión por parte de ella, la quería. Y mucho.  
Se obligó a dejar de verle. Si continuaba haciéndolo probablemente solo se pondría en ridículo una vez más. Maldijo para sí repetidas veces. ¿Cuál era el grado de estupidez requerido para caer en una jugarreta de esas? Claramente, el suyo. Oyó a su izquierda un resoplido de hastío. Dominique se puso de pie y se acercaba hasta donde estaba él.

'Déjame intentar a mí…' – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

La muchacha ladeó su cabeza evaluando la situación, eligiendo mentalmente que hechizo usar para abatir la pared. El movimiento produjo que su cuello quedara parcialmente expuesto por la caída de su pelo hacia un costado. James tenía asientos de primera fila para el espectáculo. Dominique se veía concentrada mientras miraba el muro con una determinación voraz y James casi sintió pena por las piedras que lo formaban.

'_¡Reducto!_' – gritó.

El grisáceo polvo lo cubrió todo una vez más, pero la chica limpió el aire con un movimiento de varita y se acercó a paso acelerado hasta el lugar donde el hechizo había hecho impacto.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni una grieta ni rasguño en la superficie que aparentaba estar construida de algo tan duro como el diamante. Dominique soltó una seguidilla de improperios dignos de un marinero irlandés, a lo que James carcajeó suavemente sin poder contenerse. Estaba más que furiosa. Ella volteó al escuchar la risa y le envió una mirada tan cortante como una docena de cuchillos nuevos.

'No es gracioso, James.' – su tono no fue nada amigable. Él solo se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose al sillón que antes ocupaba ella.

'No sé tú, pero yo tengo un hambre que me muero.' – dijo él, tratando de distender un poco el ambiente.

Inmediatamente, apareció una mesa ratona sobre la cual reposaban una jarra de jugo de calabaza, dos vasos y una bandeja cargada de emparedados. Dominique no lo había pensado, pero ella también se sentía hambrienta. Probablemente en ese momento, el resto del alumnado se hallaría en el comedor, cenando a sus anchas. Pensó en sus primos y la cantidad de cosas que les diría cuando finalmente lograra salir de allí. ¿Cuándo lograrían eso? Tan solo era sábado por la noche. Nadie los extrañaría hasta el lunes a la mañana. Y supo que si algún miembro de la familia preguntaba, Albus, Lily o Rose se encargarían de aclarar que estaban bien y que no los buscaran. Maldijo, esta vez para sus adentros, a esos tres entrometidos.

La chica se acercó casi con sigilo al sillón rojo oscuro, sentándose lo más lejos que pudo de James y comió un emparedado. Realmente estaba bueno. La comida de Hogwarts era tan deliciosa como la de su abuela Molly. Devoró uno más, recordando que no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior y tampoco se podía decir que la cena del viernes fuera muy copiosa. Sentía que los ojos de James le observaban a cada movimiento e intentó convencerse que era solo su imaginación. A pesar de lo dicho, el chico le perseguía con la mirada como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sintió una tremenda desgraciada una vez más por haberlo lastimado y ese pensamiento alejó su apetito como últimamente le ocurría.

Él temía perder el control encerrado allí, con ella. Los pasados días había logrado mantener su distancia. Pero las reglas del juego cambiaban en esas circunstancias. Merlín sabría cuando el lugar les permitiría irse y era ilusorio siquiera considerar que podría rehuir sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Cuando aquellas orbes del color del océano se posaran sobre él, sabía que el esfuerzo por evitarla se iría al garete. De pronto, ella parecía haber recordado algo que le partía el alma y dejó su emparedado a medio terminar. James sintió el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero logró contenerse. Probablemente se trataba de un desaire por parte de Robbins o algo similar. ¡Agh! El maldito y afortunado Sean Robbins. El muchacho perfecto con buenas calificaciones, modales impecables y sonrisa fácil. Por supuesto que Dominique acabaría enamorándose de aquel payaso, debería haberlo previsto e incluso hacer algo al respecto.  
Volteó para verla nuevamente. Esa mirada azul se perdía en la nada mientras sus manos sostenían sus mejillas y apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas. Aún así, encorvada y cansada, era hermosa. Su largo cabello suelto caía por sus hombros y su espalda como un río carmesí. James obviamente, conocía muchas cabelleras pelirrojas, pero ninguna como aquella que se veía especial incluso cuando la chica bajaba de su escoba y se quejaba de su pelo revuelto. De pronto y sin razón aparente, Dominique giró su cabeza hacia él.

'¿Por qué dejaste a Lisa?' – le preguntó.

'¿No te parece evidente?' – contestó, arqueando una ceja.

'No tiene sentido, James. Yo estaba con Sean…'

'¿Estabas?' – preguntó él, curioso y sin poder contener una leve sonrisa.

'Bueno, estoy. Aunque… Déjalo, no te incumbe.' – se arrepintió ella.

'Al soltar ese "aunque" lo has hecho de mi incumbencia.' – subió la apuesta.

'No quiero pelear, James.'

'Nadie dijo nada sobre discutir. No puedes lanzar la piedra solo para esconder la mano.' – razonó.

'Terminaremos discutiendo si hablamos de este tema, lo sé.' – auguró Dominique, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

'Pues hablemos de algo más. Estoy harto de estar en silencio.'

Ella rió, sabiendo que James odiaba estar solo y los lugares tranquilos. Ese chico necesitaba bullicio para ser feliz.

'¿Qué?' – preguntó James.

'Nunca entendí por qué eres tan fanático del ruido.' – le dijo todavía riendo y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

'No lo sé. Viene incluido en el paquete supongo.'

'¿Paquete?' – se extrañó ella, sin saber de qué hablaba.

'Claro. Un muchacho guapo, de buena conversación y para salir de marcha. Ese es el paquete.' – explicó con suficiencia.

Ella rió con más fuerza aún. La opulenta autoestima de James siempre le había hecho gracia.

'Yo que tú controlaría el tamaño de tu ego. No vaya a ser que crezca demasiado y nos ahogue.' – dijo ella con tono socarrón.

'Mi ego está muy bien, muchas gracias.' – contestó con falso enojo.

Por un momento se quedaron en la posición en la que se encontraban, cada uno a un extremo del sillón, mirándose. Fue ella, como siempre, quien interrumpió el contacto.

'No creas que me he olvidado de ese "aunque".' – avisó él.

'No sé dónde pretendes llegar sabiéndolo.'

'Por más alejado que me encuentre de ti, siempre me preocupará que estés bien.' – admitió James.

'No deberías. Estaré bien.'

'Hablas a futuro, lo que me deja lugar a pensar que ahora no lo estás.'

'Sacas demasiadas conclusiones de tan solo cuatro palabras, James. No significa más que lo que has escuchado.'

'Deja de pretender, aunque sea por un momento que no te conozco. Estarás muy enamorada de Sean, pero no sabe un pelo de ti. Se le nota.'

Dominique pudo ver el reflejo de angustia en los ojos de James al pronunciar esas palabras.

'¿A qué te refieres?' – inquirió ella.

'Me apuesto lo que sea que para San Valentín te llegará una tarjeta rosada y sumamente perfumada, cargada de cursiladas de su parte. No tiene idea de cuánto odias el Día de los Enamorados. Así como ignora que detestas los celos, o que te persigan a cada rato… En fin, todo lo que hace él.' – sentenció James, serio. Realmente tenía razones para decir aquello.

'Está bien. Tú ganas. Sean es… Demasiado romántico para mi gusto.'

'Esa es una manera amable de decirlo.' – rió él, de manera irónica.

Ella solo hizo un gesto que James interpretó como desinterés. El silencio los rodeó otra vez, permitiendo que cada uno se sumergiera en un mar de pensamientos. Dominique, por un lado, no deseaba hablar demasiado. Ya había estado a punto de arruinar su elaborada historia en solo una frase. James, por otro, le urgía preguntar y saber, aunque las respuestas que escuchara no fueran las que le gustara oír.

Ella se abrazó a su propio cuerpo sintiendo frío. Sin previo aviso, una chimenea cargada de leños crepitantes y un fuego acogedor coronada por una suave alfombra apareció en el muro que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Dominique se acercó, sentándose en la alfombra que era efectivamente tan mullida como pensó. Tendió sus manos hacia las llamas para intentar calentarlas.

'Trae.' – dijo James, acomodándose a su lado y pidiendo las manos de la chica, confirmando que estaban tan frías como el hielo mismo.

'Gracias.' – musitó ella.

Ahí estaba él, después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, aunque fuera sin intención de hacerlo; tomando sus manos en las de él para entibiarlas y alejar el dolor que le producía el hecho de sentirlas heladas. James era fuerte como un roble, noble en su justa medida pero pícaro si se lo proponía. Podía sentir el calor de ese cuerpo tan próximo a ella y la respiración de ambos ligeramente acelerada. Su corazón le indicaba que era un momento especial, el primero en mucho tiempo, y aunque su mente volvía a la carga con millones de reproches a su accionar, no se alejó. Para variar, eligió quedarse en ese lugar donde al fin se sentía tan a gusto, incapaz de separarse.

James la contempló casi con adoración, mientras ella miraba el fuego hipnotizada por el movimiento frenético de las llamas anaranjadas. Desde esa distancia podía vislumbrar con claridad las pecas que adornaban el puente de su nariz, que le daban un aire infantil. En ese instante supo que la querría toda la vida, sin importar si terminaban juntos o no. El la querría igual, observándola así de cerca o mirando desde lejos, por el solo hecho de la infinidad de momentos compartidos desde que eran niños, cada uno con sus singularidades, irrepetibles. Ella siempre sería parte de su vida, James así lo quisiera o no. En un rincón de su pecho rogó que ella fuera capaz de sentir aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que significaba para él. Que los pensamientos y sentimientos fueran transferidos por ese toque que los unía ahora.

Poco a poco, ambos fueron relajándose. Dejándose confortar por la calidez de la chimenea y por la sensación de plenitud que les brindaba saberse juntos, lado a lado. Allí mismo, en esa acogedora alfombra, el sueño ganó la batalla. Así, un par de primos se durmieron abrazados y sin saberlo, daban finalmente lugar a algo que desde un principio se supo inevitable.

* * *

Estaba hecho una furia. Después de semanas de buscar una explicación a extraño comportamiento de su novia, todo lo que Sean había obtenido por respuesta era que estaba bien, que nada ocurría. Claro que aquello era una asquerosa mentira. Se notaba a kilómetros. Por todos los medios intentó hacer que Dominique se abriera a él y le confiara sus problemas, pero fue imposible. Cuando eso no funcionó, quiso alegrarla y hacerle olvidar, pero otra vez había fallado estrepitosamente en su cometido. Y ahora como si fuera poco, no la hallaba por ningún lado.

La noche anterior, la muchacha había rechazado su invitación a cenar a su lado, en la mesa de Ravenclaw. La observó todo lo que pudo desde su posición, confirmando que nuevamente y como muchas noches anteriores, Dominique se iba temprano del comedor apenas habiendo tocado su cena. Estaba francamente preocupado.

Después de haber recorrido el castillo de punta a punta y no encontrar a la pelirroja, jugó la última carta que le quedaba. Iría hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Llegó hasta allí algo agotado por el esfuerzo que imponían las escaleras. Ya era tarde, pero siendo Prefecto tenía la ventaja de poder deambular con cierta libertad. Colocándose frente al retrato, esperó alguna señal de éste, pero nada cambió. ¿Cómo entrarían los leones a su Sala Común? En Ravenclaw, el águila de la puerta planteaba un problema a resolver y uno tenía que dar su respuesta. Si era correcta, se le permitía pasar. Pero este lienzo que mostraba la pintura de una mujer regordeta no parecía regirse por esas reglas. Supuso entonces que usarían el sistema de contraseñas. Pero dado que él no la conocía, solo le quedaba una opción: esperar. Luego de lo que asemejó ser una media hora de aguardar sentado en la escalera contigua, el retrato se abrió. Alguien salía. Las facciones de Sean se iluminaron comprobando que no era nada más ni nada menos que Rose Weasley, una de las primas de Dom. La chica era Prefecta y probablemente se dirigía a hacer sus rondas, tal cual él debería estar haciendo. Pero en vez de salir disparada, se entretuvo en el rellano, hablando con otra chica pelirroja, a la que Sean reconoció como Lily Potter. Ninguna de las dos muchachas advirtieron su presencia. El castillo era oscuro y él no había emitido palabra aún. Cotilleaban animadas, de un tema que aparentaba ser de gran interés para ambas, aunque lo hacían en voz baja, casi temiendo ser oídas.

'Chicas, lamento interrumpir.' – habló, carraspeando antes para hacerse notar.

'¿Qué tal, Sean? ¿Haciendo tus rondas?' – preguntó Lily, de manera casual.

'De hecho, no todavía. Estoy buscando a Dom. Supongo que a estas horas ha de estar en la Sala Común. Les estaría eternamente agradecido si una de vosotras entrara y le avisara que le espero aquí fuera.' – pidió el muchacho, con modales exagerados.

Rose se tornó algo lívida. Aquello de mentir e inventarse historias no era lo suyo. Terminaba sintiéndose culpable. Fue consciente del nerviosismo ascendiendo en forma de hormigueo desde sus extremidades hasta su rostro y comenzó a preguntarse cómo diablos se desembarazarían de aquello. Sin embargo, Lily era toda una maestra del engaño. Poseía una vasta imaginación y una excusa podía venir tan rápido a su mente como el tiempo que una persona tarda en Aparecerse.

'Oh, lo lamento, pero Dom se fue a dormir temprano. Estuvo haciendo mucha tarea y se veía agotada. No creo que sea buena idea despertarla.' – terció la chica, fingiendo preocupación por los supuestos esfuerzos de Dominique.

Sean se removió algo incómodo por la negativa de Lily, pero admitió su derrota. Les pidió a las muchachas que al día siguiente, cuando su novia bajara a la Sala Común, le dijeran que él la estaba buscando porque necesitaba hablar con ella. Ambas asintieron, aunque Rose lo hizo con un poco más de apremio. El Ravenclaw se encaminó hacia las escaleras con ánimos de fracaso, desapareciendo en la parcial oscuridad del castillo.

Inconscientemente, Rose suspiró aliviada y miró a Lily. Las dos pensaban lo mismo, había estado cerca.

* * *

Baby I'm a Natural Disaster:

Bueno, ya has visto qué era lo que planeaban con tanto ahínco. La cuestión con James y Dominique es que justamente, nunca se ponen de acuerdo. Y sí, están un poco locos xD  
Espero que la ansiedad no haya sido demasiada y que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Un beso!

lunaticanit:

Cuando puedas, enviale mis más sinceras disculpas a tu profesor/a de Filosofía xD  
Ahora en serio, espero que te haya ido bien en el examen, y si todavía no lo has dado, ¡mucha suerte!  
Me he quedado con la duda, ¿qué se te ocurrió que podían hacer estos tres desenfrenados? Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de abundante alcohol. En ciertos momentos me vi tentada a escribir "basada en hechos reales", pero no quedaba bien con el tono de la historia xD ¡Un beso!

alissa-2012:

Contestaré tus tres reviews acá, es más cómodo :)  
Cap. 13: Rose es Gryffindor, después de todo y lanza muy buenos _Stupefy_, como podrás ver. Albus, por otro lado, tiene un sentido de la justicia muy agudo, no tolera que se pasen con sus amigos, ni siquiera cuando es su hermano mayor quien le complica la vida. James, por otro lado, no hizo ese comentario desde la hipocresía, sino que él verdaderamente consideraba que lo ocurrido entre él y Dom era completamente diferente a lo de Rose y Scorpius; hasta que Albus le hizo ver que no era como él pensaba.  
Cap. 14: Ron es una persona mucho más racional ahora que lo que era de más joven. Pero aún así, no ha perdido su veta sobreportectora ni su recelo al apellido Malfoy. Ya veremos cómo se las arregla el pobre pelirrojo con este nuevo noviazgo. James, de alguna u otra manera, siempre se preocupa por Dom, lo demuestre o no.  
Cap. 15: las mentiras siempre causan estragos, tarde o temprano, y eso es algo que Dom ha aprendido de la peor manera, lastimando a alguien muy querido. Ya has visto que planearon estos tres y espero que te haya gustado. En cuanto a la relación entre Sean y Dom, ya veremos cómo terminan las cosas, no nos adelantemos xD ¡Un beso!

KamiiLupinBlack:

Que pena que la página te de problemas (supongo que es por eso que se te complica dejar un review), me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y cuando pueda le voy a echar un vistazo a tu historia :) ¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y comentar. Es muy halagador saber que la historia tiene aceptación y genera expectativa.  
He empezado con las clases en la universidad y las toneladas de apuntes comienzan a invadirme. Mis profesores son muy hostigadores xD  
Así que tendré que empezar a publicar una vez por semana. Lo más probable es que lo haga los fines de semana, concretamente, los domingos. De todas maneras aviso que ni loca dejaré de escribir y publicar, esta historia me persigue a todos lados, me sería imposible abandonarla.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Tiempo de remediar.**

Se encontraba en ese momento en particular cuando el despertar comienza pero la mente aún no se percata de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Ese instante de dicha pura en el cual el cuerpo se siente descansado y en blanco, sin preocupaciones, simplemente feliz y abrigado. Sonreía involuntariamente, disfrutando de esa maravillosa plenitud todo lo que podía. Se supo abrazado a alguien y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior fueron volviendo de a poco. Sus hermanos y su prima Rose les habían encerrado a él y a Dominique en la Sala de Menesteres. Después de algunas idas y venidas, evidentemente el cansancio les venció, entregándolos a ambos a un profundo sueño.

Entreabrió los ojos, casi con miedo que ese pequeño movimiento alejara a la pelirroja que ahora dormía plácidamente recostada sobre su pecho, aunque James podía oír perfectamente que la pausada respiración de ella denotaba tranquilidad, ajena a su entorno. Dominique apoyaba su cabeza sobre el lado izquierdo del torso del muchacho y su rostro se orientaba hacia el cuello de él. El suave roce de las exhalaciones causaba sensaciones insospechadas. El chico tornó su mirada hacia Dom. Se veía pacífica e inocente, con sus mejillas y labios sonrosados. Su cabellera despedía ese familiar e igualmente embriagador aroma. Recordó los sentimientos de la noche anterior. El hecho de darse cuenta cuánta falta le hacía ella para poder funcionar correctamente le asustó, si tenía que hablar con franqueza. Pero más temible fue la abrumadora sensación que le invadió al confirmarse a sí mismo que realmente estaba enamorado. El vértigo ascendió irrefrenable y sin piedad, pero aun así, sentía que estaba en su lugar. Una certeza asomaba anunciando que aquello era correcto. Sin importar que dijeran terceras personas o quien pudiera entrometerse en sus vidas, él la quería y no se consideraba capaz de dejar de hacerlo en algún momento. James no pudo evitarlo y soltó el agarre de su mano derecha para llevarla hasta el cabello de ella. Le acarició casi con reverencia y con la mayor suavidad que logró reunir. Lo cierto era que lo que añoraba con una firmeza de hierro era poder besar esos invitantes labios que yacían impertérritos, solo a centímetros de los suyos. Pero cayó en cuenta que hacerlo sería tentar a la suerte. Con anterioridad había robado un beso a Dominique y si bien, el momento en sí no parecía estar almacenado en su memoria, sí recordaba perfectamente las consecuencias que le siguieron. Así, como pocas veces antes había hecho, reconsideró su impulso y decidió no seguirlo. Se contentó con esas tímidas y benevolentes caricias, sonriendo aún y sintiéndose levemente afortunado. Se extrañó por reconocerse de tan buen humor. Por lo general, su carácter a tempranas horas de la mañana se le antojaba horrible, pero no aquel día, no en esos instantes. A su lado descansaba la chica que daba vueltas su mundo. Eso era suficiente para otorgarle un excelente despertar.

Dominique inspiró profundamente, abandonando paulatinamente tierras oníricas. Sintió un cálido agarre alrededor suyo, que le cobijaba e invitaba a seguir durmiendo. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente entumecido, probablemente no había cambiado su posición durante toda la noche. Abrió lentamente sus azules ojos, costándole algo de trabajo clarificar la imagen que éstos le entregaban. Parpadeó un par de veces y confirmó que era James quien estaba junto a ella. Lucía adormilado pero satisfecho. Los dedos del chico apenas acariciaban su mejilla y ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. James se acercó un poco, apoyando sus tibios labios contra la frente de Dominique.

'Buen día.' – susurró él.

'Buen día.' – contestó ella, amarrándose a la posición que se encontraba. El panorama era perfecto.

Por lo general, durante un acercamiento de James, la chica se ponía a la defensiva, una actitud afianzada por la chillona voz de su consciencia, tan solo descubierta meses atrás. No obstante, la noche anterior había decidido mandar de vacaciones a su consejera mental y solo hacer lo que se le antojaba hacer. Aquello que sencillamente le venía en ganas, estar con James. Analizó sus recuerdos con lentitud, rememorando las circunstancias que les habían llevado hasta allí. Supo que la reacción de sus primos, si bien la consideraba desmedida y fuera de lugar, la había causado ella misma, al mentirle y al negarse a parlamentar la situación con James. Su testarudez llegaba demasiado lejos en esta ocasión. Necesitaba disculparse con él y sincerarse. Probablemente, el muchacho se enfurecería con justa razón al enterarse que Dominique le había mentido, pero era lo correcto. James definitivamente no merecía ese trato. A pesar que sus pensamientos se convertían en un denso líquido que le embotaba la mente, Dominique se negó a arruinar el momento. Permaneció recargada sobre el cálido pecho de él, escuchando el fuerte sonido de su corazón. Pero poco perduró esa quietud. Como si le hubieran picado mil alfileres a la vez, James se levantó en un segundo de la suave alfombra que les sirviera de cama esa noche, dejando a la chica mirándole extrañada y algo resentida por la brusquedad del movimiento. El chico permaneció de espaldas a la pelirroja y con apariencia desorientada, giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que una puerta se materializó al fondo de la sala. Como si el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor se lo ordenara, James caminó resuelto hasta aquel lugar, perdiéndose finalmente tras el umbral.

Dominique pestañeó varias veces seguidas, decididamente desconcertada por la urgencia en el escape de James. Suspirando, abandonó su posición, preguntándose qué demonios ocurriría con él y cuándo les sería posible salir de allí.

* * *

Feliz era el adjetivo que mejor le describía en ese momento. Tan solo veinticuatro horas atrás, Dominique parecía haber olvidado que él existía. Ahora, ambos descansaban juntos frente a una chimenea que exhibía los restos apenas incandescentes de los leños de la pasada noche. Consideró que un buen regalo de Navidad a Rose y a sus hermanos no estaría de más, después de todo, gracias a ellos se encontraban allí. Muchas ideas atravesaron su mente, pero no quería actuar sobre ninguna de ellas por miedo de arruinarlo todo. Besarla, por supuesto, era la más popular. Casi podía oír a sus neuronas ovacionando al pensar en apoyar sus labios sobre los de Dominique. Aunque también pensó en hablar seriamente con ella. James podía ser muy idiota para ciertos temas, pero en cuestiones de conquistas, merecía jactarse de saber una o dos cosas. Entendía perfectamente que Robbins estaba en medio de los dos; era el novio de ella. Sin embargo, su profusa intuición dictaminaba que junto a la relación que Dom mantenía con Sean, en la chica coexistía confusión mezclada con ciertos sentimientos hacia él mismo. Recordó aquella madrugada en la que apenas amanecía y se encontró a una apenada Dominique en el columpio de La Madriguera. Como la chica asemejaba revolverse en celos cuando le veía con alguna de sus novias, y que además, por enojada que estuviera con él, tan solo un toque parecía capaz de alejarla de la realidad. Su mente ataba cabos a toda velocidad y la verdad le dio un certero golpe. Ella había confesado estar enamorada del chico de Ravenclaw, dijo ser incapaz de corresponderle, pero eso no era más que una mentira hecha y derecha. Se enfureció al instante y el peso de Dom sobre su torso se volvió insoportable, asfixiante. Se sentía a punto de estallar, como una estrella envejecida a la cual su tiempo se le ha acabado después de soportar demasiado. Intuyó que si se quedaba junto a ella le diría cosas horribles e hirientes, aunque en el fondo no deseaba causar más problemas entre ellos. Pero la sensación de traición era desmesuradamente poderosa, capaz de desatar las peores frases iracundas. Con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía, deseó poder apartarse por un rato, solo estar lejos de esos ojos azules, en vez de gritar y despotricar contra ella.  
No notó que se había puesto de pie, ni que Dominique le observara como si estuviera poseído, solo pudo ver aquella puerta que aparecía frente a él y sin un atisbo de remilgo, la cruzó. Del otro lado, se encontró con un sencillo baño, aunque éste constaba de incluso una bañera. Insonorizó el lugar, lo último que deseaba era tener a Dom aporreando la puerta para saber que pasaba. Cuando el hechizo surtió efecto, lanzó una serie de improperios poco galantes, contra Robbins, Dominique e incluso él mismo, por dejar pasar tantos detalles inadvertidos. Cansado de vociferar a las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban, solo quedó espacio para el sentimiento de angustia y pesar que le trajo el hecho de descubrir la falta de honestidad de Dominique. Con la cabeza gacha, se metió en la ducha, ignorando que una muda de su propia ropa se hacía presente junto con un par de suaves toallas blancas. Dejó que el agua tratara llevarse el desasosiego, perdiendo total noción del tiempo. Cerró el grifo cuando sus dedos se arrugaron como secas pasas de uva. Su desgano a la hora de secarse se tradujo en una ardua batalla para vestirse, ya que sus ropas se pegaban a la húmeda piel con fiereza. Pasó una mano por su mojado cabello, perpetuamente desordenado, en un pobre intento de acomodarlo. Estuvo varios minutos de pie, mirando el pomo de la puerta, como si abrirla o no se tratara de una decisión de vida o muerte; pero quedarse más tiempo allí no tenía sentido. Suspirando tediosamente, lo giró, volviendo a la enorme sala en la que una Dominique pensativa le esperaba, sentada en el sillón.

La chica volteó al escuchar un sonido a su izquierda, encontrándose con un James totalmente distinto al de hacía un rato atrás. Vio que esos ojos ámbar, normalmente claros, estaban oscurecidos y le evitaban sin disimulo. Dominique tragó saliva instintivamente. Bajó la cabeza, tomando la taza de café que se había servido hacía unos minutos cuando una jarra repleta de éste y algunas pastas y magdalenas aparecieron sobre la pequeña mesa de madera. Pudo sentir que James rodeaba el sillón para luego sentarse y desayunar en completo silencio. Dominique comprendía que algo no estaba bien y que era el momento de hablar, de ser franca sin importar las consecuencias.

'James…' – intentó llamarle la atención.

'¿Uhm?' – masculló él, mirando al frente sin inmutarse.

'Necesitamos hablar.'

'No tengo ganas de hablar.' – sentenció él y su tono de voz indicaba que iba muy en serio.

'Entonces me escucharás.' – subió ella la apuesta, con determinación.

'Tampoco siento particular interés por oír lo que tienes para decirme.' – dijo él, sin variar su expresión.

'Pues no tienes opción, me parece.'

James se mantuvo en silencio, como si el intercambio de palabras que acababa de ocurrir fuera inexistente. Dominique lo interpretó como una invitación a seguir hablando.

'No he sido sincera contigo, James. Esa noche, en la Sala Común, cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado, contesté que no podía corresponderte… Yo… Lo siento mucho, de veras. Sé que hice mal en mentir, que saliste herido por lo que dije y lo lamento muchísimo…' – soltó ella, con la voz levemente quebrada.

El silencio de ultratumba les cernió una vez más. James notó como ella enjugaba algunas lágrimas rebeldes que brotaban de sus ojos, y que suponía que estaba tratando de reprimir sin mucho éxito. Quería abrazarla y perdonarla pero su magullado orgullo se lo impedía. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, prisionero de una cólera incipiente que luchaba contra sus deseos de estar con Dominique. Se advirtió exhausto de las rabietas que ambos solían protagonizar, explosivas e incordiosamente frecuentes.

'Deberías haberlo pensado antes.' – escupió James, sin poder contenerse más.

'Lo siento.' – repitió ella, buscando su mirada.

'Yo también lo siento, pero lamento más haber pasado los últimos meses siguiéndote cual perro faldero. Estoy cansado, ¿sabes? Harto, de hecho. No quiero oír más sobre éste asunto, ya no lo soporto.' – casi gritó él, mirándola con algo muy similar al desprecio.

'James, por favor. No…' – empezó ella, pero el chico le interrumpió.

'Es más. Creo que sería una encantadora idea que ni bien puedas librarte de mí, corras en compañía de tu querido novio y vivas en tu mentira, fingiendo ser feliz. No quiero ni necesito tus disculpas, me dan igual. No quiero tu honestidad, es tarde para eso. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.'

Más lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Dominique. Irrefrenables, indómitas, como algún día había sido ella misma. Con el dorso de su mano las secó bruscamente y asintió con un gesto hacia James, aunque él no parecía esperar respuesta alguna.

Una falsa calma se instaló entre ellos y aunque no volvieron a hablarse, los reproches parecían viajar silenciosos, tácitos. Horas transcurrieron, durante las cuales lidiaron con sus conflictos internos sin siquiera mirarse una vez.

Un sonoro "click" los trajo de vuelta a la habitación que compartían. Observaron como las puertas de la Sala de Menesteres se abrían sin provocación aparente. James fue el primero en reaccionar. Tomó su varita y con paso acelerado, desapareció por el umbral que daba al pasillo del séptimo piso. Dominique, aún sentada, hundió su cabeza en sus manos. Pocos momentos más tarde, decidiendo que ya se había lamentado lo suficiente, se levantó de su asiento, encaminándose hacia el exterior, reprendiéndose repetidamente y aceptando que probablemente todo acababa allí mismo, por su culpa.

* * *

Los tres perpetradores esperaban impacientes en la Sala Común, temiendo represalias, pero sintiéndose bastante conformes con su decisión de intervenir. Observaron a James ingresar por el retrato, realmente enojado. El mayor de los Potter cruzó la estancia a pasos agigantados, chocando a dos chicos de Tercero que venían distraídos. Les gruñó para que tuvieran más cuidado la próxima vez y subió las escaleras, coronando su teatral entrada por un sonoro portazo que probablemente, hasta los Slytherin en las mazamorras oyeron. Alrededor de un cuarto de hora más tarde, Dominique hizo su aparición, con los ojos enrojecidos y una mezcla de rabia y tristeza en su rostro. Ella sí reparó en la presencia de sus primos, pero les evitó, mascullando un "No quiero hablarlo", dirigiéndose también a los dormitorios.

Rose había pedido a la Sala de Menesteres que mantuviera a James y a Dom encerrados por un día, en un desesperado intento por mejorar la situación entre ellos dos. Veinticuatro horas de aislamiento dedicadas a que solucionaran sus diferencias y se confesaran verdades. Claramente, lo elucubrado había sido todo un fracaso. Miró a Albus y a Lily que estaban sentados junto a ella, haciendo tareas, rodeados de libros. Compartieron un suspiro derrotista, sabiendo que ahora, el futuro de aquellos primos tan tercos como mulas estaba completamente en manos de ellos mismos. Por mucho que quisieran no estaba en sus manos solucionarles la vida.

James paseaba en su cuarto de un lado a otro, intentando que a cada paso que daba la furia que corría por su interior cediera, pero eso no ocurrió. Los pensamientos y recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Ese día se le había tornado increíblemente largo y la noche que se avecinaba prometía imitarlo. Todo su mundo se había vuelto patas para arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A pesar de la cantidad de cosas que pasaron durante esos meses en los cuales la situación con Dominique viraba, él jamás imaginó un escenario como en el que se encontraba ahora. Con ella mintiéndole. La lealtad y la confianza que durante años disfrutaron entre ellos desaparecieron con tan solo un puñado de palabras pronunciadas. Se habían roto en mil pedazos, como algo descuidado y frágil, que rueda por una mesa hasta estrellarse contra el piso. Nunca se había sentido tan engañado como en ese momento. Dolía, sin dudas, encontrarse con que esa persona que uno cree conocer a la perfección muestre una faceta tan retorcida y vil. Incluso, le llevaba a replantearse buena parte de su vida y hacia dónde ir desde allí.  
Dominique estaba enamorada de él, sí. Pero no había mostrado reparo alguno a la hora de inventarse una historia para alejarlo. Hasta dudaba las razones por las cuales había llegado tan lejos. Era perturbador pensar que la causa podría ser un intento de lastimarlo. Si ese fuera el caso, realmente había dado en el blanco. Al momento que la muchacha le confirmó su mentira, el sintió que algo dentro suyo se desvanecía. Percibió como el cariño acumulado con los años y la complicidad eran barridos por un vendaval de desprecio profundo. Se preguntó si en algún momento podría olvidarlo. La respuesta le atemorizaba. Sabía que no le sería posible dejar de quererla, ¿y si al mismo tiempo no era capaz de perdonarla? ¿Cómo viviría de esa manera?  
Se llevó una mano a la frente, tallándola con fuerza, pero el dolor que ascendía por sus sienes no se disolvía. Agotado, se sentó en su cama, mirando al suelo. En su mente apabullada de ideas, bullían a la vez el deseo de solucionarlo y el de tirar todo a la basura, desechando sus sentimientos. La ilusión que hacía no hace mucho rato le embriagaba, de poder compartir con ella más de lo que ya compartían, se destrozó hasta lo impensado con el eco de las palabras de Dominique. Resopló una vez más, derrotado. No sacaría nada en limpio esa noche. Se metió en su pijama y luego en su cama adoselada, cerrando las cortinas. Oyó a sus compañeros de habitación entrar riendo, ajenos a la lucha que se desataba en su interior. Los murmullos fueron desapareciendo paulatinamente, mientras las horas pasaban. En cierto momento, se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, pero a pesar de todo y como hacía desde bastante tiempo, su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue Dominique.

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron a un paso acelerado y básicamente, se resumían en Dominique tratando de hablar con James, mientras éste le ignoraba y aparentaba normalidad, riendo despreocupado. Todas las semanas se le veía con una chica distinta a su lado, que lo llevaba cual trofeo, alardeando de haber conquistado a James Potter. La pelirroja, eventualmente dejó de intentarlo, resignándose a esa nueva realidad. Se abocó a sus tareas escolares, las cuales traía bastante abandonadas gracias a la escasa concentración que poseía esos días, pidiendo ayuda a Rose. Asistió a sus entrenamientos de quidditch como un reo encarcelado, incapaz de desobedecer a su condena. Sin embargo, llegó a cierto punto en el cual supo que debía dejar de lamentarse por lo que fue y lo que no fue. Esto era lo que había y así serían las cosas.

Esa tarde avanzaba lluviosa y fría. Un pergamino a medio terminar yacía frente a ella, esperando paciente a que la pluma continuara su rasqueteo. Pero Dominique contemplaba el ventanal crepitante gracias al agua que lo golpeaba, como si el vidrio estuviera dictándole respuestas. El primer paso era hablar con Sean. El muchacho había sido infinitamente amable con ella y todo lo que obtuvo en recompensa eran malos tragos. Le urgía disculparse con él y explicarle. Era lo correcto. Se incorporó, atrayendo la atención de Rose, quien escribía febrilmente con la cabeza ladeada sobre su hoja.

'¿Dónde vas?' – preguntó extrañada. Dominique a duras penas salía de la Sala Común para algo que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

'Tengo que hablar con Sean. Ya es tiempo…' – explicó Dom, asintiendo más para ella misma que para su prima. Rose le sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa por enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas.

'Buena suerte. No te preocupes por la tarea, te estaré esperando para ayudarte a acabarla.' – le dijo, estrechando la mano a Dom, intentando infundirle fuerzas.

Dominique tomó una chaqueta que reposaba en el respaldo de su silla. La Sala Común podía ser muy tibia gracias a la enorme chimenea, pero los pasillos eran como transitar por el Polo Norte y no sabía dónde encontraría al chico. Se aventuró al Gran Comedor como primer destino. Era el horario de la merienda y cabía la posibilidad que se hallara allí. Cuando llegó, un rápido escrutinio a la mesa de Ravenclaw le confirmó que Sean no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Volvió sobre sus pasos, subiendo algunas escaleras, yendo hacia la biblioteca. Entró con sigilo, no era el lugar perfecto para armar bulla. Si allí no tenía éxito, tendría que ir hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw y esperar que algún miembro de esa Casa entrara o saliera para pedirle que avise al muchacho. Lentamente, recorrió la estancia, husmeando por entre los estantes, poniendo especial interés a las mesas en las que estudiantes leían frenéticamente. En el anteúltimo pasillo, en la sección de Transformaciones encontró al muchacho de pie, con el ceño fruncido, leyendo absorto. Se acercó hasta él con una muy leve sonrisa, más que nada para aparentar tranquilidad. Llamó su atención y Sean sonrió automáticamente al verle. Eso le causó aún más remordimiento, pero supo que lo mejor era aclararlo todo. Era necesario dejar las fachadas atrás y permitirle a Sean ser feliz con alguien que le mereciera.

'¿Podemos hablar?' – preguntó ella con suavidad.

El muchacho perdió la sonrisa, probablemente imaginando que ocurriría a continuación, pero cerró el pesado libro que sostenía, dejándolo en su lugar. Dominique giró para dirigirse hacia afuera, donde podrían hablar con relativa paz. Él le siguió sin cruzar palabra. Caminaron juntos en silencio, hasta doblar en un corredor secundario, donde ella frenó. Inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones como si el flujo de aire se le hubiese cortado repentinamente, y luego habló.

'En primer lugar, quiero disculparme contigo. Has sido más que paciente, especialmente estas últimas semanas. Sé que he sido un desastre emocional y nada de eso es tu culpa. Pero a pesar de mi falta de explicaciones, me soportaste. Te estaré eternamente agradecida, Sean, de verdad. También sé que te he lastimado, que has pensado que no confiaba en ti y que por eso no he querido compartir contigo lo que me ocurre, lo cual no es cierto. Simplemente, es algo que tengo que solucionar sola, es mi responsabilidad y de nadie más. Mereces alguien que esté a tu lado, como tú has hecho conmigo, que sepa cuidarte y se dedique a ello. Lamentablemente, yo no puedo hacer nada de eso. Suena egoísta y probablemente lo sea, pero no soy capaz de quedarme en silencio viendo cómo te desvives por alegrarme. No es justo para ti. Realmente lo intenté, Sean. Intenté que funcionara, pero me fue imposible.'

El chico bajó la vista hasta sus pies, sopesando las palabras que emanaban de la boca de Dominique. Escuchó de cabo a rabo, sabiendo que el discurso estaba cargado de sinceridad y sintió el arrepentimiento de ella fluir en lo dicho.

'De alguna manera, me lo esperé, ¿sabes? Sé que hay alguien más, y aunque me duele escucharlo, así mismo sé que de veras lo sientes, que si hubiera otra salida, la tomarías. Fue divertido mientras duró, ¿no?' – dijo él, con mirada triste.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le imitó. Después de un par de minutos se separaron. Los ojos de Sean se veían vidriosos, pero Dom no lo mencionó por consideración. Se despidieron, argumentando que ambos tenían deberes pendientes.

Dominique se sintió enormemente aliviada. Ser sincera tenía esa ventaja. Una consciencia tranquila permitía descansar sin reproches, vivir sin una espalda cargada era muchísimo más simple. Volvió taciturna a la Sala Común, donde Rose todavía le esperaba, tal cual había prometido, aunque Lily se le sumaba. Comentó a sus primas los hechos y la sensación de sosiego que le había regalado pronunciar su verdad. Luego de un relato detallado, volvieron a sumirse en sus pergaminos, impacientes por terminar con la abundante tarea. Lily transitaba por un año tranquilo en cuanto a aprendizaje, pero Dominique y Rose no podían decir lo mismo. Rose se había decidido por estudiar Leyes Mágicas luego del colegio y ya se ocupaba de buscar opciones con respecto a su futura educación. Sería un camino cuesta arriba ya que no muchas mujeres se dedicaban a ello y el ambiente predominantemente machista regía esos páramos, pero ella se sabía determinada en conseguir lo que quería. Dominique por su parte no tenía muy en claro qué camino seguir. Le interesaban las Artes Oscuras, pero no se veía en el rol de Profesora. La Academia de Aurores era una alternativa interesante sin dudas, pero no la convencía al cien por ciento. Era una profesión dura, especialmente si en un futuro se planea formar una familia. Se preguntaba a menudo cómo sus tíos Harry y Ron lo sobrellevaban. Para una mujer debería ser todavía más complicado. Resignarse a un trabajo de escritorio al momento de un posible embarazo no le atraía en lo más mínimo y entendía que era el procedimiento regular en esos casos. Por otro lado, estaba la profesión de su padre: Rompedor de Maldiciones. Esa carrera combinaba su interés por la magia en sí como sus ansias por viajar, recorrer lugares a donde jamás había ido, conocer países lejanos. Recordaba las historias que su padre les contaba a ella y a sus hermanos de pequeños sobre sus travesías por el mundo. Su experiencia en Egipto trabajando para los duendes de Gringotts sin dudas había sido enriquecedora no solo en el aspecto económico. Bill aprendió idiomas y costumbres de diferentes culturas a lo largo de su juventud, prestando sus servicios para el renombrado banco. Dominique se maravillaba con las narraciones de su padre, el cual siempre decía que de no haberse decantado por aquella profesión, nunca hubiera conocido y sabido tanto. El solo considerarlo llenaba el alma de Dom de expectación y ansias, pero no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto. Era un trabajo peligroso y le preocupaba la reacción de su familia al comentárselo. De cualquier manera, era acreedora de un año y medio para tomar una decisión y no deseaba apresurarse, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

'Odio la teoría de Pociones.' – bufó Lily, exasperada.

'Por mucho que la detestes, debes saberla.' – sentenció Rose, ceñuda. Dom rió, ella también encontraba pesadísimo ese tema, aunque la práctica se le daba mejor.

'Ingredientes, ingredientes y… Oh, sí, más ingredientes, y por supuesto, de dónde salen, cómo se consiguen y qué propiedades tienen. Me va a estallar la cabeza.' – exageró.

'Si nosotras fuimos capaces de pasar Cuarto, tú lo eres también.' – le confortó Dom, sin dejar de reír.

'Tengo mis reservas…' – bromeó Lily.

'Creo que es seguro decir que he terminado con mi tarea de Encantamientos.' – anunció Dominique, levantando su pergamino satisfecha. Se lo pasó a Rose, quien lo revisó y dio el visto bueno.

'Era lo único que quedaba por hacer, ¿no?' – le preguntó.

'Ajá. Estoy al día con mis tareas.' – dijo Dom, orgullosa. La semana entera se había visto consumida por ensayos sin terminar que reclamaban su atención con urgencia. Al fin había acabado.

'Yo también he terminado. ¿Lil?' – inquirió Rose, consultándole a su prima menor si le faltaba mucho.

'Pues yo no, pero aquí lo dejo. Se me ha muerto hasta la última neurona. Además, esto es para el miércoles, puedo seguirlo luego.'

Rose le envió una mirada de reproche, haciéndole saber que no aprobaba el hecho que dejara quehaceres inconclusos, pero Lily ni se inmutó. Ya casi era hora de cenar por lo que la pequeña Potter propuso bajar al comedor.

'Necesito que me prestes un pliego de pergamino. Se me han acabado y el encargo que hice no llegará hasta mañana.' – pidió Dominique a Rose, quien siempre tenía extras.

'Pero has dicho hace momentos que has acabado…'

'Sí, sí, con las tareas. Pero necesito hacer algo más. Adelántense si quieren, no creo que tarde mucho.' – le tranquilizó la chica.

Rose hizo un gesto de consentimiento y le tendió el blanco pergamino a su prima, quien prometió unírseles en poco rato. Así, dos primas salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor, dejando a una tercera quien extendía el papel con sus manos, preparándolo. Mojó la pluma en la negra tinta y con decisión, se sumió en una acelerada escritura. Era tiempo de dejarlo salir, explicar y sanar.

* * *

Baby I'm a Natural Disaster:

Mucha gente me dice que soy malvada, incluso familiares y amigos. Quizás sea tiempo de comenzar a considerarlo seriamente xD  
Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, al menos uno de tus deseos se ha hecho realidad y pronto habrá algo de Rose y Scorpius. No te enojes con la historia, que no es su culpa xD ¡Un beso!

alissa-2012:

Me alegro que te haya gustado :) Albus no lo tuvo tan difícil, pero Rose y Lily tuvieron que trabajar en serio para lograr llevar a Dom hasta allí, y eso que Dominique no estaba en completo uso de sus facultades...  
También se ha cumplido tu deseo. Pobre Sean, nadie lo quiere xD A pesar que es muy empalagoso, como bien dijiste, es muy buen chico; a mi me da algo de pena. ¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Descubriendo.**

Esa mañana había amanecido fría pero soleada. El equipo de Gryffindor tendría su última práctica antes del encuentro con Hufflepuff. Albus había despertado temprano, como era habitual en él. Después de desayunar unas tostadas con café, se dirigió al campo de quidditch con su escoba al hombro. Constató, tal cual había sospechado, que era el primero en llegar. Todavía era pronto como para esperar que sus compañeros estuvieran allí, pero le apetecía volar solo por un rato.  
Adoraba subirse a su escoba y sentir la velocidad, el viento despeinándole, el vértigo que ronroneaba en su estómago producto de la inyección de adrenalina. El césped parecía cubierto de diamantes gracias a los rayos del sol que acariciaban las infinitas gotitas de rocío, volviéndolas refulgentes.  
Inspiró profundamente el aire matinal, aquel que tanto le gustaba, permitiendo que llene hasta el más recóndito lugar de sus pulmones. Montó su escoba y aceleró con ansias, sonriente. Se sentía tan pleno en el aire como pocas veces lo hacía en tierra. Allí abajo se encontraban las interminables peleas de Dominique y James. Aunque era cierto que últimamente se ignoraban con una habilidad impresionante, de alguna u otra manera, terminaban afectando a los demás. A eso se le sumaba la pareja del momento: Rose y Scorpius. Ella era su prima favorita y su confidente; él, su mejor amigo. Pero estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando de su tiempo juntos como para acordarse de Albus. Si bien entendía que era algo normal y suponía que no sería un comportamiento perpetuo, no podía evitar sentirse algo triste por el cambio. La cereza del postre era Michelle Pucey, la muchacha de Slytherin que le traía loco desde hacía alrededor de un año. Le conocía desde su ingreso al colegio, naturalmente. Pero al hacerse amigo de Scorpius, comenzó a relacionarse un poco mejor con muchos integrantes de esa Casa. Entre ellos estaba Michelle. Recordaba muy a menudo el momento específico en el cual se había dado cuenta que estaba prendado de ella.

Durante una clase de Encantamientos, él y Scorpius se lanzaban cojines entre ellos, intentando bloquearlos con _Protegos_, pero gracias al tumulto de almohadones voladores, el ambiente era lo suficientemente distendido como para mantener una charla. Albus molestaba a su amigo diciéndole que se le notaba que le gustaba su prima Rose. El rubio se defendió con puro sarcasmo y un almohadonazo que el ojiverde no había logrado detener. El Slytherin riendo, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, le picó diciendo que debía babear en menor cantidad cuando estuviera alrededor de Michelle. Albus rodó los ojos, capitulando la afirmación de su amigo como absurda, pero por dentro comenzó a preguntarse cuánta verdad escondían esas palabras. Así se percató que ciertamente, veía a Michelle de manera especial. La chica era orgullosa y rara vez entablaba conversación con él, pero era hermosa. Cuando la muchacha caminaba por algún pasillo, una misteriosa brisa parecía mover grácilmente su cabello. No le faltaban pretendientes, por supuesto. Para más de uno, la belleza de la chica era obvia. Poco tiempo después le había confesado a Scorpius lo que sentía por ella, no sin librarse de jocosas bromas al respecto. Sin embargo, una vez pasada la diversión inicial, el rubio le había advertido que Michelle Pucey era partidaria de la pureza de sangre, costumbre bastante impopular por aquellos días y además, era bastante petulante. A Albus, francamente, le importó poco y nada. Solo tenía mente para pensar en cuanto le gustaba. Pero ahora, aproximadamente un año después, podía ver claramente a qué se refería su mejor amigo. Se había tomado el trabajo de observar a la muchacha interactuar con gente que creía inferior a ella, descubriendo actitudes bastante reprochables.

Albus había crecido creyendo en la igualdad. De pequeños, a menudo acostumbraban visitar el mundo muggle; yendo a la casa de los padres de su tía Hermione o la de Dudley Dursley, el primo de su padre. A veces, incluso, les habían llevado a esas populares ferias que los muggles usaban como diversión, repletas de juegos.

Su enorme familia se componía de mestizos, sangrepuras e hijos de muggles, y a pesar que antes de entrar al colegio sus padres le habían explicado la distinción que se solía hacer con respecto a los orígenes de magos y brujas, también le habían dicho que eso no representaba ninguna diferencia a la hora de preparar una poción o lanzar un hechizo. Repudiaba abiertamente la discriminación de la gente por su procedencia, por la existencia o ausencia de magia en sus ancestros. Entonces, al momento de comprobar que Michelle se regía por esas ideas retrógradas, Albus se decepcionó en demasía. No podría congeniar jamás con alguien que tuviera tales creencias.

Casi con simultaneidad conoció a Alexa. La muchacha le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento que la conoció. Al principio fue porque la consideró demente por querer presentarse a las pruebas al verla. A simple vista, la chica parecía sensible y delicada, pero con oírla tan solo cinco minutos, cualquiera admitiría su error al juzgarla por su primera impresión. Alexa exudaba tenacidad y agudeza. Albus había llegado a notar que cuando jugaban al quidditch, la muchacha endurecía sus gestos, concentrándose en tal medida que quien la observara, temería por ser objeto de su furia. Al entrever tales características, el ojiverde se sorprendió a sí mismo oyendo cuidadosamente las conversaciones en las que la muchacha participaba. Le asombraba las variadas facetas que Alexa exhibía. Podía ser infinitamente amable con quienes le agradaban y a sus ojos lo merecían, y a la vez casi hostil y recelosa si alguien no le caía bien.  
Así, se encontró queriendo saber más y más sobre ella, pero dubitativo y nervioso al momento de acercársele.

Por esas razones había querido ir con antelación al campo y volar en soledad. Para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos en la altura. Pasada una media hora de estar en ello, oyó un grito parcialmente sofocado por el ruido que el viento producía en sus oídos. Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia abajo. Una sonriente morena batía su mano en alto, saludándole. Mientras Alexa montaba su escoba, evidentemente para alcanzarle, él no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota y levantar su propia mano, a pesar que la chica no le vio.

'¡Hola!' – casi gritó ella emocionada, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío aire de la mañana.

'Hola, justamente en ti estaba pensando.' – dijo Albus, arrepintiéndose al momento. Genial. Se había puesto nervioso y dejó que la verborragia tomara el mando. Se sonrojó visiblemente.

'¿En serio?' – indagó ella, obviamente intrigada.

'Ejem... Sí. Es que imaginé que te encontraría aquí cuando llegué.' – carraspeó. Albus quiso golpearse a sí mismo, se estaba metiendo en un jardín terrible.

'Eso no tiene demasiado sentido, Albus... ' – rió.

'Bueno, cuando lo dices así, no, no lo tiene. Pero tienes aspecto de madrugadora. ' – realmente debía dejar de decir sandeces si pretendía mantener una conversación medianamente inteligente con ella.

Azorado por su propia incompetencia para hablar normalmente, solo atinó a encogerse de hombros, provocando que ella riera una vez más, aunque no fue en forma de burla.

'Vamos, te reto a una carrera de ida y vuelta a los aros. '

Habiendo dicho eso, salió disparada mirando atrás con sorna. Albus rió de buena gana por el intento de jugar sucio. Si de algo estaba seguro era que Alexa se le antojaba interesante, muy interesante.

Poco tiempo después, el resto del equipo fue llegando. Rondando las nueve y media, comenzó oficialmente el entrenamiento. James les hizo dar unas vueltas de precalentamiento y luego improvisar un pequeño partido sin snitch, lo que le permitiría observar el desempeño de cada uno de sus jugadores. La meta era que cada uno de ellos diera lo mejor de sí. Entonces, los tres cazadores desplegaban sus mejores jugadas, forzando los reflejos y aptitudes de Alexa. A su vez, ambos golpeadores trataban de sincronizarse para enviar las bludgers a los puntos deseados y así intentar romper las formaciones de Albus, Lily y Dom. Cuando el capitán estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, les detuvo. Todos bajaron a beber algo de agua, excepto James, quien soltó la pequeña y alada pelota para perseguirla después de darle algo de ventaja. Desde el suelo, el resto del equipo lo observaba con atención. Sin dudas, el mayor de los hermanos Potter era un excelente buscador.

'Ha heredado los movimientos de Papá.' – dijo Lily con una media sonrisa.

Alexa le miró algo extrañada y al ver la reacción de la morena, entre todos se encargaron de contarles el historial de quidditch de Harry Potter durante sus años en Hogwarts. Incluso Marcus, quien podía ser un perfecto zoquete, aportó algunos datos a la explicación. Vítores se dejaron oír cuando el buscador atrapaba la snitch luego de unos diez minutos de vuelo.

'Bien, soltaré la snitch una vez más y todos iremos a por ella. Así ejercitaremos algo de velocidad y yo tendré competencia para conseguirla.' – comentó James, una vez en el piso.

Fred y Lily intercambiaron miradas cómplices y chocaron sus manos. Algo se traían aquellos dos, probablemente una apuesta. La orbe dorada fue liberada y cuando el capitán dio la orden, todos salieron disparados en su busca. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, Marcus daba pelea por mantenerse puntero tras la pelota. Albus y Lily, quienes mejor conocían las técnicas de James, interrumpían el vuelo de su hermano, el cual comenzaba a exasperarse a pesar de llevar la delantera. Fred reía de buena gana por el panorama, lo que le hizo rezagarse un poco, pero el espectáculo era muy entretenido como para dejarlo pasar. Dominique volaba en total concentración, seguida de cerca por Alexa. Ambas muchachas mostraban movimientos cerrados y precisos, determinadas en obtener el premio. La snitch viró noventa grados en dirección al suelo y nadie dudó en perseguirla. Sin embargo, varios se vieron obligados a reducir un poco la velocidad. Solo James y Dominique fueron capaces de mantener su aceleración, cayendo en picado. La pelota giró una vez más y esta vez, la pelirroja fue más rápida. Con una ágil voltereta ganó una cabeza de ventaja. James se enfureció al instante. Dominique sonrió satisfecha, pero el reto aún no acababa. Zigzagueando, ambos comenzaron a chocar en vuelo, las primeras veces de manera accidental, pero tornándose luego en movimientos adrede. El resto del equipo se detuvo para observar. Era claro que la definición se esgrimiría entre ellos dos, por lo cual no tenía sentido continuar con la persecución. Además, poseían una vista privilegiada de como los primos trasladaban al quidditch sus problemas personales.

'¿Deberíamos intervenir?' – consultó Albus, viendo como James empujaba a Dom hacia su derecha, tratando que la chica perdiera su rumbo.

'Ni se te ocurra.' – sentenció Lily, divertida.

'Podrían hacerse daño…' – dudó Alexa.

'No lo creo. Ambos son huesos duros de roer. Además, Madame Pomfrey puede sanar cualquier lesión y esto es demasiado gracioso como para detenerlos.' – rió Fred.

Dominique gruñó al sentir un nuevo golpe sobre su brazo izquierdo. Eso dejaría un hematoma. Pero no cedió ni un centímetro. Empujó a James en respuesta, quien le perseguía sin tregua. La snitch estaba a tan solo unos dos metros frente a ella. Esperaba el próximo cambio de dirección para tomar la ventaja final. El momento no se hizo esperar, la pelota giró hacia arriba y un poco hacia la derecha, favoreciendo la posición de la pelirroja. El chico lanzó un improperio y ella sonrió mordiéndose los labios, como si tal cosa le ayudara a volar más rápidamente. Acercando su torso al mango de la escoba lo más que pudo, Dominique alargó su brazo derecho. Los segundos que tardó en cerrar su mano alrededor de la snitch se volvieron eternos. Después de reaccionar, la chica estalló en alegría. Había conseguido atraparla. Bajó, comprobando que sus piernas flaquearon al tocar el piso, algo entumecidas por la presión que les había impuesto. El equipo le alcanzó y le felicitó por la hazaña. James era un rival difícil de sortear.

El chico de ojos ámbar descendió derrotado y algo cabizbajo. Masculló unas felicitaciones a Dom y anunció que la práctica había finalizado. Fue el primero en desaparecer rumbo a las duchas sin decir una palabra más.

Momentos después, los demás también decidieron tomar un baño. El sudor producto del esfuerzo comenzaba a enfriarse gracias al gélido viento norte que soplaba. No convenía resfriarse estando tan cerca de un partido. Nadie se preocupó por el mal humor de James, quien continuaba bajo el agua a pesar de haber llegado primero; era algo totalmente normal en él que lo peor de su carácter apareciera cuando perdía. Dominique contempló la snitch que descansaba en su mano. Tornándose seria, suspiró. Tomó un sobre de su bolso, y cuidando que nadie le viera, lo guardó en el bolso de James junto con la snitch. Había intentado muchas maneras para hacer que él le oyera, pero nada daba resultado. Éste era su último recurso.

* * *

James reía y sonreía a cuanta persona se le cruzaba. Asistía a cada almuerzo y cena, no se perdió ni una clase ni un entrenamiento. Había retomado su costumbre de ir de conquista en conquista, cambiando de "amiga" tan seguido que a veces le costaba recordar el nombre de la chica de turno.  
Dos días atrás le había ocurrido exactamente eso.  
La muchacha que iba a su lado acompañándole hasta su clase de Transformaciones mostraba clara obnubilación tan solo con la presencia de James a su lado. Si recordaba bien, le había llamado "Laura" y él juraría que ese era su nombre, pero por la evidencia en el enrojecido rostro de la chica y a juzgar por sus puños apretados, se había equivocado. Antes de alejarse enfurecida, ella masculló que su nombre era Tiffany; lo cual James aceptó, aunque le sonó absurdo haber errado por un margen tan amplio. Él simplemente se había encogido de hombros, y entró en su clase. Así transcurrían sus días, llenos de desinterés, como si todo su alrededor le diera exactamente lo mismo, aunque se tomara el trabajo de aparentar lo contrario. Nunca había sido particularmente diestro para detectar detalles, pero ahora le pasaban directamente inadvertidos y su desconsideración por los demás iba en ascenso, especialmente para con aquellas chicas que lo perseguían a sol y a sombra, después de una cantidad variable de besos vacíos en algún aula en desuso o pasillo oscuro.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, en la seguridad detrás de las cortinas de su cama, su mente le traicionaba, tal cual lo había hecho Dominique. No importaba cuan cansado se encontrara, los recuerdos e indecisiones hallaban su manera de aflorar e inundarle sin misericordia alguna. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban alrededor del problema que le perseguía sin tregua. ¿Debía o no perdonarla? ¿Podía hacerlo? No lo sabía, por mucho que lo meditara. Como todas las noches posteriores al encierro en la Sala de Menesteres, le costaba conciliar el sueño; por lo cual, con el pasar de los días, un par de semicírculos verdosos aparecieron bajo sus ojos. Sus ojeras contrastaban espantosamente con su máscara de despreocupación y suficiencia, revelando más de lo que James le hubiera gustado. Podía tratar de engañar al resto en miles de maneras, fingiendo y simulando, pero en sus momentos de soledad no podía mentirse y negarse a sí mismo que era lo que realmente le interesaba, y mucho.

Esa mañana, James despertó más enfurruñado que de costumbre. Sintiéndose agotado y con los ojos apenas abiertos, se dirigió de mala gana al baño para tomar una ducha.

El día anterior había sido el encuentro contra Hufflepuff. Ganaron de milagro y no gracias a él. Por fortuna, lo mejor del equipo de los tejones era su buscador, pero sus cazadores y el guardián cometían errores constantemente. Así, al momento que Quentin Smith le arrebataba la snitch de sus narices, Gryffindor llevaba una ventaja de ciento setenta puntos. El resultado final había sido doscientos puntos de Hufflepuff versus doscientos veinte de Gryffindor. Se llevaron la victoria por un estrecho margen, y si bien entendía que Smith se había esforzado para que su equipo no se hunda más, James se sentía sumamente incompetente y vencido.

Salió del cuarto de baño con su cabello goteando y solo envuelto por una toalla. Agradeció haberse levantado tarde, su habitación estaba vacía. Se vistió y de mala gana, comenzó a revisar su bolso de quidditch con la intención de dejar su uniforme a simple vista. Los elfos lo encontrarían y quitarían las manchas, dejándolo como nuevo. Sus ojos vislumbraron un pequeño resplandor dorado mientras lo cerraba y la curiosidad pudo más. Corrió el cierre una vez más, apartando la solapa superior. Hurgó con urgencia. Sus manos chocaron con el fondo del saco, donde sus dedos se sorprendieron con el tacto de un papel. Extrañado, escuchó el inconfundible sonido del aleteo de una snitch. Subió su cabeza, encontrando la pequeña orbe volando frente suyo, pero sin intenciones de escapar. Era raro, él no guardaba ninguna snitch allí dentro. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que sostenían el misterioso sobre. Una redonda y ordenada caligrafía describía su nombre, lo cual le sorprendió más. Lo giró y rompió el sello de lacre, extrayendo su contenido con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de lo más frágil que hubiera tocado jamás.  
Pero la verdadera razón de su parsimonia radicaba en que él había reconocido aquella letra, sabía quién había escrito el pergamino. Encontrándose a medio camino de su labor, dudó intensamente. Una parte de él quería conocer el contenido de esa carta, pero otra aborrecía el mero hecho de haberla recibido e intentar siquiera abrirla. Se arrepintió de haberla abierto, ahora ya no podría devolverla a su autora con mirada de superación, tratando de hacerle creer que no le interesaban en absoluto los argumentos de ella.  
Con creciente ira, estrujó el papel entre sus manos, reduciéndolo a una bola irregular, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Se dejó caer en su cama, contrariado. Gruñó hastiado mientras se levantaba y recogía el bollo de papel. Cansinamente, lo alisó lo mejor que pudo sin sentirse lo suficientemente seguro si debía abrirlo o no. Su osadía y arrojo desaparecieron dejándole incapaz de actuar de otra manera. Temía leerlo. Postergó así el inconveniente, prolongando la incertidumbre. Optó por guardarlo en su baúl. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

* * *

Tres pelirrojas almorzaban entre murmullos, tratando de enmascarar sus intenciones, pero deliberadamente espiando a dos Gryffindor que comían muy juntos, hablando por lo bajo. Albus y Alexa, quienes platicaban animados, eran ajenos al escrutinio que sufrían a manos de Lily, Dominique y una ultrajada Rose, que repetía que estaba de más inmiscuirse.

'Ya… Esto es terrible, pero encerrarme con James por un día les ha dado las llaves del Paraíso, ¿verdad?' – ironizó Dom, aunque sin resentimiento.

Al principio, se había molestado con sus primos por entrometerse en su vida e interferir con su manera de tratar sus problemas. Pero cuando se hubo tomado unos minutos para pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que su forma de intentar solucionarlo había sido un abierto y llano desastre. Entendió que ellos solo pretendían ayudar y que en este caso particular, en el cual ella solo lograba embarrar el asunto una y otra vez, un empujoncito desde afuera no podía hacer daño, no más que el que ya había causado ella misma. A su renovada comprensión de la situación se le añadía que después de haber escrito y de cierta manera, entregado aquella carta, se sentía muchísimo más libre al hablar de James. Le pesaba aún, pero no tanto como antes. Sentía que podía volver al fin a sonreír de manera auténtica.

Lily ahogó una risa por su comentario sarcástico, aunque bromista, lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

'Te hemos explicado por qué lo hicimos…' – atajó Rose, sonrojándose un poco.

'Nada. Que son tres metiches.' – contestó en tono divertido, guiñándole un ojo. Rose sacudió la cabeza dándose por vencida.

'Shh, silencio. No me dejan oír lo que dicen.' – apuró Lily, moviendo su cabeza hacia el origen de los murmullos que con tanto ahínco lograba descifrar.

'Pues sin oírles puedo decirte que Al se ve muy interesado en Alex.' – sentenció Rose, mirando disimuladamente.

'Y viceversa.' – completó Dom.

'Me alegra por ellos. Me cae muy bien Alex, a diferencia de Pucey.' – dijo la hermana de Albus, haciendo una mueca de asco al pronunciar el nombre de la Slytherin.

'Ni siquiera a Scorp le cae bien esa chica, me lo ha comentado una o dos veces. La soporta porque es de su Casa y aparentar debe ser alguna característica Slytherin, pero es insufrible.' – admitió Rose.

Dominique alzó las cejas, asombrada. Era la primera vez que oía que un Slytherin se quejaba de otro.

Instantes más tarde, Alexa se levantaba de su asiento, despidiendo a Albus con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El ojiverde le miró embobado mientras se alejaba y las tres pelirrojas trataron de disimular risas con poco éxito, escondiéndose detrás de sus vasos de jugo de calabaza.

'Si pretenden husmear deberían al menos ser un poco más discretas.' – dijo Albus, acercándose.

'No tenemos idea de qué hablas, hermano querido.' – contestó Lily, fingiendo sorpresa.

'Sí, claro…' – ironizó el chico.

'Oye, ¿has visto a James desde ayer?' – preguntó Rose, algo preocupada.

'No, y no he tratado de encontrarle. Estaba realmente cabreado después del partido.' – explicó el ojiverde.

'Ya, por eso pregunto.'

'No te preocupes, Rosie. Ya conoces a James. En unos días se le pasará.' – ofreció Lily, con un ademán.

Terminaron de almorzar y concluyeron que antes de volver a la Torre, pasearían por los jardines un rato. El día estaba algo ventoso y frío, pero extrañamente despejado para esa época del año. La predicción de Albus había fallado, no hubo nieve durante el partido de quidditch. A pesar de encontrarse ya en el mes de diciembre y que el clima estaba bastante frío, las nevadas invernales parecían renuentes a aparecer.  
Discutieron sus planes para las próximas Navidades con anhelo de encontrarse una vez más en La Madriguera, juntos en ese familiar alboroto que se generaba al reunirse. El griterío nunca ausente durante la cena y el tumulto alrededor del árbol en la mañana siguiente, suscitado por el hecho que todos quieren abrir sus regalos a la vez, como si aún fueran críos pequeños. El delicioso aroma a café de la abuela Molly, que nada tenía que envidiarle al de los elfos de Hogwarts. Dominique casi podía saborear todos esos momentos y supo que sus primos pesaban lo mismo que ella.

Eventualmente, emprendieron su regreso al castillo. Les esperaba una larga tarde detrás de sus libros si pretendían acabar sus deberes. Los profesores no les regalaban un mínimo respiro a pesar que en Sexto no rendían exámenes oficiales. Podían claramente ver cómo se complicaban las clases, abordando temas cada vez más intrincados, encantamientos y hechizos rebuscados y pociones que les dejaban agotados por tener que chequear las instrucciones a cada momento.

Rose les animaba constantemente a leer más, solemne en su creencia de prepararse con excesiva antelación. Había mantenido su determinación de estudiar con ellos a pesar que Scorpius insistía que lo haga con él en la biblioteca. Ella les explicó que su novio usaba esa excusa para conseguir pasar más tiempo juntos, pero el muchacho le distraía sin tregua y el sentido de responsabilidad de Rose era demasiado potente como para permitir que se perturbaran sus tareas.

Después de una larga hora y media, acordaron descansar un poco, dejando momentáneamente sus libros a un costado.

'La teoría del Patronus suena bastante simple, ¿no creen?' – consultó Rose.

'La teoría quizás lo sea, pero la práctica, lo dudo mucho.' – afirmó Albus. Dominique asintió, confirmando lo dicho.

'Podríamos practicar por nuestra cuenta. De veras que me emociona ese encantamiento.' – propuso Rose, animada.

'Supongo que no sería mucho inconveniente encontrar alguna hora libre en la que coincidamos los tres. Tendremos que encontrar algún aula vacía, y si no, siempre está la Sala de Menesteres. Incluso, puedes ofrecérselo a Scorpius, quizás a él también le interese' – dijo Dominique, convencida en intentarlo. Albus asimismo, parecía satisfecho.

'Oye, Dom, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?' – pidió Albus, algo cohibido.

'Sí, seguro.' – respondió ella, con una sonrisa algo incrédula. Albus no se cortaba de esa manera y menos cuando estaba en confianza. El chico parecía necesitar todo el valor del mundo para proseguir.

'Pues, quería saber si lo has dejado con Sean… Ya sabes, hace tiempo que no les veo juntos, y eso…' – balbuceó.

Dominique se sorprendió, pero de igual manera supo que lo preguntaba desde una preocupación genuina, tanto por ella como por James.

'Sí, hemos terminado hace unos días.'

'Oh… ¿Y cómo te sientes?'

'Sinceramente, aliviada.' – reveló la chica, con una tímida sonrisa.

Albus palmeó el hombro de Dominique, haciéndole saber que se alegraba por ella. Volcando una vez más su atención hacia sus tareas, ninguno de ellos llegó a advertir a aquella persona en las escaleras quien con curiosidad y desbocado interés, había escuchado la conversación.

* * *

Baby I'm a Natural Disaster:

Sí, exactamente. Son ambos asquerosamente orgullosos. En cuanto a la carta de Dom, no voy a revelar nada, ya la leerán en el próximo capítulo y podrás juzgar por vos misma. El genio de la lámpara dice que "De nada" y que pronto se te cumplirán otros ;) ¡Un beso!

lunaticanit:

James es temperamental, eso ha quedado demostrado. No, las agresiones no son bienvenidas por parte de la autora xD  
Lamentablemente, ahora tengo que publicar una vez por semana porque no me da el tiempo para más, pero sigo escribiendo en mis escasos ratos libres. ¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que les haya gustado.  
¡Nos leemos pronto!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: De cartas y desafíos.**

___James:_

___He intentado acercarme a ti de varias maneras, pero-_

Se oyó un breve golpe en la puerta y Fred entró a la habitación junto a otro muchacho de Séptimo, balbuceando una disculpa y argumentando por lo bajo que había olvidado un libro. Era la segunda vez que comenzaba a leer la carta, pero se vio forzado a interrumpirse nuevamente. La noche anterior había juntado el valor que necesitaba para curiosear más allá del sobre, pero Albus parecía haber decidido mantener una imperiosa charla entre hermanos, durante la cual el ojiverde intentó fallidamente levantarle el ánimo y hacerle hablar con sinceridad sobre sus problemas. James había resuelto desde el primer segundo que aquella conversación sería una total y absoluta pérdida de tiempo.  
Luego de arduos esfuerzos, Albus se daba finalmente por vencido, sin oportunidad de pedirle consejo a su hermano mayor, como esperó hacer en un principio. Claro que para James, ese detalle pasó inadvertido y sin cuidado.  
Resoplando por verse impedido a continuar, envió una mirada álgida hacia los causantes de su paréntesis, quienes se mostraron apresurados por salir del cuarto. Rozando la furia, guardó el pergamino en su mochila junto a sus libros y emprendió su camino hasta el Comedor, para empezar su día. No era posible demorarse más sin llegar tarde a su primera clase, sin embargo, se saltearía el almuerzo si lo consideraba necesario. Ya había tenido suficiente incertidumbre. Ese día leería esa carta como que su nombre era James Sirius Potter.

Dominique había ido perdiendo las esperanzas con el correr de los días. Estaba por cumplirse una semana desde que hubo dejado el pergamino en el bolso de James, y éste no aparentaba saber nada al respecto. O lo cual era peor, él había encontrado la carta pero decidió desecharla sin leerla. Dominique contemplaba la segunda opción como la más probable, después de todo, él rehuía a cuanto intento de comunicación que ella planteaba. Suspiró mientras doblaba por un último pasillo que le llevaría hasta las mazamorras, donde tendría su doble clase de Pociones, pero al menos estaría con Albus y Rose para aligerarle el rato. Por lo general, Pociones era una asignatura que se le daba con bastante simpleza pero requería una enérgica concentración, característica de la cual últimamente, Dominique se veía desprovista. Lo bueno era que Rose le llamaba la atención con frecuencia, y sin duda era aquello lo que había impedido que sus pociones se vieran obligadas a desaparecer con un movimiento de varita luego de arruinarse.  
Llegó hasta el umbral del aula al tiempo que los primeros estudiantes comenzaban a ingresar. El rubicundo Profesor Slughorn les dio los buenos días y les indicó que tomaran sus sitios, sacaran pluma y pergaminos. Ese día comenzaban a introducirse en el tema de los venenos y los antídotos. El profesor se tomó su tiempo para explicar que existían varios tipos de ambos, ejemplificando brevemente algunos de sus efectos. Mientras copiaba, Dominique contrajo su ceño, tratando de imaginar lo que el profesor iba relatando. Algunos venenos eran muy rápidos, en cambio otros causaban terriblemente largas agonías. La muchacha no imaginaba por qué alguien querría hacer pasar a otra persona por semejante sufrimiento.  
Slughorn viró luego a los antídotos, comentando que la mejor manera de preparar uno era obteniendo una muestra del veneno mismo, separar sus componentes y luego preparar la poción que contrarrestara uno por uno los efectos nocivos.

'¿Quién podría decirme cual es la contra de éste método?' – preguntó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa. Varias manos se alzaron al aire, pero el profesor señaló al que primero lo había hecho.

'La contra sería que la preparación de un antídoto de tal manera podría tomar incluso meses. Y no siempre la víctima dispone de tal tiempo.' – contestó Albus, serio y concentrado. Para el asombro de sus padres incluso, el chico era excelente en Pociones. Siempre tenía ingeniosas ideas en esa clase y razonaba buenas respuestas.

'Excelente Señor Potter. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Qué haría usted en una situación de tal magnitud?'

'Pues, como primer medida, usaría un bezoar. Y si eso no funcionara, pondría a la víctima en estasis hasta que pudiera aislar cada ingrediente del veneno y fabricar el antídoto.'

'Se merece usted diez puntos más, Señor Potter. Me ha dado una respuesta digna de un EXTASIS.' – observó el profesor, sintiéndose encantado con su alumno.

Albus le contestó con una sonrisa de cortesía, ya que seriamente dudaba que una respuesta tan escueta y simplista tuviera lugar en un examen tan importante. Slughorn era a veces muy exagerado con él, cargándolo de elogios que al chico le sonaban falsos. Aun así, se guardaba su opinión ya que después de todo, Slug era su profesor.

Rose le sonrió evidentemente tan complacida como el robusto hombre y Albus le devolvió una mirada de exasperación mezclada con picardía.

Luego de algunas preguntas más, se dio por finalizada la parte teórica del día. El profesor les ordenó dividirse en grupos de no más de cuatro personas y repartió varios viales cuyo contenido era desconocido para ellos. Les indicó que cada pequeño frasco contenía una muestra de un veneno y que en lo que restaba del tiempo, cada grupo debía identificar cada uno de sus componentes y de qué veneno se trataba.

'Rose, ¿tomarías nota?' – pidió Albus, mostrando total atención al caldero donde ya había vertido el contenido del vial. La chica asintió presurosa y Dom se colocó junto a su primo para ver mejor.

'Mira el color que está tomando… Creo que contiene belladona.' – expuso Dominique al muchacho.

'Sí, es muy probable. Anótalo, Rosie.'

'¿Bayas u hojas?' – preguntó la aludida.

'Es muy pronto para decirlo.' – razonó Albus.

Los primos se enfrascaron en la tarea impuesta, identificando varios ingredientes más. Cuando la clase finalizó estaban agotados y ligeramente mareados por los vapores del caldero de un grupo cercano de Hufflepuff, que se veían complicados para cumplir con su cometido. Sin embargo, habían logrado dar con el nombre del veneno, era Mors Celeria. Entregaron su pergamino con sus hallazgos al profesor y salieron al pasillo, realmente aliviados por conseguir algo de aire puro.  
Subieron las escaleras rumbo al comedor, se les había ido la mañana en las mazamorras. Se unieron a Lily, quien charlaba con Alexa. Junto a ellas, Marcus devoraba su almuerzo. Dominique recorrió la mesa de Gryffindor con un vistazo acelerado, sin encontrar señales de James y eso le desanimó un poco, pero aun así se encontraba hambrienta al punto de empatizar con la brusca forma de comer de su compañero de equipo. Se sentaron y entablaron conversación entre todos, sobre las diversas materias de esa mañana, y todavía más importante, sobre la inminente Navidad. Faltaba muy poco para el breve receso invernal y también, para el Baile que McGonagall anunciara al principio del curso, en conmemoración del cuarto de siglo del fin de la guerra.

'¿Crees que será un baile formal? ¿Con túnicas de gala y todo?' – consultó Lily a Rose.

'Pues, no estoy segura, pero no me extrañaría que así fuera. Es lo que se acostumbra.'

'¡Qué bonito! Tendré una excusa para que Papá me deje usar un vestido corto.' – exclamó la pequeña Potter con voz soñadora. Albus rió de buena gana junto con Rose.

'A Papá le dará un ataque si resulta ser que un muchacho de Sexto o Séptimo te invita. Evítale el disgusto de una falda corta.' – dijo el ojiverde sin perder la sonrisa.

'Espero que no sea necesario acudir con pareja.' – rezó Dom, sincerándose.

'Oh vamos, Dom. Te lloverán las invitaciones.' – aseguró Rose, haciendo un ademán.

'Eso es lo que quiero evitar. Me gustaría poder asistir sola. No es ninguna deshonra estar soltero o no tener una cita.' – explicó.

'Bueno, tendría su gracia llegar en grupo, divertirnos entre todos. Eso es cierto.' – le apoyó Alexa con una sonrisa.

Dominique agradeció el gesto enormemente. Alexa le caía muy bien, era una chica simple, sin rodeos. Sospechaba que era justamente eso por lo cual Albus se sentía atraído a ella.

La charla eventualmente viró a los planes que tenían para las pequeñas vacaciones. Todos ellos manifestaron sus ganas de ir a casa y pasar tiempo con su familia, aunque Alexa se mostró más reservada con el tema. Lily le dijo que era más que bienvenida a visitar La Madriguera si tenía acceso a la Red Flu o podían acercarla hasta allí, pero no intentó ahondar más en ello. El Profesor Longbottom les interrumpió, recordándoles que por más a gusto que se encontraran allí, debían asistir a sus clases de la tarde. Dominique y Rose se encaminaron hasta su aula de Runas Antiguas y Albus se sintió fatigado de solo pensar en el aire viciado de la buhardilla donde se dictaba Adivinación. Se despidieron, acordando encontrarse en la Sala Común más tarde.

* * *

Lily fue la primera en llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor y rendirse a la comodidad de su sillón favorito, dejando su bolsa cargada de libros a sus pies. Deseaba no tan secretamente que el Baile llegara. A diferencia de Dom, a ella sí le ilusionaba recibir invitaciones para esa noche. Bailar largo y tendido con un chico, pudiendo ser aquello tomado oficialmente como una cita y quizás comenzar a salir con alguien. Era cierto lo dicho por Albus, a su padre probablemente le daría algo si se enterara que a sus catorce años tenía novio. Pero tampoco quería adelantarse a los hechos. McGonagall aún tenía que hacer el anuncio oficial y dejar claras las reglas.  
Vio a su primo Louis distraído, leyendo algo de pie, apoyado contra una de las paredes de la Sala Común. Lo llamó y el muchacho se acercó, sentándose al lado de ella. Charlaron un buen rato sobre la casi novia de él, una Hufflepuff de Sexto con quien tonteaban desde hacía un tiempo. Mientras tanto, el lugar iba paulatinamente poblándose de estudiantes agotados por la pesada semana, pero al fin era viernes por la tarde y los ánimos se notaban más altos. Tal cual acordaron más temprano, el resto de los primos llegaron y se dedicaron a sus tareas, hasta que fue momento de cenar y huyeron al Gran Comedor.

* * *

En el ambiente flotaba la expectativa y la curiosidad. Evidentemente y como ocurría en Gryffindor, el resto de las Casas también se hallaban firmemente interesadas en el venidero y popularmente hablado Baile de Navidad.

La directora acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y se puso de pie para dar su discurso previo a la cena. El silencio fue instantáneo. No existía par de ojos que no estuviera enfocado en la figura de Minerva McGonagall y más de uno se mordía la lengua para evitar alguna exclamación imprudente.

'Antes de disfrutar de una indudablemente exquisita cena, tengo algunos anuncios pendientes para informarles. Primero, el Profesor Flitwick comenzará pronto la decoración Navideña del castillo, como todos los años. Aquellos alumnos que deseen ayudarle en ésta tarea serán más que bienvenidos. Solo tienen que expresarles su interés en asistirle, de seguro les agradecerá enormemente su contribución.'

La anciana mujer hizo una pausa para mirar hacia el lugar donde el pequeño profesor sonreía mirando expectante al alumnado.

'Continuando, el Señor Filch ha contraído un extraño resfriado que se niega a involucionar; por lo cual, aquellos alumnos que estuvieran cumpliendo algún castigo con él, deberán reportarse con el profesor que les asignó la sanción para poder decidir cómo proceder con la misma.'

McGonagall pareció intentar ahogar una sonrisa mientras Fred y James chocaban sus manos con poco disimulo. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban y los productos de Sortilegios Weasley eran muy variados.

'Por último, quizás recuerden que al comienzo del año lectivo se hicieron una serie de anuncios y que entre ellos, se comentó la posibilidad de un Baile de Navidad. La Junta de Padres y los Profesores hemos estado trabajando arduamente organizando cada detalle, habiendo llegado a buen puerto. La noche del sábado diecinueve de diciembre celebraremos el Baile y al día siguiente el Expreso partirá con rumbo a Londres. Así, aquellos quienes deseen volver a sus casas, podrán hacerlo. El evento requiere vestimenta de gala, por supuesto, y aunque no se considerará obligación acudir en parejas, tampoco se prohíbe tal cosa. El alumnado en su totalidad es invitado a asistir. Será una celebración por y para todos. Ante cualquier duda que pueda surgir, no duden en consultar a su Jefe de Casa. Ya les he demorado lo suficiente… ¡A cenar!'

La directora sonrió abiertamente, al tiempo que las bandejas y cuencos repletos de manjares de los elfos aparecían frente a los estudiantes. En la mesa de profesores, Neville hablaba por lo bajo con Minerva, intrigado por cómo diablos se las habían arreglado Fred Weasley y James Potter para darle semejante gripe a Filch, que se resistía a las mejores pociones y cuidados de Poppy Pomfrey.

* * *

James decidió definitivamente saltearse el almuerzo con tal de leer esa endemoniada carta. Su posible contenido le tenía devanándose los sesos desde hacía días, y finalmente, la curiosidad había ganado la batalla por sobre su ego. En los jardines, se refugió detrás del tronco de un anciano árbol, tomando extremas precauciones de no ser visto e interrumpido una vez más. Hechizaría al culpable si eso ocurriese.  
Apoyó su espalda contra la reseca corteza y extendió sus piernas para mayor comodidad. Abrió su bolso, rebuscando entre los libros el manoseado sobre. Lo encontró y lo tomó con ambas manos, notando como las esquinas se habían ajado de tanto trasladarlo de un lado a otro, sin decidir qué hacer.  
Pero ahora estaba listo.  
Lo giró y extrajo su contenido. Una suave brisa soplaba por lo cual, guardó el sobre dentro de su libro de Transformaciones. No quería perderlo. Desdobló el pergamino, viendo una vez más la redondeada y prolija letra de Dominique. Se puso nervioso al instante aunque no supo dilucidar el por qué. Tomó aire y se dispuso a leer.

___James:_

___He intentado acercarme a ti de varias maneras, pero no has querido permitírmelo. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Te lastimé sin razón y por eso me disculpo una vez más. Realmente me gustaría poder decirte todo esto cara a cara, pero después de ver tú mirada de odio y rechazo supe que no tenía otra alternativa. Siempre has sido infinitamente especial para mí, lo sabes. Mi primo favorito. Me has cuidado, demasiado a veces, pero sin cuestionamientos. Siempre has estado ahí y creo que jamás consideré la posibilidad que algún día dejaría de ser así. Esa fue la principal razón por la cual intenté distanciarme cuando noté que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaban. Ya no eras solo mi primo preferido, eras más. Sé que no tiene demasiado sentido si lo piensas, ahora mismo estoy riendo de mi tamaña estupidez. Pero me aterré al pensar que si dejaba que las cosas fluyeran y siguieran su curso, quizás te enojarías o te alejarías, lo cual es peor._

___Cada recuerdo, desde mi más temprana infancia te incluye. Imagina mi miedo al considerar la posibilidad que ya no estarías. Escuchaba en mi mente con claridad tu discurso desalentador. "Dom, somos primos… ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?"_

___Traté aparentar normalidad lo mejor que pude. Realmente lo hice. Pero tú y tu vida de rompecorazones hicieron la mía un vivo infierno. Fue muy duro verte todo ese tiempo con tu novia de turno. Por cada chica nueva que llevabas de la mano hubo un pensamiento de mi parte: "Ella es ____quien le hará enamorarse." Dolía, James. Dolía muchísimo tener que aparentar desinterés mientras compartías tus días y seguramente, noches con ellas. Dolía saber que esa muchacha de la cual no te acordarías dentro de dos semanas, ahora tenía el privilegio de besarte cuanto quisiera. Llegaba un punto en el cual ya no podía soportarlo y estallaba. En esos momentos peleábamos. Aunque siempre volvías arrepentido y con cara de cachorro, disculpándote. Grandísimo manipulador… Sabías perfectamente que te perdonaría. Y así lo hice, una y otra vez. Pero con cada desplante, con cada novia que pasaba, mis esperanzas se iban esfumando. Al mismo tiempo, me juré que cada cual tendría su vida, que sería feliz por ti, estuvieras con quien estuvieras.  
Entonces, le diste vuelta al tablero. Comenzaste a perseguirme justo cuando me decidía a darle una oportunidad a alguien más que quizás me sacara de ese estado horrible en el que me encontraba todos los malditos días.  
Y no me malinterpretes, una parte de mí ansiaba saber que se sentía besarte, compartir algo más que una profunda amistad. Pero también existía en mi mente un pensamiento horrible, sospechaba que yo era tan solo un reto más para ti. Una chica más a la cual conquistar y luego olvidar. Así que tomé el camino opuesto a ti. Elegí a Sean. Sabes bien que ocurrió a continuación de eso._

___¿Por qué te mentí? Por temor a que me lastimes. Todavía lo temo. Pero también estoy harta de fingir que no existe algo especial entre nosotros, de evitarte, de medir mis acciones a tu alrededor. No soy ese tipo de persona ni jamás lo seré. Es agotador pretender._

___Estoy enamorada de ti, James. Es injusto que tengas que leerlo en vez de oírlo, pero parece que no hay otra opción._

___Cometí errores, claro que sí. Pero también lo has hecho tú. Sé que eres inteligente para saberlo, pero jamás me darás la razón. Si pudiera remediarme e intentar hacerlo de manera distinta, lo haría. Pero sucedió así, al fin y al cabo. Y aunque lamento haberte herido, no lamento lo que siento._

___Quiero a mi primo de vuelta, al bromista desenfrenado al cual ninguna jugarreta le parece demasiado. Al veloz buscador obsesionado con el quidditch. Al hermano sobreprotector. Al niño pequeño y quejumbroso que aparece cuando cree que están siendo injustos con él. Al chico de mirada ámbar infinitamente amable. Te quiero a ti, James. Aunque sea tan solo tu amistad._

___Espero que sepas entender, y en todo caso, aceptar._

___Te quiere mucho, Dominique._

James dejó caer su mano que sostenía la carta hasta su regazo, claramente abrumado con lo que acababa de leer. Había imaginado una profusa disculpa, pero nada como esto. La perspectiva de Dominique de la situación era muy diferente a la suya. En su visión, él era una persona cruelmente traicionada. Y quizás lo era. Pero también él había hecho sufrir a Dom. Aunque fuera inconscientemente, lo había hecho.

Quiso correr al castillo y estampar un beso en esos tan deseados labios, pero por una vez en su vida, prefirió ordenar sus ideas primero.

_"____Pero también existía en mi mente un pensamiento horrible, sospechaba que yo era tan solo un reto más para ti. Una chica más a la cual conquistar y luego olvidar"__. _Dom no era como esas otras muchachas, esa era una de las pocas cuestiones que estaban claras en su desordenada cabeza.

Releyó las líneas rápidamente, encontrando esa frase en particular que estaba buscando.

_"____Estoy enamorada de ti, James."_

Su corazón se aceleró automáticamente en respuesta y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro.

Se debían una buena charla, aunque para ser franco, no sabía si podría contenerse ahora frente a la chica. La necesidad de probar su boca se volvía densa e irrefrenable. Ella lo quería. Se lo repitió varias veces para sí, tratando de asimilarlo. Pensó en saltearse su siguiente clase, pero eso no haría diferencia alguna. Dominique estaría encerrada en algún aula, al igual que él, y en la mente de la chica, James continuaba enojado con ella. Juntó sus libros y guardó la carta como si fuera su bien más preciado. Hablarían, por supuesto, pero se dijo que no se apresuraría y tomaría la situación con calma. Ambos lo merecían.

* * *

Dominique reía por las disparatadas ideas de Lily, dudando hasta qué punto podían considerarse como una broma. Después de la cena, habían vuelto a la Sala Común, pero no había prisas por acostarse a dormir. La chica había tomado del brazo a un enrojecido Hugo y le obligaba a bailar un vals con ella. Albus y Alexa se desternillaban en un sillón cercano y lágrimas caían por el rostro de Rose, quien tomaba su estómago en señal de agotamiento por la risa.

'Y luego del baile, el apuesto muchacho me invitará a salir a Hogsmeade, por supuesto. Iremos al salón de Madame Pudipié. Eventualmente, me pedirá ser su novia.' – aseguraba Lily, con Hugo todavía aferrado a su brazo.

'Oye, Lil, ¿y cuando crees que se casarán?' – bromeó Dominique, haciéndose oír por sobre las carcajadas.

'Cuando me lo proponga, obviamente.' – contestó, alzando las cejas.

Albus estalló una vez más.

'¿No crees que sería prudente al menos esperar a que alguien te invite al baile?' – dijo Rose, colorada de tanto reír.

'Detalles.' – lo desechó Lily con un ademán.

'Pues yo iré sin cita…' – anunció Alexa, pudiendo al fin controlar sus carcajadas. Albus aparentó desinflarse ante el comentario.

'¡Esa es mi chica! Ya somos dos.' – vociferó Dom, chocando su mano con la de la muchacha.

'Tú irás con Scorp, supongo.' – le dijo Albus a Rose, quien asintió enérgicamente, sin dejar lugar a dudas.

'Al, eres bienvenido al club de los solteros sin apuro si deseas unirte.' – ofreció Dom, divertida. Sospechaba que Albus quería invitar a Alexa, pero se notaba que le faltaba una pizca de convicción para hacerlo.

'Solo si Hugo también se vuelve miembro honorario.' – contestó.

'Claro que sí. ¿Has visto a las muchachas de mi edad? De terror…' – rió, señalando a Lily con la cabeza. Como respuesta, la chica le dio un golpe en el hombro.

'Quisiera saber si Lysander juntará las agallas necesarias para invitar a Lucy.' – dudó Lily.

'Tengámosle algo de fe al chico.' – dijo Rose.

'Eso si es que ya ha superado el inconveniente de no poder hablar en presencia de Lucy.' – afirmó James. Había contemplado la escena desde una relativa distancia, tan divertido como los demás hasta que la tentación a acercarse fue demasiada.

Albus hizo un gesto indicando que su hermano tenía razón. El pobre Lysander enmudecía al encontrarse con la chica que le gustaba.

'¿Y tú? ¿Llevarás a Vanessa?' – preguntó Hugo a James, curioso. Dominique se incomodó al instante. Miró a James de soslayo y vio una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro mientras se encogía de hombros como respuesta.

James supo que tenía esos ojos azules clavados encima, lo que lo hizo sonreír. Sin dudas, era sobrecogedor saberse colmado de respuestas, especialmente cuando aquellas eran las que se deseaba escuchar. Se sintió sumamente poderoso, capaz de cualquier hazaña. Todavía mantenía sus deseos de hablar con Dominique, pero al mismo tiempo, quería que fuera algo especial. Ya habían tenido demasiados desencuentros francamente agotadores y lo último que necesitaban eran más discordias.  
Se dijo que mientras buscaba el momento correcto para aclarar los tantos con ella, podría jugar el juego de las indirectas. Un halago por aquí, una insinuación por allá y ya se enteraría que tanto hacía falta para hacer sonrojar a Dominique.

* * *

Rose nunca imaginó que un estúpido baile podría orillar a la gente al borde de la locura. Las muchachas parecían nadar en un mar de fervientes hormonas y corazones rosas. Los chicos, en general, lucían nerviosos y pensativos. Casi nadie contestaba las preguntas de los profesores durante las clases. Cuando realizaba sus rondas, se encontraba con grupos de estudiantes practicando hechizos para impresionar a sus citas o enviar invitaciones encantadas. Era exasperante. Solo era una noche. Una condenada reunión donde uno se vestía bien, se peinaba como corresponde y comparte una o dos piezas de baile con su cita o quien fuere. No se trataba de una sesión en el Wizengamot.  
Lo peor de aquello era que su malhumor desembocaba en las personas que menos lo merecían. La tarde anterior le había gritado a Lily que dejara de hacer el ridículo con sus ensoñaciones de príncipes azules. Con justa razón, su prima se había enojado. Sus encuentros con Scorpius también se habían resentido. Sus contestaciones secas hacia su novio eran las causantes de su más reciente discusión. El rubio le había dicho que cuando reconsiderara lo injusta que estaba siendo con él, hablarían nuevamente. Pero por más que lo intentara, todo ese asunto le irritaba muchísimo.

'Juro que estoy replanteándome el hecho de asistir.' – le dijo una tarde a Dom, mientras caminaban hacia el aula de Encantamientos.

Dominique le contestó que estaba exagerando, que solo debía calmarse un poco. Que era cierto, muchas chicas estaban actuando como totales descerebradas, actitud que a ella misma se le hacía cansina y mediocre, pero que intentara evitar que le afectara tanto.

A pesar de los consejos conciliadores de Dominique, Rose bufaba como un bulldog entrado en años, incapaz de contenerse ante cada demostración de lo que ella catalogaba como "idiotez injustificada".

Una noche, después de cenar, escapó del comedor en un intento de calmar sus nervios. Se le antojaba deambular por los solitarios pasillos, que a esas horas eran usualmente más que tranquilos. Pero al tomar el primer desvío, casi chocó con Scorpius. Su primera reacción fue asustarse, lanzando un grito ahogado, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con alguien por allí. Cuando lo reconoció quiso sonreír, pero recordó que estaban ofendidos entre ellos. Scorpius porque consideraba que se merecía un mejor trato, especialmente cuando él no había hecho nada digno de ser blanco de tal carácter. Rose estaba enojada por la falta de comprensión del chico. No era muy difícil entender el porqué de su irascibilidad. Sin embargo, el muchacho sí le sonrió, pero no de forma tierna, sino que le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas, voraces e increíblemente sexys. Rose trató de contenerse. Le era muy dificultoso negarse a su novio cuando le demostraba esa actitud.

Scorpius le rodeó con sus manos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

'Señorita Weasley, justamente le estaba buscando.' – dijo él susurrando al oído de ella. Rose sintió un placentero cosquilleo recorrerle la espalda.

'¿De veras?' – balbuceó mirándole a los ojos. Inevitablemente, se había sonrojado. Scorpius lo notó y se sintió halagado por ello.

Él solo asintió en respuesta. Ella se relajó un poco y se dejó sostener por la cintura, olvidando temporalmente el odioso comportamiento de sus compañeros.

'Me parece a mi, Señorita Weasley, que me debe usted una disculpa. Pero quizás debería dejárselo pasar. Después de todo, puede que no comprenda los fundamentos de la psiquis de una persona enamorada.'

Rose entendió perfectamente que se estaba burlando de ella, pero el sugerente modo en el que Scorpius susurraba le resultaba muchísimo más atractivo que sus bromas. Seguirle el juego sería sin dudas, la mejor manera de devolverle el favor.

'Pues déjeme comentarle como primera medida, Señor Malfoy, que no veo porqué debería disculparme. Y en segunda instancia, creo que saca conclusiones apresuradas con respecto a mi experiencia y conocimiento.' – dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, aceptando el reto y subiendo la apuesta.

'Tendrá que probármelo, me temo. Ya sabe... Ver para creer.'

Rose asintió riendo levemente. Scorpius alcanzó a ver ese atisbo de malicia que asomaba en la mirada de ella. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los sonrosados labios de Rose estaban sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, ese beso no era como los que solían compartir. Éste era apasionado, hambriento y desafiante. El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se felicitaba a sí mismo por un buen plan que nuevamente daba sus frutos.

'¿Ha sido eso evidencia lo suficientemente contundente como para avalar mis conocimientos con respecto al enamoramiento?' – preguntó Rose, interrumpiendo el contacto tan bruscamente como lo había iniciado.

'Me apena tener que decirle que no, Señorita Weasley. Aunque sí puedo reconocer el esfuerzo que ha mostrado.' – contestó él, aparentando solemnidad.

'No se preocupe, Señor Malfoy. No ha visto nada aún.'

Rose se alejó unos pasos hacia el final del corredor y se detuvo, encarando una vez más a Scorpius. Ella mantenía su sonrisa provocadora, y sin decir más, volteó y retomó su marcha, desapareciendo por una esquina. El chico no lo dudó ni un segundo y corrió detrás de ella.

Por los condenados calzones de Merlín, si quieres poner a un Gryffindor en marcha no tienes más que hacer que desafiarles, que ellos solos se subirán al caballo y saldrán al galope. Eso era algo, que Scorpius como buen Slytherin, sabía de sobra.

* * *

Baby I'm a Natural Disaster:

Sí, James es un idiota que se deja llevar por su ego. Nadie es perfecto. Pero el mundo sería un lugar aburrido si todos hiciéramos las cosas como corresponde, todo el tiempo.  
Ahora has visto la carta, ya me dirás qué te pareció. Me encantaría publicar más seguido, pero entre el trabajo, el estudio y el combo familia-novio-amigos, me queda muy poco tiempo libre. En vacaciones trabajo el doble, pero ya no tengo que estudiar y es un alivio enorme, por eso antes podía escribir mucho más.  
Albus y Alexa tienen un futuro incierto por ahora, ya veremos qué pasa... Pero sí, son una ternura.  
El genio de la lámpara te saluda y te dice que te ha cumplido el deseo de leer algo de Scorp y Rose :D  
¡Un beso!

lunaticanit:

Yo sé porqué estás perdidamente enamorada de James. Es el típico conquistador roba sonrisas, que por más idiota que sea, se hace querer. Y sino, mira a Dom xD  
James es curioso, demasiado a veces, pero también es muy orgulloso. Eso en ocasiones, le juega en contra.  
Albus es un amor (es mi personaje favorito) y se merece a alguien que le valore enormemente. Pero ya veremos si Alexa es la adecuada para el puesto o no. ¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: El esperado baile.**

El frenesí que le siguió al anuncio del Baile de Navidad comenzó a abandonarle cuando con el paso de los días, ningún muchacho parecía interesado en invitarle como su pareja. Lily hubiera apostado lo que fuera a eso, pero sencillamente, no había ocurrido. Con el baile a solo dos días, todos a su alrededor se veían contentos con sus citas y aquellos que no las tenían, como Dominique o Alexa, no se preocupaban porque habían resuelto concurrir solos.  
Cierto, no era condición excluyente aparecer en el Gran Comedor del brazo de un acompañante, pero a ella le hacía mucha ilusión arreglarse para alguien e intentar sorprenderle. Su madre le había enviado un bonito vestido verde esmeralda que probablemente había pasado bajo el escrutinio del ojo requisador de su padre. Al probárselo, sus primas le habían dicho que le quedaba hermoso, pero Lily no se sentía así.  
Jamás se había encontrado en una situación como esta, dudando de sí misma, preguntándose si la razón por la cual nadie le pedía una cita para esa noche era que realmente no era interesante para los chicos. Rose había estado en lo cierto, después de todo. Lo único que había logrado con sus tontas ensoñaciones era ponerse en ridículo.  
En definitiva, el paso a seguir más inteligente que podía dar era resignarse e ir en el grupo de solteros de Gryffindor, que constaba de un número considerable de personas. Al menos con sus primos se divertiría y quizás lograra convencer a James y Fred a hacer alguna broma a las parejitas acarameladas.  
Buscó a sus primas favoritas, quienes sorpresivamente no estaban en la Sala Común cubiertas de libros. En Rose eso no era extraño, pero Dominique era otra historia. Últimamente se dedicaba tanto al estudio que sus notas y el rendimiento de sus clases habían mejorado notablemente.

Lily subió las escaleras con rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas de Sexto, donde encontró a ambas muchachas, rodeadas de pergaminos, pero tomando un descanso de sus tareas. Se sentó junto a ellas sin poder evitar rodar los ojos cuando Rose intentó convencer a Dom a volver a la faena.

—Dejémoslo por un rato, ¿si? Estamos al corriente con esto —imploró Dom. Rose mostró algo de indecisión aunque terminó por aceptar.

—¿Tía Hermione te ha enviado tu vestido? —preguntó Lily. Todavía se sentía algo dolida por las duras palabras que su prima le dijera con respecto a su comportamiento. Era cierto, ella no era la sensatez personificada, ni pretendía serlo. Pero la crudeza con que Rose se lo había espetado generaba mella aún.

—Sí, aquí lo tengo —contestó mientras se incorporaba. Rose caminó hasta un pequeño armario y sacó una percha que sostenía la prenda cortada a la cintura y de un rosa muy pálido.

—Wow... Scorpius no te sacará los ojos de encima. Créeme —aseguró Lily y Dom asintió en concordancia. La chica que sostenía el vestido esbozó una tímida sonrisa y volvió a guardarlo.

—¿Y tú, Dom? ¿Ya tienes tu atuendo? —preguntó Rose, volviendo a su lugar.

—Pues sobre eso quería consultarles. Resulta que mientras estuve en Francia, mis abuelos dieron una cena, ya saben... De esas elegantes. Como no había llevado nada para la ocasión, mi abuela insistió en comprarme algo.

A medida que les iba relatando el contexto, Dominique rebuscaba en su baúl. Al fin dio con una funda negra al fondo de éste. La sacó de allí y la abrió, extrayendo su contenido.  
Tanto Rose como Lily alzaron las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Ante sus ojos se hallaba una expectante y algo azorada Dominique, sosteniendo un vestido negro bastante corto y por la forma del corte, se adivinaba que también era ceñido al cuerpo.

—¿Tú usaste eso? —inquirió Rose, siendo consciente que su pregunta rayaba la obviedad.

—Bueno, sin dudas te han sorteado en la Casa correcta. Hay que tener agallas para llevar ese vestido —dijo Lily entre divertida y alucinada.

—No me están ayudando. Necesito saber si es demasiado para el baile. Planeo usar lo mismo que para esa cena. El vestido, los zapatos, etcétera... Sería un desperdicio de dinero si solo los mantuviera guardados en un armario —explicó ansiosa. De veras quería usarlo, pero no solo por la causa que les exponía a sus primas, sino también, porque consideraba que si lograba sostener aquella prenda frente a la gente que veía todos los días, así mismo conseguiría enfrentarse a lo ya impostergable. Era extraño, pero algo dentro suyo le sugería que su osadía se retroalimentaba.

—Tienes un buen punto —razonó Rose.

—Anda, pruébatelo. Así sabremos con certeza —le animó Lily, tendiéndole ademas el par de altos tacones que también había sacado de su baúl.

Dominique desapareció tras la puerta del cuarto de baño. Pasados unos cinco minutos, volvió. La expresión de Rose al ver a su prima en aquella prenda se asemejaba a la que Marcus mostraba cuando le explicaban una teoría avanzada de Transformaciones, como si algo se le escapara furtivamente a su entendimiento. Lily sonrió abiertamente y Dom supo que contaba con su aprobación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?

—Ciertamente es corto, pero al menos no tiene escote —atinó a decir Rose.

—Entonces espera a ver esto —dijo Dominique. Giró sobre sus pies, moviendo su cabellera hacia un costado, revelando la mitad superior de su espalda descubierta.

—Oh... —Rose no podía articular palabra. Ese no era su estilo de vestimenta y hasta hacía diez minutos atrás, pensaba que tampoco era la de Dom.

—Lo sé... Es demasiado, ¿verdad? —afirmó la ataviada muchacha, sintiéndose profundamente cohibida y replanteándose aquella cuestión sobre su valentía. Sin mencionar que ya no recordaba como había permitido que su abuela la enfundara en ese vestido.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es perfecto! —exclamó Lily, emocionada. Rose volteó a verle con incredulidad.

Genial. Las opiniones de sus primas estaban tan divididas como ella misma, pensó Dominique.

—De veras, Dom. Te ves radiante en ese vestido. Sí, es corto, no lo negaré. Pero tienes edad para usarlo. Supongo que no esperarás a cumplir tus cuarenta para volver a meterte en uno de estos. Además, no creo que consigas otra cosa en tan poco tiempo. El baile es en dos días —expuso Lily, evidentemente encantada con lo que veía.

Dominique se alegró un poco por el apoyo de su prima más pequeña. Y definitivamente tenía razón en algo. Era un poco tarde para ponerse a buscar un vestido por catálogo y pedir que lo envíen. Volteó su mirada a Rose buscando su opinión, quien parecía todavía dudosa al respecto.

—Bien... Jamás hubiera imaginado verte dentro de algo así y creo que tus pies te odiarán por el resto de tu vida por montarlos en esos zapatos, pero, ¿te sientes cómoda en el vestido? —dijo Rose al final. La chica lo meditó por un minuto.

—Supongo que sí. Ya lo he usado y si bien, en aquel momento me sentí algo cohibida, terminé por acostumbrarme e incluso, acabó agradándome.

—Pues eso lo resuelve, entonces. Ya tienes tu atuendo para el baile —canturreó Lily, aún cegada por la emoción y aplaudiendo ligeramente. Rose y Dominique no pudieron evitar reír.

* * *

La tarde caía rápidamente. Los días se habían acortado muchísimo y la diferencia era más que notoria. James se examinó una vez más frente al espejo mientras los últimos rayos de sol teñían el horizonte de un anaranjado vibrante. Ya envuelto en su túnica de gala azul oscuro, desordenó su cabello con sus manos tratando de verse lo menos formal posible. Su traje no le sentaba mal, pero no estaba acostumbrado a la seriedad que inferían esas ropas. Consultó su reloj. Pasaba media hora de las seis de la tarde. Tomó su varita y la guardó el el bolsillo que correspondía. Bajó las escaleras con algo de desgano, comprobando que la Sala Común se hallaba semi desierta. Solo se encontraban allí unos cuatro o cinco muchachos jugando ajedrez, seguramente esperando que sus parejas terminaran de prepararse.

Salió por el retrato, con rumbo a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Vanessa era una chica de Séptimo con la que había estado saliendo durante los últimos veinte días. Sin embargo, luego de haber leído la carta de Dominique, James había hablado con la chica, habiéndole explicado que ya no deseaba compartir ningún idilio con ella. Se sorprendió cuando ella le contestó con una sonrisa y le pidió que le acompañara al baile, aunque fuera solo como amigos. Eso le había pillado desprevenido y no supo más que hacer que aceptar.  
Ahora, mientras se acercaba hasta el lugar donde la muchacha le esperaba, le invadía la corazonada que Vanessa le había manipulado para llegar a aquel punto, que su aparente aceptación de la ruptura era solo un ardid para retenerle. De cualquier manera, ya había dado su palabra y era tarde para echarse atrás.

—Te ves muy guapo, James —dijo Vanessa al verlo. Él inusitadamente, se sintió incómodo y timado, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

—Gracias. Tú también... ¿Vamos? —preguntó, anhelando encontrarse rodeado de gente y no a solas con esa chica.

Ella sonrió seductoramente y sin que él se lo ofreciera, se tomó del brazo de él, aparentando inocencia.

James se recriminó su desmesurada idiotez. ¿Cómo no vio de antemano las intenciones de la muchacha?  
Normalmente, se hubiera sentido halagado por saberse el capricho de una chica bonita, pero en ese momento luchaba contra el impulso de alejar su brazo del de Vanessa. El mero contacto se le hacía irritante y molesto. El trayecto hasta el Gran Comedor fue un incordio y cuando sus oídos comenzaron a llenarse con los murmullos y risas del gentío, lanzó un suspiro de alivio que seguramente no había pasado desapercibido para la chica.

Era imposible siquiera intentar acercarse a la enorme entrada del comedor. La mayoría del alumnado se apiñaba en el umbral, esperando que finalmente les dieran paso a la gran sala. James se puso en puntillas repetidas veces, intentando localizar a alguno de sus primos o a sus hermanos, pero aquello no fue posible. Había demasiada gente.

A las siete en punto de la noche, las puertas se abrieron, dando paso al tropel de estudiantes. James se maravilló por la decoración del lugar. Los profesores seguramente habían trabajado duro para lograr semejante tarea. El techo, como siempre, encantado, soltaba pequeños copos de nieve que se desvanecían antes de tocar las cabezas de los presentes. Las mesas que normalmente reinaban en el lugar habían desaparecido, incluyendo la de los profesores; dejando espacio para elegantes mesas redondas cubiertas de blancos manteles, con sillas trabajadas. En una esquina se hallaba un enorme árbol de Navidad. Era realmente alto y tupido, decorado por exquisitos adornos blancos y plateados. El centro de la estancia estaba libre, evidentemente para oficiar de pista de baile. Echaría de menos ese castillo al graduarse, con sus fastuosidades y rarezas.

Sin dejar que la melancolía lo invadiera, volvió a la búsqueda de cabelleras pelirrojas. Luego de allanar el lugar exhaustivamente, vio a lo lejos a Fred y a Louis de pie junto a una mesa.

Sin consultarle a su acompañante si le apetecía ir con él, emprendió camino hasta allí, esquivando personas sin cesar. Cuando le faltaban unos metros para dar con ellos, vio a una chica se ponía de pie y se unía a la conversación de sus primos. Pese a que se encontraba de espaldas a él, esa figura llamó su atención automáticamente. Era tan alta como Fred o como él mismo. Pensó que ninguna de sus primas y mucho menos, su hermana poseían tal estatura, pero aunque la chica llevaba el cabello recogido, se notaba a kilómetros su profundo color rojo. Tenía que ser de la familia. Además, Fred y Louis estaban muy cómodos en presencia de ella y reían tranquilamente, como si la conocieran de años. James se fijó en la vestimenta de la muchacha. Llevaba un vestido negro que marcaba hasta la última de sus curvas, con espalda semi descubierta y detalles de un fino bordado en piedrecillas del mismo color. Inconscientemente, se le hizo agua la boca y tragó saliva sin poder contenerse.

—¡Oye! ¡James! —el grito de Fred causó su vuelta a la realidad. Su primo batía su mano en el aire, haciéndose ver.

Entonces, la hasta ahora misteriosa pelirroja de ajustado vestido negro y apetecible silueta, giró sobre sus pies en un rápido pero grácil movimiento. Unos ojos azules se fijaron en él y James se quedó de piedra. Era Dominique.  
Quiso hablar, decir algo inteligente o gracioso, incluso sarcástico, pero sus sinapsis entraron en latencia, impedido de apartar la vista de ella.

Ella sonrió y él correspondió el gesto, imitándolo. Pero antes que llegara a a reaccionar, una persona se interpuso entre ellos, cortando el contacto visual.

—Vanessa. No sabía que vendrías con James —dijo Fred, con aspecto confundido.

—Habíamos acordado venir como amigos —aclaró James, rápidamente. La expresión de Dominique se había vuelto indescifrable.

Vanessa soltó una risita mientras volvía a aferrarse al brazo de James.

—Hermanito, llevas demasiado _adorno_ encima... —dijo Lily de manera irónica, sorprendiendo a James ya que no le había visto aparecer. Vanessa desdibujó su mueca y Dominique disimuló una risa fingiendo toser.

—Iré a saludar a Rose y a Scorpius antes que comience el discurso de McGonagall —anunció Dominique. Acto seguido, se encaminó hacia el otro lado del salón pasando por al lado de James y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo más.

No pudo rehuír a sus ansias de observarle, comprobando que su altura se debía a un par de tacones negros que se advertían peligrosos, pero hacían maravillas a la vista.

—¿Se sentarán con nosotros? —preguntó Louis.

—Sí, claro —aseguró James.

—De hecho, me apetecería sentarme con mis amigas —le dijo Vanessa a James con tono ingenuo, aunque sonó a mandato. Lily alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—Pues ve. Yo me quedo con mis primos. De cualquier manera, no hemos venido como pareja —contestó James, sin remordimientos. No era momento de andarse con sutiles expresiones. Prefería centrarse en lo que de verdad le importaba.

La Ravenclaw endureció sus gestos, claramente disgustada, pero no dijo una palabra más y se alejó de allí.

—Creí que nunca se iría —suspiró Lily, aliviada. Fred rió.

Dominique volvió minutos después, habiendo conversado un rato con Rose y Scorpius; quienes se hallaban en una mesa predominantemente Slytherin.  
Ocupó el único lugar libre en la mesa, junto a James. Sospechó que aquello había sido adrede, probablemente idea de él apoyado por Lily, pero no protestó. De hecho, se alegró que Vanessa hubiera desaparecido del mapa, pudiendo ella compartir esa cercanía tan ansiada con James.  
Podía oír con claridad su acelerado corazón y su nerviosismo aflorando, pero intentó mantenerse impasible. Supo que James le miraba de reojo continuamente, aunque no lo encontró embarazoso como otras veces le había ocurrido. Al contrario, se sintió halagada y en ese momento tuvo la certeza que el chico había leído su carta. Sonrió para sí, tranquila al fin y con sus esperanzas en alza.

McGonagall se puso de pie y caminó hasta el centro de la pista, donde dio su discurso. Agradeció a sus colegas y nombró a algunos alumnos que también habían colaborado con el atavío del lugar, que verdaderamente causaba fascinación. No se prolongó demasiado y deseó felices fiestas a todos. Pronto, las mesas se llenaban de exquisiteces, dando por comenzada la cena.

—Creía que habías terminado con Vanessa —dijo Albus, entre bocado y bocado.

—Sí, terminamos. Pero me había pedido venir como amigos y acepté. Debí imaginar que no se contentaría con eso —contestó James.

—Pues, no creo que se haya dado por vencida —observó Dominique, señalando a la mesa donde esa chica cenaba, pero su voz no escondía recelo ni enojo.

Vanessa enviaba miradas poco amigables hacia ellos, especialmente a cierta pelirroja.

—Creo que, no tan secretamente, me detesta. No me imagino el porqué —susurró Dominique al oído de James, con un deje de ironía. Un cosquilleo recorrió al chico de punta a punta.

—Pues, no eres su persona favorita, eso seguro. Y yo sí tengo una buena idea de la razón —afirmó él, sonriendo de lado.

Luego de un condenadamente sabroso postre, los platos desaparecieron de sus lugares. La mayoría había comido hasta el hartazgo y necesitaron un buen rato de charla para poder moverse. Albus y Alexa comentaban divertidos sobre la incomodidad de Rose en la mesa de Slytherin. A la chica no le molestaban los compañeros de Scorpius, pero Albus mismo reconocía que el trato interno en aquella Casa era muy diferente al que ellos acostumbraban en Gryffindor. Marcus, quien también compartió la cena con ellos, lucía algo adormilado, pero platicaba con Hugo y Lily sobre quidditch. Fred carcajeaba con Louis sobre Lucy y Lysander, quien finalmente se las había arreglado para invitarla al baile.

—Te ves muy hermosa, Dom —le halagó James.

Habían dialogado más en la última hora que en los pasados seis meses. De vez en cuando, notaban alguna mirada indiscreta o alguna sonrisita por parte de alguno de sus primos, pero eso no les amedrentó. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre la próxima Navidad en La Madriguera y sobre el estudio de ambos, comentando lo difícil que se iban tornando las clases y las inundaciones de tareas que sufrían cada vez más a menudo. James quería sacar un tema algo peliagudo a relucir, y aunque temía arruinarlo, tenía que saber.

—¿Es cierto que has terminado con Robbins? —preguntó, bajando un poco la voz. Dominique se tensó, pero contestó igualmente.

—Sí. Hace alrededor de un mes.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Quizás no recuerdes que estabas pretendiendo que yo no existía... —ironizó ella.

—Oh, sí... Eso —admitió con una mueca que entreveía arrepentimiento. Dominique asintió con un gesto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que James volvió a hablar.

—Leí tu carta.

—Lo sé. Se te nota —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Tenías razón en algo entre todo lo que escribiste —empezó él, pero ella le miró significativamente, lo que le hizo enmendarse —. Bien. Varias de las cosas que dijiste eran ciertas, pero me refiero a una en particular.

—¿Cuál?

—Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras en vez de tener que leerlo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa melancólica, bajando la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió, tomándole suavemente el mentón con sus dedos. Sus miradas se fundieron entre sí de esa manera tan habitual en ellos y a la vez, íntima. Comprobaron que a pesar de todos los errores que habían cometido, tanto uno como el otro, no fueron capaces de anular ese vínculo especial, esa unión que les hacía comprenderse sin palabras.

—¡Hey, tórtolos! Cervezas de mantequillas para brindar... —les dijo Fred, mientras les tendía una botella a cada uno.

—De verdad, meten miedo cuando hacen eso. Parece que se comunicaran telepáticamente. Es escalofriante —dijo Rose junto a Scorpius, aunque ni James ni Dominique habían advertido su llegada.

—¿_Telectática,_ qué? —dijo Louis, totalmente perdido con el término.

—Telepáticamente. Es algo muggle... Luego te explico —aclaró Rose. Su primo esbozó un "Oh", quedándose pensativo.

Todos tomaron su bebida y la primera en hablar fue Lily.

—Yo brindo por nuestra próxima victoria en el campo de quidditch.

—Yo por nuestra inminente y ruidosa reunión familiar en Navidad —agregó Albus.

—Brindo por estos increíbles años en Hogwarts y cada broma que hicimos —se sumó Fred.

—Por un excelente año académico —dijo Rose, con solemnidad. Los demás rieron.

—Brindo por Slytherin... Y Gryffindor —completó Scorpius, comprendiendo que si quería salvaguardar su cuello frente a su novia, la aclaración era menester.

—Por los primos diseminados por el resto de las mesas —carcajeó Louis.

—¡Por la soltería! —exclamó Hugo. Mientras su hermana negaba con la cabeza, Fred vitoreaba.

—Por los nuevos amigos —sonrió Alexa, enternecida.

—Y por los de toda la vida —añadió Dominique, mirando a James.

—¡Por nosotros! —terminó James, alzando la mano.

Las botellas chocaron entre sí, repetidamente. Flotaba un aura de júbilo en el ambiente que era demasiado maravillosa como para pasar desapercibida.  
Momentos después, un suave vals vienés comenzó a sonar y las parejas más osadas se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, entre ellos, Rose y Scorpius. El rubio guió a su novia hasta la pista y pronto se perdieron entre las personas que danzaban al son de la música.

—¿Crees que perderé algún dedo si me das un pisotón con esos zapatos? —preguntó James a una distraída Dominique, que contemplaba embelesada el movimiento de los bailarines.

—Puede que sí, pero me parece que soy yo la que corre más peligro —se burló ella.

Él le tendió su mano y ella aceptó de buena gana. Se mezclaron entre la gente que a esas alturas, sobrepoblaba la pista de baile. Giraron y giraron, hasta que el efecto se combinó con la confusión de la cerveza de mantequilla, causando un aturdimiento de lo más placentero. La algarabía se multiplicaba exponencialmente a medida que la música cambiaba a ritmos más modernos y los estudiantes se encontraban con su mundillo habitual.  
La noche avanzó diligente y ágil. Solo notaron que era tarde cuando los estudiantes más pequeños iban desapareciendo, presos del sueño. James consultó su reloj, asombrándose que eran casi la una de la mañana.

Se había olvidado de Sean Robbins, de Vanessa, y porque no, del resto del mundo. Frente suyo estaba ella, la chica de quien estaba enamorado y era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Tengo que admitir que bailas mejor de lo que supuse —lanzó Dominique en tono de broma.

Se habían sentado después de un buen rato ininterrumpido de recorrer la pista de un lado a otro. En la mesa solo quedaban Albus y Alexa, que se habían pegado la noche entera cuchicheando entre ellos, e incluso Dominique creía haberlos visto tomados de las manos en cierto momento.

—¿Acaso esperabas menos? —dijo James, alzando las cejas, pero sin perder su semblante divertido. Ella negó con un gesto.

—Vamos —dijo Dominique de repente, luego de unos instantes de silencio. James le sonrió en respuesta.

—Descansa, galán. Tú también, Alex —bromeó James y Albus se sonrojó notablemente.

Dominique les saludó, tomando su abrigo. Salieron ambos del Gran Comedor, probablemente siendo eco de comentarios y blanco de miradas furtivas, pero no prestaron atención a aquello. La pelirroja tomó la mano de James con la suya y él afianzó el agarre, dejándose conducir sin remilgos. James parloteó incesantemente, preguntando a dónde iban, pero ella no soltó prenda. Solo repetía "Ya lo verás". Él, aunque realmente deseaba saber, estaba más ocupado observando a Dominique.

Notó el laborioso entramado de su cabello, interrumpido aquí y allá por pequeños brillantes. El abrigo de la chica cubría lo justo y necesario, dejando sus piernas al aire; esas piernas que a James tanto le gustaban y con las que había fantaseado tantas veces.

—Vamos, solo un poco más —alentó la pelirroja, mientras subían escaleras y escaleras.

Eventualmente, llegaron a su destino. James reconoció el lugar en la penumbra. Estaban en la Torre de Astronomía.

—Pues podrías haber elegido un lugar un poco más abrigado —dijo el chico. La nieve había llegado finalmente y la noche era verdaderamente fría.

Ella se llevo su dedo índice a sus labios, pidiendo silencio; gesto que James encontró irresistiblemente tentador. Dominique sacó su varita desde el lado interno de su saco y comenzó a murmurar algún encantamiento. Minutos después, se hallaban aislados de la inclemente temperatura y algo más templados por unas llamas conjuradas por James, lo cual les permitió quitarse los abrigos.

—Quise que viniéramos aquí porque es necesario que seamos sinceros y mereces escuchar lo que tengo para decir, no solo leerlo —comenzó Dominique, invocando todo el valor que pudo. Escribir la carta había sido simple, pero decirlo en persona lo hacía más real y por lo tanto, más complicado —. Lo siento, James. Siento haberte lastimado. Ya expliqué porqué lo hice, pero aún así, no lo justifica.

Mientras ella hablaba, James intentaba prestar real atención a lo que le decía, pero lo único que podía pensar era en besarla. Besarla largo y tendido, como tanto ansiaba desde hacía meses. Codiciaba esos sonrosados labios hasta lo absurdo. Con premura se acercó hasta ella, mirándola fijamente, extraviándose en esos expresivos ojos azules, sintiendo que ella contenía la respiración, pero no dejaba de mirarle.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, James.

Él cerró los ojos un momento, apreciando y atesorando la frase.

—Y yo de ti.

Las manos de James ascendieron lentamente por los brazos de ella, acariciando la piel, regalándole su increíble tacto. Sentirla cerca, realmente suya, diciendo esas palabras largamente esperadas, urgentemente ansiadas, lo colmó de satisfacción. Acunó la mejilla de la chica entre sus dedos y ella se mordió los labios, anticipando lo venidero. Ese mínimo gesto terminó por destrozar el poco auto control detrás del cual James se resguardaba. En un movimiento extinguió esa molesta distancia que todavía les separaba. Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino, al principio en un beso tímido que pedía permiso para más. Dominique suspiró sin separarse mientras él le sostenía por la cintura. Ella acarició su cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en esa mata de cabello rebelde, tal como su dueño, mientras su lengua acariciaba los labios de James. Un arrebato de deseo sacudió al chico, correspondiendo el avance en un delirante juego que invitaba a perpetuarse.

Las bocas se separaron habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo. Se apoyaron entre sí, abrazándose tanto como les fue posible. Respiraban agitadamente pero disfrutando de la plenitud que les inundaba por poder compartirse allí y en ese momento.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que he deseado esto —dijo James, intercalando cada palabra con un pequeño beso. Dominique sonrió incapaz de hacer más que corresponder.

Se quedaron allí hasta que las primeras luces del alba despuntaban al Este, abrazados y hablando de lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro. Con muy pocas ganas, aceptaron que debían volver a la Torre de Gryffindor. Ya habían roto unas cuantas normas del colegio. Lo último que necesitaban era que alguien les encontrara allí y les castigara antes de las vacaciones, arruinando esos instantes.

Si bien el castillo estaba desierto, lo atravesaron con sigilo. Cuando llegaron al rellano que estaba ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la mujer de la pintura les dedicó una mirada desdeñosa por despertarla a esas horas. La Sala Común estaba igual de vacía.  
Aunque quisieron dilatarlo lo mayor posible, se separaron y cada cual fue a su cuarto a descansar un poco. Ese día viajarían de regreso a Londres, dando inicio al receso invernal.

No habían hablado sobre si se lo dirían a la familia o no. Tampoco intentaron ponerle un título a la relación que llevarían adelante. Se tenían el uno al otro, como siempre había sido, aunque ahora los sentimientos se afianzaban y fluían a su antojo.

Ya llegaría el momento de decidir, ahora solo querían disfrutar. Se lo habían ganado. Al fin estaban juntos.

* * *

Como habrán visto, he logrado una manera de escribir los diálogos como corresponde, con sus guiones (cuando me pasé de Word a OpenOffice me costó acostumbrarme xD). Los capítulos que ya están publicados, los iré editando a medida que pueda.

Baby Im a Natural Disaster:

Me alegra que te haya gustado la carta. Ese era el objetivo, que fuera sincera.  
Lily y James son muy peculiares, es cierto. El pobre Albus tiene bastante trabajo con ellos, pero sabe bien a qué atenerse. Yo no puedo imaginar a Albus de otra manera, no sé porqué. Siempre he pensado que es tal cual lo escribo.  
Y el genio genialoso creo que ha resuelto tu intriga con este capítulo, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado :) ¡Un beso!

MinnieW:

¡Bienvenida! No hay nada de qué disculparse, al contrario, yo te agradezco por tomarte el trabajo de comentar. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y me halaga que lo consideres bueno. Sé que comentaste en el capítulo dieciséis, pero respondo en éste porque es más cómodo (justo estaba editándolo para publicar).  
Personalmente, me encanta la pareja Dominique/James y sé que no hay muchos fics de ellos. Esa es una de las razones por las que escribo, para darle el crédito que se merecen, de alguna manera.  
Ese es el asunto con James Potter, puede ser insoportable en ocasiones, pero jamás te aburrirás con él. Y Dom, bueno, ella también tiene su buen carácter. Espero sinceramente que la historia te ayude, aunque sea un poco, con tu juego de rol y ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el resto de los capítulos. ¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Idas y venidas.**

A través del ventanal de su cuarto contempló los copos de nieve caer apaciblemente, como ligeras plumas blancas. Dejó un buen abrigo a mano junto a su bufanda de Gryffindor, mientras preparaba su bolso. No llevaría su baúl. No tenía sentido cargar con semejante trasto por solo poco más de una semana de vacaciones. Terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, dejando su equipaje descansando sobre su cama y bajó a la Sala Común.

Recordaba la noche anterior y sonreía involuntariamente, mientras descendía por las escaleras y esperaba volver a verla. Eso era nuevo, pensó. Al llegar, recorrió el lugar con la vista, encontrando a quien buscaba, sentada en un sillón, conversando con sus primas. Su hermana le invitó a acercárseles.

—¡Hey, Al! Ven y siéntate con nosotros.

Albus así lo hizo, acomodándose al lado de Alexa. Durante el baile no se separaron un minuto, aunque habían hecho poco más que hablar. Sabía que sus primas y Lily sospechaban de sus intenciones para con Alex, era imposible que esas tres entrometidas no lo intuyeran.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el ojiverde bajando la voz, para que solo Alexa pudiera oírle.

—Algo cansada. El viaje se encargará de aniquilarme definitivamente —bromeó ella.

—¿Has pensado en mi invitación? —dijo él, con tono esperanzado.

Alexa dudó antes de hablar. Sí, lo había pensado, pero no decidía nada aún.

—Sí, pero no creo que pueda, Albus —replicó finalmente. El chico asintió, pero se le notaba la decepción en la mirada. Realmente había esperado que ella le contestara con un firme "Sí", había puesto todas sus expectativas en ello.

—Está bien, no hay problema —masculló él, fallando al intentar sonar despreocupado.

—Mira, Al. No es que no me haga ilusión, al contrario. Pero esta época del año es complicada para mi familia. Realmente agradezco el gesto. Sabes que Lily también me había invitado a ir a casa de tus abuelos, pero no quiero dejar a mis tíos solos. Será en otra ocasión —concluyó Alexa, sonriendo conciliadora y tomándole la mano.

Albus sentía una curiosidad abrumadora con respecto a la familia de Alexa, pero ella era muy reservada con el tema. Prestaba especial atención a los escuetos comentarios que a veces escapaban de ella, pero más que brindarle información, lo único que obtenía eran más dudas. Albus intentó contentarse con lo que sabía, diciéndose que eventualmente podría ahondar en ello cuando Alexa confiara un poco más en él.

El ambiente era distendido. Realmente era notorio que se dirigían de cabeza a unas buenas vacaciones y Albus se reconoció esperándolas con mayor ahínco que años anteriores. Observó a Lily y a Hugo, quienes charlaban sobre sus posibles regalos navideños con ilusión. Fred comentaba sobre unos fuegos artificiales que su padre quería probar desde hacía tiempo y que probablemente lo haría en Nochebuena. Consultó su reloj. Pasaban algunos minutos del mediodía y el tren partiría a las tres de la tarde desde la estación de Hogsmeade, como de costumbre.

No pudo evitar alegrarse por James y Dominique, ambos sentados en el suelo delante de la chimenea. Ninguno había dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero el cambio se apreciaba a lo lejos. Conversaban por lo bajo, sonrientes mientras el chico frotaba las manos de ella, intentando calentarlas.

—Será mejor que vayamos a almorzar antes que se nos haga más tarde —anunció el ojiverde, encontrándose con un asentimiento general.

En el comedor hallaron a Rose, comiendo en la mesa de Slytherin con Scorpius. El lugar estaba a medio llenar. Evidentemente, muchos estudiantes se habían despertado tarde como consecuencia de su trasnoche y probablemente, estarían armando su equipaje a contrarreloj.

Tomaron asiento en su mesa y almorzaron distraídamente, picoteando. La cena había sido muy copiosa y parecía que más de uno de ellos había llenado por demás su estómago.

Luego de recoger sus bolsos en la Torre, bajaron al hall de entrada y esperaron. Albus observó como en perfecta fila, los carruajes aparecieron y de a pequeños grupos iban siendo abordados por los alumnos. Casi ninguno de ellos podía ver a los misteriosos caballos alados que los conducirían hasta la estación del pueblo, aunque la gran mayoría sabía que existían. En contraste, la gente solía referirse a la generación de sus padres como los "testigos de los thestrals", ya que prácticamente todas las personas que rondaban esa edad habían visto morir a alguien durante la guerra. A veces, al ojiverde se le hacía complicado comprender como sus padres y sus tíos se las habían arreglado durante esas épocas. Albus no se imaginaba a sus dieciséis pudiendo cargar con tanta responsabilidad como le había tocado a su padre cuando tenía su edad. Eran tan jóvenes y enfrentaron demasiado. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo como tantas veces antes por saberse hijo de Ginny y Harry, pero no por el renombre de sus apellidos, sino porque realmente eran muy buenas personas y excelentes padres, aunque a veces le regañaran.

—¡Oye, Al! Ya súbete que perderemos el tren. Puedes soñar despierto en el compartimiento de Prefectos —le apuró James, ya sentado en el carruaje.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, operarios del Expreso correteaban febrilmente, cargando los equipajes y acondicionando la locomotora, que borboteaba vapor en grandes cantidades. Se apuraron a subir, milagrosamente hallando dos compartimientos contiguos vacíos. Los gemelos Scamander llegaron poco después, preguntando si había lugar para ellos. Albus y Rose les cedieron los suyos y colocándose sus túnicas, salieron al pasillo a cumplir sus deberes como Prefectos, prometiendo que más tarde pasarían por allí. Alexa pareció desanimarse cuando el mediano de los Potter desapareció con su prima, y Lily, quien iba sentada junto a ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de ello.

—Entonces, dime, ¿cuál es la historia con mi hermano? —preguntó. La sutileza no corría por las venas de Lily Potter.

Alexa palideció levemente. Sin dudas, la había tomado por sorpresa, y Lily sonaba segura.

—Solo somos amigos —titubeó.

—Sí, amigos que se toman de las manos durante una noche entera y conversan en susurros constantemente —ironizó la pelirroja.

—De veras, Lil. No podría involucrarme con nadie por más que así lo quisiera. Es demasiado complicado —aseveró Alexa. Lily le devolvió una mirada de confusión, no entendía a qué podía venir todo aquello. Intentó preguntar, pero lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue un gesto de negación. Supo que era en vano seguir indagando. Alexa se había cerrado una vez más.

Lily empezó a hablar de quidditch como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, y en el fondo, Alexa agradeció enormemente el cambio de tema. Pronto, casi el equipo entero de Gryffindor se hallaba discutiendo estrategias a utilizar en el partido contra Slytherin, sus más legendarios rivales. James se sentía particularmente optimista en cuanto al próximo encuentro y ansioso por probarse frente al equipo de las serpientes.

—Si estuviera en su lugar, no me confiaría tanto —dijo Scorpius, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del compartimiento. Detrás de él, Rose hacía un gesto de exasperación y Albus reía. Los tres Prefectos habían terminado con sus rondas por el momento y fueron en busca de sus amigos.

Todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas hacia el rubio, quien los observaba con la seguridad de un erudito en el tema.

—Ya veremos, Malfoy. Ya veremos... —vaticinó James, aceptando el reto tácito que el Slytherin imponía.

—No me ves preocupado al respecto, ¿o sí, Potter? —le desafió.

—Pues deberías. Nosotros no hemos perdido ningún partido. No se puede decir lo mismo de tu equipo.

Atisbos de sonrisas asomaban en las bocas de los que presenciaban aquella disputa de egos. Lo cierto era que James y Scorpius poseían personalidades muy similares a pesar de pertenecer a Casas que siempre se las había considerado opuestas. Probablemente era aquella la razón por la cual solían chocar con bastante frecuencia, pero mantenían un trato dentro de lo socialmente aceptable por la gente que les unía.

—Pues, ya he tenido suficiente exceso de vanidad marca "Potter". Volveré con mis amigos. Nos vemos luego, Rosie —se burló. Saludó a su novia con un beso poco casto, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de espectadores y se marchó; dejando a James con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

Dominique intentaba contener la risa, como el resto de los presentes. Si reían, sería el empujón final que James necesitaba para cabrearse de verdad.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó James secamente, viendo que la chica apretaba la comisura de sus labios.

—Nada, nada... —se enmendó ella, con un ademán. James bufó. Sabía que ella estaba al borde de estallar en carcajadas.

El primero en perder la compostura fue Albus. Encontraba hilarante la rivalidad entre su hermano y su mejor amigo, especialmente porque eran tan parecidos. De allí en adelante, fue una reacción en cadena. Las risas del ojiverde contagiaron al resto y pronto, todos le imitaban. James rodó los ojos mientras gruñía algo muy similar a "maldito Malfoy".

Cuando lograron calmarse, James se veía obviamente molesto, como habían esperado que lo hiciera.

—Estoy cansada de estar sentada. Salgamos al pasillo un momento —le dijo Dominique, esperando poder pasar un rato a solas con él y animarle un poco. Él aceptó a regañadientes.

Les dejaron sus asientos a Albus y a Rose, quienes estaban francamente hartos de dar vueltas por los compartimientos, tratando de controlar a los estudiantes más pequeños.

Se detuvieron en la unión de dos vagones, donde el ruido de las ruedas del tren contra las vías no permitiría que algún oído indiscreto les escuchara y el recoveco les protegía parcialmente de las miradas de terceros.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Dominique plantó un beso en los labios de James y pronto, el chico ya no recordaba su mal humor, concentrándose en el contacto. Cuando se separaron, un ligero rubor inundaba las mejillas de ambos y una sonrisa bailaba en sus bocas. Hablaron por un buen rato, considerando si debían contarlo a la familia, decidiendo finalmente que era muy pronto. Esperarían un tiempo más y disfrutarían del aliciente del anonimato que les brindaba no ponerse en un compromiso. Sin embargo, se lo contarían a sus primos. Era ilusorio pensar que no se darían cuenta, aunque les dejarían en claro que no dijeran una palabra a los mayores.

La luz del día se desvanecía mientras el tren surcaba verdes campos, zonas rocosas y algunos pueblos desconocidos. Al fin cayó la noche y aún nevaba. A pesar de estar dentro de los compartimientos, el frío se dejaba sentir. Aparentemente, tendrían una blanca Navidad.

El Expreso fue bajando gradualmente su velocidad, se estaban adentrando en Londres. Unos diez minutos después, el andén les daba la bienvenida a King's Cross y celebraba la apertura oficial a sus vacaciones de invierno.

Los estudiantes bajaban a trompicones en busca de sus familias cuando el tren escarlata se detuvo definitivamente. La comitiva Weasley - Potter no se eximía de aquello. Estaban ansiosos por ver a sus padres, tíos y abuelos con quienes no se encontraban desde el verano. La gran masa de cabelleras pelirrojas se arremolinaba entre sí, saludándose unos a otros, intercambiando abrazos y exclamaciones de alegría. Los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos, deseándoles felicidades.

Ron miraba suspicaz a su hija, quien estaba en medio de un beso con su novio Scorpius. El hecho que George llevara aproximadamente una hora bromeando sobre el tema no le había ayudado en lo absoluto. Más allá, vio también a Draco Malfoy, quien esbozaba una expresión similar a la de él. Al final, Hermione, por el bien de la salud mental de su marido, fue en busca de su primogénita, anunciándole que debían irse.

El abuelo Arthur les indicó que se abrigaran, afuera el frío era más crudo que al resguardo de la estación. Empuñando gorros y bufandas, la mayoría obedeció y la multitud de familiares se encaminó hacia la calle luego de cruzar la barrera mágica que les escondía del mundo muggle. Se separaron en distintas direcciones, prometiendo al día siguiente encontrarse a almorzar en La Madriguera.

Los Potter llegaron al Número Doce de Grimmauld Place en un taxi muggle. El conductor había encontrado gracioso el hecho que la numeración de las casas de esa calle saltara del once al trece. Se quejó de la ineptitud del Primer Ministro y de su gobierno, y Harry no pudo hacer más que asentir.

La estación no quedaba lejos de la casa y a Ginny le encantaban los autos. Hacía años que venía rogándole a Harry que compraran uno, pero sus argumentos no parecían hacer mella alguna en su esposo.

Kreacher les esperaba con una deliciosa y seguramente, calórica cena para remediar los estragos del clima. De postre, comieron tarta de melaza a pedido de Harry y Lily. Luego de la comida, se quedaron un rato en el salón de la casa que en épocas más lejanas, ostentaba el enorme tapiz del árbol genealógico Black. Claro que hacía años que lo habían quitado, no sin costarles una retahíla de hechizos y tardes enteras de trabajo. Ahora, el lugar era cálido no solo por la chimenea que coronaba el espacio. Había marcos con imágenes de los tiempos de noviazgo de Ginny y Harry con un pequeño Teddy de no más de dos años de edad, que jugaba con ellos en el césped; otra que retrataba a Ginny con un diminuto bebé pelirrojo en brazos y a cada lado de ella, un niño de cabellos negros y orbes verdes, y otro un poco mayor, moreno y con idénticos ojos a su madre. Había algunas de la familia completa, en las típicas reuniones en casa de Molly y Arthur.

Cualquier persona podría apreciar que para ellos, la familia constituía un pilar fundamental en sus vidas.

Relajados y ligeramente somnolientos, comentaron sobre las noticias del colegio, los encuentros de quidditch y la dificultad de sus clases. Albus les habló de Alexa, cómo la habían conocido y qué tan buena jugadora resultaba ser. Su madre sonrió a su padre de manera cómplice y éste le tomó la mano. El ojiverde no supo bien a qué se debía eso, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado. Lily exclamaba emocionada sobre lo alucinante que había sido el Baile de Navidad y lo bien que lo habían pasado.

Agotados, subieron las escaleras después de un buen rato de plática, yendo cada cual a su habitación.

James se acurrucó en su cama, realmente cansado por el viaje pero feliz de estar con su familia. Extrañaba el contacto de Dominique, aunque recordó que al día siguiente la vería. Con ese pensamiento que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, se durmió.

* * *

Dominique despertó por la mañana temprano y aunque no quería salir de la cama, hizo un esfuerzo y se metió en la ducha. Luego de un buen baño caliente que le sirvió para despabilarse, se dirigió a la cocina, donde su madre cocinaba pacientemente el desayuno. Le ayudó con ello mientras Fleur intentaba por cuarta vez lograr que su hijo Louis se levantara.

Su padre puso la mesa y sirvió el café, mientras Dom le interrogaba sobre la nueva vida de casados de su hermana mayor y Ted Lupin. Bill le contó que les iba francamente bien. Victoire estudiaba el último año de la carrera de medimagia y si bien, las prácticas a veces le abrumaban, se las arreglaba bastante presteza. Teddy, por su parte, seguía trabajando en El Profeta escribiendo pequeñas columnas y esperando un ascenso bien merecido, pero el dinero no les faltaba.

La pelirroja se alegró por su hermana y su esposo. Habían ahorrado durante muchísimo tiempo para poder costear el precio de una pequeña casa a las afueras de Bedford.

Luego, asistió a su madre en la preparación de algunos postres. Habían convenido entre las nueras de Molly y Ginny llevar algunas comidas ya hechas, y así aliviarle un poco el trabajo a la mujer. Fleur se ofreció a preparar varias tartas, al igual que Hermione. La tarea les mantuvo ocupada toda la mañana, y eso considerando que su madre ya había preparado algunas masas la tarde anterior.

Alrededor del mediodía, cargaron las fuentes y platos bien cubiertos, para proteger el contenido de las cenizas de la Red Flu. Llegaron a La Madriguera, encontrándose con la abuela Molly asando una cantidad exacerbada de carne. Aunque eran los primeros en llegar, el resto de la familia no se hizo esperar demasiado. Angelina y Audrey se habían encargado de cocer las guarniciones para la carne y Ginny, algo que sirviera de entrada, mientras esperaban el plato principal. Por último, Hermione traía una buena cantidad de pastas para el café y unas tartas alemanas con una pinta increíble. Primos y mas primos eran comandados a repartir los cubiertos mientras se ultimaban detalles. Con tanta gente, el trabajo en equipo era vital.

Ron, George y Harry volvían del cobertizo, ligeramente cubiertos por copos de nieve, trayendo leña seca para la chimenea.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, se sentaron y atacaron. La comida estaba espectacular, a pesar que no todo estaba hecho por mano de la experimentada abuela. Ron, entre bocado y bocado comentaba la necesidad de agrandar aquel salón. En verano bien podían comer afuera, pero durante el invierno, esa opción quedaba descartada.

—De todas maneras, no veo que la estrechez del espacio te intimide a la hora de tragar, Ronnie —bromeó George. Las orejas de Ron se enrojecieron.

Luego del almuerzo y la limpieza posterior, la familia se dividió en grupos. Muchos sentían curiosidad por Teddy y Victoire, por consiguiente, fueron acribillados a preguntas. Molly incluso llegó a mencionar si ya había posibilidad de un bisnieto, pero la joven pareja dejó muy en claro que era pronto para pensar en eso. Los adultos entablaron conversación en la cocina, entre tazas de té y café.

Los adolescentes se abrigaron todo lo que les fue posible y salieron un rato al patio. Los campos que rodeaban la casa estaban totalmente cubiertos por un espesa capa blanca. Por lo que se veía, allí había nevado mucho más que en Hogwarts o Londres. Era una imagen digna de una postal.

—Realmente extraño a Scorpius —suspiró Rose, en una especie de confesión.

—Pero has estado con él hasta ayer... —razonó Lily.

—Lo sé, pero lo extraño de todas maneras.

—Eso es un poco cursi, Rosie —rió Dominique. Lily le imitó. Como respuesta, obtuvieron una bola de nieve cada una lanzada por Rose.

—¡Tú! ¡Pequeña traidora! —gritó Lily, mientras le lanzaba otra.

El revuelo atrajo la atención del resto de los primos, y momentos después, una batalla campal se libraba entre dos frentes.

James aprovechó el desmadre y tomó un puñado de nieve. Con sigilo, se acercó a espaldas de Dominique, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se lo echó por el cuello de su abrigo. La pelirroja, serpenteando por la sensación de la nieve derritiéndose en su espalda, divisó a su atacante. Lo señaló con si dedo índice y por un momento, James se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La chica se lanzó encima de él, derribándole. Cuando lo tuvo en el piso, le cubrió la cabeza con nieve y echó a correr rumbo al bosque.

Nadie notó que James también desaparecía entre los arboles. Estaban muy ocupados defendiéndose de las líneas enemigas.

Dom llegó a un claro, agotada de correr y tomó un descanso. Cuando se disponía a volver a escapar, James le dio alcance. Intentó huír, pero el chico fue más rápido y le tomó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Los pies de la pelirroja estaban humedecidos y helados, a pesar que llevaba botas, pero no le interesó demasiado. Podía sentir el calor emanar de James. Ambos estaban sonrojados por el gélido aire, pero sus rostros demostraban intenciones pícaras en igual medida. Sin mediar palabra, se fundieron en un cálido y lento beso, ajenos a su entorno. Se sentía tan bien compartir ese estilo de contacto. Las sensaciones les atravesaban intrépidas, impávidas. El beso fue profundizándose, dejando que el frenesí les turbara completamente. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con delirio y avidez. James gimió ahogadamente, todavía sobre los labios de ella y sintió que el deseo se concentraba en cierta parte de su anatomía. Se separó de ella, algo cohibido, esperando que la muchacha no hubiera notado la rigidez de su entrepierna.

Ella le miró con idénticas cantidades de ternura y pasión, mientras acunaba su mejilla.

—Deberíamos volver. Nos buscarán si no lo hacemos —dijo James, tratando de calmarse.

Era ridículo. Tan solo con algo tan simple como un beso, la excitación le había dominado sin miramientos.

Dominique le estudió, tratando de entrever qué era lo que había causado el repentino corte, pero no logró dilucidarlo. Luego de unos momentos de duda, le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Volvamos.

La chica le tomó de la mano y regresaron sobre sus pasos, anhelando el calor de una chimenea. Estaban calados hasta los huesos e imaginaron que sus primos se encontrarían en las mismas condiciones.

Los días se sucedieron fríos y algo ventosos. Las nevadas compensaban por todo el tiempo que se habían hecho esperar. Gran parte de Londres ostentaba calles obstruídas al paso y las zonas menos urbanizadas se asemejaban a interminables mantos blancos, haciendo imposible distinguir al horizonte donde terminaba la tierra y comenzaba el cielo. Sin embargo, la inminente Navidad tenía a la mayoría de la gente emocionada y expectantes.

La Madriguera bullía en preparativos. Molly se tomaba muy a pecho la tarea de alimentar a su familia y cocinaba constantemente. Eso le hacía infinitamente feliz. Tener a sus nietos revoloteando por la casa, oír las escaleras crujir bajo carreras apresuradas y risas. Ya estaban bastante crecidos y no necesitaban niñeras, pero de todas maneras se reunían en casa de sus abuelos durante el día, cuando sus padres trabajaban.

Además, el treinta de noviembre y el dieciséis de diciembre habían sido los cumpleaños de Dominique y Lily, respectivamente. Ninguna de las muchachas lo festejaron en su momento como su abuela lo consideraba apropiado, por lo cual, aprovechando la reunión de la familia, había preparado un par de tartas por la ocasión.

Así, entre cenas en las que apenas cabían en la mesa y hazañas en la cocina, llegaba la Nochebuena. Se encontraron brindando entusiasmados por el augurio de un año incluso mejor que el anterior. El ambiente de júbilo era casi palpable. Se fueron a dormir agotados, con la ansiedad de abrir los regalos que esperaban bajo el árbol.

* * *

—¡Despierta, Dom! ¡Ya es Navidad! —vociferó Lily.

La aludida pestañeó varias veces antes de poder alejar ese ardor de sus ojos. Se incorporó lentamente mirando a su prima, quien aún llevaba su pijama y una bata.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Lil! —dijo sonriente y adormilada.

Despertaron a Rose y pronto comenzaron a oír ruidos en los otros cuartos. Sus primos también se levantaban. El eterno reflejo de una clásica mañana de Navidad en La Madriguera se repetía una vez más.

Hermione pedía orden, pero nadie le hacía demasiado caso. Ron hurgaba entre los paquetes junto a los chicos, buscando el suyo. Ginny y George se burlaban de las actitudes aniñadas de su hermano, mientras Harry reía y Percy lo desaprobaba abiertamente. Bill junto a su esposa, conversaba en tranquilidad con sus padres.

Era caótico, sí. Pero para ellos era perfecto. No podían pedir más.

—Veamos. Éste es de Rose... ¡Rosie! —gritó Albus, mientras iba inspeccionando los regalos. La chica se acercó. El obsequio que le pasaba su primo estaba envuelto en un papel verde coronado por un moño plateado. Supo al instante que era de Scorpius. Rasgó la envoltura con impaciencia encontrándose con un ejemplar de primera edición de La Historia de Hogwarts. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Ese libro tenía aproximadamente unos trescientos años. No llegaba a concebir de dónde podría haberlo sacado su novio. Corrió emocionada hasta el lugar donde su madre charlaba con su tío Harry. Rose estaba tan anonadada que no era capaz de emitir palabra. Cuando Hermione finalmente comprendió lo que ocurría, se emocionó tanto como su hija.

Harry se alejó de allí, sabiendo que estaba de más. Tan solo ellas podrían apreciar un libro de una manera sumamente apasionada.

Observó a su hijo mediano, que seguía en su labor de repartidor, vociferando nombres al leerlos en las tarjetas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Habían crecido muy deprisa.

—¡Éste es grande, Lil! Suertuda... James, éste es tuyo... ¡Oye, Roxie! Aquí te has dejado uno...

Cercanos a Albus, estaban su hijo mayor y Dominique. Harry sintió una creciente curiosidad por aquellos dos y que se traían. Desde hacía un buen rato se dedicaban miradas furtivas y casi elocuentes, cuando pensaban que evadían el radar de los demás. Nada demasiado evidente, claro. Siempre habían compartido una especie de vínculo, desde muy pequeños. Pero la intensidad con la que se contemplaban era nueva.

—Hey, Dom. Esta tarjeta es para ti —anunció el ojiverde, tendiéndosela a su dueña.

Dominique la tomó, algo extrañada. No solo no reconocía la caligrafía, sino que además ya había revisado el árbol para no dejarse nada. ¿De dónde demonios salía eso ahora?

Se enfrascó en la lectura y solo cuando llegó al final, comprendió de quien se trataba.

¡Maldición!

Miró instintivamente a su alrededor. James hablaba con Fred y Hugo a unos metros. Suspiró algo aliviada y releyó aquellas líneas.

_Querida Dominique:_

_Espero que no te moleste recibir esta tarjeta de mi parte. Sé que habíamos acordado escribirnos, pero he estado bastante ocupado con los negocios de mi abuelo y me he visto forzado a postergarlo. En fin, no es mi intención aburrirte con esos temas. Solo quería decir que ha sido muy interesante conocerte. Créeme que eres una muchacha peculiar, al menos para mi entorno._

_Cuando regreses a Francia, lo cual supongo que en algún momento harás, por favor, no dudes en visitarme. Confío en que no te has olvidado de mi._

_Te deseo muchísimas felicidades a ti y a tu familia._

_Un gros bisou._

_Etienne Remond._

¡Maldición!

Dominique no había comentado nada de Etienne a nadie, ni siquiera a Rose o a Lily. Luego de volver de la casa de sus abuelos maternos, se había enfrascado en el dilema que James y Sean le representaban, ovidando completamente a aquel educado aunque irreverente muchacho francés que le había salvado en la cena de gala. Y ahora, en sus manos sostenía una tarjeta de su parte en la cual el chico le enviaba _un beso enorme_.

_Confío en que no te has olvidado de mi._

¡Merlín! Eso sonaba como si hubieran compartido un tórrido romance veraniego y la situación distaba mucho de aquello.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda", pensó. Si James encontraba esa tarjeta...

No. Un momento. Debía calmarse. Respiró profundamente, invocando toda la paz que pudo. Tenía que ser sensata.

Cierto, habían acordado escribirse y sí, se habían caído muy bien el uno al otro. Pero no más que eso. Simplemente se trataba de una tarjeta de felicitaciones en fechas durante las cuales era muy normal enviarlas. No debía caer en la paranoia.

Quizás el hecho de no haber hablado sobre él podría tornar sospechoso el asunto, pero era tan solo una coincidencia.

Logró serenarse e incluso comenzó a pensar que una respuesta a ese saludo no estaría de más. Etienne se había acordado de ella y lo menos que podía hacer era retribuirle el gesto.

—Dom, ¿qué haces? —preguntó James, acercándose.

—Oh, nada. Solo leía una tarjeta —dijo, asombrándose con la naturalidad de esas palabras al brotar de su boca.

—¿Quién la envía? —curioseó el chico.

—Un amigo de Francia. Debería contestarle y desearle felicidades también —afirmó ella.

James contempló a Dominique pidiendo la lechuza de Albus para un viaje largo y escribió una buena carta al misterioso amigo del otro lado del Canal de la Mancha. El muchacho rumiaba la escasa información que tenía y se sintió receloso. Dom se veía contenta mientras mojaba una y otra vez la pluma en el tintero y parecía que tenía mucho en su haber que contarle a este chico.

Decidió dejarlo pasar, al menos por ahora. Era la mañana de Navidad y no quería arruinarlo.

Luego del almuerzo, Dominique subió a tomar una ducha. Viéndose envuelta en tal desenfreno matutino, lo había postergado, y ahora sentía frío. El agua caliente lo solucionaría. Tomó una muda de ropa, unas toallas y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

James, por su parte, tenía una cargosa inquietud que le carcomía la mente. Entendía que si quería saber más de ese chico, lo único que debía hacer era preguntarle a Dom sobre él. Pero en el fondo, realmente quería echarle un vistazo a esa tarjeta. No se fiaba ni un pelo de quien fuera que la hubiese escrito.

Esperó que pasaran unos cinco minutos después que Dominique subiera las escaleras, y luego lo hizo él. Tal cual esperó, la habitación estaba vacía. Al subir, la muchacha se llevó consigo sus regalos y el objetivo de James.

Recorrió el lugar con la vista, localizando lo que buscaba rápidamente. No lo pensó dos veces. No consideró ni siquiera por un instante que aquello era una franca violación a la privacidad. La duda y la inquietud fueron más potentes que cualquier impedimento que el chico pudiera tener.

Leyó repetidas veces y con cada frase que se sucedía, su expresión se endurecía y los celos aumentaban.

Respirando agitadamente, salió del cuarto, dejando la tarjeta donde la había hallado, pero llevándose consigo un mal humor de mil demonios y la mandíbula apretada con ira.

* * *

Las vacaciones pasaron volando a los ojos de los estudiantes. Antes que pudieran procesarlo, estaban de vuelta en el andén, esperando que el Expreso les devolviera al colegio donde esperaban sus clases y los próximos exámenes.

Rose fue la primera en desaparecer al momento que el tren comenzaba su marcha, en busca de Scorpius. Llevaba bajo su brazo el libro que el chico le obsequiara en Navidad y planeaba "agradecérselo como corresponde", en palabras de ella.

Dominique le había contado a sus primas sobre Etienne, mostrándoles la famosa tarjeta que le había enviado. Les habló de él, lo caballero que era a pesar de su edad y lo bien que se lo habían pasado. Cuando Lily había insinuado la ocurrencia de algo más entre ellos, Dom dejó claro que solo se habían visto en esa oportunidad y que nada más pasaba entre ella y el muchacho. Era un asunto pasado y pisado.

Lo que le tenía devanándose la mente era el comportamiento errático de James durante los últimos días.

Casi no hablaba con ella, y si lo hacía, solo contestaba en monosílabos. Sin embargo, cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad de compartir un momento a solas, se mostraba altamente posesivo y brusco. La chica, al principio se halló sorprendida, pero la rutina se volvía cansina y a veces, incluso desagradable.

Así transcurrió el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts, con Dominique confundida, entreteniéndose con las charlas ajenas y James ausente.

McGonagall les dio la bienvenida nuevamente al castillo y cenaron tranquilamente, conversando de a ratos. Todos estaban algo cansados por el largo viaje.

Agotados, recorrieron los pasillos y escaleras hasta la Torre, entrando a la Sala Común después de lo que asemejaron ser kilómetros de caminata. A Dominique se le antojaba dormir en ese preciso momento, pero quería hablar con James antes de hacerlo. Ella no era adivina y necesitaba saber qué demonios ocurría, o terminaría enloqueciendo. Le pidió al chico que salieran un momento al corredor. Él solo asintió.

Ocultos en la penumbra, Dominique se dispuso a indagar, pero James fue más rápido. Sin caricias de por medio, estampó un áspero beso en los labios de ella, mientras mantenía las muñecas de la chica aprisionadas entre sus manos.

Ella luchó contra el agarre. Lo que sea que fuere que causara aquello, estaba haciendo estragos en su cordura y en la confianza que le tenía a James. Atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de James, forcejeó hasta que logró soltarse, dándole un buen empujón en el pecho.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, James? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —espetó ella, furiosa, al tiempo que frotaba sus adoloridos brazos en busca de alivio.

Oyó que el chico inspiraba profundamente, pero se le dificultaba ver su expresión por la falta de luz.

—Lo siento —la voz de James sonó seca, descortés. Ella sintió desconocerlo.

—No, no lo sientes —dijo, con amargura y comenzando a enojarse.

James suspiró y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, presionando su frente contra sus dedos, contrariado.

—No quiero perderte —susurró por lo bajo, casi con miedo.

—¿De qué hablas? Eso no tiene sentido alguno...

—Lo tiene cuando alguien _confía en que no te has olvidado de él __—_la gélida respuesta golpeó a Dominique como un rayo, dejándole incapacitada por algunos segundos.

—La leíste... Leíste la tarjeta de Etienne —repitió más para sí que para James, tratando de asimilarlo. Se sintió decepcionada, dolida, usada. Su respiración se aceleró.

—Y considerando con lo que me encontré, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Dime, ¿acaso acordaron verse pronto en la carta que le enviaste? —agregó él, con sorna.

Dominique no podía creer lo que oía.

—Pues muchas gracias por confiar en mi, James. ¡Merlín! Soy tan estúpida por ilusionarme con imposibles. No tienes derecho alguno en echarme en cara absolutamente nada, ¿me entiendes? Nada. Y ni siquiera sabes de qué hablas.

La pelirroja volvía a sentir la presencia de ese molesto nudo en el fondo de su garganta. Se giró para irse, pero James la tomó de un brazo.

—No me has respondido —dijo, en un pobre intento de retenerla.

—¿Quieres saber qué le dije en la carta? Le hablé de ti. Sí, de ti. De lo feliz que estaba contigo. Ahora, suéltame —la pelirroja tironeó con fuerza y sin mirar atrás, dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, entrando a la Sala Común.

James se quedó de pie en el pasillo, sintiendo repugnancia de sí mismo. Tal cual le había dicho a ella, no quería perderla. Dominique era lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, gracias a su impulsividad y sus celos, la había alejado sin ayuda de nadie.

* * *

lunaticanit:

Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, de verdad. Ya has visto la Navidad y un nuevo ejemplo de la "delicadeza" de James.  
Albus y Alexa son un territorio complicado por ahora, más adelante quizás se pueda arreglar algo con ellos. ¡Un beso!

MinnieW:

Se ve que era muy esperada la conciliación entre James y Dom. Pero como verás, no todo será tan fácil. Deberán aprender una o dos cosas antes de poder vivir en paz. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado como el anterior. ¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Hogsmeade.**

_Así, las hordas de dementores asediaban así poblado tras poblado. El Consejo de Magos, como de esperarse era, tomaba con gran cautela y prudencia tal asunto. Intentos de parlamentar la situación resultaron infructuosos. Dichas criaturas solo se ven motivadas por la deseperación ajena y la avaricia de hacerse con más y más almas. Sin embargo, la naturaleza de los dementores excede el propósito de ésta obra (para acceder a completa información sobre el tema, puede usted acceder al índice de fuentes recomendadas al final del capítulo).  
__Durante la primavera de mil ciento cuarenta y siete, los habitantes remanentes de las comarcas al sur del país, desde las actuales Plymouth hasta Dover, comenzaron a conglomerarse, increpando al Consejo en busca de una solución eficaz a dicha tesitura. De ésta manera..._

Dominique suspiró intensamente mientras tallaba su frente con sus dedos, dejando el libro a su lado. Los problemas de la sociedad mágica medieval, sumados a los suyos, le estaban regalando una migraña, de esas que hacen historia. Sus ojos ardían y le estaba comenzando a costar mantener el hilo de la lectura. Por eso, decidió dejarlo por un rato. No se había percatado hasta ese momento cuan viciado estaba aire dentro de su habitación. Se acercó hasta la ventana más cercana a su cama, abriéndola para luego recargarse en el alféizar. La brisa del Norte mecía su cabellera ligeramente y teñía sus pálidos pómulos de un evidente rosado. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas, tornando su rostro normalmente dulce en algo casi pétreo. Cualquiera que le viese en esos momentos adivinaría sus pensamientos con tan solo ver el ceño fruncido de la muchacha.

Su mirada se orientaba hacia los nevados jardines, pero sin realmente ver. No le interesaba saber de la vida de sus compañeros de colegio y de cualquier forma, el bravío océano de ideas que se agitaba dentro de su mente captaba su entera atención.

Una corriente de aire se precipitó sobre ella cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Giró la cabeza, aborreciendo la interrupción, aunque se mantuvo en silencio. Identificó a la persona que ahora entraba al cuarto, y sin decir palabra alguna, volvió a su posición original; a esa abstracción que parecía brindarle paz.

―Todavía no hablas, ¿verdad? ―Rose observaba a su prima con algo de recelo.

―Sabes que sí. Solo no quiero tratar ciertos temas.

Rose frunció los labios, conteniéndose. Entendía que no era de su incumbencia y si bien, la evasión de Dominique no era de lo más sano, tampoco quería obligarle a explicar y que terminara rompiendo en llanto.

Ninguno de los primos sabían bien qué diantres había ocurrido. Aquellos más osados, como Fred o Lily, se habían atrevido a preguntar, pero lo único que se habían llevado de recompensa eran esquivadas y algún que otro improperio por metiches.

―¿Vendrás a Hogsmeade? ―preguntó, realmente esperanzada de que su prima se lo afirmara.

Dominique volteó hacia Rose, manteniendo su semblante hosco, pero su mirada se veía cargada de pena y resignación. Una pregunta iba tomando forma en su mente: _¿iría James también?_ Pero, a pesar que le urgía saber, no quería pronunciarla. Hacerlo sería dejarle lugar a que su cobardía ganara la batalla una vez más. Dudaba si fuera buena idea o no cruzarse con James luego de lo ocurrido. Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde aquello, pero cada vez que la escena se reencarnaba en su mente, la rabia de Dominique entraba en ebullición. Pero por otro lado, eludirle no tenía sentido alguno. Ya lo había intentado en más de una ocasión, en general, con resultados catastróficos.

Sometiéndose a la certeza de que era hora de enfrentarlo, Dominique asintió, tratando de sonreír.

Luego de prometer a Rose que bajaría en un cuarto de hora, puso orden a sus libros y cerró la ventana. Tomó su abrigo y guardó en su morral sus guantes. Contó con rapidez una pequeña pila de galeones que había extraído de una curiosa caja de madera. Aprovecharía a comprar algunas plumas, tinta y pergaminos. Esto de ser tan buena alumna le estaba costando caro.  
Añadió algunos sickles para disfrutar una cerveza de mantequilla de Madame Rosmerta y enfundándose en su bufanda y gorro de lana, salió de su refugio.

Su ruidoso grupo de familiares, junto a otros estudiantes, aguardaban el el hall, mientras el malhumorado Filch les arrebataba los permisos firmados de las manos para inspeccionarlos con sospecha.

Dominique divisó a James, hablando tranquilamente con Fred y Roxanne. Automáticamente, se tensó y tomó la dirección contraria. Con toda la presteza que consiguió, se escabulló, abordando un carruaje junto a Rose, quien iba con Scorpius, Albus y Alexa.

―Si sigues estudiando con tanto ahínco, le quitarás las chances a Rosie de ser Premio Anual ―le dijo Albus a Dominique con intención de distraerla.

El buen Albus. Ese muchacho era capaz de robarle una sonrisa hasta al más desdichado, pensó ella.

―Oh, no lo sé. Rose es todo un prodigio ―recitó Scorpius, con tono adulador. El ojiverde rodeó los ojos al ver a su prima enternecida por las palabras de su novio.

El repiqueteo de las ruedas contra el camino y la conversación amena entretuvo a Dominique, relajándole. Se dio cuenta entonces lo mal que le había hecho aislarse, negarse a hablarlo. Solo había conseguido rodearse de los recuerdos de la discusión, rumiando la ira una y otra vez, al rememorar lo sucedido. Debía dejar de cometer errores tan estúpidos. Y James... Oh, James. Lo quería, claro que sí. Estaba enamorada, también era cierto. ¿Pero era aquello realmente amor? ¿Estar enamorada de él era lo mismo que amarle? La incertidumbre volvió a atacarle al verse impedida a responder su propia inquietud. No parecía tener las herramientas necesarias para resolver ese acertijo. Cuando empezaba a considerar que le era urgente pedir un consejo, supo inmediatamente a quien debía recurrir. Tan pronto volviera al castillo le escribiría a su hermana. Victoire podría ayudarla.

―Wow... Sí que llegamos rápido.

La voz de Alexa le obligó a volver a la realidad. Habían llegado a Hogsmeade.

El pequeño pueblo tenía un especial encanto durante el invierno, por mucho que Dominique aborreciera el frío. Las casitas con techos a dos aguas cargadas de nieve, borboteaban humo por sus chimeneas. La gente era sumamente amable allí, a pesar que los estudiantes a veces podían ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

En un movimiento inconsciente, se llevó su enguantada mano hacia su helada nariz, que lucía enrojecida. Giró sobre sí, buscando a sus compañeros de viaje. Rose y Scorpius habían desaparecido de la vista, lo cual le hizo menear la cabeza en negación, aunque una sonrisa también se dibujó en su rostro. Albus y Alexa estaban a unos metros de ella. La chica se sostenía del brazo del moreno, observándolo todo con fascinación, mientras él gesticulaba y señalaba distintas tiendas.

Dominique contuvo una risa al notar que su primo titubeaba de tanto en tanto, denotando nerviosismo; y que cuando Alexa se distraía, él simplemente le observaba con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

―¡Dom! Al dice que debo conocer Honeydukes, ¿vienes con nosotros? ―preguntó Alexa, con la misma emoción de una niña pequeña.

Dominique lo dudó por un momento. No quería jugar al tercero en discordia, pero al ver que Albus le llamaba con la mano, accedió. Después de todo, Honeydukes siempre valía la pena ser visitado.

―¿Nunca has estado en Hogsmeade? ―indagó la pelirroja, un poco extrañada. Alexa había ingresado al colegio hacía ya más de un año. Era raro que jamás hubiera ido allí.

―No, es la primera vez ―el semblante de la chica pareció ensombrecerse por un momento, pero se compuso y continuó―. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Por supuesto que se sintió intrigada, pero no preguntó sobre el tema. Si Alexa no deseaba compartirlo, ella no era quién para obligarle. Asintió con un gesto y los tres se encaminaron con cuidado de no resbalar, por la calle principal.

Dominique y Albus no pudieron evitar carcajear al ver la expresión de la morena, quien se encontraba casi en trance, de pie frente al escaparate de la dulcería. Decir que el paseo estaba retrayendo a Alexa a su primera infancia era quedarse corto.  
Entraron a la tienda y la chica no paraba de señalar las estanterías cargadas de cajas de colores y los frascos rellenos de los más curiosos caramelos.

―Iré a buscarme unas ranas de chocolate ―dijo la pelirroja a su primo. El muchacho le contestó con una sonrisa, pero cuando ella estaba por darse la vuelta, Albus habló.

―No dejes que James te arruine la tarde, ¿si?

Con solo oír el nombre, Dominique quedó tiesa en su lugar y cualquier rastro de tranquilidad desapareció de su rostro. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, bajando la cabeza. De repente y sin saber porqué, sintió que le debía una explicación a Albus; pero ni una sola palabra atinó a salir de su boca.

―Es un idiota certificado, pero te quiere ―el ojiverde le dio un apretón en la mano, tratando de infundirle confianza y luego se alejó en busca de una extasiada Alexa. Dominique solo consiguió suspirar.

Con su bolsita de la compra, salió nuevamente al helado exterior. Tomó una de las ranas con reparo de que no se le escapara. Le urgía comer chocolate. El ficticio animal saltó un par de veces en la palma de su mano, pero ella logró controlarlo. Dio un mordisco mientras miraba como desde el cromo, su tío Harry sonreía y saludaba. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de ranas que le habían tocado con su imagen. Sin embargo, lo guardó. Pensó en dárselo a Alexa cuando la viera. Empezar una colección de cromos con el de El Elegido sonaba bastante correcto.  
Anduvo a paso calmo por la calle, pasando de largo el bar de Rosmerta. Primero quería comprar los útiles para el colegio.

Al momento que entró a la vacía tienda, se alivió. Estaba congelándose y más que una cerveza de mantequilla, deseó con todas sus fuerzas un té caliente. Agradeció su buena fortuna por hallar el lugar sin otro cliente que no fuera ella. Podría adueñarse de ese té en menos tiempo y consideró que no estaría de más caminar al pub con velocidad, o terminaría azul.

Detrás del mostrador se hallaba un muchacho de aspecto desaliñado y algo abstraído, que garabateaba algo que se asemejaba a un dibujo en un trozo bastante amarillento de pergamino. Dominique se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y el chico dio un respingo, derramando tinta sobre el papel.

―Buenas tardes. Lamento eso... ―se disculpó ella, señalando el manchón negro.

―No tiene importancia. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó solícito, pero manteniendo ese aire distraído.

―Necesito veinte pliegos de pergamino, dos frascos de tinta negra y cinco plumas tamaño estándar, de las más durables que tengas ―indicó ella. Realmente esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para todo el semestre, pero con la cantidad de tareas que los profesores le encomendaban, sospechaba fuertemente que ese no sería el caso.

El muchacho se movió con presteza por entre los estantes, juntando el pedido. Dominique lo seguía con la mirada de vez en cuando, mientras curioseaba sin encontrar ninguna chuchería que atrajera su atención. Oyó la campanilla de la puerta, que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, pero no le dio importancia alguna.

―Hola, Dom.

Dominique, en un acto reflejo, cerró los ojos, pero mantuvo su posición. Por supuesto, era demasiado idílico haber salido victoriosa hasta ese momento. Muy oportuno, sí señor. Justamente cuando no podía irse de allí por estar esperando el pedido, James hacía su entrada en escena. Estaba por girarse, cuando el muchacho de la tienda volvió a hablar.

―Buenas tardes. En un momento estaré contigo ―dijo el chico a James, aunque éste no contestó y Dominique no se atrevió a voltear. El muchacho prosiguió, esta vez, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja―. Mira, tengo dos tipos de plumas que se ajustan a lo que me has pedido, ¿cuál quieres?

―Cualquiera de ellas estará bien, mientras sean cinco.

El muchacho pareció algo decepcionado por la falta de interés de ella con respecto a sus plumas, pero asintió de todas maneras. Se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a envolver todo con papel marrón.

Dominique mantenía su mirada al frente, en una pose casi estoica.

―Dom...

La voz de James sonaba dócil y tímida, y ella pudo imaginar con claridad su expresión de cachorro abandonado. Sí, hablaría con él, pero ciertamente, no era momento ni lugar. No quería armar una escena en medio de la tienda, con el vendedor de testigo.

―Bien, serían cinco galeones y siete sickles ―anunció el chico, dejando el paquete frente a ella.

Dominique rebuscó en su bolso con apremio. La mera presencia de James le incomodaba. Podía sentir la mirada ambarina en su nuca. Al fin dio con las monedas y las contó aceleradamente, para luego tendérselas al muchacho del otro lado del mostrador. Le agradeció la atención y salió del lugar como si el mismísimo demonio le persiguiera.

El frío golpeó su rostro una vez más y oyó la voz amortiguada de James diciéndole al tendero que volvería más tarde.  
Caminó sin reparar en la velocidad que llevaba. Sabía que debían aclarar los tantos, pero estaba tan enojada con él que temía decir alguna barbaridad, de esas que luego se vuelven insalvables.

―¡Dom! ¡Por Merlín, espera!

Se frenó en seco, resoplando. Sí, estaba siendo insensata, incluso, comportándose como una niñata caprichosa; pero no podía evitar que las palabras de James resonaran en su mente, y con ellas trajeran nuevamente todas las sensaciones desagradables que le le habían causado.

"_Lo tiene cuando alguien ____confía en que no te has olvidado de él..."_

Giró sobre sus pies, encarándolo; ya a esa altura, con la rabia avanzando a diestra y siniestra. James también se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

―Tenemos que hablar ―sentenció él, serio.

Dominique apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contenerse. Estaba a tan solo una mínima provocación de explotar. Y James lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.

―Por favor, Dom.

Ella suspiró cansada, pero se mantuvo en silencio, tan solo mirándole.

―Lo siento ―dijo él, apenas soportando la álgida expresión de la pelirroja, tan fría como esa tarde de invierno.

―¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? ―espetó ella, perdiendo los estribos definitivamente, rompiendo el pesado silencio.

―¿Qué más puedo decir? Soy un estúpido. Ya lo sé y tú también lo sabes.

―Maravillada me dejas con tu increíble poder de deducción, James ―ironizó, mientras sostenía el paquete que llevaba en sus brazos con demasiada fuerza.

―Mira, ésto no es fácil para mí. No sé que me pasó por la cabeza... Y no actúes de víctima. Después de todo, no soy yo quién anda carteándose con otra persona ―se excusó, hablando atropelladamente y haciendo ademanes.

Dominique soltó una risa de incredulidad, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía. El muy cobarde intentaba darle vuelta a la situación y salir indemne. Bien, eso no ocurriría en su universo.

―Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez. Cuando tengas las agallas para ser sincero, solo entonces, vuelve a acercarte a mí. Y ten mucho cuidado con lo que insinúas, James; porque quizás otra persona con quien me _carteo_ tenga lo que se necesita para serme honesto.

La pelirroja se alejó de allí, conteniendo las lágrimas. No podía creer que le había dado una oportunidad más a James, y lo único que obtenía a cambio eran humillaciones y pretextos baratos. ¿Acaso pedía demasiado? No. Tan solo esperaba franqueza y que la confianza que depositaba en él fuera recíproca. Pero lo que más dolía era que a pesar de todo, lo quería. Innegable e irreversiblemente, lo quería.

Por tenerse un mínimo de autoestima, controló sus ganas de llorar, sabiendo que no valía la pena lamentarse más.

De repente, se encontró frente a la entrada del bar e ingresó sin dudarlo. Aguardó junto a la barra y pidió un té. Escudriñó el lugar en busca de un asiento vacío, pero estaba a rebosar de gente.  
Vio a lo lejos varios pares de manos que se agitaban en el aire, intentando atraer su atención. Sus primos, seguramente.

Con muy escaso ánimo, se abrió paso entre el gentío, llegando finalmente a la abarrotada mesa. Ocupó una silla que un orgulloso Fred había aparecido con su varita, sin prestar atención a los vítores y mofas por el despliegue de magia.

Se dedicó a beber su té, que le restauró algo del calor perdido en la calle; ajena a su entorno, con la mirada perdida en su taza.

No quería pensar en James, pero su cerebro no hacía más que enfocarse en él, en los exiguos momentos compartidos. Irrisoria había sido al albergar esperanzas, al permitirse sentir y esperar lo mejor. Se había puesto en ridículo al confiar en él, aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba. La decepción mellaba como pocas emociones lograban hacerlo, y ahí estaba ella, en medio de una multitud de risotadas y personas indiferentes a su desilusión.

―Ésta vez sí que la ha cagado, ¿verdad?

Dominique, que no había parado a fijarse al lado de quien se sentaba; miró a Albus, quien le contemplaba con algo de pena. ¿Tan obvio era? Ciertamente, esperaba que no. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo dar explicaciones, pero en el semblante de su primo se notaba una genuina preocupación. Bajando la voz, le contestó.

―Siempre lo hace. Solo que está acostumbrado que estaré allí, perpetuamente esperando sus disculpas. Hasta ahora lo he hecho. Pero comienzo a pensar que ya no será así.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó Albus, esperando no sonar como una vieja chismosa.

Ella relató todo, luchando para que esa humedad que de a ratos se acumulaba en sus ojos no se convirtiera en un llanto. Albus escuchó pacientemente, sin interrumpir, hasta que la narración fue concluída.

―Dom, tienes todo el derecho de enojarte con él. No hay manera de negarlo. James es necio, impulsivo, obsesivamente celoso, ya lo sabes; pero también tiene sus virtudes. Yo tengo muy poca experiencia, por no decir nada, en estos temas. Pero creo que uno no puede esperar que alguien cambie y tampoco veo justo pedirle que lo haga. No me malinterpretes, realmente pienso que se ha pasado tres pueblos otra vez, para no variar. Pero tú sabes qué es lo que hay. Supongo que lo que estoy diciendo es que la decisión es tuya.

La pelirroja sopesó las palabras de Albus, dejándole suficiente material para días enteros de rompederos de cabeza.

―Regresaré al castillo. Pasen un buen rato, ¿si? ―anunció ella.

―Me sabe mal que vayas sola. Espera, te acompañaré...

―No, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. Gracias, Al ―interrumpió, abrazando a su primo.

Prácticamente nadie notó como Dominique dejaba un par de monedas frente a su taza semivacía y desaparecía del pub de Madame Rosmerta. Casi ninguno, excepto James, quien esperaba sentado cerca de la barra, parcialmente oculto detrás de una mesa llena de bulliciosos hombres.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, tiñendo las cortadas nubes del Oeste de un anaranjado profundo, mientras el cielo despejado al Este dejaba entrever ya el débil destello de algunas estrellas. La temperatura había bajado aún más y aunque ya no nevaba, el abrigo de la muchacha comenzó a serle insuficiente. Se abrazó con firmeza a su paquete, rogando para sí que un bendito carruaje llegara pronto, o al rato encontrarían una estatua de hielo con un parecido remarcable a ella.

Mirando la blanca nieve no pudo eludir el recuerdo de tan solo una semana atrás, de ella y James jugando en el patio de La Madriguera, como dos niños pequeños. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla, dejando un trazo de humedad a su paso.

Dominique se sobresaltó, ya que de pronto, alguien posó un abrigo sobre sus hombros. Volteó de manera tan brusca que trastabilló, pero los brazos de James fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para atraparla e impedir la caída. Sin decir una palabra, el chico pasó su dedo por el rostro de ella, secando el vestigio de esa lágrima. Acomodó el abrigo apropiadamente y se separó de la muchacha, caminando algunos pasos hacia el centro de la calle. Momentos después, uno de los carruajes hizo su aparición.

James tendió una mano, permaneciendo todavía en silencio e invitándole a subir. Dominique así lo hizo, sintiéndose algo reconfortada por el resguardo. El muchacho conjuró un hechizo que calentó algo el interior del transporte, y ella le devolvió la prestada prenda.  
Ambos parecían estar sumidos en un mutismo desesperante y denso, atenuado solamente por el crujido de las piedrecillas bajo el peso de las ruedas.

―Lo primero que debes entender es cuán importante eres para mí ―comenzó James. Ella depositó sus azules ojos en los de él, haciéndole saber que oía―. Te quiero y te necesito como nunca me ha ocurrido con otra persona y eso me asusta. Perderte sería insoportable. Sé que erré al desconfiar. Pero no de ti. Desconfío de él. No sé quién es, ni tampoco quiero saberlo, pero con una sola leída a esa tarjeta, entendí sus intenciones. Le gustas...

―James, no... ―dijo ella, pero él pidió no ser interrumpido.

―Soy celoso, Dom. No puedo evitarlo. Es lo que soy y no creo que tenga remedio. Pero si me perdonas ésta metida de pata, trataré de controlarme. Sé que mereces más y lo último que quiero es hacer que sufras.

Dominique dejó el paquete, que seguía cargando como si fuera su bien más preciado, en el asiento que ocupaba. Se acomodó al lado de James, todavía mirándolo fijamente. Posó sus manos alrededor del rostro de él y lo atrajo hacia ella. Lo besó con decisión y así, esas incertidumbres, los malos tragos y la frustración fueron evaporándose, mientras se extraviaban en el sabor del otro, dejándose llevar sin pensar.

―Lo único que pido es que me seas sincero. No dejaré de escribirle a Etienne, pero no busco más que una amistad con él y aunque tenga quizás otras intenciones, él sabe lo que hay por mi parte. Confía en mí. Confía en nosotros ―rogó ella, a lo que James contestó con un beso aún más largo e impetuoso que el primero.

Bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Era temprano para cenar y la Sala Común estaría lo suficientemente vacía como para otorgarles algo de privacidad. Caminaron tranquilos y tomados de las manos, hablando de trivialidades; de tanto en tanto, haciendo un alto para robarse un beso. Desde ese momento, dejaban el tema anterior por zanjado.

Poco sabían entonces, perdidos en la plenitud de poder disfrutarse; que la mera casualidad le daba la oportunidad a la persona menos indicada de verlos juntos. Y que éste alguien, regido por un odioso rencor, se ensañaría con su relación.

* * *

Baby I'm a Natural Disaster:

Lo has dicho todo, es bestia como pocos xD  
Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Un beso!

alissa-2012:

No es necesario que te disculpes, de ninguna manera. Todos tenemos vidas más allá de ésta página y eso se entiende perfectamente. Me alegra un montón que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y espero que éste haya surtido el mismo efecto. Ya ves que James nunca cambia, en todo sentido xD  
¡Un beso!

MinnieW:

Mátalo, mátalo... No te cortes xD James es más que capaz de hacer algo inteligente, pero su problema es cuando se deja ganar por su lado impulsivo. Ha quedado a la vista. En cuanto a las otras parejas, me arriesgo a decir que Rose y Scorpius la tienen más fácil que Albus y Alexa, pero no más que eso. Ya se leerá a su momento. Y Lily, veremos. Tengo algo pensado, pero es muy vago por ahora. En los estudios me ha ido bien, ha valido la pena dejar de escribir y tener que publicar un día tarde. ¡Un beso!

Akir3urbii:

Primero, ¡bienvenida! Es un gran halago que te tomes el tiempo de comentar y el fic te parezca bueno, y sí, es complicada. Pero seamos honestos, ¿existen acaso los adolescentes simplones? En mi experiencia, no xD  
Tranquila, que como dije más arriba, habrá algo de Albus y Alexa, pero no digo más. La idea no es spoilear. ¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Un cuarto de siglo.**

—No lo has encontrado, ¿verdad?

Una ofuscada Dominique se dejaba caer, con actitud derrotista, en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, negando con un gesto.

—Busqué en la biblioteca, en nuestro dormitorio... Incluso, fui hasta las cocinas y pregunté a los elfos, pero me aseguraron que no habían hallado nada. Tendré que hacerlo otra vez, no me queda otra opción, Rosie.

Flitwick les había encomendado un pergamino sobre cuatro encantamientos de uso diario, como método de preparación para sus exámenes finales. El mismo debía ser de al menos cincuenta centímetros de largo. La tarea había sido complicada de redactar, ya que reclamaba una extensa recopilación de datos de varios libros. Dominique había puesto todo su empeño en ello, siendo esa asignatura una de sus favoritas, y el arduo trabajo dio sus frutos.  
Pero el viernes por la noche, cuando vació su bolso para ordenar sus libros, no había rastros del famoso escrito. Rebuscó entre todos sus papeles con desesperación, pero no pudo hallarlo. Ese sábado, se levantó pronto y tomó rumbo hacia la biblioteca; esperando ansiosamente encontrarlo allí. Pero no hubo suerte. Su tarea de Encantamientos no aparecía por ningún lado.  
Ahora debía reescribirla desde cero. No tenía más que algunas pequeñas anotaciones adicionales y los nombres de los libros que utilizó en su momento.

La pelirroja se llevó sus manos a la cara, hundiéndose en ellas. Suspiró cansada. Había esperado poder pasar un fin de semana tranquilo, pero parecía que sus deseos no se harían realidad.

—¿No crees que es extraño? —dudó Rose, pensativa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, tú no eres descuidada con tus tareas; y además, acabo de recordar... —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué? —la muchacha levantó la cabeza, mirando a su prima, expectante.

—Hace un par de meses... Sí, recuerdo que fue la misma semana que el cumpleaños de Scorp. Teníamos un ensayo de Runas que entregar y durante el desayuno, una taza de café se derramó encima del tuyo, ¿te acuerdas?

Dominique se esforzó para hacer memoria, pero vagamente recordaba lo que había cenado la noche anterior. Su facultad de evocar hechos pasados no era particularmente prodigiosa, aunque imágenes imprecisas de aquella mañana encontraron camino hasta su consciencia. Sí, su trabajo de Runas se había arruinado sin motivo aparente. Sin embargo, gracias a un hechizo, había sido posible salvarlo.

La chica asintió a su prima, quien aún continuaba debatiendo mentalmente el caso.

—¿Acaso recuerdas quién fue la persona que solucionó el problema? —preguntó Rose, en tono suspicaz y agregó, respondiendo a su retórica—: Sean Robbins; que _casualmente_ pasaba junto a nuestra mesa...

Dominique comprendió rápidamente hacia dónde se dirigía el razonamiento de Rose, y para ser franca, no le agradó demasiado. Más allá que su relación con Sean había terminado, aún tenía al chico en alta estima. Se había comportado como un caballero con ella; y ciertamente, detestaba desconfiar así de alguien.

—No, Rosie. No es el estilo de Sean. Y aunque lo fuera, ¿por qué ahora? Han pasado meses desde que lo dejamos.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Pero lo que no consideras es que James y tú ya no se esconden de la gente. Muchos estudiantes saben que están juntos. Probablemente, Robbins también lo sepa. Quizás, el hecho de enterarse que lo dejaste por James le jode... No lo sé. Podría tener muchas razones.

—No lo dejé por James... —le enmendó, enviando una mirada seria a Rose.

—Sabes a qué apunto.

Dominique lo pensó con un poco más de detenimiento, llegando a la misma conclusión que antes. Sean no se atrevería a perjudicarla, bajo ningún punto de vista; o al menos, eso esperaba.

—De cualquier manera, ese no es el problema ahora. El asunto es que tengo que rehacer el bendito ensayo... Oh, James va a matarme. Le prometí que pasaríamos la tarde juntos. —recordó, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Rose frunció los labios, volviendo a su anterior pose reflexiva. Parecía estar arguyendo algo de vida o muerte.

—Te diré qué. Copia el mío y le cambias algunas palabras y el orden de los párrafos —dijo al fin, como si le costara horrores pronunciarlo.

—Oh, Rosie... Estoy conmovida —bromeó Dom, luciendo su primer sonrisa del día.

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión. Y hay una condición: ni una palabra a nadie —sentenció, severa.

—Lo prometo. Gracias.

Dominique sonrió a su prima, sabiendo que para Rose, aquello era casi un acto de vandalismo. Velozmente, tomó su varita y duplicó el escrito original en su pergamino. Luego de media hora de retoques y reordenamientos, Rose estuvo satisfecha con las diferencias entre ambos. Dominique volvió a agradecerle, aún enternecida por el gesto de su prima.

Ahora que ya tenía su mayor inconveniente solucionado, sí se permitió pensar en qué diablos le había ocurrido a su tarea. Estaba segura que no la había perdido, ni siquiera la había quitado de su bolso. La última vez que lo sostuvo en sus manos había sido en la biblioteca.

Rose estaba en lo cierto, como siempre. Era un asunto misterioso y en definitiva, la deducción obvia era que alguien tendría que haberlo robado. Quién, era lo más inquietante.

* * *

Alexa paseaba tranquila por el sendero que conecta la lechucería con el castillo. Volvía desde allí, habiendo enviado una carta a su hogar, comentando los pormenores de su vida estudiantil.  
Los TIMOS se acercaban, inclementes. Faltaba un poco más de un mes para que los exámenes se le echaran encima. Su ritmo de estudio se incrementaba día tras día, llegando al punto de pasar cada rato libre en la biblioteca o en su dormitorio, rasgueando febrilmente pergaminos con su pluma. Albus se había ofrecido a ayudarle con Pociones, asignatura en la cual el muchacho destacaba. En cambio ella, era un cero a la izquierda en cuando de brebajes se trataba.  
Habían repasado juntos, durante varias tardes, sobre ingredientes y sus usos, efectos y dosis. Pero si debía ser sincera, no recordaba nada al respecto. Realmente intentaba prestar atención. Valoraba mucho el tiempo y el esfuerzo del chico al intentar explicarle; sin embargo, el mero hecho de compartir tanto con él iba afianzando ciertas sensaciones que Alexa prefería olímpicamente ignorar. Eso la embarcaba en un mar de pensamientos sin principio ni fin, que solo derivaban unos en otros, incapaces de labrar conclusiones.  
Cuando se percataba que había perdido el hilo del tema que Albus exponía, ya era tarde. Se extraviaba a media explicación, pensando por qué, cómo y desde cuándo consideraba al dueño de esos ojos verdes como alguien que destacaba del resto de sus nuevos amigos.

Oh, esos ojos verdes... Cuando Albus sonreía, parecían iluminarse. Se tornaban más claros, o eso creía. En cambio, en las contadas veces que lo había visto enfadado o serio, ese verde era más profundo y peligroso, cual océano embravecido.  
Su risa era tan contagiosa y vivaz. Ella podía estar teniendo un día horrible, pero Albus se acercaba con alguno de sus chistes fáciles y pasados de moda, y eso bastaba para alegrarla.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en él, como últimamente ocurría. Era involuntario y le había metido en más de un embrollo. Lily juraba y perjuraba que entre ellos había algo, no importaba cuanto empeño pusiera Alexa en negarlo. Y si bien, el resto no comentaba al respecto, Alexa sabía que compartían la misma opinión.

Quizás debiera permitirse sentir, ser libre y dejar que el destino tomara su curso y le llevara dónde considerase oportuno; pero temía perder el control. Ese control que fundamentaba las bases de su cotidianidad.

Su familia era otro punto a tener en cuenta. La vida con sus tíos se hacía fácil, siempre y cuando, el orden diario no fuera perturbado. Ahora estaba lejos de su hogar pero de cualquier manera, si decidiera intentar algo con Albus o quien fuese, esa apacibilidad se vería interrumpida.

Sus tíos eran buena gente y Alexa se sentía afortunada de tenerlos. Se habían hecho cargo de ella después de aquél gran desastre. Rescataron los trozos esparcidos de aquella niña asustada y consumida por vivencias que ningún infante debería atravesar. Le quisieron y comprendieron desde el primer momento, incluso siendo muggles que oían por primera vez que la magia existía. Le impulsaron a franquear la oscuridad de ese abismo profundo; devolviéndole la vida, de muchas maneras.

Le sobreprotegían, sí, pero tenían sus buenas razones para hacerlo y Alexa las entendía mejor que nadie. Por eso, solo con imaginar a su tío Michael recibiendo la noticia, se le erizaba la piel. ¿Un novio? Podía incluso oír _la charla_ consecuente. "Alex, ya sabes lo que piensa tu psicólogo con respecto a las relaciones. No es una prohibición, pero debes entender que no es sensato."

Era en esos momentos de disyuntiva cuando Alexa realmente aborrecía su pasado y a quien hacía ya tiempo que no estaba en éste mundo, su madre.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitar la imagen de ella, que luchaba por inundar su mente. _"Camille. Dejó de ser una madre cuando permitió que todo aquello ocurriera"_, se dijo a sí misma, tratando de serenarse como su terapeuta le había enseñado a hacer.

Se reprendió su debilidad. Traer a colación todos esos recuerdos no le ayudaba, solo lograba enfurecerse.

Entró al castillo sin siquiera notarlo, vagando como un autómata por los corredores. Se encontró en el quinto piso, algo falta de aliento después de tantas escaleras recorridas. Oyó una voz que tarareaba una canción algo cursi y melosa. Le causó gracia al ver que quien cantaba no era otro que Albus.

El chico se sorprendió a sobremanera al verla. Evidentemente, no esperaba que alguien anduviera por allí.

—¡He asustado al todopoderoso Albus Potter! —rió Alexa, mientras la expresión del chico se iba relajando.

—Gracias por lo de "todopoderoso" —se burló él y prosiguió—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Lo lamento, _oficial_, si he interrumpido el orden del corredor —ironizó ella, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Eres buena para evadir preguntas, no lo niego —el tono de Albus perdió todo rastro de diversión. Retomó su marcha, cabizbajo.

Alexa se extrañó por el repentino cambio en el semblante de él. Las facciones de la chica mostraban confusión por lo que había sonado peligrosamente a reproche.

Ella extendió su mano, alcanzando el hombro del chico, deteniéndolo. Albus quedó estático, sin voltearse; evidentemente, esperando algo. La muchacha intuía el porqué de esa atípica actitud. Albus clamaba silenciosamente por respuestas a preguntas que no se atrevía a formular.

Pero desconfiar era algo que Alexa había aprendido de la peor manera; y los malos hábitos son duros de matar.

—Lo sé —respondió ella sin más; aceptando tácitamente la decepción que probablemente se dibujaba en el rostro de Albus.

El chico giró sobre sus pies, encarándola. Alzó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de ella, apenas rozándola con el dorso de sus dedos. Esos ojos verdes se fijaron en los de la chica, buscando algún tipo de sosiego; pero ella fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Albus asintió con un gesto, retirando su caricia. Sin decir una palabra, se alejó de allí, de Alexa. Su espíritu Gryffindor le instaba a luchar e imponerse; sin embargo, se sentía doblegado por razones que aún no comprendía del todo.

* * *

Mayo traía consigo brisas cada vez más cálidas. Las colinas que rodeaban el castillo explotaban en colorines gracias a las flores silvestres que despertaban junto con la primavera. James se acomodó en el lugar acordado, dispuesto a esperar a Dominique. Recostado en el verde césped, admiraba el paisaje, parcialmente protegido por la sombra de un roble. Después de algunos minutos, supuso que algo había retenido a la muchacha. No obstante, esperó tranquilo, sabiendo que ella llegaría tan pronto como pudiese.

Los pasados meses se habían convertido en una ruta de aprendizaje. Cada día traía consigo el descubrimiento de nuevos detalles, inadvertidos hasta entonces. Discutían en ocasiones, claro que sí. De esperarse, obviamente, tratándose de dos personas tan testarudas. Pero también comenzaban a entenderse. Iban hallando maneras de enmendarse y reconocerse sus propios errores. Se sintió afortunado una vez más por la oportunidad de compartir tanto con ella.

La calma del momento junto con el cansancio del estudio se combinaban, produciendo en el chico un estado similar a la embriaguez.

Adormilado, percibió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Supo que era ella, su perfume era inconfundible. Sonrió instintivamente mientras los dedos de Dominique revolvían suavemente su cabello.

—Te extrañé —musitó él, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Pudo sentir el gentil roce del cabello de ella acariciando su mejilla mientras sus labios se unían en un lento beso.

—Hola, dormilón —susurró Dominique, al separarse.

James pestañeó varias veces para enfocar su vista. Sonrió una vez más, incapaz de contenerse. Se incorporó un poco, llevando su mano hasta el rostro de ella.

—Siento como si no nos hubiéramos visto en décadas.

—No seas exagerado. Ayer nos vimos, al igual que el día anterior y el anterior... —comenzó Dominique; pero evidentemente James parecía no haber salido satisfecho del primer beso, por lo que volvió a hacerlo, interrumpiéndola.

—Eso no cuenta —le enmendó—. Fue durante el desayuno y la cena.

—Bien. ¿Y qué hay de anoche, en la Sala Común? ¿Eso cuenta? —ofreció ella, tratando de parecer inocente, aunque anticipando la respuesta del chico.

—¿Te refieres a esos tres besos a las apuradas que me diste antes de escapar escaleras arriba porque tenías tarea pendiente? —dijo él, fingiendo seriedad.

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

—No, lamentablemente para usted, señorita, no cuenta como válido. Tendrá que recompensarme.

—Me pregunto qué pueda hacer para saldar mi deuda —bromeó ella, siguiendo el juego.

—Podrías comenzar por prestarme algo más de atención —la voz de James no alcanzó el tono divertido que traía hasta entonces.

Dominique lo miró suspicaz, aunque sonriente, entendiendo que se le avecinaba una rabieta del niño de cuatro años que vivía dentro de James.

—Sabes que estoy contigo todo lo que puedo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero... —el chico dejó de hablar cuando vio que la expresión de Dominique indicaba que estaba luchando por no estallar en una carcajada.

—¿Pero? —le instó ella a continuar, tratando de mantener un semblante neutral.

—Pero desearía poder pasar más tiempo juntos —explicó, ligeramente a la defensiva.

—Al igual que yo. El inconveniente es que solo falta un mes para que finalice del curso. Yo tengo mis exámenes y tú, los EXTASIS. Son importantes, y lo sabes —dijo ella, conciliadora, esperando que surtiera efecto y James recapacitara, viendo más allá de su capricho infantil —. Hablando de eso, ¿qué tal van tus estudios? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

James sopesó esa última pregunta. Sí, no estaría de más algo de apoyo con algunas dudas que le iban surgiendo, especialmente de Pociones y Transformaciones. Aunque no sabía si sería capaz de prestar atención a los libros en presencia de Dom. Estar alrededor de ella era una de sus distracciones favoritas. Simplemente, no se cansaba de observarla hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

—James...

—Oh, sí... Sí, no me vendría mal una mano.

—Bien, hablaré con Rosie. No creo que ponga pegas —afirmó ella, segura de sí misma.

—¿Rose? Pensé que tú me ayudarías —dijo James, entornando los ojos con confusión.

—Sí, claro. Y lo haré; aunque no puedes negar que es la indicada para esto. Por eso, también recurriremos a ella —aclaró.

Con renuencia, James tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. La conversación derivó luego en temas más ligeros, como los chismoseos propios del colegio, quién salía con quién y ese estilo de tópicos sobre los cuales; para sorpresa y diversión de la pelirroja, James tenía mayor conocimiento. El chico intentó hacer que Dominique aceptara una apuesta con respecto al futuro de su hermano y Alexa, pero la muchacha se negó, alegando que ya no perdería un knut más a manos de un Potter.

Aprovecharon la calma de los jardines para caminar alrededor del lago, riendo despreocupados, disfrutando de su rato juntos. Solo tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo cuando el sol comenzó a bajar hacia el oeste.

* * *

—Te lo juro, por el mismísimo Godric, volveré a hechizarlo.

Dominique intentaba mantener la compostura y no echarse a reír allí mismo, habiendo perdido esperanzas de poder atender a lo que el profesor decía. Estaban en Encantamientos, junto a los Slytherin. Rose despotricaba por lo bajo y miraba de reojo a su novio, sin reparar en la clase que se estaba dictando, algo totalmente inusual en ella. Scorpius, aparentemente ajeno al enfado de la pelirroja; compartía asiento con Albus.

Ambos muchachos parecían absolutamente concentrados y no era para menos. Flitwick estaba explicando la teoría básica del Patronus, y aunque el diminuto profesor les permitiría intentar realizarlo, no lo harían hasta el año entrante y les había informado acerca de lo complicado que podría tornarse.

Rose bufó una vez más mientras cerraba su libro y arrojaba con fuerza sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso, al finalizar la hora. El almuerzo comenzaría en un cuarto de hora, pero aquella sería la última asignatura de día.

Por la tarde, tendría lugar el acto de conmemoración por los veinticinco años de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Había mucho alboroto al respecto. Los operativos de seguridad por parte de los Aurores se habían sucedido en los pasados días, por lo cual, pudieron ver a sus tíos Harry y Ron un par de veces. Los preparativos mantenían al alumnado en vilo y al personal ocupado, pero lo que Dominique anhelaba era volver a ver a su familia, aunque solo faltara un mes antes que comenzaran las vacaciones.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —exclamó Rose, cada vez más molesta; sacando a Dominique de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó esta vez? —preguntó, casi con miedo de oír la retahíla de despotriques subsiguientes.

Las primas habían llegado al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a su mesa; pero Rose, sin reparo alguno, solo atinaba a enviar miradas de odio hacia donde se ubicaban los Slytherin, a cierto rubio en particular.

—Está celoso. Armó una escena _particularmente encantadora_ en la biblioteca que terminó en una discusión en el pasillo, luego que Madame Prince nos echara —explicó acalorada, esperando que su prima compartiera su punto de vista.

—¿Celoso de qué? —inquirió Dom, un tanto extrañada. Que ella supiera, Scorpius no tenía razón alguna para reaccionar de tal manera con Rose.

—De James. O mejor dicho, de que "estudio" con James y no con él —dijo, haciendo un ademán—. Por supuesto, le expliqué que no estoy estudiando, sino ayudándole con sus asignaturas, pero no hubo manera que entendiera... O más bien, no quiere entender.

Dominique no sabía bien qué decir. A duras penas podía sortear las discusiones que a veces surgían entre ella y James, mucho menos se sentía capaz de aconsejar a Rose.

—No me sabe bien meterme en medio, pero si quieres James y yo podríamos hablar con él —le ofreció, con un deje de culpabilidad. Después de todo, era ella quien le había pedido a su prima algo de asistencia con ello.

—No, no te preocupes. Ya pondré a ese niñato desconsiderado en su lugar... No sé quién se cree que es.

Dominique optó por comenzar a comer. No quería abrir la boca y echar más leña al fuego, aunque fuera accidentalmente, ni tampoco tenía algo útil que agregar.

Lily hizo su aparición algunos momentos más tarde, junto a Hugo y Alexa. Luego de las preguntas inquisidoras con respecto al humor de perros de la pelirroja y las aclaraciones al respecto; la pequeña Potter se enfrascó en recitar una lista de opciones para vengar el honor de Rose frente a Scorpius; muchas de las cuales incluían artículos de la tienda de bromas de su tío George.

Albus se sentó con ellos por un rato, aunque había almorzado con su amigo, en la mesa de las serpientes. Rose le dirigió una mirada severa, aunque el moreno no se dio por aludido.

Dominique se dedicó a estudiarlo, recordando las palabras de James sobre su hermano y Alexa. El chico de ojos ámbar le había dicho que si bien se notaba que algo ocurría entre ellos; conociendo a Albus, se tardaría una vida y media en hacer algo al respecto. Esperaba que no fuera así, pero elegía mantenerse al margen. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que la gente se metiera en su vida, por lo que ella tampoco lo hacía.

—Deberíamos salir. Creo que algunos padres ya están llegando —anunció Hugo, mirando hacia la entrada del comedor.

El grupo se dirigió hacia los jardines, caminando con tranquilidad. Un débil sol intentaba, sin mucho éxito, brillar a través de las nubes, pero no hacía frío. Vieron a lo lejos las filas de sillas dispuestas frente al monumento a los Caídos. Algunos estudiantes ya se encontraban con sus familias.

La diferencia de ánimos en el lugar era sumamente notoria. Los más jóvenes charlaban normalmente, contentos de tener a sus parientes allí. En cambio, las generaciones más adultas sonreían forzosamente y casi no emitían palabra; solo se limitaban a saludar a los conocidos.

Alexa comentó que no esperaba que sus tíos acudieran, ya que no habían tenido relación alguna con la guerra e incluso, confesó sentirse algo fuera de lugar, ya que no comprendía del todo que había desatado la lucha que se había cobrado tantas vidas.

Albus oyó con presteza lo dicho. Una pista más, pensó casi con amargura. No se llegaba a explicar porqué le seguía dando vueltas al tema, siendo que la muchacha había demostrado repetidas veces su reticencia a hablar de ello. Sin embargo, le era inevitable. Comenzaba a preocuparse porque la situación amenazaba con convertirse en una obsesión.

La voz de su hermana llamó su atención, obligándole a mirar al frente.

—¡Papá!

Lily corrió al encuentro del hombre, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa. James y él también se acercaron y le saludaron con un abrazo.  
Albus no había notado, pero el resto de sus primos se les había unido en algún momento.

Harry saludó a todos sus sobrinos, explicando a Rose y a Hugo en particular que tendrían que esperar al final de la ceremonia para hablar con su padre, ya que Ron formaba parte de la custodia personal del Ministro.

Albus aprovechó el momento, volviendo a acercarse a su padre. Le hacía ilusión que conociera a Alexa y quizás hasta que le diera una opinión o un consejo. Necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien le dijera que no estaba actuando como un acosador despiadado con la muchacha.

—Oye, papá. Quiero presentarte a alguien —anunció el chico, tomando a Harry de la mano—. Ella es Alexa Bradbury, guardiana en el equipo. Alexa, él es mi padre, Harry Potter.

La muchacha parecía algo aturdida y por algunos instantes, solo logró pasar su mirada de uno a otro y viceversa.

—Vaya, Al. Eres idéntico a tu padre. Un placer conocerlo, Sr. Potter —habló al fin, tendiendo su mano derecha.

—El placer es mío. Y por favor, llámame Harry —añadió, sonriendo por la observación de la chica y estrechando su mano.

Mientras conversaban un poco sobre la adaptación de Alexa al sistema de Hogwarts, una voz femenina habló detrás de ellos.

—No creí que llegarías tan pronto, pensé que estarías con el Ministro.

Hermione, con una sonrisa algo débil, abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Albus se estremeció al ver a su tenaz tía con tal actitud, era muy raro en ella. Sabía que ese día era difícil para mucha gente, pero solo podía imaginar lo que estarían sintiendo.

—Se suponía que escoltaría a Shakclebolt, pero se decidió a último momento que Ron tomaría mi lugar —explicó Harry, con una media sonrisa un tanto enigmática a los ojos de Albus.

—¿Y que fue lo que en realidad ocurrió? —preguntó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos, algo divertida. La tristeza hacía momentos, patente en su rostro, se desvanecía progresivamente.

—La versión extraoficial es que tu esposo ha perdido una apuesta y por eso le tocará estar firmemente de pie por un par de horas —dijo él, aparentando inocencia.

Hermione negó con un gesto, dando a entender que situaciones como aquella se daban más seguido de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir. En ese instante, reparó en su sobrino Albus y en la desconocida muchacha que tímidamente le observaba.

—¡Por Merlín! Qué desconsideración de mi parte —se disculpó—. Soy Hermione Weasley, madre de Rose y Hugo.

Alexa se presentó nuevamente, con ayuda de Albus. Por un lado, se alegraba de conocer al resto de la familia del muchacho, pero toda la situación le había tomado desprevenida y eso le hacía sentirse fuera de control, justamente lo que odiaba.  
Para su franco alivio, la directora anunció unos minutos más tarde que ya era hora de comenzar. El gentío comenzó a desplazarse con paciencia hasta el lugar indicado. Lentamente, los asientos se iban ocupando.  
Albus tomó la mano de la muchacha durante el trayecto. Ante tal gesto, Alexa únicamente consiguió dirigir su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y luego al frente, nunca a él directamente. Una ola de desánimo recorrió al chico de ojos verdes ante ello, pero al menos, ella no había roto el contacto.

La ceremonia se prolongó por alrededor de una hora y media, albergando discursos de algunos familiares de los fallecidos y de algunos funcionarios. Se podían oír sollozos ahogados de tanto en tanto en la multitud. Las heridas de la guerra habían sido vastas y complejas. Probablemente, todas las familias del mundo mágico habían perdido a alguien y por más tiempo que transcurriera, las ausencias continuaban haciéndose sentir.

Los Weasley y los Potter ocupaban las dos primeras filas, junto a los Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall y varios profesores más. El cierre del acto fue dado por un discurso del Ministro y una canción entonada por el coro del colegio en un idioma que Albus no conocía, pero que de cualquier manera, le sonó triste y amarga.

La concentración de gente fue separándose en grupos más pequeños. Muchas personas aprovecharon el momento para acercarse al monumento y dejar los ramos de flores que habían llevado con tal propósito.  
El ambiente comenzó a distenderse paulatinamente. Algunas risas se dejaban oír y se notaba que las conversaciones eran más fluidas.

Albus, sin embargo, solo podía pensar en hablar con su padre. Buscó con la mirada entre su numerosa familia, pero no pudo encontrarlo, por mucho empeño que puso.

—Mamá, ¿sabes dónde está Papá? —preguntó imperiosamente. Tanto que su madre le envió una mirada suspicaz antes de responder.

—Donde va todos los años, luego de la ceremonia. Se encuentra en la tumba de Dumbledore. ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

—No, nada importante. Solo quiero hablar con él un momento —Albus trató de quitarle importancia con un ademán, pero dudó que pudiera convencer a su madre—. Solo avísame si lo ves.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? —sugirió la mujer, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No quiero molestarlo —atajó el muchacho, cabizbajo.

—No digas tonterías, Al. Ve.

Su madre le envió una mirada significativa, que junto al tono impuesto en esa última palabra, convenció a Albus que mejor sería no contradecirle.  
Emprendió camino entonces, hasta la pequeña colina donde la sepultura de mármol blanco descansaba, junto a los restos de uno de los hombres por los cuales le habían nombrado.  
Subió la pendiente con algo de esfuerzo, inconscientemente acelerando el paso. No sabía bien qué decirle a su padre, solo tenía la certeza de que si no hablaba, estallaría; lo cual no podía traer buenas consecuencias.  
Encontró a su padre de pie al costado del sepulcro con sus manos en los bolsillos, contemplando la blanca piedra con una sonrisa.

—¿Papá? —llamó el muchacho, tratando de no elevar la voz. Le parecía que si hablaba con mayor fuerza, perturbaría permanentemente la paz de aquél lugar.

—Al... Ven —Harry tendió su mano, invitándole a acercarse, sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando su hijo estuvo a su lado, continuó—. Nunca habías estado aquí, ¿verdad?

Albus negó con la cabeza, mirando a su padre a los ojos.

—No quiero estorbar... —comenzó el chico, excusándose.

Harry perdió su sonrisa, evidentemente preocupado por la expresión en el rostro de su hijo. Se veía abatido, apesadumbrado.

—Al, ¿qué dices? Sabes que tú, tus hermanos y tu madre son lo más importante para mí —el hombre se sintió fuertemente extrañado por la actitud del chico. Albus no era así. Su segundo hijo siempre había sido alegre, vivaz. Era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

El muchacho asintió, posando su mirada en el mármol que se erigía frente suyo.

—¿Tan importante fue en tu vida como para que lleve su nombre? —dudó, sin mover su vista.

—Sí. Me enseñó muchísimo. Era un hombre muy sabio. Y tenía tu mismo espíritu jovial. Pero creo que no es esa la razón por la cual estamos aquí. Dime qué ocurre.

Harry apoyó su mano en el hombro de Albus, quedando frente a él.

El muchacho inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones a tope. Relató a su padre la situación lo mejor que pudo, con todo el sosiego que consiguió reunir. Le habló de sus dudas con respecto a Alexa, llegando a confesarle que pensaba poder llegar a estar enamorándose de ella.

—Pero eso no es malo ni incorrecto, Al. Al contrario. Es maravilloso —dijo su padre, tratando de exponer su opinión.

—No lo sé, Papá. Es tan confuso que no tengo idea de qué hacer. Me encuentro dudando de todo. Por momentos, me lleva a pensar que ella también siente algo por mí, pero luego se aleja... No lo entiendo.

—Como primer consejo, puedo decir que no intentes entender a una mujer. No conozco a nadie que lo haya logrado —bromeó Harry, provocando que su hijo riera. Tornándose un poco más serio, continuó —. Supongo que ella tendrá sus razones para actuar de tal manera. Probablemente esté asustada, al igual que tú. Debes hablar con ella. Es la única manera de tener una certeza. Se lo más sincero posible y si se niega; tenle paciencia. No todos somos _tan_ Gryffindors.

Albus volvió a reír con el último comentario de su padre. Ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo, mientras el muchacho le daba las gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Me halaga que me lo hayas confiado —Harry se veía realmente conmovido —. Ahora volvamos, sino, me temo que tu madre organizará una cuadrilla de búsqueda, y los dos sabemos que hay familiares suficientes como para llevarlo a cabo.

Padre e hijo se alejaron del sepulcro blanco, bromeando sobre las posibles reacciones de Ginny e imaginando la desdicha de Ron al ser impedido de merendar esos bollos de los elfos que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

¡Hola, mis amores! Mil perdones por hacerles esperar más de dos semanas. He estado ocupada y en los ratos libres se me complicaba escribir (no saben la cantidad de veces que borré párrafos enteros xD). Por otro lado, quiero agradecer al Chucho (mi novio) y su infinita paciencia, que me prestó sus servicios de Beta en éste capítulo.

alissa-2012:  
Dom es rara en cuanto a James, puede que lo perdone, puede que no. Depende mucho de la situación. Quién será, quién será... No lo diré, bajo ningún punto de vista, sería adelantarme demasiado. ¡Un beso!

Noe Disaster:  
¡Te cambiaste el nick! *dice la autora, rayando la obviedad*  
Me alegra que te diviertas leyendo, lo que sí, tendrás que explicarme lo de los peluches. Me he imaginado a Al y Alexa de muchas maneras, pero así, la verdad que no xD.  
Exacto, ya veremos quién es el espía. ¡Un beso!

lunaticanit:  
Definitivamente, hiciste mi día con el comentario del cosquilleo. No, claro que no; jamás dudé de tu autocontrol. Tranquila, que sabemos que puedes manejarlo xD  
Acción parejil pide la señorita y créame usted, la tendrá. Pero a su momento ;)  
Wow, nunca pensé que Sean despertara tanta aversión. Como ya dije más arriba, falta algo de camino por recorrer a antes de saber quién es el espía. Ya veremos... ¡Un beso!

MinnieW:  
Veo que también secundas la moción de la acción parejil. Está pensado, aunque todavía no está escrito. Pero no creo que deje pasar mucho tiempo más. Ya he espoileado mucho, creo.  
Con lo del espía, tal cual. Ya veremos a su debido tiempo quién es y qué es capaz de hacer... ¡Un beso!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
